Broken
by Okidenshi
Summary: No matter how hard we try, it just seems we can't go on without damaging something in our lives… or as for my situation, someone. Honestly, the jokes are nothing compared to the real deal. And I'm living in it, or should i say, with him.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note PLEASE READ!) Hey Guy's! I know it's been SOOO long since i did anything with this account cuz my computer crashed. If you've read my first chapter of "Animate Mea", and you accualy want to read more, i won't be updateing that story until i finnish this one. This fanfic is a drak one. like, pitch black. it may not seem like it now but, just wait. later chapters WILL have a very messed up version of "yaoi" so dont like dont read! this is my first dark/yaoi fiction, so bare with me! Well.. enjoy this horrific story! heh heh, yea...**

* * *

><p>Broken<p>

Summary

Something that has stopped working and/or beyond repair; this be the meaning of broken. Well, for other people, unlike me. I see humans break things all the time, toys, electronics, furniture, bones even. No matter how hard we try, it just seems we can't go on without damaging something in our lives… or as for my situation, someone. It's funny, actually, how people can go around joking about the corruption of others. I intend on changing this. Because honestly, the jokes are nothing compared to the real deal. And I'm living in it, or should I say, with it.

Ch. 1

(Ryou's POV.)

I rather cherished these moments of serenity, the way the music whispered sounds of peace in my ear, for they don't happen very often. My pale, skinny fingers danced along the row of black and white keys, playing out a softer, slower line of notes. It kept me in a cheerful mood in spite that _he _would most likely be home soon, for I had felt it. I sensed him nearing our apartment, within every step he took and every second that passed, came closer another nightmare for me. I watched my hands grow shaky at the thought of it, along with my breath that became uneven. The music frayed from its slow dance into a rapid rampage, mixed in with the increasing thumping of my heart. All the adrenaline spun around in my brain, followed by a head ache, though my fingers never left their quickening pace. The music amped up in my head causing my vision to blur and spin, I hate when he does this to me! My fingers went numb, the feeling slowly beginning to creep up my arms. Everything began to turn and twist, I couldn't breath… I can't…Take it! "AHHHHHHHHG!" I screamed, clamping my head with my hands. I exhaled and opened my wide eyes, now realizing I was no longer paralyzed. I glanced over my shoulder, as hearing the downstairs door slam shut. He was home.

I sat there for a moment, justifying that my alone time was over. I sighed silently to myself and stood up. I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen area, were I found him searching in the fridge for a beer, like he hadn't had enough alcohol today. "Good Afternoon." I shakily greeted. The man looked up at me, a smirk appeared on his face, followed by a small giggle. "So tell me then," he said walking towards me, "what does make this day so good?" he stared at me, with his brown eyes that barely peaked through his white bangs. I held my breath not knowing how to react. "I mean, I wouldn't be calling it a "good day" if my darkness had taken control of my actions and caused me immense pain that lead to a high-pitched squeal of adrenaline." I stared at him, scared of what could be coming, but mostly that sinister smile that stopped my heart from beating. He chuckled once more. "Pathetic." I broke our eye contact and stared anywhere but at him though I couldn't escape his eyes burning into me. He let out a loud huff of annoyance. "Well, go start dinner and make yourself useful! He stood aside and pointed to the cooking area. I slowly coped to said place to do as he commanded.

It had taken a while, but I had finally made some type of dinner out of the little food we actually had. All I knew is that it had some kind of meat in it, that's all he ate, and if he didn't get what he wanted there'd be a price to pay. I placed the sizzling food into two plates, most of it onto his. Happy with the looks of it, I picked the platters up and set them down on the dark-wood dinning table. After doing so, I walked back to get the silver wear. I grabbed two forks and a knife. Though while I was in the middle of this, he had walked into the room. I watched him slump down into the wooden chair, take out his pocket knife, and stab the meat. I flinched, having unwanted memories come back. I shook my head and focused on the here and now. "Do you want… proper silver-" "No." he cut me off. "Ok." I said to myself, nearing the table to finally sit and eat. Though before anything I bowed my head and thanked the Lord for my dinner. I opened my eyes to what little I did hate to eat. 'It's something, at least…' I thought to myself as picking up the fork. I smiled in satisfaction of the juicy taste that melted in my mouth; I'd done good on this! I quickly ate another piece of the delicious meat, though chewed it slowly. I looked across the table at him. Even _he_ seemed to be savoring it! A nightmare may not be so tonight! I smiled, still enjoying the food. What should I prepare tomorrow? I used up nearly every eatable source we currently had. I would be busy after school, so I couldn't go to the market for more supplies, and I had yet to finish my homework later. I sat in thought for a minute in a blank stare. 'Maybe… maybe I could ask him, to go…' I questioned silently.

"This is actually decent tasting." He said. I jerked at his comment. "Th- thank you." I said in surprise. He sat back into his chair and crossed his arms. "In fact, I'd like this for tomorrows supper." My entire body went frozen as my eyes went wide. Had he read my thoughts? "That's not a problem, is it?" his stare was beginning to intimidate me. "W-w-we don't h-have any more f-food." I stated. "So? Just go out and by more." Annoyance was creeping into his tone. "It's j-just I have a lot of homework a-and I'll be busy after school-" "And did you ask permission to go elsewhere than here?" He yelled as standing up from his seat. "What are you doing that your "too busy" to cook for me anyhow?" I sank into my seat as he stalked over to me. His arms were crossed, obviously wanting an answer. "Uh-uh, Yugi and I are working on a p-project for shc-" I was silenced by a slap to the face, yelping as he did so. "Is knowledge so much more important that eating a meal?" He took hold of my shirt collar. "What in hell did learning ever gain anybody anything?" "…A Collage degree?" I answered, though the minute I did I regretted it. "Are you giving me lip, boy?" He lifted me up close to his face, my feet dangling in the air. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I-I-I just-" "JUST NOTHING!" he hollered. I was thrown into the white tiled floor. My head banged against it, to later be stained by the blood that began to seep from my mouth. "Do you think it's funny, huh?" He snarled at me, yanking on my long white hair. I held my tears back; I wouldn't cry this time. "Answer me, boy!" he pulled harder on my mane. "N-No!" I had to clench my teeth together to prevent my crying. "Heh, since you seem to want to open your mouth… scream for me, hikari!" he stomped a foot onto the crease of my knee. This caused me to jerk up, screaming to the sky; he laughed at this. "Happy know, little one? I know I am!" he let out another diabolical giggle. My knee was beginning to lack circulation, causing it to go numb. He used his other leg to kick my side, making me shrivel in pain. I coughed up more blood as I collapsed to the floor. He let his grip loosen on my hair, letting my head fall too. "Look how stupid you are, those teachers don't seem to be doing their job well, in that case." He snickered. I couldn't help it, the tears escaped my eyes. He punched me hard in the gut, then again, and again, and again. I was, at this point, begging him to cease, but no pleading seemed to do any good. I tried to just trail my mind away from the situation, though the bruises were forming. I was going to black out from blood loss, but the kicks and punches had stopped.

I opened my eyes to see him, my darkness, towering over me. I hazily looked at him through my messy white bangs. Was he done? Was my nightmare over? He walked away, without anything being said. After I heard him march up the steps, I let out a sigh of relief. I could barely make out the room I was in, I was so dizzy. I needed to lie down. Though in immense soreness, I decided to just let myself slide against the wall and onto the stained tile. I groaned at the coldness of it, for it didn't help one bit.

Sleep conquered me, that is, until I faintly heard footsteps. They were getting louder; it wasn't over, I was wrong, I always am. I saw him come up to me again. He grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me onto my feet, just to be knocked down again by a kick to the shin. He let me dangle in distress from his grasp. "Tsk, tsk… how many times have I punished you for speaking back to me?" he asked. I gave no respond. "Clearly not enough!" I yelped as he twisted my wrist, then chaining both my hands with hand cuffs. He dragged me across the floor by the short length of chain between the cuffs. My knee's skidded as he did so, causing them to burn on the surface. He halted at an all too familiar closet door, and opened it. He yanked on the chain with such force to bring me to my feet. My voice cracked though he covered it with his dead cold hands. "Now tell me, little light, will this be the last time I have to lock you in here?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded yes. "Good then. See you at dinner." He shoved me into the small enclosure with a maniacal laughter. I banged my head into the far wall, causing me to fall the floor, landing on my back. I wanted to beg him to let me out. Though why would I waste my time on something that wouldn't happen? Instead I just rolled to my side and curled myself up, trying my best to get as comfortable as I could. This was hard to do with bound hands. I cried myself into slumber, silently thanking God that Bakura hadn't broken a bone.

* * *

><p>MT: So... how'd i do?<p>

Yami: *Horror face* ...What is _WRONG_ with you?

MT: apperently something.

Yami: Your twisted!

MT: Just wait till later chapters. WAAHAHAHAHAAA! oh and by the way please R&R! after all, critisizim is an authors BFF!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by kazuki Takahashi.**


	2. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

(Ryou's POV.)

My eyes blinked their way open, to be slightly blinded by the thin line of light that peaked underneath the door. Some leftover tears fell as I lifted my aching head. I groaned at the pain that shot through my stomach like a knife. I collapsed back onto the floor just to increase the aching in my forehead. I let out a rather louder moan of frustration. Though I had to get up, I had school to get to, of course. With all of my energy, I pushed myself into a sitting position. Now, how to get to my feet? I pondered on how exactly to do this, for my arms were still tied together.

I used a rather obvious tactic and pushed on my feet to meet the wall. Once there, I kept digging my heels into the wooden ground to slide upwards and eventually stand. Unfortunately, my stomach muscles were not cooperating with me today. I nearly bombed back onto the floor, though caught myself with my legs. After assuring I was all right, I slowly resumed my attempt to stand up straight.

Finally, I accomplished my mission, though wobbled for a second or two. Gaining my balance, I limped to the door. I ran an oddly twisted hand through my hair. My fingers had grasped onto a loosely secured bobby pin, tangled in messy strands of white. I plucked it out, untangled my arms from their uncomfortable position, and turned my back to the door to begin picking the lock. After a few moments passed, I heard a click. This had notified me that I had succeeded.

I slowly creaked open the door, and peaked out to see if he was there. It seemed safe. I fully opened the door, and quietly creeped out into the open. My breath paused, though my heart thumped a rhythm of anxiety and fear as I gazed around the room. Nothing had been touched since last night. His black leather trench coat was lying on the couch, so he hadn't left. I'd made my way to the kitchen and glanced up to the microwave clock. It read 10:24. I sighed in frustration, for I had missed half a school day.

"Is there something wrong, light?" I gasped and spun around to stare wide eyed at him. He lent back on the kitchen wall, his fingers sprawled out to loosely hold a wine glass, half full. His eyes were like his drink; a deep bloody red that made his glare that more petrifying. "N-no, nothing is wrong." I quietly answered. His grin grew bigger, making his teeth peek from his maroon-stained lips, letting a light giggle escape them. "Is that so?" his voice sounded mockingly, making me freeze in fear.

"That little stunt you pulled was impressive." He said. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What stunt? What was he saying? "I don't understand." I questioned. "Freeing yourself, I didn't think you knew how to pick locks. And to do it in that time, it was quite amusing." I was shocked… no, _stunned _that he of all people would complement on something so… well, stupid.

"Um-uh, t-thank you." I said, unknowing of how to respond. He ignored my thanks and chugged down the rest of the alcohol. He finished with a large gulp, his glaring smile returning. We stood there in silence, deafening silence. "But you know what's funny?" he came up to a stand, lazily and slowly beginning to walk one foot in front of the other. The clacking of his boots was pathetic to the quick pace of my heart. He stopped in front of me, staring that intimidating stare.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "You're not free." I heard glass crash into the floor, flinching as he grasped onto my shoulders. "You never will be, and do you know why?" he mocked. Tears welled in my eyes. No, not this, I-I don't want this!

"I don't hear an answer, dear hikari." I began to shake violently. "I-I can't, please…" I begged. "Yes you can. I _know_ you can." He hummed. I shut my eyes and let the tears run, I can't bare this. "Come now, it's as easy as 1 2 3." I shook my head in disagreement while sobbing. He huffed in frustration, digging his nails into my shoulders. "Light, if you don't talk, I'll make your current life seem like heaven in a mere few seconds, now speak!" he said through gritted teeth.

My breath shuttered at the thought of what else he could possibly do to make my life more of a living hell. "Do you know why you will never see freedom?" he repeated. I sobbed harder; I had no choice but follow his command. Dam, this was going to be pain full. "B-because-se… I-I-I am-m… your light." I sniffed. "And who am I?" my cries got worse with every passing moment. "Y-You are, m-my darkness…" my voice cracked. "And?" he purred. I clenched my fingers into a fist, he can't possibly be enjoying this; I don't understand how any human can… then again he isn't human. "And… as l-long as t-the dark is near… t-the light, may not s-shine… for the darkness consumes the light in pure fear."

I was terrorized, shocked, and beaten by my own words. He let go of my shoulders and stepped back, crossing his arms. I was so weak, so petrified. I fell to my knees, hanging my head in shame. He chuckled, and only God would know why. He bent down to my level and lifted my chin with a finger, glaring at me in harsh despair. "Now don't tell me that's not something to be worried about." I felt the cuffs on my wrists loosen, though then were yanked off, leaving scrapes behind. He stood up and casually walked out of the area.

Something in me snapped. My brain didn't feel right. I felt twisted and manipulated. I needed to stay calm, cool off. I took several deep breaths before shakily making it onto my feet. My vision was odd and unbalanced. Maybe I need food, or a drink. I shifted over to the fridge and lazily pulled out a juice box, though it took me a few tries to properly insert the straw. I decided to grab an apple, and call it breakfast. I quickly glanced around the room to locate my satchel. Once found, I slipped on my shoes and headed for school; maybe I'll have some luck today and not get pummeled today.

It took every ounce of energy I had left to speed walk down the school hallway, and into the large auditorium. Once I stepped into the enormous room, I looked up to the light-wood stage, and spotted the twenty-seven 8th grade band members. The composer, Mr. MontLee, was passing out new music, rambling on about how difficult or easy it was. I slowly neared the stage, and caught the eyes of my best friend, Yugi Muto. His facial expression turned from a bored stare to an excited smile. He sloppily waved at me. "Yugi, do you have a question?" asked Mr. MontLee. Yugi turned his attention to the teacher and said "Oh no, I was just waving to Ryou." He pointed a finger to my direction. The man spun around, as did the heads of the other kids. I blushed at having attention drawn towards me. "Oh, we're saved!" he happily shouted, and began to march across the stage and down the stairs, babbling on all the while.

The man came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Now, I know this may look a bit difficult," he said, holding out a piece of sheet music for me to see. "but I know our star pianist can do it! Right?" he complimented. I took the paper into my hands and scanned through the music. The rhythm was already playing out in my head, an old Christmas classic.

A smile appeared on my face. I nodded a yes to Mr. MontLee. "Oh, wonderful news!" he clapped his hands together with joy, and ordered the other's to get ready to play. I rushed up the steps to the far left of the stage. I sat down at a keyboard and turned it on. When I looked up, I caught sight of Yugi, who was up on the first level of the riser. Though his eyes were staring else ware than at my face. I looked down at my wrists, for there were purple bracelets forming. I glanced back up at Yugi, who now glared at me with a frown that read, "What in the Lord's prayer did he do now."

* * *

><p>Yami:... well... im offended.<p>

TAFG: Why?

Yami: BEACUSE, yugi's in this and im not!

TAFG: Oh, hush up.

Yami: Plus, i was really confused on this chapter, it wasn't very good.

TAFG: i know, i know *glares at yami* but this is my most hated scene/chapter in this fanfic, so i had a hard time writting it, i will never fix it unless totaly necessary.

Yami: it needs alot of work.

TAFG: I KNOW! *hits yami with a plastic baseball bat*

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	3. Chapter 4

Ch. 3 (Ryou's POV)

Yugi swung open the door to enter his bedroom. "You can sit on the bed, I have to find it first." He said as tossing his backpack onto the floor. "Thanks." I said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. I watched my friend search through his closet. "I think it's in here…" he said. I slightly giggled at the tone in his comment. I looked down at my hands and began to pull at the thick rubber bracelets that Yugi had lent me to cover my bruises.

"Found it!" he hollered. Yugi lugged out a semi-large black suitcase type thing, and plopped in onto the bed. The boy opened it, revealing numerous types of medical supplies. He pushed the first aid kit aside and sat across from me. "Show me your wrists." He said, holding his hands out. I cautiously did as he said. "Whoa." He breathed. I looked away, un-wanting to see his face. "How'd he do this?" "Can we not discuss that please?" I interrupted. There was a pause of silence for a moment or two. "Yea, Shure." He agreed.

Yugi reached into the kit and grabbed a jar of some sort. He unscrewed the lid and scooped up a small amount of cream, placing it in my wounds. "Ah! That's cold." I complained. "Oh, you're fine, besides, It'll help to increase the circulation to flush away the stagnant blood that turns your skin black and blue. Also, it shrinks the inflammation." He informed me. "Ok, Dr. Muto." I joked. He giggled at my sarcasm, as did I. "One of these days, I will be." He said with a grin, rubbing more of the medicine on my wrists.

I admired my friend. He dreamed of becoming a great doctor, and he worked as hard as he could to learn as much as he could. And is just as much good a friend as he is a hard worker.

Yugi's also the solitary person that I told of about, _him_.

He was the only one that would believe me, once having a Yami himself, I don't think he could have denied my truth.

"Hey, Ryou, earth to Ryou!" said Yugi, snapping his fingers in my face. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I must have blacked out for a second." I apologized. "That's okay. I was saying if you wanted me to fix anything else?" I asked. "O-Oh, well uh…" I stuttered. I never liked to ask for things, especially when he does this for me every week. "Ryou, it's no problem, honestly. If Bakura did something else-"

"Don't' say that name!" I barked, clamping my ears with my hands. We sat in silence, just staring at each other, as if trying to read my mind. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like that name being said. It must mean hell to you." He said, breaking the silence. I shook my head, "No, God wouldn't make hell on earth." I said, still holding my hands in their position. My friend sighed in sympathy. "I Know." He whispered.

"So, are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" he questioned again. "No, I'll make it. I have to go to the market yet, pick up some food." I stated, voice trailing off. "Why do you have to go there?" he asked, furrowing his brows in interest. "We're literally all out of food. Not a crumb left, besides his beer." I said, sliding of the bed and onto the floor. "And if I don't cook tonight, he'll beat me, no doubt."

"Take some of my food! Don't go spend money on him, he deserves nothing of it!" the boy preached, jumping off the bed. "Oh, no, you do too much for me already, and besides…" I said, feeling an icy sensation wave over my body.

Dammit.

* * *

><p>Yami: What's wrong with you and your short chapters?<p>

TAFG: What's wrong with you and your pointy hair?

Yami: I-i'm... not, really shure, actually...

TAFG: *lols* ... anyway, sorry guys but i do write short chapters, but i will be posting the 4th VERY SOON! plz R&R!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	4. Chapter 5

Ch. 4 (Ryou's POV.)

"Besides what, Ryou?" Yugi franticly asked. I wanted to answer, but my Yami already had control of my lips. I stood there frozen and helpless, screaming in my head, begging through thought for him to let me go.

If you think being possessed is scary, you are harshly mistaken. Two souls weren't made to fit in one body. It's a simple science fact.

My limbs lost feeling in certain places, my brain being split in two, the sensation of not being able to breathe.

This is possession.

"Ryou…?" Yugi practically whispered, with a large amount of worriedness in his eyes.

"You should have followed orders, little light." He whispered through my lips, now fully in control of my body. "What did you say?" Yugi asked. "I was talking to my land lord," said my dark half, turning to face my confused friend. "And who are you to claim me as undeserving?"

To have a friend look at you with such a horrid expression: it's a fear that gets the heart pumping; in a bad way.

"I sure wouldn't be calling someone who could easily break you undeservant." He snarled, taking several steps toward him, though his motions where sloppy and shaky, like an inexperienced puppet master was controlling him. "Just let my friend go!" he shouted. Though he didn't stop, but speed up his sloppy pace, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders, leaning my face in, terribly close.

"That is a lie." He growled. "My pathetic Hikari may think different, but all he uses you for his to heal is bruises, nothing else but a personal medicine man."

I couldn't bring myself to believe that the expression on my friends face was real, but yet it was. Every aspect of it made me terrifyingly angry. "B-Bakura!" I half yelled.

"Light!" he said in shock. I won't let you hurt him, not for my responsibilities. I fought for control; it hurt like words can't describe, but if it me means the safety of a good man, then it was worth it. "You're not supposed to have even an ounce of control!" he screamed, letting go of his hold from Yugi to dig his fingers into the sides if my head. He stumbled backwards, for the pain of it all doesn't go just towards me.

"Listen, B-Bakura…" I calmly said. "What!" he harshly said through gritted teeth, slightly shivering. "I-If you l-let me go, I-I'll come home, and make you a meal, just like you wanted."

"Ryou! Don't say that!" Yugi said, stepping forward. "Shut up!" My Yami snapped. "Please… I promise I will, if you don't hurt him. He does not need to suffer from my wrong doing…" I said, sadness creeping into my tone. "… Are you demanding of me, Hiakri?" he said. "No nothing of the sort! I know we currently are sharing a body, but by all means, I am begging you! Punish me, I messed up, not him!" I cried in vain. There was a long pause, and it tortured both me and my friend.

"Forty-five minutes. You will be home within that time frame, and if not, you _will_ pay a hefty price." He commanded, releasing me from possession. As feeling came back to me, I collapsed, but was caught at my forearms by Yugi's trembling hands.

'What are you thinking?" he screeched. We were literally pressing our noses together, his wide eyes staring straight through my dreary ones. "Ryou! He-he-he could like, KILL YOU! Are you that… that stupid!" He screamed, on the verge of tears. He backed his head up by a small amount, letting the panic settle down. "I-I'm sorry, Ryou. But… how can… why do you let him do these things?"

I slowly stood up erectly, notifying Yugi to loosen his grasp in me. "It's ok, Yugi, honestly." I said, letting a fake grin appear. "Thank you, but I must get going." I secured my satchel, and turned to open the door. "Ryou…" he whispered, sympathetically. "I said it's fine," I said over my shoulder. "Besides, as long as the darkness is near, the light has everything to fear."

* * *

><p>Yami: that last sentence gave me a bit a a chill...<p>

TAFG: Really? i thought it was kind of cheezy.

Yami: Eh, it was better than the second chapter... but i was confused on one thing.

TAFG: what's that?

Yami: Why are there no card games?

TAFG: ...seriously? you could ask anything, and i mean ANYTHING about this horrible excuse for a story, and you ask "why are there no cardgames"

Yami: ...what?

TAFG: just... just, wow, ok, just wow...

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	5. Chapter 6

Ch. 5 (Ryou's POV)

The sky had slowly faded from a milky mixture of bright sunset colors, to a dark coal bolt blue with small sparkling stars that where the only source of light.

Well, besides the harsh rays of the headlights that passed nearby, not to mention the bright lights of the evening city. I had yet forgotten of those.

It was late, almost eight o'clock. A plastic bag bounced and swayed in my hands as I walked through the crowds of people. Some were just getting home from work, going home to see their families. Others meant up with their friends, going to clubs and/or bars to drink the night away. Either way, they seemed happy, not a care in the world.

I found it funny.

It was interesting how none of them would even notice how I limped on my left foot. Not one looks at the petrified gleam in my eyes and asks if I am alright. Not one shared the same deranged thoughts that I think of.

Nobody knows.

Nobody cares.

Not one.

So many footsteps, how pathetic they are to my heart. For it beats of fear, as I'm walking into who knows what kind of unknown torment. The unknown; why does it hurt me so?

I opened the door to my apartment, letting it swing out and hit the wall, announcing my arrival. I didn't expect a nice welcome home. I was late. And now I had a hefty payment to give.

I casually walked in and set the bag of food on the island counter top. I figured he would want me to cook dinner still, so why waste time and put it away?

I removed my satchel from my shoulder and placed it beside the single bag of groceries. After that, I kicked of my shoes and placed them by the door. I looked around the room, and felt… nothing. No goose bumps on my arms, no sudden slap the face. Not even one horrific memory played in my head.

Something's up.

I decided to call out his dark name (Yami).

No answer.

This gave me chills. He never misses a punishment. Never.

I curiously climbed up the steps; maybe he was upstairs and didn't hear me.

I reached the top of the balcony and turned my head to face his door. I gave a deep breath and slowly neared the door. Of course, I had never entered my darkness's own chamber, so I was a little shaky. I lightly tapped on the door with a finger. "H-hello?" my voice cracked.

Silence.

…What the heck am I doing? Am I that crazy to _ask _for a beating? This is getting to me; it's messing up my mind. I cautiously back away from the door, never turning my back to it. Once I felt my feet run into my door, I then turned to open it. I slipped inside and closed it with a small creek.

I turned to lean on the door and stared at my shoes, not really sure what to do next. I sighed in boredom, swinging my head back to rest on the closed entrance. My eyes drifted around the room. It wasn't much, not much at all. The ceiling was high, probably ten feet high. The walls where a soft baby blue, and pure white head boards bordered the room. The only window was to the left of me, a large Palladian window, lightly stained with a yellow tint. On the floor lied an enormous rug that just failed to stretch from wall to wall, matching their color. And of course there was my piano, the soul surviving piece of furniture that I could call mine.

I stared at it, thinking of all my previous possessions he had taken. My desk, my dresser. My own bed.

Maybe he'd take it tonight.

If that be the case, then why not enjoy for the time being? I pushed myself off my rest and clumsily stomped over to it. Upon sitting, my fingers brushed against the smooth keys, as I tried to recall the correct notes to the new song we had received in band class, earlier today. I pressed a finger down on a B flat, then shifted to a regular F, back to B and- wait no that's no it! I shook my head in failure, though kept trying.

(Bakura POV.)

I watched up in the far corner of the ceiling, using the shadows as a camouflage. I smiled from cheek to cheek, almost laughing at his struggle to find the right rhythm. It was miserably amusing.

Though he seemed rather joyous about it. Why? He was three minutes and thirty-six second late of the appropriate time he should have arrived! I would have beaten him either way, though having to find him was even more maddening to me.

He would pay dearly.

And he couldn't say I didn't warn him.

* * *

><p>Yami: OMG! what the heck, don't end it that soon!<p>

TAFG: you _actually_ want to read _more!_

Yami: I am dead, i don't got musch else to do.

TAFG: oh, yea... well anyways plz stay tuned and please R&R!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned my Kazuki Takahashi. **


	6. Chapter 6 right chapter

(Ch. 6 Ryou POV.)

After several attempts I had recovered my memory of the right tune. I began to relax, letting the music take flow, cherishing the sound of it. My eyes followed my skinny fingers, as if racing against each other in time its self. I completely lost myself in the fast-paced rhythm. I went on for what was merely seconds, but then suddenly stopped.

(Bakura's POV)

I creeped down the wall in a spider-like fashion, still hiding within the shadows. The boy had finally found the correct notes to conduct his little tune.

It made me sick.

All the different sounds at once, it could break a man's ear drums! How dare he make his guardian unhappy! He was on thin ice with me.

And, dammit, where is my dinner! I'm hungry, and he chooses to do what he wants! The twit!

I was on the floor yards behind him, still being unaware of my presence. I lunged my shadowy form for a surprise attack- but the music ceased.

(Ryou POV.)

I remember this: I had a five measure rest here then came my favorite part. I tapped my foot; one-two-three-four, two-two- three-four… and so on. I lifted my arms up high for my grand entrance and-

"Hello, Ryou."

My face fell.

My heart stopped.

My arms came crashing down onto the keys with an ear-shattering clatter of random notes as I turned in a horrific motion to come face to face with him. Beads of sweat began to form on my face, my jaw dropped in utter defeat, though all he said was a simple greeting and my name.

That grin; it was almost invisible, yet immensely intimidating. "Where are your manners? Is it not polite to greet someone back after they do so?" he purred, leaning in just a 1/4th a centimeter closer.

His grin faded into a disappointed frown when I didn't respond. "You really aren't showing good discipline today, Hikari." He said, annoyance seeping into his tone.

We stared at each other, him more so than me. Though after seconds, he slowly stood straight, making himself appear taller. He crossed his arms, certainly getting annoyed of my silence. Though I had nothing to say! What did he want?

His gaze switched over to study the instrument that kept me from falling off the bench. "Why do you torment yourself with this… machine?" he stepped closer to the piano, resting a hand on the wooden part. "Does the sound not hurt your ears?" he turned his head back to me, confusion somewhat on his face. "N-no?" I answered. He went back to oddly staring at the instrument, preferably the wood.

Seconds like hours passed. What was his problem? He had been with me, from what I can recall, since my youth. And yet just now he stares at it, like it is gold.

And then he giggled. It became louder and louder, until a full out laugh attack. It soon became so uncontrollable, that he had to put both his hands on top the piano to support himself from ending up on the floor.

I slowly sat up straight, petrified at my Yami's behavior. Why was he acting so strange?

Finally, he found control of his laughter, then sighing in relief. "Now it makes sense to me." he breathed. I furrowed my brow, had he gone insane? "W-what s-so funny?" I asked.

He stood up firmly onto his feet, raising his left arm to rest on his chest, bending at the elbow.

I heard my neck crack as he whipped me with a back hand to my face. I was thrown onto my back from the force, my feet knocking over the piano stool. I cradled my throbbing cheek with my hands, as he resumed his giggles.

He towered over me, with a smile that could scar any being, though I was used to seeing it by now. "You're… you're j-just too h-hilarious, HAHA!" he said between laughs. "Hilarious… hilarious how you wonder why you were left here by the insolent man you call a father." He deviously said with a grin.

My eyes stared wide at him, but then were buried into the palms of my hands, while I pretended I was elsewhere. "Oh, don't hide it." he said bending down onto one knee so he could verify I was listening.

"There is no use of it. You know he left you here, and the reason just dawned on me! Would you like to know why?" he sarcastically asked.

But he didn't wait for an answer.

"It's because you're not disciplined!" he grabbed ahold the collar of my stripped shirt, his eyes gleaming furiously into my shaky ones. "You deliberately disobey my orders, misbehave at the worst of times, and are selfish enough to do something of your time and value, than cook a meal of mine!" He finished his point to another slap to the same cheek, seeming even harder than the last blow.

I collided with the wall, banging my head, causing my hair to fly in numerous directions, sticking to the tear drops that now slid down my face. He stood feet in front of me, fists clenched together.

"Don't you see! I was meant to be here, teaching you lessons, day after day! So why do you resist it? You need to grow up and accept your destiny as a slave to the darkness! It is fate; what you are entitled to be in this place misery you mortals call a world!" he preached.

Every word stung me, stung me over and over again, like a bee that just wouldn't stop bothering you.

And he was the queen bee.

My Yami stood there catching his breath from his small speech, hanging his head just so I couldn't make out his eyes. "Like this thing." He placed his hand onto my piano, hitting a note or more as he did so. "It also has a fate to accomplish." I shook and shivered at that remark, beyond terrified of what gibberish he was speaking now.

"It is crafted from wood, no?" he asked, moving his fingers across the row of keys, lightly playing a note here or there. He titled his head to face me ever so slightly, waiting for a response. I gave a nod as an answer, still too confused to even think of words.

"Then it shall burn!"

All I head where the sounds of keys going off one after another, a line of fire trailed from his fingertips. The room was filled with my earsplitting screech from the horror I was experiencing. I scurried onto my feet; I would not let him break this! He has broken too much already.

Though he blocked my path with a bear hug. I stood in shock; this was as close to a hug as I would get out of him. "Don't go any further." He calmly said into my ear, but I continued my failing struggle to free myself from his grasp. "You will likely burn yourself." He clutched me tighter, decreasing the factor of my freedom. "That is your lesson for today." He said even softer. "Accept it. You are a light, a Hikari. Good lights do not interfere with the hands of fate."

His words, yet again, embedded their way into my head. My struggles stopped, and I helplessly watched the flames swallow the delicate instrument through the strands of hair that stuck to the mixture of tears and sweat on my warm face. "Shhh, don't cry little one. You are not going to change the present situation, just let it go."

My knee's fell to the floor from the immense heat, though he still hung onto me. "There you go." He pulled his head back to look at me, with a wicked smile. I hung mine in defeat, choking on my sobs. He held my wrists together, and tied them with a thin rope that he pulled out from his trench coat pocket.

"Ring around the roses,"

He pushed me onto the floor with a thud, and did the same to my feet.

"Pocket full of posies,"

He then stood up, politely giving me a smile, yet looked like a demon sent from the devil with the expanding flames behind him.

"Ashes, ashes,"

He clumsily walked away and opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut.

I shivered from the cold sweat, yet became dizzy from the heat waves that flushed my face red. I gazed at the burnt mess I used cherished, just too weak to roll over and pretend I still could play the sweet serenity of music in my dreams.

I watched the fire destroy it; smoke now hovered under the ceiling and the place reeked of this horrible smell. I coughed a few times, before I noticed a terrible fact.

(Bakura's POV.)

I leant against the heated door, waiting for the realization to come to him.

"We all fall down."

(Ryou's POV.)

The right side of the piano's legs had given out, having it crash onto to the edge of the rug, spreading the flames to singe that up too.

Then it hit me.

This entire room was made of a burnable substance, including myself. This apartment was old; the walls had wooden boards behind the plaster shields, the floor were outdated planks of oak.

I snakingly sat up, vision going blurry, as I concluded my fate tonight.

I was going to die.

(Bakura's POV.)

Goosebumps appeared upon my arms, though from a warm and fuzzy sensation, as the boy screamed, possibly louder than before.

I raptured it.

(Ryou POV.)

My breath was ragged and dry as I scooted back to hit the door as the fire roared with anger, sounding like an avalanche. It crackled as it seemed to leak up the wall and across the rug.

I could take him hitting me, with fists or words, but killing a person was too much of a sin for a man to bear, even for him.

I in some way, shape, or form got onto my feet, and pounded my fists onto it. "BAKURA! Let me out!"

(Bakura's POV.)

I stopped walking down the hall to enter my sanctuary, interrupted by my name, in which he never says.

It sent a tingle down my spine.

Those screams… why did it remind me?

Had I crossed the line, gone too far?

No, he will get through it, just like I did.

I simply ignored his complaints and went back to my doing.

(Ryou's POV.)

I pummeled my sweaty hands onto the inch thick shield, shouting and yelling for my escape of this nightmare. I had not much energy left, my punched slowed down, my hyperventilation crossing over to sobs.

I slid down the door after giving one last shot at it, and fell to my knees. I tasted the salty streams of tears that flowed on my rosy cheeks. They were the only choice of water I had to help prevent the coughs and moist my dry mouth.

My throat became dry, and I decided to helplessly cry in vain, on the verge of passing out. "Mercy… mercy…" I said in between sobs.

"…Have you none?"

* * *

><p>Yami: ...on the first page, of our story...<p>

TAFG: ...the future seemed, so bright.

Yami: but even angel have their wicked sceem's...

TAFG: and you take that to new extremes...

Both: *break out into an obnoxious singing vocal* JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN, BUT THATS ALRIGHT, CAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURSTS!

TAFG: *yami continues to sing in back round* well, that song was rather apropite for this chapter, and i garantee that i didnt get inspiration from that song, which btw is sung by rhiana (i did not make song up).

TAGF: So, yea i hoped this chapter kinda scared ya guys, if not, tell what i can do to make it break your heart, thanks! *laughs evily*

TAFG: *yami is still singing, and i get annoyed, so i hit him with plastic bat*

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	7. Chapter 7

(Ch. 7 Ryou's POV.)

The harmless rays of dusk shone through the window, leaving pink squares floating on the non-singed area of the rug. I was relieved to see them; something else I could stare at other than the delicate ashes that surrounded the blackened wood. The piano keys where either melted or now a manila color. Only a few specks of orange peaked from the mess I held so dear to my heart. The once lovely painted walls; where horrifying. The plaster had been consumed by the flames, slightly getting through to the wooden boards behind it.

It looked like an entrance to hell.

The smoke was a now a thin fog. It had obviously been worse hours ago. As a result of it, my lungs had no clean oxygen to swallow; only the smoke was there. That was the reason my throat felt clogged shut, making me heave ragged breathes, and I swear, I tasted copper.

My eyes stung from the heat in the room; I wish I could blink, but every time I did I would see that monster standing in front of the flames. So I simply choose what felt less pain.

I could still feel my scrapped knuckles bleeding from my failure at gaining freedom. I held them close to my chest, trying to give myself the emotion of being protected.

Though mostly the reason being, was that I prayed, continuously begging the Lord for forgiveness.

_He_ had been so right earlier, about everything. I was disobedient, I was selfish for not listening to my dark side. Now I was given a second chance, and I wouldn't slip up this time.

(Bakura's POV.)

This child interested me.

In the time I've been watching from the depths of the shadows, he had not fallen into slumber, minus the overheating incident, the whole eight hours and thirteen minutes during his… captivity, let's call it. Does this boy have no breaking point? I surely thought that last night's activities would make him crack!

This was not fair! How does little light handle the stress of being bound by ropes, choking on the excess of the fire, and severely needing a glass of water?

I remember breaking in a very similar situation, so long ago. So why did he not? I am more superior to him! I am the one who pushes him down! Me, nobody else!

I thought for a moment... maybe all he needed was a slight push.

Then he shall be broken!

I disappeared from the shadows of where I viewed my Hiakri, and moved to a shadow in the kitchen. I leaped out from the dark to re-appear as a normal human being. I turned and lunged an arm at the fridge handle, forcefully swinging it open.

I scanned my eyes through the shelves until I discovered a small pitcher, half full of water. I grabbed hold of it, slammed the door closed, and stretched my free hand over to the cupboard, which held the plastic cups, in one swift motion.

After picking one at random, I wacked the cupboard door shut, and grinned so sinisterly at the running liquid pouring into the cup, I may have even scared myself a little.

When I approved that I had a poured a proper amount, I lifted the container high above my head and giggled at the way it swayed back in fourth in its clear cylinder. I let my weight fall back, collapsing into the shadow that the fridge gave off.

I gained sight once again in the partly demolished room, where my light lay heavily wheezing. He had no idea of my curse to become the darkness, so why not show him my capability. It would surely confuse any mortal's mind, maybe enough to crush ones sanity.

I stepped a foot forward from the shaded side of the wall, casually walking towards the boy, darkness flying off of my body like smoke blowing in the wind. I gave my best evil smile, holding the cup in my hand like it was his life.

I stopped at his feet and lounged a shoulder on the door frame, looking down at his face. His eyes where wide, turning into a light pink, though the veins appeared a bright red, making his face look that more insane.

"Oh dear light~" I chirped. He slowly turned his head, his expression changed by no means. "Look what I've got." I said with a gleeful smile, twiddling the cup between my thumb and pointer finger. His gaze turned to the object in my hands.

He wanted it. Good. Then this shall work.

I extended my arm that held the water to the boy. "Do you, want some?" I offered. The light's gaze formed into a glare, and a mighty dirty one at that. He obviously lost trust in me, but no matter. Two can play at this game.

"No? Huh, more for me then." I placed the rim to my lips and drank the cool, crisp water. My Hikari's glare deepened in lust for the drink. I removed the cup from my mouth, leaving a third of the liquid left. "Ah, refreshing!" I mocked. The boy now scolded me, though I ignored it and again reached the water out to him. "Last chance." I said a tad more firmly.

His stare didn't budge.

"Going once, going twice…" I inched my hand way, luring him into it.

The boy shifted up onto his hands, then to a sit, softening his glare.

Sold.

I happily grinned, re-extending my arm, almost giving him the cup.

"Ops!" I jerked my hand in a floppy passion, casing the water to fly in multiple directions, splashing the boy in the face and soaked independent spots on his clothing.

The way he cringed at the new coldness on his face, and the surprised look afterwards, was priceless. I burst in laughter, obnoxiously pointing a finger hat his stupidity.

"Oh, oh, the l-look on y-your face! I-it, was too good, HAHA!" I held my stomach, for the giggles where taking over.

I didn't make much of the light's reaction. His bottom lip quivered, slightly opening his mouth, and I waited for his whining.

But his voice cracked. Again, and again. It didn't even sound human. Oh, God, he was worse than I imagined. His sobs and cries, weren't even that, but deranged squeaks and shrills. He didn't even shed a tear, though I could tell he yearned to. Did this not cause him pain; screaming such a manner?

My laughs had subsided, for I had not thought of this reaction. The boy had curled up like an armadillo, though sitting up, making the noises sound muffled and stranger. "Hikari…?" I quietly questioned.

A series of coughs was all the response I gained. His fingers shivered with rest of his limbs, his hair acting in an equal motion.

The boy continued to shake, though slowly shifted his quivering arms to his sides, revealing his fiendish eyes. I stepped back, feeling a bit panicky, but mostly responsible.

Though, as if his condition could not possibly worsen, he spoke "..eed…wa-er…ease…" his voice cracked, but milliseconds latter, he coughed again, and blood spewed from his lips. He fell onto his hands from the force of it and wanted to cry, but it pained him to do so. Another cough, more blood, another, blood, cough, choke, blood, screech, blood, cough, sniff, blood, and then collapsed.

He was going to die.

"Ryou!" I pounced forward and wrapped my arms around his stomach. I could feel his liver and organs shake. "Light, do not die! Understand?" I demanded, trying to sneak my face into his. But he resisted, seeming ashamed.

I grunted at his cooperation level and forcefully dragged him to his feet from my current hold. I held him in both arms, using my feet to kick open the door. I easily lugged him down the hall; he was as light as his name. He made an attempt to get away from me, thinking I was tired of his cries and was going to further his punishment.

I ignored his weak struggle, stomped down the stair case, and raced into the kitchen. I carefully sat him down in the floor, leaning against a cabinet for support. Once positive he was still with among the living, I jumped over and stretched and arm to grab the pitcher of water. I unscrewed the lid and threw it in a random direction, un-needing of it. I handled the plastic container into his shaky hands, helping him swallow.

After a moment, I removed my hands from the pitcher, letting him gulp it down himself. I watched him, savoring the delectable taste, finishing in seconds and exhaled heavily. He hung his head catching up with his breath.

Though hearing his breath, I refused to believe he was back to regular. "Hikari… are you, alright?" he lifted his head to weakly stare into my wide eyes. He blankly nodded. "Can you speak?" I asked franticly.

There was a longer wait for the response, but he answered. "Yes."

(Ryou POV.)

I wondered why he never changed his expressions when I responded. Did I look worse than I felt? Yes, it had to be that.

This man does not care for others, so it could not be that we worried of my current state.

(Bakura's POV.)

His stare didn't move from its emotionless glare. I gave a disgusting glance back before spinning around onto my feet, slamming my fist down on the island. "Light…go, go wash up… you stink." I said as calmly as I could.

I heard him shuffle into his feet, and stumble out of the area and up the stairs.

"_Dammit!"_ I thought, resting my elbows on the counter, running my fingers through my hair. _"How did I let this happen…I see him spit up blood and I cave into it? Shit, I'm never going to teach him anything at this rate!" _I argued with myself.

I showed mercy to him. Exposing this to any person can bring out your weak side. If this happens, they will expect it more often.

If I'm going to make him fearless, I shall show no restraint.

Mercy; I have none.

* * *

><p>Yami: holy, RA, that was, that was...?<p>

TAFG: Gorish?

Yami: YES! YES, YES, YES! VERY GOREY, GEEZ! You're so DEMENTED!

TAFG: i know, but hey this IS rated M, so i have to live up to exspectations... i still think i could have writen it better, i finnished this at 12 and started at 9, so my brain wasn't good. sorry if it went too fast or u didn't under stand anything, please R&R if that be the case! thanks!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi **


	8. Chapter 8

(Ch. 8 Ryou's POV.)

The rest of the weekend contained nothing more than a lack of communication between my Yami, and me spending time most of it alone in my demolished room. When he wasn't home or was sleeping, I forced myself to clean the burned wreck. I had seen no further beating or mean comments the whole time.

I was restless, but God had heard my cries of pain, and I thanked him continuously. But I knew that _he_, the darkness, wouldn't let me go so mercifully. My life ahead was going be rough. Though I still was able to hold a smile here in school.

Subsiding the dark circles under my eyes, I thought I looked alright, since no one stared at me like I was a freak of nature. After entering the combination, I opened my locker, revealing nothing my books, while others where decorated with pictures and magnets. Though I didn't make much of a fuss about it; I didn't really get why people did so in the first place.

I set my satchel onto the hook provided and closed the small metal door. "Hey Ryou." I gasped and quickly spun to face Yugi, who leaning a shoulder on the locker next to mine. I breathed when I saw it was him. "Yugi! You scared me half to death." I joked with a smile.

Though he stared at me, like I was a freak of nature. This scared me.

"Is, something wrong Yugi?" I asked. He was silent, eye growing larger by so little. "Oh my…" he breathed. "What?" I said with more panic in my tone. He gave one last look at me before grabbing my wrist and running down the hall, pulling me with him. He shoved through the crowd of kids, some yelling at him, others later giving him dirty looks.

We reached the end of the hall, and my friend made a turn into the bathroom that nobody ever uses, stopping once we were inside. I pulled my hand from his grasp. "What, what do you need?" I said, a little angry at the unexplained grabbing. He gave me an "Are you serious?" look. "You really don't know how _terrible_ you look?" he franticly questioned. I stared at him, somewhat offended by his question. "I don't, think I… look that bad…" I said, placing a hand under my eye, looking off into another world.

"Ryou!" he screamed, grabbing hold of my shoulders, shaking me back to earth. "Look at yourself!" he twisted my shoulders to face the mirror above the sink. "Do you not see your eyes?" he let me go and scanned across my body, and up my arms. "And what is this?" he held my arms, rolling up my school uniform jacket, revealing my 1st degree burns.

"Oh my Lord…" he shockingly breathed. "Don't look that them!" I yelled, yanking my arm away and covered the pink blotches. "Ryou, those could scar! What did… what did he _do_ to you!"

"Yugi, please!" I screamed, crouching down onto the floor, covering my ears. "Just… please…" I whined, hanging my head, remembering that night. "Please what?" he cried, stomping his foot on the tiled floor.

"Please… let me be…" I began to cry. "Let the scars form… I can barely bare the ones imbedded into my mind…" I looked up at my friend, who shed single tears at my pathetic complaining. "… and where would I be without misery?" I asked a question, one that is among the unsolved.

"Hey! What's the yelling about?" came a voice. Mr. Mont Lee walked into the bathroom. "What is with the stomping, and why is Ryou on the floor?" Yugi stared at me, and I stared back. "Uh, well, Ryou saw a spider, and he got scared and flipped out." He lied. "I was trying to kill it by stomping on it, sorry." he apologized.

"Well, get up, homeroom is beginning." He said, walking from the premises. We again looked at each other. Yugi sighed and held a hand out. "Come on, we're goanna be late." I took his hand and was helped onto my feet. "Thanks." I said with a sniff. "Sure, no problem." He walked passed me, and I followed behind.

The day dragged on and nobody noticed the burns that barely peaked from the cuffs of my sleeves, thank goodness. The reaction that Yugi had given to just the sight of them freaked me out; scaring me that somebody else would see them. But nobody ever paid attention to the quiet ones.

5th period arrived, and I perked up a little, for it was band time. I looked forward to playing the Christmas song we are practicing for the nearing concert. I was usually the first to arrive there, and I was today. I walked up on the right-hand side of the stage steps and over to the keyboard that by the edge of the risers.

"Oh, hello there, Ryou." Greeted Mr. Mont Lee, standing at his podium, looking at a bunch of sheet music. "Hello." I greeted back, sitting down on the padded chair. "Are you ok? You seem down today." He curiously asked. My breath caught in my lungs. I didn't want to lie, but I must. "Yes, just tired a little." I lied, pulling on the rim of my sleeves. "Alright." He said, not wanting to end the conversation.

Other kids started to show up and various instruments playing random lines from random songs. Then I spotted Yugi, sitting farther down the riser, tuning his trumpet. I called his name, and once having his attention, I motioned for him to come over to me. He listened and stood from his seat, casually walking across the riser. "Yes?" he asked of his summoning. "Are you, angry with me?" I questioned.

He stared at me for a second, registering my question. "No, why would you think that?" he asked. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought that because you seemed mad when we left the bathroom this morning. Not to seem selfish but that's just the last thing I need." I admitted. Yugi sighed when reminded of the matter. "Ryou, I wasn't mad at you, I was just… I was just upset." He said, looking saddened. "I don't like to see you suffer, so why don't you tell someone about him? You could live so much better." He looked at me with confusion and sympathy.

"Alright! Everyone to their places, please!" commanded the teacher. Yugi looked over his shoulder and back at me. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He walked back to his seat, as did the other students.

Once everyone was seated, Mr. Mont Lee counted us in, and music filled the room. The rhythm was one of a famous Christmas tune, called "Bell Carol Rock". Usually I would have been smiling with glee, but the sound was rather irritating. My ears began to ring, and my stomach started to hurt. Though I fought it and continued to play my parts.

Though latter on, the pain worsened into a deep churning, twisting my gut in ways is was not meant to be twisted. To help the matter, I went light headed and dizzy. I tried to read the notes on my sheet music, though they turned to a blur, with the rest of my surroundings. I felt the need to cough, but did not; I couldn't interrupt the rest of the band, it was rude.

So I decided to hold my breath, the song was soon over. But would I make it. The pain in my gut spread to my throat; I was going to throw up. And I did just that, though my hands slid on the keys, throwing the entire band off of the song. I fell into the stage, shaking and sweating re-living that nightmare, remembering that smoke, the heat, the flames, the screams.

The scars; they burned into my memory.

I heard numerous shrieks from the girls in the group from my unknown fall. The conductor immediately rushed to my side, also did Yugi. "Ryou, can you tell me what's wrong?" he said calmly, but his voice showed panic. "The… scars…" I mumbled, tearing up, only seeing that _monster_ standing in front of the flames.

"The, scars?" The man breathed. I numbly felt Yugi's hands push my sleeves upwards, uncovering the deep pink patches that now bubbled on my skin. "Oh my word! Can somebody fetch the nurse for me please?" he hollered. A random "I will" was then shouted and I faintly heard footsteps run down the stage. I was sat up by the teacher and my friend, though I dozed off in darkness. "Don't worry Ryou, you'll be fine." Came his voice again.

Why did his words lie to me?

* * *

><p>Yami: well it was alot les saddistic that the last one!<p>

TAFG: yup, not the best chpter thoug, but don't worry guys the good stuff has yet to come!

Yami: I really don't wanna know what you mean by "the good stuff"

TAFG: Tehehe...well it's 12:30 am so imgoing to bed, but don't forget to R&R, bye and thanks!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	9. Chapter 9

(Ch. 9 Ryou's POV.)

I gained consciousness, blinking my eyes open, being blinded by a bright light. I lightly groaned at the unpleasant awakening, my numbness subsiding. My vision un-blurred, now seeing what was the nurse's office.

I faintly heard voices nearby. They got louder as my senses came into full operation. I turned my head slightly, seeing three shadowy figures through the glass window on the door, separating the nurse's work space from the infirmary.

"But principal Zakouski, the boy has mild injuries, we can't just bandage him up and let him go!" complained an elder female voice. "I agree. Nobody just collapses like that for no pacific reason. We must investigate!" said a man, Mr. Mont Lee to be exact. "I don't see why we should or why I was called down here. The student will heal in time, and that will be that."

"But he said he was in pain before blacking out! That sentence could have meant anything! I can't just stand here and know a child is being possibly abused!" Yelled the man. "Me too!" agreed the woman. "Mr. Mont Lee and Mrs. Hatch, I have just had about enough of this! You are paid to teach kids and fix their scratches, NOT for entering their personal lives!" he hollered, storming out of the area.

"Ohhhhh, does he ever anger me! I don't care if he signs my paychecks, Ryou could be seriously hurting and he blows the matter off! Sick, just sick." She rambled. "I completely agree. Speaking of him, do you think he's awake?" he asked. "I don't know, let's check and see." She said, opening the door.

I closed my eyes, faking that I was still unconscious. "No, still sleeping." sighed the nurse. The other teacher huffed, "Do you think he will be alright?" he questioned. "Well, 1st degree burns don't normally scar, but take a little time to heal…" her words trailer off. "Though, if a person was the cause for the burns, and to what extent the abuser took it to, he could develop mental issues." She sympathized.

Why did those words sound so true to me?

I wasn't let out from the infirmary until after lunch; so much for eating. I had just entered 7th period, math class, when my name was called out. "Ryou!" said Yugi, grabbing ahold of my wrist, causing me to stumble on my feet. "Ah! Yugi! You really need to stop doing that." I joked. "Oh, never mind that, are_ you_ ok? You missed sixth period and lunch; you had me in a worry." He said with a hint of sympathy.

I looked at him oddly "Yes, Yugi, I am still living." I said sarcastically. He huffed in annoyance, "I'm being serious!" he complained, yanking harder on my arm. "Ryou…" he quieted down, leaning in closer. "I just, feel like it was my fault." He sighed, looking ashamed. I Stared had him like he was a little crazy. "I felt like I'm not doing anything to help you, and I want to. You just seem so, so depressed." He said, looking confused.

"Aw, Yugi… you're too good a friend to think that way of me… but you're right," I admitted, "I am depressed." I hung my head in disappointment. "I guess the weekend added several pounds onto the tons that already lie on my shoulders, and I just don't see the removal of them."

There was silence between the two of us, besides the other students that chatted in the room. "Well, I'm not goanna just sit around and let you feel that way." He said strongly. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "What do you mean?" I questioned

"I've got an idea." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Yami: Oh crap.<p>

TAFG: what?

Yami: When Yugi gets an idea they usually turn out as failures.

TAFG: You don't even know what he's thinking!

Yami: Doesn't matter, they just epicly fail.

TAFG: well, ok then? lol, anywayz please R&R! this is a shorter chapter due to my lack of sleep and consontration, because i was working on a brithday fanfic for Alyssaisabunny, so i had sailor moon on the mind instead of yugioh :P so yea it's not the best but i will edit of needed :3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Ch. 10 Ryou's POV.)

Crowds of teens, with all too familiar faces, swarmed about the room, pushing and shoving their way through others to just take a few steps. The area was hot and toasty, making me sweat under the basic blue jacket I wore. "Uh, I'm dying! I wish I brought a lighter coat." Complained Yugi. "You where the one who came up with this brilliant idea, so just deal with it." I sternly said. "And what's wrong with you? You haven't been ice skating in years, and now we're here, and you're upset. If you wanna go then we can, I don't gotta problem with that." He said jokingly stated.

"No, sorry. It's just… all these people aren't acting nice or speaking in a good manner…and plus I feel dizzy, it's too hot, did I mention I'm claustrophobic?" I said rather fast. My friend stared at me with and "come on dude, seriously?" look. "Yet you accuse me of winning. Besides we've been waiting for a good twenty minutes, I'm not getting out of the line till we get our skates." He confirmed.

It wasn't that I didn't want to ice skate, I honestly couldn't wait to get on the ice, but it was a lie that had gotten me here. I had told_ him_ that I went to the market for more groceries and wouldn't be back for a while. Of course, a week passed by since Yugi had come up with this idea, to apparently "do something fun for a change", and _he_ hadn't hit, or spoken to for that matter, me at all. For some reason this gave me chills… so yes, I was a bit anxious.

In a few minutes, Yugi and I reached the skate rental desk. A middle aged man, appearing like he did drugs or lacked sleep, leant his elbows on the countertop, looking up at us. "What can I get ya boys?" he asked with a gruff voice. "Hockey skates, size eight please." asked Yugi, pulling out his wallet.

The man then looked at me, "And you?" he questioned. "Oh, um, can I have size six and a half figure skates please?" The man gave me a puzzled look, though eventually disappeared to locate the skates.

Once Yugi paid for the rental (which I swear I'll pay back someday), we both tied our laces up tightly, and walked over near the entrance to the arena. The time free skate started was originally at 6:00 p.m., but waiting in the line for such a long time, it was now 6:27.

I followed my friend into the arena, and a whoosh of cool air hit my exposed skin, having a shiver run through me. "Whoa." I breathed at the familiar feeling. "What?" asked Yugi. "The memories of this place; they're coming back to me now." I let a small smile creep into my lips, and I almost forgot of the surrounding people. "C'mon." I said walking with my bladed shoes towards the open gate.

My mind went off into the distant past, remembering my sister, Amane, and I's laughs as we we're taught our figure skating lessons. What wonderful times, though death ruined it all. At least she was in the kingdom of God, where she may never suffer and laugh on. Same goes for my perfect mother.

I felt the blade hit the ice, and in an instant, recalled everything I was taught. There was nothing, only me and the ice and the skates, just gently sliding across the surface, feeling as if I had wings that have been broken, but now repaired.

And I craved to fly.

Though my wonderment faded away as Yugi called my name. "Hey, you alright?" he questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and then around me; I had already glided halfway down the rink, which was not heavily crowded. "Yea, just getting back the hang of it…" I replied, trailing off and swerving my feet from side to side, enjoying the recovered feeling.

Once I had mastered forwards, I twisted my feet, and began doing the same backwards. "See, you know this." Yugi said proudly, only a few feet away facing me. I smiled even bigger, making the swerves go wider, and then turning back to the front in one swift movement. "Nice!" Yugi complemented, coming up next to me. "You feeling better?" he asked. "A little." I lied. I felt great! Never before had I felt so light in my life, like walking on air.

"Well, I know what'll make you feel beyond better." He mocked. I looked at him confused. "What?" I questioned. He pointed a finger to the left of us, and I looked over. "Miho's here." He answered. My eyes stared wide at the purple haired girl, a long pony tail secured at the end of her scalp with a yellow bow, her frame small and skinny. Thin bangs bordered her purple eyes that simmered when she laughed at whatever her group gossiped about.

I flushed into and insanely deep coat of red. Did my friend _plan_ on having my crush here?

"Yugi!" I spun to face him. "Why? Why her?" I exclaimed. "Why her what?" he repeated, crossing his arms in fake curiosity. "Oh! You know, _her…Miho._" I whispered the last word. "If love isn't happiness, then may God strike me dead." He sarcastically shrugged.

I was about to protest, but a familiar tune played throughout the area. I froze as solid as the ice below me in 50% joy and 50% grief. Yugi grinned from ear to ear. "Don't look at me like that." I huffed. "I know you like this song." He hummed now showing teeth. "I'm not goanna skate in front of her. Nope. I won't do it." I stated, crossing my arms and looking the other way.

Though all I saw was the purple-haired girl, smiling and giggling. I sighed silently, wishing I could have an ounce of courage. "I know you want to." Yugi chirped. "Well… I do know this song… but I'll just fall and look stupid." I tried to turn back away, but was stopped by my friend's hands. "C'mon, you just need a little push!" he encouraged, shoving me out into the middle of the arena. "Wait, no, Yugi!" I shouted, reaching out to him, forgetting how to stop gliding back. "Just let the music take you away!" he tipped.

I made an angry face at him, though inside I was thanking him. I stood up erectly, bending my knees. Though my feet moved of their own mind. The music was getting to me, little by little. I swiveled backwards on them, following the beat of the song. My head began to nod to the rhythm, as did my hips. The lyrics went a bit slower, and my body reacted to it, turning forwards in a more graceful slide.

I caught some eyes staring, but I didn't care much. My wings were mended and I was flying; nobody was going to take that feeling away from me.

Then my adrenaline shot through my veins like a bullet- the music picked up into a fast paced rhythm, moving my body into a spin. I held my arms close to my chest, one foot bent at the knee, hair flailing in anonymous directions, twirling on the spike of my skate. The world spun round and round, people looking like mixed paint blobs in a cotton candy machine.

I was weightless.

Absolutely weightless.

(Reg. POV.)

Miho was tapped on the shoulder by a friend. "Hey, do see that boy over there? He's really good, maybe better that you!" The purple haired girl looked over her friends shoulder with a puzzled face. "A boy? Ice dancing?" she questioned herself. She had never heard of such unusual activity for a male. Yet there he was, this scrawny albino teen, spinning wildly like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Miho made a jealous expression at the boy, no approving of his actions. "Hold this." she plopped her cell phone into the girls hand. "This boy doesn't know who he's skating in front of…" she confirmed, sliding away from the group, keeping a close eye on the talented teen.

(Ryou's POV.)

My surroundings eventually came to a standstill, though a small hand shoved on my shoulder, making me almost trip over my blades. I nearly yelled at the person till I meant their eyes. Miho's eyes. "Mind if I join in?" she asked, fluttering her eyes in a seducive motion. I stared in shock and embarrassment; my cheeks where surely red. "Uh… yea, sure." I stuttered.

The music turned back to its regular beat, and she began to move her hips to the rhythm, edging her skates towards me as if saying "Back off!". I glided back from her moves to avoid a collision. Then she stomped her foot, making snow fly, and motioned her hands in a way to the lyrics. Then the beat became slower, and she twisted her hips and feet to swivel backwards.

She did this for an amount of verses, again doing hand motions to the singer's voice, then without warning, began to spin with both of the blade's spikes, holding her hands out like hugging a tree, and a leg bent in the front. She kicked her bent leg out after every spin, her pony tail following her behind.

After two verses, she stopped and skidded back towards me, blowing ice shaving in my way. She again slid her blade on the ice, copying the lyrics, and trying to splashing the flakes in my direction. After another verse, she stopped, and zoomed close to my face. "Beat that." she taunted, and glided away with her backed turned.

I stood for a minute, but acted on the line of competitiveness. I skated down over to her and came to an immediate stop, just missing her by centimeters. We now stared face to face, hers a little shocked at my appearance. "Why not?" I whispered before quickly sliding back a step, moving my feet to the fast words of the featured rapper now singing. My blades clacked on the ice and made sounds like a sword being drawn for battle.

But this was war.

I edged toward her, taunting her with rapid hand gestures. Her shocked eyes stayed the same while watching me, but a grin appeared and turned into an evil smile as the tune switched into a slow beat. I ceased my dance as she picked up hers. She moved her waist in slow circles, and held her hands above her head, making their way down to her lower hips, pointing a skate out and whipping It back in, making her look… well, sexy.

As the main verse of the music started, I glided up to her and intertwined our fingers. We stood in a ballroom dance position, though I quickly spun her under my arm, and she twirled for several measures. After so, we glided back on an extremely low angle on our legs, swerving from left to right, then came close again, and spun together in a tornado of colors. We came to a sudden stand still, and the song ended.

Our chests where heaving, we panted for air, and sweated from the intense skating. We glanced in several directions, in wonderment of the applause that roared through out the rink. I spotted Yugi in the crowd, a proud grin on his face. He pointed his finger to his head in a gun shape, and pretended to get shot in the head. I rolled my eyes at his mockery.

Then our eyes meant. Her violet orbs sparkled with that same joyous look Amane gave me after we danced like so, though my stomach was being attacked by butterflies. I stared at her in the same way, not giving a care if my face was the color of a cherry.

I was happy. In so long, I felt no chains dragging me down, no weights resting upon my shoulders. "You're, different from other guys I know…" she unexpectedly said. "You skate with passion and grace, unlike hockey players. Why?" she asked. I stood speechless for a moment, registering the question. Then I answered, "It's the only way I know how to skate. I don't participate in hockey." We exchanged smiles and light giggles.

Then our fingers where pulled apart by a large force. I heard her gasp as she was shoved by a blonde man from our school. "Miho! Why'd you skate with this boy! He's weak, and you're _my_ girlfriend, not his to dance with!" he yelled at her. She pushed the man back and began to protest. "Don't shove me like that, Jounouchi! I may dance with who I want, we were just having fun!" she exclaimed.

The taller boy was frustrated of the girl's behavior, and slapped her upside the head. Everything including time stopped as I experienced another person being treated in a way that I have. I felt like I knew her, how she felt as taking the blow.

Like I had discovered another of my kind.

I whooshed up to Jounouchi and grabbed ahold of his wrist, then stomping a blade onto his foot. He looked back at me in surprise. "It isn't nice to hit girls!" I stated. His face cringed with hate. He pulled the arm that I strangled inwards, and threw a fist at my face. I flew back, falling with a thud onto the ice. "Oh so you're playin' tough boy now?" he angrily asked, gliding towards me. "You're not goanna look so tough when I'm done with you!"

The buffer man lifted a foot in the air, trying to either cut or bruise me with his bladed shoe. Though I was quick to react and rolled over on the ice, later hearing his blade chip it. He stopped a scream in his throat from the force that shattered his nerves. He looked back at me, giving a dirty look as I scurried onto my feet. He was also fast on his feet, reaching and arm out to grab whatever he could to pummel his rage out on me.

Eventually, he caught the collar of my jacket, almost pulling me onto the icy surface. Though I yanked my head forward, swerving around to face the clumsy skater. He threw various types of punches to my head; I dodged them all for I was too swift. It was almost funny how his face grew with more anger at his bad accuracy. I let a chuckle escape my lips as his funny expression. This made him senselessly outraged.

Failing to notice, the man managed to sweep me off my feet, bombing me down onto the ice. My hands fell frozen to the slick surface and so did the rest of my body. My surprised face stared widely at the incoming fist. I shut my eyes, embracing for impact.

Though all that hit my face was a small breeze of air, blowing threads of my messy hair to tickle my neck. I kept my eyes closed, thinking he missed and was going for another blow. But when several seconds passed and nothing happened, I was curious to know of the hold up.

I slowly opened my eyes. Only a blur of colors appeared until the sense came into full operation. A clenched fist was less than centimeters away from contact of my nose. The entire room was as silent as death. I blinked a few times, noticing the attacker struggling to free his hand. Then I caught a glimpse from what. My eyes traveled up the arm of a black sleeve, leading to a few strands of white hair dangling below a chin. I gawked at the brown eyes that glared at the blonde.

_His _eyes.

He blankly glared at the blonde, who didn't care much to look at his blocker. My Yami became tired of holding the smaller man and yanked his arm in, forcing him to stare face to face. Jounouchi looked at him in surprise, though _his_ glare didn't move. "Don't touch him!" he growled, shoving him towards the silent crowd. He flew back hitting his back and head on the slippy ice. Some of his jock friends scurried over to his aid. Though he rejected their help, and stared back at my dark, un-wanting to back down from a fight.

My Yami paid little attention to him, and turned to look at me. His glare deepened, while I stared helplessly as he neared me, wearing no skates, just his boots. He struck me with a back hand, many people gasping as he did so. I held myself up with shaky arms, my hair hiding my face. "You think you can lie and get away with it…" he deeply said. "I say not!" he shouted, kicking my stomach hard, causing me to fall onto my forearms.

The crowd again cried out, though one was heard over all the others. "Hey!" yelled a familiar voice. My dark glanced at over at the purple haired girl. "Don't hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong!" she stated, looking ticked off. He chuckled at her, smiling that smile that causes skin to crawl. "You are quite a brave girl, standing up for this pathetic child." He complemented her. She only seemed to grow angrier. "But how harshly mistaken you are." He growled. "For this boy lies and misbehaves. You surely don't want him as a friend."

Miho was tired of the man's constant discouragement towards me, and raged towards him. Once so close, the girl swung a round house at his head, though was caught so quickly, that she nearly fell. "And you surely don't want to fight me." he threatened

He harshly let go of her leg, making her spin around. As she faced him again, my Yami lunge punched her in the face. "Miho, NO!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet. He struck her again with an uppercut. The crowd started to panic, though not as much as I was. This was a public place, full of innocent people, and I wouldn't allow him to cause them pain, even if it later meant torture for me.

"Stop!" I screeched as he sent a chop under Miho's nose. But it was too late. Blood immediately gushed from her nostrils as the girl fell soundless onto the ice. Time seemed to slow was I watched the red crimson flow between her fingers that she now covered her face with. People started screaming and fleeing the place; I was happy to see this, but I showed nothing of it. I felt anger that I never knew I had boil in my heart.

He touched my crush.

He had gone too far.

I ran into his arm, grabbing onto his sleeve, and biting his hidden flesh. He grunted at this unpleasant surprise, trying to wriggle his arm from my teeth. Failing at this, he instead elbowed my jaw. I loosened my bite, tasting a hint of copper. He then pulled back on my hair, kicked my shin, and began dragging me away by the collar of my shirt.

I made a lazy attempt at escaping his grasp, for it didn't matter if succeeded. He'd just find me again and tear my wings off, so I couldn't fly away. I began to tear up and accept this destiny of mine. I instead pretended to slow time down, only delaying my fate. The people around us either stared in fear or ran in fear. I felt bad that they had to see my terrible life.

Then I caught sight of Yugi. He was helping Miho, who lay unconscious, along with several other of her friends. He looked up in my way and must have noticed the face I was making, for he stared in a similar way. I knew he blamed himself for this, but if I hadn't told a little fable to come enjoy a three minute song with my secret lover, this would have all been anything but reality. I guess joy is something I'll never see again.

But don't worry… torture is an easy substitute for happiness.

* * *

><p>Yami: wow, you wrote a pretty long chapter for once. how ya feeling?<p>

TAFG: *is dead from typing overdose*

Yami: *pokes with finger* ...oh... well... nevermind then... well anyway, this took her a flipping WEEK to finnish cuz she's busy or was busy last week and yesterday night, so i hope u guys enjoyed and sorry for the deilay! Btw, the song that ryou and Miho where dancing to was "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz. If you had a hard time understanding when they where dancing together, please just make it easy on your self and go listen to the song and imagion them skaiting to it, the poor girl only knows so much about ice skaiting. I would think she would want you to please R&R so... yea... anyone gotta life note handy?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	11. Chapter 11

**!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: LIGHT YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ BUT I WOULD BE GREATFUL IF YOU DID READ :3**

* * *

><p>(Ch. 11 Ryou's POV.)<p>

Everything about me seemed to be frozen. My heart had stopped its beat, allowing the blood in my veins to flow like a lazy river. My limbs went stiff from the lack of circulation, my eyes felt as if resting in a slimy cradle. My fingers where cramped at my sides, fingernails digging into the worn car seat of the old pickup truck. The only thing that moved was my hair, bouncing and swaying whenever my Yami came to a red light or pot hole.

I was practically leaning on the door, getting as far away as possible. My eyes kept a stare on him, waiting for something to come. Though nothing ever did. He just leant back into the seat, one hand on the wheel, having this forward focused look in his face. He never glanced at me, no words, no hit, no kick, no nothing.

I guessed he was thinking what to do with me. I wondered the same thing, but all I came out with is that death was a possible factor. Inside my head I prayed to God that I may be brought to it in the most painless way possible. I knew it was a selfish thing to ask, though I didn't know what else I could do lighten the chance of ending up in hell. Heaven was another thing I would never see.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the vehicle made a fast turn, making the gravel beneath it crunch. It came to an immediate stop. I heard a door open and slam shut. Well that was fast. I tore a shaky hand from the seat and rested it on the door handle, though it was swung open, causing me to fall hands first to the gravel. I stared back at black boots and the rim of his trench coat before being harshly yanked by the hair. I let out a chocked yelp as he began to drag me to the back entrance of the building, grumbling words I'd never heard of.

My heart was de-frosted and began to pound again. I wrapped my fingers around his arm that grasped my mane, trying to lessen the stinging that welled in my scalp. The heels on my sneakers left dark lines trailing them in the rocks. I watched them disappear as he quickly opened the door and continued to draw closer to a nightmare.

My nightmare.

We were now half way up the steps and my ankles where already beginning to ache from hitting the edges. I squeaked every so often; thousands of tears where right around the corner. And maybe my death was there also.

He stopped at the door, fumbling to get the knob to operate correctly. Once open, he pulled on my hair, lifting me up onto my feet. Though his grasp didn't loosen by any means. He forced me to walk backwards into our home, eventually letting me go. I stumbled back a few feet at the sudden release given.

When I _wasn't_ immediately slapped, like I had expected to be, I stared widely at his angry face. Though anger wasn't the only expression noticeable. His eyebrows where cringed checkmarks that dug deep into the center of his forehead, hinting confusion. His teeth racked tightly against each other, looking ready to growl. But that glare… I don't even know what that glint in his eyes meant, and I didn't want to find out anytime soon.

I waited for one of the emotions of his to come into action. And waited. And waited. Nothing. Nothing but my heart beat. Then his clenched fists quivered and shook. I kept my eyes on them. He had several attempts at throwing a punch, but didn't launch one. I back up a half a step every time he did this. Though when I did, his eyes went wider in… surprise? "Dammit, Ryou!" he shouted. I had my boney arms raised as a shield if he decided to attack. He never did.

"Just, stop!" he yelled again, rather franticly. I began to tear up in confusion. What did he mean by stop, I wasn't doing anything! "I-I- d-don't-t" "Shut it!" he cut me off. "I just, don't, get you!" he said with a puzzled face. "I try my ass off to get you to act like a man, and you just go off and dance with a girl like it's nobody's business!" he stopped for a breath. "And now you back away from me like a coward! Where's that boy who bit me for the safety of another useless soul!" He stared me down for answer, but my brain knew no words at the moment. "What did she have that I don't!"

I broke down in tears. That's all I really could do. My head was spinning, having the toughest time with his words. I didn't get a single bit of what he was saying, and it was too much to handle. "See!" he growled at me. "There you go again! Stop your whining and fight back for a change!" "How can I stop when you're the cause of it all!" I screeched.

The area fell quiet. Like that awkward pause that has a spider up your back. "Well… th-that's not what I'm discussing with you!" his face changed from surprise to anger in a snap. "I just don't understand how that girl can make you show even an eighth of an ounce of courage, and I can't seem to get a single glimpse of it!"

"You are _my_ Hikari! I am your Yami! That means you are mine!" he came up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Nobody else has the privilege to touch you!" he pushed me into the wall near the living room, banging my head in the process. This added more pain to its current ache. "You think you can just go out and screw around with some chick…" he stomped in my direction. "How stupid you are." He grumbled.

He grasped me below my shoulder, tightly, and I was pulled to a wobbly stand. My shoulder was shoved so my back was against the wall. Then my wrists where squeezed and pinned down by his cold hands. I didn't want to look at his rage filled face directly, but was forced to do so. "Tell me!" me growled. Though upon seeing the confusion in my eyes, he furthered his sentence. "How did she do it, how did she expose your courage!" he spat in my face.

His stare was like a dagger that dug deep into the pit of my heart, carving out the answer in jagged letters. "And don't lie to me boy. It'll only make this matter worse." There was a knot in my throat. Tears stained my red hot cheeks. The dagger speared through my heart, and I stuttered out the answer. "I-I… l-lov-ve h-her…"

I hung my head in defeat. Blood oozed from the hole in my heart. I barely noticed his grip loosened ever so slightly. "WHAT!" he snarled like a hungry lion. My circulation was completely blocked off; he had tightened his fingers even harder. I hid my face as best as I could, ashamed of admitting my secret, especially to him. I wanted to disappear, or better yet, him. I cried my embarrassment out. "…listen to me boy," he growled in my ear. "It appears I was mistaken."

My ragged breaths stopped. Actually I stopped breathing all together. This was something I just had to hear. Usually I'm the one who's wrong 100% of the time. "It seems you _aren't_ mine." I was somewhat relieved of hearing this. But then he continued. "At least… not yet."

My eyes stretched to a width I didn't think possible. My heart jumped a million feet, though caught by my swollen glands. I sweated milk on my now shivering hands and arms and my toes felt like little fireworks going off. Everything in my mind went blank. The only thing I felt was violation and pure shock from the tongue that invaded my mouth.

He had kissed me.

I was so lost. This wasn't a little peck on the lips that I had seen my father do to my mother when he came home from work when I was a child. No, this was different. This was a nightmare.

Then why did I feel so… fuzzy? The way his lips shifted and rested upon mine, was so soothing but yet so petrifying. I fell week in the knees and started to come back to reality; I really wish this whole thing was a just nightmare.

I squeaked in my throat for I needed a breath. Tears automatically streamed down my face and this caused a tickle in my neck. I squeaked several more times. He got the message, and slowly broke our lip lock. Though he didn't back away as much as I had wanted him too. His lips still hovered over mine as if luring me back into it. I didn't like the feeling it gave me, so I sobbed harder, choking on them from the three knots that were still stuck in my throat.

I looked at him with scared sympathy. But that glint in his eyes; he never looked at me like this. It was terrifying, maybe even beyond that. I clenched my eyes shut, but the image was glued to my eyelids. I cried louder and tasted the salty drops, washing his taste from my mouth.

Though he didn't stop there. Instead he gave a low chuckle and leaned close to bite my neck. My lungs burst when I felt a warm tongue on my tender skin. Some type of new nerve snapped and I saw white for a split second. This was not what I wanted. He could not force me into whatever the heck this is!

Through pure willpower, I took hold of his wrists and yanked away from the bite. I thought that this would cause enough surprise for him that I could slip away, but that not be the case. He was fast at reacting and held me in my place. "See," he said calmly. "It seems you _do_ have a little strength in you."

I hated the way of his tone. It may have sounded quiet to any other person, though to me it boomed in my ear drums. "I wonder if you've got anymore…" he purred. Again, he bit me, sinking his teen in deep. I screamed like a little girl when he began to suck, making my stomach go wild. I kicked and screamed against my will. My foot collided with his shin, and he grunted, giving me a chance to get away.

A rush of air blew in my face as I sprinted for the door. I didn't get more than a step or two before he clenched I tight fist below the collar of jacket. I wasn't goanna give up that easily, not this time. My arms slipped free from the jacket, and continued to run. For a moment, I swear felt wings spread from my back. They were the color of a dove's, and seemed stronger than steel.

But that second-long dream was not meant to become real. I was stripped of my paradise, and brought back to misery as his finger gripped my right forearm. I kept trying. I kept running. I kept crying. I sobbed and screamed; I just wanted to run away. How can I be so pathetic and weak to be held back by four fingers when my escape was just around the corner? The answer never came through.

"Now light, don't be difficult," he hummed. "You're just delaying the inevitable." His fingers tightened and my pride began to sink. My fast steps slowed. What did he mean by _inevitable_? "I don't see why you struggle when there's no point to do so." His stamen confused me by every passing tear. "Just stop and accept. That's something you can do without strength."

I stood flat on my feet and I left my legs to wobble and shake, my limbs soon following. He pulled slowly on his grasp so that I was directly in front of him. "Now," he whispered, resting his chin upon my shoulder. He snaked an arm around my waist, his other arm now latched on my elbow. I chocked on my cries and sobs, doing my absolute best to keep my dignity. Though without freedom, hope, and strength… I have no such thing.

Be began dragging me across the wooden floor and up the steps. My ankles banged in the hard edges of the steps as he pulled on me. The way he back up on the staircase, slow and mischievous like, made me freeze. I was surprised the waterfall on my face didn't turn into ice. His head stayed nuzzled on my shoulder, uncomfortably close to my neck. We reached the second floor. He dug his face in closer to my ear. "Let's make you mine." He breathed.

Note to self: call Yugi and tell him I was wrong.

God did make hell on earth.

* * *

><p>Yami: O_O<p>

TAFG: ... wow, that was awkard to write...

Yami: O_O

TAFG: sooooo, wha'd u think Yami?

Yami: O_O

TAFG: ...STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! geeeez, it creeping me out.

Yami: that last sentence... oh my friggen RA! that really just broke my heart, judas preist!

TAFG: lols, anyway, i sorry if u guys had hard time understanding this chapter, this was my first tim ever with yaoi, soooo yea. Btw, this chapter cam out a little differently thatn i had exspected it to, so i will be decide where to go from here, so there will be a deilay in my future chapters. Next chapter will be posted when ever i decide to start it :P please R&R!

Yami: ... did bakura just rape ryou?

TAFG: O_O'

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	12. Chapter 12

(Ch. 12 Bakura's POV.)

My body came into operation, though not fully charged. Not charged at all, really. My head was heavy and beating like a pump. This… metallic taste had glued my tongue to the roof of my mouth. But this was easily solved with a deep yawn escaping as I lazily sat up. I groaned at my aching back. I was quite sore all over. What the hell did I do yesterday? I didn't bother trying to remember. Instead, I shifted my legs over the side of the bed to start another useless day.

Though I stopped at a sudden draft that hit my chest. I hazily rolled my neck to stare at my bare stomach. I groaned louder this time; my brain was puffed and stuffed up like an air balloon. It thumped against my skull, giving me a hangover for sure. My brows crashed together at the unwelcoming ache. I now gazed at the celling, attempting to get the blood circulating correctly. It didn't work that well.

I accepted the defeat and stood. The cold ground shocked my un-covered toes into action. I looked down upon them, still appearing blurry from my worsening migraine. "Damn…" I wined and rested a hand in my messy locks. Whatever the reason for this pain, I grew grumpy at it. Not too unusual for myself.

Once my vision un-blurred, I stumbled about the messy room to find a shirt. I was getting cold, and it wasn't exactly the right time for my mood to worsen. It only took me seconds to spot a dirty black one lying on the ground. I plucked it from its rest and sloppily slipped it on, covering my pale frame.

My head ache had subsided, for the most part, lightening up the already bright morning. Though something didn't feel… right. Today seemed, rather awkward, and different. I brushed the odd feeling off and picked up my trench coat from its place on top my Hikari's old dresser and headed out to door. Suddenly I had a strange thought. 'Where the heck is he anyway?' The single thought of my light sent an uneasy feeling wave over my stomach. 'Did I beat him last night?' I questioned my mind. It didn't register anything in my time of patience, so I ignored the question.

I began to speed down the stair case, but it felt a knifing pain strike my lower waist. I grunted and immediately stopped. I had a hand against the wall to support the lack of strength in my thighs. "The hell…!" I thought out loud. 'Shit, this hurts like hell!' my face cringed with the sharp unknown pain. I wanted to hit something.

The boy would be a fine choice.

My expression softened and my lips smirked with my messed up imagination going. What cruel things I can do to the light. It is a darkness's duty to bring cruel things after all. As I limped down one step after the other, my weight still being helped by my hand, I felt a gooey mess ooze between my fingers. My train of thought was stopped and I started two surprised eyes at the unsuspecting substance.

My hand covered whatever it was, so I slightly and slowly moved my hand across the vanilla plaster. My curiosity grew and grew as the strange liquid-like texture came more and more clear. It was a decaying maroon color. Its shape was still in the process of being revealed.

I became as stiff as a rock, and as heavy as one would be too.

Right there, on the wall, a small hand print of, what smelled like, blood and sweat and something else I could not make out. The impression of fingerprints and palm marks appeared.

Those are _my_ _Hikari's_ prints.

I turned my hand over so I was facing the palm. I looked at the size of my hand compared to his. It was so small, so shaky. My gaze trailed back along the rest of the wall, spotting several more, but the color and prints were lighter. Brushing the sticky blood off on my coat, I stared at the molded hands with this… feeling I had never felt. I didn't like it. Not one bit of it.

Forgetting the soreness in my mid-section, I made my way down to the first level and glanced about the area. No lights were on. Nothing had been touched that I can see of. My pulse began to quicken and I didn't like that either. Was this… was this, panic, I was experiencing? No, it can't be that… I know the feeling to well.

Then there was a voice.

I stood like a statue, frozen and silent. For a minute I was convinced I was having a strange dream. But the darkness is no place for dreams. There it was again. It was in the back of head; or at least it sounded like so. The tone of the voice was quiet, and sounded as if it had cried its throat raw. It was groggy and whispering, and as fragile as a snowflake.

One little touch and it could fall apart.

I cautiously looked over my shoulder, listening to where the voice came. There was mumbles. Familiar mumbles. My heart pumped with curiosity… I think it was curiosity. My feet moved on their own terms and stepped as if on a tight rope. There was no net.

I stopped in front of the door, in which the voice got louder. I put an ear to the door, listening. "Yea…" said a shivering voice.

The voice.

His voice.

My light was on the other side. Talking to someone.

"Mhm." It came again. Anger boiled throughout my entire system. The boy just didn't get anything about obedience. I'll teach him a lesson! I jumped into the nearest shadow, and founded sight just outside the front entrance. I gazed down on the weakling that leaned against the hallway wall. He sat underneath the old pay phone, currently being occupied. "I know…" he whispered to the anonymous caller. I decided to drop in on the little convo.

I creeped down the wall like a snake, listening into my Hikari's thoughts. It was a nice little curse to take control of ones senses. "Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" asked a worried voice. The measly doctor's on the phone, how charming. "Y-yes… I-I'll be fine." The albino was quite scared. He shook all over. Whatever I did it must have been good.

I was less than feet away from his back. 'Don't worry little light; I'll make it un-fine.' I thought as I stalked behind him like a panther. "And I'm coming to get you later. It's my fault that you're hurt so bad…" the boy declared. I didn't like the way he was talking. If my Hiakri thought he could get away that easily, he had another thing coming.

I was about to lunge and strangle the light, but his reply stunned me in my tracks. "No… don't… just please… don't come Yugi…" he pleaded. His tone was immensely shaky. "But Ryou-" "I-It's not y-your fault… no one could h-have ever known he'd do whatever the heck he did to me… I-I'm his now…" There was a long pause on the line. My heart beat had been silenced at the words. _I'm his now_. I broke away from his thoughts and stumbled back onto my feet, still in a shadowy form.

"I-I have to g-go, bye Yugi…" he buried the phone under his arm, and sunk his head down. I stared owl-eyed at him. 'No… no… I didn't… I didn't _do that_, I know I didn't!' I denied in thought. The boy rested in his position for a minute. I waited for movement, but the kid just started crying. It seemed a month had gone by, but only a minute had passed as the light got a grip and ceased. He lifted his head and shifted his arm to hang the phone in its place.

I watched him struggle to a stand, using the wall as support. One arm was wrapped around his waist, groaning at the pain it caused him to move. He eventually stood, but as soon as he turned to walk, he collapsed. I swooped down in front to the boy and nearly grasped his shoulders. But, being a shadow and all, it's not like I would have been much help.

He stayed on his hands and knees for a moment before he raised his face to meet mine. It was _horrifying_. Cuts and bruises covered every centimeter of his face, which is as white and pale as his disheveled hair. A scabbing bite mark was injected in his left cheek. His eyes were blood-shot and sagged down into the dark circles under them.

Yet they bored into mine like needles to a heart. 'But I don't… I didn't… I…' I just stopped thinking. There was no excuse. It was completely obvious that I had been the cause of this. For once I didn't feel the pride I usually did. It scared me, more than I wanted it to.

I disappeared to another darkened place, somewhere in the kitchen. It wasn't much use, because shortly after, the hurt boy entered the room. No let me rephrase that, he crawled into the room. Not on his hands and knees, but an army crawl. It was so pathetic. I couldn't watch it. I took camouflage on top the cabinets and eyed his every move.

He stopped beside a cupboard door and opened it with a slow creak. The boy shoved things around until he founded a medium glass bowl. He dragged it from its place and slowly worked his way to a kneeling position. His free hand shakily grabbed the edge of the island counter top. The light attempted to stand. I watched like a football fan would at a winning goal. But this was not exciting like that. It was a rush of adrenaline that eats away at your very existence. And it feels real.

He succeeded, but holy Ra did it hurt him. His face was a mess, and his steps were off and his fluffy white hair was a rat's nest. Even his limbs… I could make out more wounds and cuts and blood… so much crimson.

Then I started to wonder, if he suffered from just standing up, why did he not go rest? I felt a sense of pity. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I knew if he kept moving like he was, the boy could get worse, if that was possible.

I sneaked from my hiding place and returned back to humanity. I stood behind the light as he forced himself to stand and stir at the same time; he was beginning breakfast. It was really awkward. I didn't know how to approach the boy. His reaction was unknowing to me, and I was a bit afraid to see what emotional state he's in.

I took in a silent breath and, louder than meaning too, stated his name. He completely flipped out. A much too familiar screech rang in my ears as the over-startled boy jerked and fell onto the floor, knocking over the glass bowl in the process. It crashed and broke, scaring the boy even more, causing him to automatically cringing up into a ball.

He shivered like a dog when wet, but it continued and worsened by the second. I was taken back a step or two by his reaction. He was in terrible condition. Those eyes told me so. How they stared at me, or at any person, is enough alone to prove his state.

For a second I was lost in shock and though, I forgot how to speak. "Light… do you hurt?" I asked, thought it sounded more demanding. The boy hesitated, but then barely nodded yes. "Then why do you continue to move?" this time he didn't want to answer, knowing a simple nod yes or no would not do. The eyes vanished into his ball and he sobbed out an answer. "Y-you said t-to make b-break-kfast… a-after un-chaining me…"

Like hell I did. I did do it, I did, I did, I freaking _raped_ the kid!

I went back to being a rock. I felt like a hollow rock; I only felt air pass through my lungs, and shudder out in a new level of fear. "Go upstairs." I stated. The boy raised his head and looked at me with a look I didn't understand or like. "NOW!" I shouted. The light scrambled onto his feet and dashed to where I pointed. I almost fell over in nausea. I rested a hand on my forehead and computed my new position: Rapist.

This was not a good position to be in. I wanted to make him a courageous man, but I became reckless, all because little light did not follow rules. Or was there something more? Yes there was, I admit it. I was jealous of the boy dancing with the girl. She made him fight against that boy just because he B-slapped her. She made a fool of me and my Hikari was enjoying it. How dare he do something so stupid! It's all his fault!

Though… why do I feel responsible?

No, I wasn't responsible, it was not my doing. Yes it was; no it wasn't! If only I could have controlled my actions, but it was all just fate right? Destiny was the cause for this, not me! Yes, yes, it was all good. I still can't shake the feeling. Shit, I need a drink… or two… just to get this all settled down…

* * *

><p>TAFG: YAAAAYYYY i finnaly got that chapter done! i feel pretty good.<p>

Yami: well that's just nifty.

TAFG: yea... but now i have to do ch. 13... fail, i'm never gonna get this thing done...

Yami: ok then.

TAFG: ... you're not every talkative today.

Yami: well you kep me up till 2 a.m. last night so u could finish this darn thing!

TAFG: oh. yea. well, sorry but i was BUSYYYY yesterday and all those other days, so sorry guys for the deilay, but this month is going to be VERY BUSY for me, so i WILL NOT BE UPDATETING THAT OFTEN! Yes, i do actually have a life, so again, sorry! please R&R though! i'm not giving up on this thing yet!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	13. Chapter 13

(Ch. 13 Ryou's POV.)

Everything hurt… _so much._

Even in the comfort of my old bed, in which I lay curled up in my own U-shaped ball of despair. Though I was far from comfort; this was a spot in which I did not wish to be. This was a spot where I experienced my most horrifying nightmare yet. No, excuse me, that wasn't a very accurate description. This was a place where hell happened.

I never imagined hell could be so cruel.

So why did I rest here? Simple; the devil told me too. I am not referring to my Yami as "he" anymore. I was taught that the devil is the ruler of hell. So it only makes sense to address him as that title. That was one thing that makes sense, unlike many other's right now.

During my night in the unholy place, I didn't think that level of torture was possible. I never thought that the amount of pain I now knew would scar me the way it did. And the emotions… the _terrible,_ _terrible_ emotions. Only the good Lord would know what exactly I felt. Something so sinister, so fiendish… it made me feel _warm. _And I couldn't get it out of my system. I still felt that… _energy_ in my stomach and chest. It almost felt good.

That is what really got me; being pushed with pain and suffering until it only felt like paradise. I was petrified beyond my limits from this fact. There was _no way_ that devil could make me know paradise. All the harsh kisses were fake, all the deranged whispers were a lie. And whatever else the monster had done… I had no idea any of it could be done to a human. My body had been touched in ways that made pain and pleasure.

And it was if my soul couldn't live without this… _God_, I don't want to even imagine what _this_ really is…

I was so ashamed by the unknown emotion. It didn't feel right. Then again nothing seemed to be going right for me. It was as if all I knew was untrue, a fable, a little fairy tale of happiness that would end in happily ever after. So where is the hero to come save me from the dungeon? There was none. I was now justifying that I was only meant to be used as a pain consuming toy, to be played with, and eventually to be broken.

I curled tighter into my little sphere of confusion, hugging my knees and buried my head into my own little world, drowning in thought, and sinking lower by the minute. I shook and sobbed with that terrible emotion. You wouldn't have had half an idea of how much I tried to pray, tried to ask God to take away the hurt. But I was _so_ afraid. I felt as if I disobeyed the law on which I live, and shamed myself before the almighty king.

Before last night, I though all people had free will. But I am not free. The devil said that he was the master, and I am a slave.

A slave to the darkness.

(Bakura's POV.)

It took a lot to get me drunk. I could spend fifty bucks on this stuff and still act humane. I was on my third glass of red wine; my personal favorite. I was well aware it wasn't the strongest drink out there, but I was not in the mood for something to distract me from thought.

I'd been here for, oh what was it, fifty-seven minutes past the hour staring off into space, hoping an answer would be written within the stars. My hope didn't prevail. Too bad. I was really stumped on what to do. I'd stolen maybe a little over a hundred some items, and felt as much pride as a lion would when I could claim them as mine. Though this time… I'd taken something I didn't really have any self-appreciation for. I stole some one's innocence, and I hadn't a clue what to do with it.

I sipped more of the bloody colored liquid, and swayed it steadily back and forth within its glass walls. My eyes followed the drink's motion. I had heard that red wine was good for your heart. I imagined what it would be like if it could somehow, _change_ a heart. Because mine wasn't so great, and I knew that. I didn't make much of what I did to others. I only went by mind and memory, not by soul and heart like a regular person would.

Truth was, I had not learned how to use a heart. It was rather viewed as a useless organ to me; it was just there, no specific reason to exist. Like myself. I was just here, and nobody even knew it. The only one who could see me was the light. I barely even remember what I was like before I… well, started to beat him.

I never actually learned how to care, I only knew torture. My poor light was probably the same, all courtesy goes to yours truly. Since that day the boy was abandoned, I showed my capability to him. From then and there on, I had a purpose: Show no mercy. Once I had a set destiny, I never let it go, and now I had consequences for it. The worst part of it all was that I had no control of the situation. This bothered me more than anything. I thought I wanted to break him, but seeing the kids face like it was, made me think twice on the goal.

I guess I was just jealous. The pit of my stomach seemed millions of feet deep, and heavier than an anchor at the difficulties this feeling brought to me. I _was_ jealous of the purple-haired girl skating with my light. Nobody can touch him now. But is that really the best thing for him… for us?

I sighed quietly. I knew that light and dark were like ying and yang brought to life, but… when Hiakri and Yami become one, it's a completely different chapter of the book. Maybe jealousy wasn't the only pawn of emotions in this game. Could there have been another unknown feeling that I had not yet uncovered from the depths of my heart… it had already been torn to shreds with these damn feelings, I didn't think there was anything left I hadn't felt.

I didn't want the boy to suffer anymore. I don't feel the need that his so delicate heart, that now beats for safety and longs of protection, should be shredded into two pieces, then four, then eight, until there was nothing but a heartless corpse.

Yes, I can change this around! I can mend the withering heart of the boy by doing so to my own! I shall show mercy and care. One way or another, I can make this horror novel turn into a joyful fairy tale. I got all excited with this new plan, and, before darting out the door, paid the waiter and thanked him.

If I was going to turn myself into a pure heart, why delay the matter?

I entered the apartment with such energy the door blew a breeze. I ignored this and continued my happy rampage; I was almost skipping up the stairs with glee. Once at the top floor, my feet walked on air though echoed throughout the area. I grabbed the handle to my Hikari's chamber without stopping, and burst into the room. My head swerved left and right, up and down, and…

The room was empty.

My excitement was flipped into the off switch and a cold sweat was put in its place. Doubts began to cloud my mind like an unclear fog that consumes you in a place of panic. I couldn't even hear the thump, thump, thump that beats like a base drum. I listened for another thump, thump, thump that I longed to find.

Where… is he?

"No… no, no, no!" I shuttered. The thought of him running away scared me all the way till death. I ran back out of the deserted room and into the open hallway, and yelled "Hikari!" it came out more of an angered yell than I meant it to be. I impatiently waited for a sound of notification. It did not happen, and I was now getting annoyed. "Where are you!" I swerved around; maybe he didn't hear me from the direction I was shouting. I doubted this would be the case and all of my hopes and dreams were now gone-

But I heard faint rustling. It was to the right of me. The only place that there was to walk into was… my room. I look of disbelief crossed my face. Now why would be in there? I slowly neared the entrance and curled my fingers around the handle. Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes and braced myself for whatever disappointment I would feel if he _wasn't_ behind this door. I forced my hand to press down on the knob and push open the barrier. My feet felt nailed to the floor and my eyes didn't want to open. Eventually, I manned-up and cleared my vision. And sure enough…

* * *

><p>Yami: *still reading* ... AW, WHAT! YOU END IT THERE! C'MON, THATS NO FAIR!<p>

TAFG: *evil smile* i know but i gotta keep 'em hooked, don't I?

Yami: huh, i guess, but geez i'm like really mad now...

TAFG: like... RAGE kinda mad?

Yami: ... i guess so

TAFG: and do you admit you are egyptian?

Yami: yeaaaa?

TAFG: *giggle* well then *giggle* i guess you can say, you've got *chuckle*- EGYPTIAN RAGE! *laughs uncontrolably*

Yami: -_- verrrry funny... completely original... i'm laughing so hard, i'm gonna die! *agrily stomps awyt*

TAFG: hehehe... ohhh me and my TERRIBLE SARCASIM... anywayy... i hope this chapter made u guys want to read more, i know i left u off at a cliff haner, but i'm currently readin a thriller, so i was kinda in the mood... so please R&R to ell me what u think! next chapter will be posted when Yami finds hiss leather pants... *laughs at un-funny humor*

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE BIT OF YAOI IN IT, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>(Ch. 14 Bakura's POV)<p>

There he was; looking like he'd been to a torture house.

And he was terrified he was going to go back.

I stared at him, a large amount of guilt passing upon the short line of relief I felt when I verified my light had not left. Though he was atrocious. The boy hugged his knees, which were blanketed by his greasy white hair; some strands were highlighted with dark crimson. He shivered as if sitting on ice for a week, and with the shape of his clothes- what I could see of his shirt was ripped and shredded, the gray color of his pants are worn to become white, and cuts were carved every so inch on the fabric, along with more red stains- he would give his life for a coat.

I'm surprised to see he still continues to live; another theory I had was little light committing suicide. I certainly hoped that thought was not a fact, and thankful it wasn't. I unglued my feet from their steady stand, and took a step towards the shivering boy. I knew he wanted nothing to do with me, because with every inch I neared him, the more he dug his back into the head board. I was brought down by this as a new question rose. 'How can I change things around if he can't even look at me?' I thought, daring to step any further, for the boy's shivers increased from the presence of my cold heart. How to show him I wanted to fix it?

I pondered a little on the answer before taking the dare, not finding a clear answer. My shoes echoed like in the Grand Canyon, my heart an Olympic champion runner compared to them. When I slowly sat at the edge of the unmade bed, the light's shoulders hunched and his head sunk deeper. My face dragged down with slight sympathy at this. I rested my arm closest to him on the mattress, putting my weight on my hand, getting as close as I could without having him disappear in that little ball of his.

I shakily took a deep breath in, readying myself for talking. "Light." I blurted, a little too loud than I wanted. But to my Hikari, it was worse. His entire body flinched at his name and tightened even into knees, making him look like a helpless toddler rather than helpless teenager.

I was taken aback a bit. I'd known he didn't want anything to do with me, but reacting to just me saying something, hurt a little. But if I didn't say anything, nothing of this problem would be resolved. "Light," I repeated, "why are you in here?"

I soon found that that wasn't the best thing to ask. A muffled sob echoed from inside his ball, and several more whispered ones followed behind. I could see he thought I would punish him by… _doing that_, for entering my chamber, in which I knew he had never seen until now. I was about to ask something else, but he spoke up. "…P-please, m-master… I-I-I did not mean to, f-for g-giv-ve me, please…"

I just stared in awe. That little voice of his, so creaky and tear-filled, it could bring a terrorist to its knees. I was more astonished at how familiar it was. I knew it from somewhere that was locked deep in my mind, a buried memory that I pushed far into the depths of my darkness.

How I _craved _it so.

"I… please… don't t-touch me… i-it, _hurts_…" he continued, tone cracked and sobbish. Again, he cried chokes of plead, sobbing the pain away with tears. It sounded… _beautiful_. This tiny kid was so vulnerable, and the way he cried set flame to my chest. I gripped the sheet with the hand I leant on, feeling like I might explode.

The heat took over, and my blood boiled like water in a kettle. Smoke clouded all thought I had in my mind. A bone fire started with not gasoline or wood, but pure _lust._

I lost all control and let the heavenly emotion take over. My arm lunged forward to grab the lights ankle, pulling him down under myself. He gasped at the sudden movement, and I barely took notice to the scared expression in his surprised eyes before crashing my lips into him. I slipped my tongue into the warm cavern, searching every nook and cranny that there was. I felt a held back scream tickle in his throat, wanting to escape, but I straddled him in place by sitting on his hips, my own two hands pinned his arms down by the wrists.

Another tickly sensation was moaned from the motionless kid. He needed a breath, but I didn't care. I was completely turned on, and pushed myself deeper into the kiss. His taste was so sweet and delectable, like cherry or grapes. I, too, soon needed air, and harshly pulled away. I looked back at the boy, my hair hanging down to lick at his face. I raptured every aspect of it: the shimmering lines of tears on his rosy cheeks, his half lidded eyes that shone back half of two green orbs that gleamed of terror. I couldn't forget the snowy vines of hair if I wanted to. The way they were sprawled out like wavy sunrays, completed the look that sent me flying off into the sunset.

I attacked his neck, chomping down hard on the hot flesh, gathering the new level of warmth. My tongue lapped up the taste, taste buds greedily absorbing all of it. But the sweetness never faded. It was like and endless lollipop, and I wasn't going to share with anybody. This is mine. The King of Thieves does not lend out his most prized possessions.

I didn't think any other human would get as much joy as I did out of the cries and held-in moans. They only let lighting storm out through my being. I was almost shaking with want, thought it didn't have to wait long to get it. I wanted him to scream, even with current his light sobs, I was not satisfied. I longed to hear that lovely, pathetic voice of his to fill my ears to the brim. And if he would not do it, I would force it out of him.

With a devious idea in mind I groaned sinisterly, still latched to the lights neck. I grinded my hips into his, touching him in that way that sent pain one way and pleasure another. His scream turned into a loud moan, sending goose bumps threw my arms. He bucked up into the touch, and he almost slips out of my sweaty hands, but no, he was too shocked and terrorized to do much else. I bit harder, extending my jaw to gain full access to his tenderized skin. I dug my face into the warm crevice, giving him the clue he should not move like so. He obediently listened. Good boy.

My excited tongue danced in every direction, moving deeper along his neck. My ear came closer to the lights mouth and the exotic sounds are s treasure alone. The choked cries stood out the most. It was the best feature of my dear Hikari.

They seemed to get even louder when I broke his skin. Metallic flavoring seeped through the cracks of my teeth, and I gnawed on the flesh for more of the sweeter than sweet blood. It was like a drug, and I was immediately hooked. I could have torn off an entire section of this boy's tissue with my cannibalistic acts. But alas, it was not enough for my liking.

I slowly detached myself from the saliva-coated neck to move to the next side, but I stopped at the single shudder of the kid. "H-h-hhhh…please let me go… please, just, s-stop-p…yada…" the light's whinny voice cracked at the last word. My blood lust was replaced with anger, and I back handed him across the face. "You stop!" I yelled while hitting the boy. Everything went slow in motion as my lights head was harshly turned from the blow, and I looked at the artwork I had made in his neck. Painted with an orangey mixture of blood and spit, a bright red bite mark slowly bled into the mixed substance.

Had I… done that?

Just minutes ago I was already to forget what happened and move on, to change my heart. Though, as cruel as I can be, I never thought an emotion would take control of what I had intended upon doing. Instead it got the best of me and my Hikari was probably ready to die of depression.

Though if he hadn't of spoken, I would not have attacked the poor boy. "With your whining!" I shouted while slapping him again with the same hand. He yelped like the dog that he is. Pathetic and filthy; he looked like an abandon puppy at innocent with his green eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. "And your stupid looks!" I gave another back fist to the face, still with the same hand. The boy's nose began to bleed. I slapped him again. "Stop it!" I screeched. I wasn't sure if I was talking to him or myself.

A pattern of slaps and back hands came afterwards. Mt brain begged to cease but my pride yelled to go on. I was so confused, and my face showed it. I shut my eyes with shame and pity towards the light, his lips and chin covered in crimson. I became raged at my stupid acts and clenched my fingers into a fist, hammering it down on the pillow with a grunt fury.

It landed inches from my lights red face, which was turned on its side with half-lidded eyes staring at where the fist ended up and shivered, almost frantic I didn't give another blow. I stared at the blood in wonder how I once found it delicious. I watched he speechless boy reach the arm I set free up to the staining skin, touching it with ease. He suddenly closed his eyes and covered his mouth, crying into his feminine fingers.

I wanted to say I was sorry but my throat was swollen with gilt. My head was puzzled on what to do and why I acted the way I did. I'd abused him in a way that breaks the weak in one round. But this boy was so strong, and barely hanging on. I didn't even see what he could hang onto or what was the point in doing so, but it was a heart breaking thought, and I never wanted him to slip away from whatever he latched onto.

And the first thought on how to captivate him was the only way I knew of. Acting on memory, I grabbed ahold of the boy's hand that covered his sobs, and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor on one swift motion. "I'm sorry!" he cried for forgiveness. Though there was nothing to forgive. He had done nothing wrong, so I stayed silent as I reached for a pair of hand cuffs on the floor. I sat on his back and chained his wrist together, and did the same to his ankles. My head screamed sorry but I just looked at him with sympathy, still not able to get a word out.

After my work was done, I hooked my fingers around the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway, the small light crying and begging me to stop. If only he knew what I was trying to do he might understand why I chained him, but he couldn't even bare my existence, so why even try to explain? The best thing that came to mind was to lock him up and hope for the best.

I thought this while I opened the door to his empty room and tossed him inside, slamming the entrance closed with all the madness I had inside. I turned my back to it, and slid down to a sit with my head feeling stuffed with cotton. I rested my elbows on my knees and my forehead on my hands, straightening my thoughts out. 'Was that he best thing to do?' I questioned myself. But I knew the answer was a big fat _NO._

What kind of humane person would captivate another of its kind in a cell just because they had the fear of them being free?

I stared wide eyed at the floor; I remember asking myself this question, day after day… day after day. I squinted with anger at myself. I was becoming one of those monsters that kill their own kind. I promised a very important person I wouldn't let that happen. Though here I am with my first official slave and better yet, it was my own light, my other half.

My eyelids closed tightly as those hellish memories flooded my mind. The screams of children being stripped of their parents, the haunting horror scenes that took place, and the bloody bodies that were dragged from their homes.

And the fire.

It made the star scattered sky seem like a dark abyss that floated above us with the mountain-like flames that reach as high as one could be. The place reeked of smoke and pollution and cries for mercy.

Those scars would never heal.

(Ryou's POV.)

I could have looked dead to anybody at first glance at my motionlessness. Almost motionless. My mind's gears were spinning out of circuit with questions that did not compute. In other words my sanity was on the line, and a very thing line at that.

I felt my mind going berserk. My whole body vibrated so from the cold temperature in the room, it was almost impossible to make out. My face was going crazy and looked that way with the left eye almost popping from its socket, and the right squinted to a mess of wrinkles that jittered in every direction known and unknown to man. I wanted to wonder if this was psychotic enough to be considered insane, but it hurt to think.

Everything hurt, and that includes my aching heart. It pumped nothing. It had no spark. My light was really gone. Or at least I thought it was. Ouch! My head was pounded with sledge hammer at this thought.

I really wanted to give up, I truly did, but I was not going to die unsatisfied. I had questions and I needed answers, and then I could die with a semi-happy ending. It took all the will power in the world for me to lift myself into my knees, for I was bounded and obviously still sore from last night's attack. Knives dug their way into my hips and thighs when I used them for their assistance on getting to a stand by pushing back on my heels.

I knew well that my boney ankles were also tied, but I didn't give a care to it and ran toward the wall with all the rest of my dwindling strength. I crashed into the siding that bordered the sole window and listened for a sound, but heard nothing. I made a disappointed face at not getting what I needed. Again I rammed into the siding, and did not prevail. Every one of my 206 bones creaked with tiredness and my muscles screeched for a break, but I didn't give a care to them. I was determined.

I stumbled back a few steps, farther than were I lied before. I stopped yards away and stared at the wall with a face full of tears; it wasn't like I didn't feel any pain. I charged to my destination with a sudden spark of energy and was almost knocked unconscious from the contact. All that energy was gone as fast as it came, and collapsed to the floor. But a certain clank was echoed throughout my ears.

There, on the ground not so far away from me, lies a screw driver. I smiled; it was a sight for my sore eyes indeed. This would help me the get answers I so craved. Though when I reached to grab it, I was reminded of the cuffs that kept me from doing so. I huffed at this. But I was still goanna get my questions answered even if I died doing so, and I just might.

I stood up with shaky knees and then squatted back down, and readied myself for pain. I took a deep breath and hopped my feet through the short piece of chainlike a jump rope. I immediately fell back and banged my head on the floor, whining from my calf bones that just seemed to snap. I didn't give up. I urged my back upright and sat starring at the tool. I lunged at it and took it into my hand. I was on my hands and knees and hazily look about the room, trying to remember where I hid it.

I caught sight of a loose floor board that stuck out from the others, raised just by an inch. I crawled to it with big shiny eyes. Once near the board I sat back on my legs as if bowing, and jammed the screw driver into the opening. I tugged back at it with all my might, and my nerves bunched up all over my arms. I paid little attention to the soreness and pulled harder.

My limbs were almost dead of energy when the board cracked and broke from its place. I fell back from the lost force in my arms. I was relieved that I could now rest my aching muscles, and sat back up. I crawled closer to the now open hiding place. And reached an arm in, searching for the one thing I still owned besides the clothes on my back.

My fingers brushed on something hard, and I extended my arm further to grasp the object. I slowly pulled it out, and held it in my hand with care. I almost cried at the sight of my bible. I had not seen it in years; it was covered with dust and cobwebs. I smeared a hand over it to reveal a golden cross imbedded into the middle of the worn black cover.

It is said that the Lord knows all, and I was determined to see if my questions could be answered. I hoped so. I had so little left…

* * *

><p>TAFG: OK, im happy i got that done. As you can see i got a little bored with it at the end because i was in a ruch to get this done because i am a busy girl.<p>

Yami: So how awkward was it?

TAFG: what?

Yami: Ya know... the yaoi *smirks & giggles*

TAFG: about as much as you hate egyptian rage references.

Yami: *stops giggling and scowls at me*

TAFG: anyway, please R&R! i'm sorry for the lame ending, but i was in a ruch because i had karate to get too, so i will fix it later onwhen i have chance. I'm sorry if Ry sounded a little "happier" than he should have, but i will make it up in the next chapter, so STAY READING! bye people!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! os owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Ch. 15 Bakura's POV.)

You know when you get that feeling you want to just disappear and then reappear into a magical land of your wildest dreams? It's too bad that doesn't actually happen, or I wouldn't be in an endless world of darkness. I'd much rather have dreams. But that's what I get for being a part of the dark; I have to play by the rules and only dream in nightmares.

Though I have to admit, it was a relaxing atmosphere, just floating in this black empty mass. I had finally gotten my head to stop ponding, and somewhat straightened out the cluster of questions and thoughts from earlier. I wasn't sure what amount of time had passed, but I didn't think it really mattered. I knew that, to repair this tragedy for my Hikari, it would take time and lots of it.

The light had been scarred. Scars don't usually heal but, I never really tried to mend one before. So who's to say I can't be the first to fix one? Though one thing stood in the way: HOW to do it was a complete mystery to me. The boy refused to look at me and shivered at my very presence. At least he could talk, but when he did, this unknown emotion took over me. I scowled at this feeling being so hard of an obstacle to overcome.

Maybe I could gag him, or cut of his air just long enough for me to explain without having his voice bring out the monster within me. Though the light was already on thin air, poor kid couldn't even speak a full sentence without stuttering or crying. But I didn't know any other way to approach the matter. I sighed; it wasn't in my intent to hurt the boy anymore, but it just seems that I'm stuck with the fate of it.

Destiny is a complex thing. Sometimes it may seem if everything happens for a reason, and they may be good reasons. But hell, did it ever screw up my life, and it has the capability to kill. It's doing it right now to that boy I now have captivated, damn it! Destiny is a killer machine; it's all just clockwork, gears of fate, and I knew machines could crash with a virus.

I was that virus.

(Ryou's POV.)

I'm getting impatient. All the stuttered prayers… why are they not being answered? I'd been huddled in the corner for God knows how many hours, and I wanted him to reply as soon as possible. I'm cold and shivering. I'm starving and thirsty. I'm crying and confused… is this, what it feels like to experience tribulation?

The bible tells me so. I got answers, yes, but it did not help my shame. It only deepened my depression, with all these other odd feelings. This holy book reads that the Lord is most saddened when the devil takes us away from him.

The devil has succeeded.

I shrink into my knees and curl myself into an even smaller ball at this fact. I don't know how else to say I was sorry and ask forgiveness of my sins, to cry for no more suffering. Though begging for this made me feel shallow. He gave us his _only_ son for our sins, and he paid the ultimate sacrifice for it. But I was on the verge of death myself.

Question was, would I join the angels or stay with Satan?

(Bakura's POV.)

The clouds from outside blocked the once sunny sky and made a faint reflect off the window. The room was not only darker from this, but colder too. I wasn't sure if it was the temperature or just because I entered the room. My light was even chillier with his savaged clothes; you'd think he was cold blooded.

He was unaware of my presence in the shadows. My purple orbs locked on the lights shivering form as I stared like a panther. There were a few sun rays that peaked out from the gray sky that shone in front of where I leant on the far wall, directly across from the human ball of croaky sobs.

I waited for the right moment for the kid to stop his never-ending cries, but it was indeed never-ending. It _was_ kind of my fault that he would not stop. I did cause this situation in the first place. Now I needed repair the done damage, without causing anymore.

I remembered how I loved his beautiful voice a few hours back. The things I admired about my Hiakri seemed to bring out the bad side of me, so I started to think what I did not like about him; this may be able to control that unknown emotion. Though there was nothing. This boy was too perfect to hate on. Sure I said that he was disobedient, but for a teen, he followed orders every time without giving lip or those other teenager things I didn't quite understand.

To be honest, I more or so hated myself. I was the cause of everything terrorizing to this boy and now I was ashamed of it. I used to think he was the weak one, but I now know that is false. I am the weakest for shoving all my anger towards this near-death kid. Now was the time to solve this problem.

I gathered all my strength together and let myself become fade into visibility again. Though, I didn't look all that different from still standing in the casted shadow, I was more translucent than a solid figure. But the boy sensed my presence alright, and scared was he. So scared, he stopped crying completely and his shivers died down to a vibration act. I knew why. I had ordered him too, when I slapped him senseless, or, until I drew blood. I told you he was more obedient than I made of it.

I inhaled the cold air as I emerged from the shadows and exhaled silently threw my nose. My steps were a little quick from anxiousness. I stood in front of the still life form and towered above. I could almost feel how he longed to cry and shake. "Hikari." I started, voice a little groggy. "Can you look at me?" I wanted to have a face to face talk with this kid, but I didn't get my hopes up.

There was no movement given. I started to think he blacked out from sleep loss or something, unless… unless he just died right on the spot.

My heart leaped at the possible fact, and I knelt on a knee, becoming his height. I slowly reached a hand to briefly touch the boy's knee. "Light…?" I whispered.

The boy's limbs exploded from his tight sphere, and screamed "Don't touch me!" My wrist was caught by his icy-cold fingers in a strong grasp. We both exchanged surprised looks, his eyes a lot more shaky than mine appeared to be. It was a moment of silence that made my back tingle with ants. And then his lips quivered into a frown and his eyes were glazed over with tears.

I'll never forget that look; it was terrifying.

I can't even begin to explain what it exactly resembled but, it probably meant what it looked: terror.

The welled tears rolled down his cheeks like snowballs on a hill, and he choked out more sobs. His head fell and I stared back at a white mess of hair. The fingers slipped off of my wrist and plummeted back onto the floor. The look I had never changed, and I was too stunned to say anything. But he wasn't.

"I-I'm, sorry… I j-just, can't… take y-your t-touch…" There was that fire again. It was quick to spread and I broke out in a light sweat. "…please d-don't hurt me…" he begged. I bit my lip to keep the monster inside. My nails almost dug into the floor boards. His tone was too cute. I wanted to know what is sounded like when he screamed.

The emotion took over my arms and I grasped the boy into a strong hug. My left hand forced his head to rest on my shoulder, while the other covered his mouth. "Listen light," I harshly whispered into his ear, the monster clawing at my stomach. "I know what I did to you was wrong, and I'm trying to fix it." I took a shaky breath. "I also know you would much rather have me gone, but try to understand that I don't want _you_ gone, even though it may not seem like it."

I paused as if waiting for a response, but mostly because I was at a loss for words. "I may put you through hell day after day, but that does not mean you deserve it. I don't want you dead, got it?" my voice became a bit more pleading, with the albino being as still as he was, I was getting worried.

"Light… I know I do hateful things to you, but, I never _said_ i hated you…" my brain wasn't coming up with any words, so I let my heart do the talking. "I guess I was just jealous of you and the girl dancing… the way you smiled at her… you never did that to me…" The boy still wasn't moving and I began to think he was frozen in shock from his dark half getting all emotional; it didn't happen often. "I guess I'm just, what I'm trying to say is… I think I'm… falling in love with you."

My voice trailed off as i took in what I just admitted. I didn't quite compute it at first, but after I pulled my hand from my Hikari's mouth, he started crying. He didn't try to get away, but I still felt the need to cradle him closer and tighter. The hand that once covered his lips now wrapped around his thin and boney back, pressing him down into my chest. I nuzzled his soft, cloud-like hair and wished I could take it all back.

It's not like I didn't love him, but I knew it would be too much for him to handle. That's what you get for speaking from your heart. That's what you get for loving.

I'm so sorry dear Ryou…

I'm so sorry for loving you.

* * *

><p>Yami: AWWWWWWW!<p>

TAFG: Hehe, i made it rhyme.

Yami: Rhyming maked evrthing SAAAAAAD! *blows nose with tissue*

TAFG: Yeaaaa... i got a little emotianl too while writting this cuz i a geel like that xD but anyway i HOPE this made you guys CLOSE to crying... if not... either wait till next chapter or R&R and tell me what you think i need to improve on! thanks & gave a prayer for a person who needs it 3

(!**Special note for one of my reveiwers!**: the site is called /alyssalucky (she knows who she is and i hope the URL doesnt mess up))

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	16. Chapter 16

(Ch. 16 Bakura's POV.)

Its seven hours, sixteen minutes, and twenty-nine seconds past midnight. I sit, back to the wall, knees bent, arms resting upon them as I stare blankly at the sleeping Hikari. The light had cried himself to slumber yesterday while in my grasp. He needed sleep, and I was relieved to know he was getting some shut eye. The kid was so wound up by my touch, I didn't think he could rest knowing I lurked here.

But it was more than that just my presence. It was what I felt of the teen. I committed my love to him; and for the first time, I wasn't lying. Little light's head must have sprouted with questions at the one word. Love. This was the sinister emotion that lights a fire to my chest, it only made sense.

Love is a joyous thing, harmless to all who knew of it. Though, like my dear Hikari, it has a dark side, called greed… how utterly destructive it is. Nobody only knows love, it's a two-in-one package, and I don't know how I can love this boy without having the lust of it take control. At least I had time to think it over; the light would definitely be out for a few more hours.

Even though I stole it, he looked so innocent. His back was turned to face myself, and I barely could make out his head from its position. His limbs are curled the opposite direction, making a human U from an Arial view. It was a sad sight, but I couldn't take my eyes away; he was so adorable it almost brought tears. Though I forget how to cry, for… specific reasons.

Stupid memories, stupid destiny, stupid love! It's all too confusing! What other being as to deal with this? It must be a curse. Fate's hands are cruel, to _both_ me and my light. And if those bloody hands go _anywhere_ near that child, I'll break them, finger by finger.

I have my game face on; I'm ready to tackle this obstacle, and I don't give a crap if it's next to impossible.

"Mmhmm…"

That little mumble made me jump five feet. My blank stare changed into astonishment, as I watched the thin figure shift up to a sit. He supported his shaking body with his hands planted on the floor. The light resumed shivering. 'How is he awake?' I asked myself. This kid was obviously hurt, and I expected him to sleep like a baby for another _day_.

"Don't move!" I barked. It only sounded orderly because I was worried, not mad. I was a little guilt sunken that my words _alone_ were enough to stop the boy's shaking. He didn't look at me, too scared to. "Light…?" I stood up and walked to the frozen body. "Why are you up?" the boy still didn't meet my face, he only shrunk lower and began to shake. Again. "I-I'm, sorry… please, d-don't… d-don't-t…"

Oddly enough, there wasn't an immediate fire burning a hole through my heart. Though, with the appearance and tone this kid has… It did _feel_ like I had a hole in my chest. "Hikari… i-it's fine, I will not beat you." I stuttered. Silence hung about the air for several moments. "Light," I started, kneeling down on a knee, trying to sneak my face into his.

"Please, speak to me." I grasped just below his shoulder, as if begging for just a murmur. The boy breathed a gasp, leaning further away. I stared him down with pleading eyes, still not knowing what his gleamed of. When he choked out a sob or two, I knew they were filled with tears. The light cried and cried for a good two or three minutes, while I looked mournful upon him. Why was he weeping now? I didn't _think_ I was doing any harm.

Though, I was doing _something_ to cause the Hikari enough pain to have him collapse right in front of me. At first I thought he feel due to lack of sleep, but no. He began begging. With his hands folded over his head, and his locks covering his face, he cried "Please, just please… d-don't-t t-touch me…I… I don't know how else t-to ask… I can't bare it, please, let me die sane!" He was now screaming. Well, whatever you call crying combined with his high pitched voice. It was still sad and guilt-defying.

"I-It's all I have… please, i-i'm begging, let me keep one thing whole! Y-you can have anything else, _anything_… jut not this, not my sanity…please…" the last bit was whispered. My eyes felt like they were being pulled out from their sockets. The expression in them glazed with surprise. Or was it, tears?

The begging… it was so, _slave-like_. A screech echoed in my head. This child's actions brought memories. Bad ones. Torture, fire, pain, screams, scars, _greed_… it was everything I put this boy through. I didn't mean for him to feel, it's not what I wanted, I-I'm…

(Ryou's POV.)

"I'm sorry." He nearly whispered.

I stopped crying and held my breath. He never, _apologizes_ to me. I raised my head and drearily stared back at him through strands of white. His eyes didn't meet mine, but looked off into the floor as if it held a picture of some sort. "I, didn't realize that it hurt you." I was shocked; _how_ did he _not_ think his touch hurt! It was so cold, and so rough! Even though it was not skin on skin, it activated this emotion that I hated.

"But, what I said to you was no lie Hikari," his violet orbs meant my green ones. They became wider in fear; I never did forget the evil sparkle in them from the day I was stolen. It was a signal that means I should brace for hell. I did not see it this time.

However, as he continued to talk, I did see this other glint; it was softer that the one I know. "And that means _everything_ I said." He knelt down closer, but did not touch. "I _don't_ want to hurt you anymore. I _know_ that I cause you to pain, but I _do not_ want you dead." His voice was almost pleading. "I… I just don't know much about care and affection. I don't know how to love."

I am petrified.

The devil said he loved me. I know what love is; being cradled in the arms of a loving mother, sharing laughter with your best friend, dancing with the girl of your dreams. But no, this man was right. He did not know love, only hateful touches. And to think he thought that what he did to me gave him the right to love? It didn't seem fair! He forced me to give up my loves, all because he wanted the attention?

"Not yet, at least." He spoke again. "If you can find it in your heart… I'd like to ask for a, second chance."

Now two things shocked me. I remember praying for someone to come save me from this demon, but… a proposal of _change_ never crossed my mind. "I think… I think it's time for a, change of heart," the man reached an arm out, gently asking me of approval. "Don't you think?"

I stared at the buffer hand that lie before me, feeling cornered. When I asked for my destiny to be changed, I didn't mean _this_. I want the darkness gone and out of my life, I don't care if he wanted to mend his cold heart, the cuts and scars he had marked me with will _never_ heal. Though, once again, I had no choice but to stop and accept.

My hand was shaky compared to his stiff one. I hesitated before taking the offer, and silently prayed for the seventy-eighth time, 'Lord, give me strength to get through the day. Please lend me your comfort and wise words to keep me sane,"

I loosely hooked my fingers with his surprisingly arm ones.

"Please God, give me love."


	17. Chapter 17

(Chapter 17. Ryou's POV.)

It hurts to stand. It hurts to walk. It hurts to talk.

Praise the Lord I could think straight. Without a mind, I might as well be a dead corpse, decaying under the earth's surface, decompose as oil, and be made into some type of beauty product. Isn't that what happens to an organisms bones? It's too bad that mine are broken.

I'm surprised that I can even get through the overly crowded hallways of Domino High School without faces staring at my traumatized expression. Nobody cares. At least that still made sense; not one person has the idea that I might just go home and conduct suicide. What other use do I _have_ anyway? To be touched and played with and eventually go nuts because no mortal man can take the abuse I endure? That isn't a use.

That's anguish. Torture. _Tribulation._

That demon said he wants me living. If my blood continues to flow, it can still be shed. The devil enjoys the taste of crimson. There for, if I am alive, I am also suffering. Welcome to my life. Please feel free to sit back and make sad faces about how I'm so little and helpless. But I don't need your help.

I need love. Can you spare any?

There is that hollow feeling. I'm getting selfish. Forgive me God; relieve me of these feelings, please. I ask, yet again, for forgiveness. It's as if all I know is begging. I guess I'm just stupid.

"Hey Ryou!" greeted a high-pitched voice. It scared me half to death, so I jumped and banged by head off the roof of my locker. I forced in a grunt at the newly sprouted pain, holding a hand on my forehead, and began to rub the sensation away. "Oh! Geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Two small hands wrapped around the arm that held my head. I looked at them and then up at the owner.

It was Miho. "Are you ok?" she questioned, face a worry. "U-um…" I stuttered; not only was I amused that this girl- who risked her perfect life to take a single blow from the devil- knew who I was. "…Y-yes, i-i'm ok." I answered. She smiled, removing her gentle grasp. "That's good. You were out for a week… Jounouchi didn't hurt you, did he?"

Her question caught me off guard; but then I remembered. She was knocked unconscious before I was dragged away, courtesy of the violet-eyed demon. "No, he didn't." "Well that's good. He can be a real jerk sometimes." She sighed afterwards. I felt bad; this girl took a beating quite similar to the ones I receive. "Men don't hit women like you. Jounouchi's just a boy who needs to be taught a lesson or two. He doesn't deserve you."

She smiled and let a giggle slip from her pink lips. "Thanks," she looked up, lavender orbs shimmering. "You're good with words." I smiled at the complement. It was the first one I'd given in so long. "Thank you." I broke eye contact, afraid she'd see the blushing.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Oh, wow, I almost forgot to tell you," My ears perked up, and I had full attention. "Miss Sugaku wants to see you before home room."

It was a definite change of attention than I usually receive. Sometimes- actually all the time- I am ignored. Though I'd rather be left alone; to many friends means to many _dead_.

Miss Sugaku is my math teacher, and for the record, she's not the nicest puppy in the litter. That must have been why I was a lot more shaky than usual. It's almost like being called down to the principal's office; you don't know what to expect, and nine times out of ten, it's nothing major.

Though I usually fall into the 1% that has an issue.

I thought of this while turning the handle on room 115's door. I only cracked it open, peaking inside to see if it were not vacant. After spotting the curly red hair of the teacher, I took a step inside. "Miss Sugaku," She glanced up at me, a serious face, hands stayed frozen on top the laptop's keyboard. "May I Come in?" I asked. "Yes you may." Her naizly voice answered, going back to tapping away on the keys. My eyes drifted down to follow my nervous feet, reaching the organized desk where which the young red head sat behind.

"You, wanted to see me?" my tone was quiet and shaky-sounding. "Yes. Take a seat please." She nodded her head to the chair besides me. I sat in said place, with almost no sound. The lady continued typing for a moment, then closed the screen. After so, she rested her elbows on the table and folded her hands together. "Ryou," she began, "I need to discuss something with you."

I was silent, not sure how to respond. But she continued anyway. "It's about your grades. Specifically the one you have in this class." I wasn't sure what was more intimidating; her stern tone or the red lipstick she had applied. My facial expression did not change as the woman talked. "I mean, all your other core classes seem moderately ok, but," she lifted up a paper, scanning it; probably my grade sheet. "A sixty-eight percent…?" My teeth tugged at my lip slightly, eyes drifting to the floor. "Ryou," the red head removed her glasses, "what's going on? Are you, not understanding the lessons? I just want to help you."

You have no idea how much I wanted to cry. It wasn't from embarrassment or shame of my low grade… I just can't remember the last time somebody willingly offered help like that. Though I must have cried myself dry last week; I could shed no tear. "No, I understand them, it's just… there's a lot of information, and I get it mixed up, that's all." I wondered if my tone would ever stop its case of jitters.

Her eyes stared in disbelief, mine looking back as if pleading to take the lie. "Well then," she leant back up and shuffled more folders around. "Until your grade increases, you'll be attending after school tutoring."

She held out a crisp sheet of paper. I handled it, and broke in a sweat. If you know me, I'd be smiling and thanking this woman for offering a chance to exceed my education, but... "Miss Sugaku," I said a bit panicked, "is there a possibility that I could be tutored during school?" I asked slower, resting the paper on my lap. "Well, you would have to be pulled from your study period."

The world went deaf. I didn't have a study period; band was in its place. There was no avoiding… no escaping the horrors that lie ahead. The devil constructs that I come straight home after school. If I disobey, you know what happens.

"Is that okay with you?" Miss Sugaku's voice was muffled and unclear to my clogged ears. "No… it's fine." I easily stood from my seat, eyes blank and drained. "Thank you, I'll get this signed." I said, slowly walking away to home room.

You want to know how nervous I was that day? I threw up five minutes into first period. Until unconsciousness.

Blessed is unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>TAFG: OK, i know this is the shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction but, i am seriously angry with how horrible this chapter turned out. I was going to make it longer, but i was very mad at how my writting skills were being dumb, but i promise, i WILL make up for it in the nesxt few chapters, i PROMISE!<p>

Yami: She's also really tired because she had to go to a kick-a-thon today... how much was it...?

TAFG: 2,316 kicks under 20 minutes... Yami, do the closing, i'm too tired and irritated to do it...

Yami: YAY! OK, so please R&R! Bye and thanks for reading this horrible chapter!

TAFG: *Kicks in the stomach* now it's 2,317 kicks.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	18. Chapter 18

(Ryou's POV. Ch. 18)

How easy it must seem to just, run away from all of my problems, and seek out a better life style. But this is as good as it gets right here; walking along the sidewalk of Street 22, hoping to have the calm breeze blow me over the rainbow. No vehicle passed, and not one life form was to be seen. Not one life form would hear my screams later on.

Though on the up side, no one could see my blank stare. Well, it wasn't _that_ blank. It's hard to hold in tears when you're walking back to your never-ending bloodshed. I'd been thinking this all day: one day he'll kill me, but then I'll go straight back down into the deepest depths of despair. In all cases, I'm never going to get out of this chain reaction. I'll always be a part of this dark game. Hell isn't too far off from what this game is. This is why I don't care for running away; I cannot be removed from the playing board. I am a permanent pawn.

The only way to run, is in a circle.

If only I _knew_ what kind of game was taking place, I might not be resting on the door step to the house of insanity. I began to think I'd be better off living in the nut house instead of this run-down apartment; much cozier, and no devil to deal with.

I thought this while silently dropping my satchel onto the floor with one hand, the other holding a paper. It was the sheet that Miss Sugaku had given me earlier today, allowing myself to attend after school tutoring. You might think I would've done the obvious, try to hide it away so I wouldn't be sentenced to the unholy place. But no, it's not worth it. I've tried to keep things secret from Satan before. It doesn't work well.

Rule number one: the devil knows all.

That's right; I'll play along in this destiny game. I won't win it though; I loose every battle, and I know not how to fight in war. I might as well get the pain out of the way as soon as possible; it'll leave time for healing.

This pawn has seen all the evil plays of the demon, and now I have nothing more to expect. Now I simply go through the motions. My thumb pressed harder against the paper, eyes locked on the floor.

…this is my life.

I am a _real_ human, in the _real_ world, experiencing _real_ torture. How can I be referring my damned life to a game of my own destruction? This is _reality_, I am _really_ going insane. Now I can barely see inches from my face; I'm getting dizzy. I was once so normal, so loved… what the heck happened? What did I do so much wrong on? Somebody tell me before I lose it…

When my legs went numb, instinct kicked in, and I stepped slowly forward. I was sweaty from my mental questions, and as well for more suffering that lie ahead. My eyes were still blurred, but it felt better to move.

I didn't gain three feet before I bumped into something. It took a second for me to lift my congested and aching head to see the blur of a demon. My heart was hit with a bullet and sank like a rock. I could make out his violet orbs staring back at mine, but not much else. "I-I…" my voice cracked upon having no foundation for blood flow at the moment. Though I was sure I would see blood flow here in a minute or two.

"Light," he nearly whispered, "its ok." Rough fingers snaked around my left wrist. I had a frenzy immediately afterwards, replacing the numbness with panic. Yanking away my trapped arm, I fell effortlessly onto my knees, and did what I do best. Beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted, eyelids wrinkled together, "I-I didn't-t s-see you, please, d-don't, I…" my throat clogged up and I couldn't get out another plead. Tears collected in my lashes and soaked my face, room echoing with my daily sobs. 'Go ahead and touch me, you can't possible hurt me anymore than you already have.' I thought, waiting for punishment, bracing for hell.

But it didn't break loose like expected. No, instead a steady, almost _gentle,_ hand rest upon my shoulder. There was no shoving, no grabbing, nothing. "Don't cry, I won't hurt you." His tone was like honey. Not that seducive sugar stuff, but almost like a soothing stroke of words. 'But… you always, hurt…' again, my brain made out no sense. Was he dead serious, or confusing me again? This… _devil_ knows not how to care, he said it himself.

My head lifted for my eyes to meet his. Shocked and surprised was I to stare into a minor look of concern. I was frantic when I wasn't slapped unconscious. You just kind of expect those things to happen after it goes on for seven years.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly; his voice seemed foreign to the gruff one I feared. A half a nod answered a false answer. His hand was removed and his sight sifted elsewhere. "What's this?" he asked, nearly normally, sliding the paper I had pressed in between the floor and my hand into his.

Before he had time to scan the typed sentences, I stuttered, "I-it's for school. I-I need a s-signature…" my head turned the opposite direction and stared at the floor boards. There was an awkward silence among the air. "Oh… ok then." The man stood up, and after moments, I heard a click. The only sound to listen to was the one of pen on paper. Another click gone off and I was handed back the sheet. I looked at the paper as taking it into my frail fingers with confusion. I glanced upwards, but then saw that he had already left without a sound. No questions asked.

I realized I hadn't been breathing the whole time, and sucked in an amount of air, exhaling quietly… what the heck just happened? For half my life, this demon bullied me in every single way known and unknown to man, and just now that same monster acts almost _humanly_?

Did I miss something? Were the past several years of my time all a lie? Or… maybe it wasn't that at all. Maybe this beast… _really_ wants to change his withered heart. Though it almost killed me to know that my begs of mercy were first respected by the devil, and not God.

* * *

><p>TAFG: HELLO! I AM STILL ALIVE!<p>

Yami: IM NOT! :D

TAFG: well thats nice. anyway, i knowwww this is a short chapter, but next chapter is going to be longer and more emotianal! YAY FOR SOB STORIES!

Yami: yaaaay :P

TAFG: Screw you, i'm too happy and motivated :3

Yami: Whatever... ^^

TAFG: Why do we make thease faces again?

Yami: ... they're intertaining?

TAFG: Eh, i guess, anyway, thanks for sticking around, i know this was late, but i was busy on weekend with my first convention. i saw a bandit keith their and was happy because he said "in america" for me. Sooooo yea next chapter be up next week or weekend maybe? idk, have fun imagining what will happen next! Bakura keep promise or not? WHO KNOWS WITH MY CRAZY MIND! =D

**Yu-Gi-Oh! os owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	19. Chapter 19

(Bakura's POV. Ch. 19)

You have no clue how much guilt I felt when the kid just collapsed like that, expecting anything but affection. So then why did I cause this boy suffering day in and day out if I felt a pit in my stomach? Huh, the Gods may know why, but I sure don't. Though I'm doing my best to change, give me some credit here.

And it's working, for the most part. The light's talking in full sentences now and almost to my face too. It's a start, and I intend on going to the finish line. The race had begun, and now I must carry it out till the very end.

Now if only I could bring myself out of the shadows and have a solid conversation with this boy, things might go at a quicker pace. It was now eight minutes past the twenty-first hour, and the boy barely did much. He did not even eat anything. I didn't know if he were fed at school or not, but little light never ate during his captivity. All the kid had done was clean up a bit and then start after school work, not a peep out of him either.

Though his mind was messed up enough already, and my turn in actions must not be registering too well. But how do I explain it in a way that a light may understand? And even if I do figure this out, then what? Hope for nature to take its course and see what happens next?

This was handy work; it wasn't set in the circle of life. I didn't like this brain teaser, and teasing me has it been all day. That's what happens when you are left alone with time: you tend to start thinking what to do with it, what It can or can't do. But you may not know my how much time I have had all to my lonesome. Let's just say I'm an expert in this particular subject.

Now if time is the true element that heals things, then it shall take it to mend this Hikari's scars. Though if there isn't a side remedy besides time itself, it will take longer for a wound to medicate. I wanted my light to know that I am no longer in need for abusing him, so now it only made sense for me to be the helping hand. I hope you caught all that, because I'm not explaining it again. I'm still not quite sure if all this will play out as planned.

Suddenly snapped out of my thoughts was I by the lights movement. His frozen state of studying silently in the dining room was over, and he now packed away his book and other supplies. Hidden above the cabinets in the kitchen, I watched the boy slide in the chair, and walk up to the steps, my head in line with all actions made. Once out of sight, I flashed away to another place to view the light.

My vision was gained to see the upstairs hallway, where the kid walks towards his own room. Now why go there? As of now, it was just a vacant chamber, more like a cell, if you ask me. Curiosity got the best of my thoughts; I had to know the straight up real reason. No more assuming things or hiding things between us, I'm tired of it anymore.

Silently and steadily, I landed feet fist onto the ground, not to be heard as the shadows faded off. I waited for nothing. "Hikari," I said a little loud. The reaction wasn't too great to see. The boy spun around and gasped as if I were the angel of death, ready to take his soul to where ever it may end up. His eyes were daggers in my heart. I think both of us went stiff during the short silence.

"What are you doing?" I asked bluntly. The light's eyes widened even more so. Was that a bad question to ask? I honestly don't know how else to ask. No reply came, just those big tear-glazed orbs. Oh, Gods, please don't tell me he's going to cry again. I'm already to guilt ridden.

Persistence was a lacking quality of mine, so I asked again. "Why are you up here, light?" still I sounded demanding. Note to self: work on tone structure.

I could see the shivers as plain as day now. Why did this bother him so much, just talking like normal people should? Besides the _obvious_ answer.

"I-I was, g-going to sleep-p, I'm s-sorry-y, I just…" he croaked at the end and his body cringed, holding back incoming tears, he couldn't talk any further unless he broke down in sobs. The light looked anywhere but in my direction, I doing the opposite.

I was a little dumbfounded by the reply though. There was no place to sleep there, no bed; I had taken it, like so many other things. Unless you count the floor rug. But that wasn't the point. "But you have no bed." Leave it to me to state the obvious. That's what Hikari thought, I bet you it was. His expression sure looked like it. "And you are still sore, aren't you?" now my voice was quieter, just by a notch. He nodded yes. I think; his frame was too shay to tell.

"Well then… go sleep downstairs." I pointed a restrained finger in the direction said. "It's more comfortable than on the floor." I gave a stern kind of look, by habit of course, ordering the light to do as told.

Another trait I liked of the boy was his obedience. It never fails to be so pathetic and heart downing. He hesitated, but then stiffly walked to the commanded spot. My face dropped when I saw goose bumps rise on his skin as he passed my way. I baked up a step and watched the light stride along the staircase.

After turning to corner, I flashed back into the darkness. Here I go again, back in the shadows to stalk my other half. What a nice thing to do to a kid who is in the borderline if insanity, huh? But how am I supposed to make sure he doesn't lose his mind? My existence is a big chunk of _why_ he's going insane, so I can't watch his every move out in the open like that. Besides, that just plain creepy, and we all know it.

All of this went through my mind as I viewed the boy, doing all that I told him to. He now lie with his head half buried into his crossed arms, snowy hair sprawled out like a dove's wings. His knees are bent, one more so than the other, and boy may it be the most peaceful state I've seen him in since the day I first hit him.

I wanted a closer look. I snaked down from where I float as a shadow to stand hauntingly next to the sleeping albino. I liked the way the moonlight reflected off his mane and skin. This boy was all peace was, but knew nothing of it.

I said I wanted to change my heart and never introduce violence to my Hikari again. That's a promise I'll keep. 'Ryou,' I thought, 'I have broken too many things that are close to you. But I will keep my word, and not break this promise. I swear this to you, cross my cold heart...'

'And hope to die.'

* * *

><p>TAFG: wow, i'm on a role here with chapters aren't i?<p>

Yami: yup, and im relaved its not like, 2 am that u posted it either.

TAFG: well... i might get ch 20 done by like... 3 am tonight...

Yami: ARE YOU DEAD SERIOUS!

TAFG: cross my heart, yami *grins evily*

Yami: urrrrgh! a spirit has to get some sleep to, ya know!

TAFG: yea, no, not tonight ur not :P anyway, next chapter will be way better than this one, i know i keep saying that, but i promise, this is the turning point (kinda) so im really gonna have a delay after next chapter is posted because i have to fit puzzle peices together :L thanks and saty tuned!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	20. Chapter 20

(Bakura's POV. Ch. 20)

When I said I forever guard the light, I mean it. Literally. As soon as dawn strikes across the horizon, I'm alert and ready. Though how it makes a man tried to only get about four hours of sleep every day. You could say it's a curse, but you get used to "curses" after a while, it seems almost like a regular thing anymore. Even when the sunshine is in direct alignment with your face, it still doesn't annoy you like you'd think. See how time fixes things?

Though not to the fullest. The light may not irritate _you_, but it still does me. My closed eyelids blinked open, and I shifted my head in every which way to find comfort, but with no success. 'Time must want me to get up now', I though, shifting to do was wanted of me.

But something blocked my path. I held something warm and thin. As my legs came into action, I felt something intertwined with them. I nearly ignored the mater and dozed off, but my face was tickled into reality.

Reality is cruel.

Here, _in my arms_, lies the slumbering body of my Hikari.

Shit.

Blood buzzed throughout my limbs and a fire was in the process of forming a gaping hole through the center of my heart. All I knew, all I could think of, was a broken promise; I did _it_ again. I touched him and just didn't remember a thing about it. Damn, now I have to turn back the clock and do everything over again!

Though I refused to believe this was the case, that the monster returned and destroyed this teens mind, and that I would be left with a mindless Hikari that's only use is to remind me of how ruthless I can be and am. My fingers curled and I felt fabric. Both of us were fully clothed.

I sighed in relief; For once, the Gods were nice to me. The blood in my veins slowed and the panic vanished from my mind. Though what happens when the light wakes up and feels me cradling him? I don't even know how I got in this situation, so how was I to explain? Lucky it was still early morning- only orange rays lit up the room- so maybe I'd have time to think of how to get free without waking the kid.

Want to do this I did not. What kind of person willingly want to "be free" from a cuddle? I may appear as sharp as a samurai sword, but never have I ever been able to feel so… whole. When your other half doesn't feel the same feelings as you, it's a little addicting to keep as one, I must admit.

I nuzzled my face into his soft locks and clutched him closer; his scent was like fresh grapes, ready to be juiced. It was so strong and luring, almost makes me want a bite…- but no! That's crossing ten feet over the line, and I must maintain my urges for the safety of this, beautiful child…

My mouth begins to water and the beast approaches. No, keep it together! I won't let the devil lay sight on my Hikari. My light that is so frail and vulnerable, and reeks with this delectable smell… it's all too much to resist. I have to have a bite, just one taste…

My tongue and lips gently latch to his bare neck, and the tenderized flesh is better than expected. Its heaven and I want more, a lot more. I missed this taste, this feeling, this love! Forgetting the world, I sucked harder.

Mistake was that action.

The boy shifted and moaned lightly, making me freeze dead cold. He's awake, and here I am wanting forever more to continue. There was no movement for a second, and I thought he'd gone back to sleep. Though his neck tuned suddenly and I was detached from my desire.

He moved again with a short gasp, and a hand meant my forearm. "What…?" the boy muttered, still half slumbering. "I…" was all I came up with. Protest was something I wanted to do, but panic overloaded my thought process. I slipped my arms away from his waist and slowly motioned back, wishing I could disappear and forget this never happened. Which I could, but then again, I wasn't thinking too well at the moment.

Neither is the light for that matter. He didn't look directly at me, but I could see his confused expression. The boy moved steadily, grasping onto the fact that I almost went beast on him again. "What are you…?" my Hikari glanced left and right and all around until meeting my face.

The usual happened: the boy's eyes went wide, caked over with tears, and his face and jaw dropped with terrorizing fear. I've seen this look before. I wished to never see it again. "No, no I-I didn't touch you! I-It was an accident!" my tone and was plead like and almost cracky. But no protestant plea seemed to convince the trembling child.

He leaned away from me, shielding his face with his arms, like it would protect him from anything. _I_ was supposed to protect him. "No, don't, I wasn't going to hurt you." I reached an arm out to him in offering. His orbs stretched wider, and then were hidden away within his now folded arms. The crying came quickly afterwards, and muffled sobs are now his way of apologizing and begging not to have my touch.

The loud crack of skin smacking skin came next, and I felt my dear light flinch wildly, cries ceasing completely. I didn't strike him, but face palmed myself instead. Silence hung about the air, and I felt those green eyes of the child stare confused at me.

'Don't act like I don't deserve this light, you know that as much as I do.' I thought the truth. I bent and twisted the promise to my desire, to get a seconds taste of the light, and now I had no trust between us. None, zero, zilch… nothing.

"Damn, how can I be so _stupid_?" I thought out loud, standing up from the couch. It must be that emotion that can set flame to your soul. Why is love always one of the biggest mistakes in life? "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I repeated, again hitting myself, harder than the last time.

I didn't face the boy, couldn't take the lush green color staring. My face was cringed with hatred towards my behavior; why can't I act humane just _once_ so this broken child can see that I can care, can _love,_ without making another scar.

I shouted in frustration at this, slamming my fist down on the arm rest. "Stop!" half-yelled the shaky voice of my Hiakri. I turned to face the boy, "Why should I! Give me one good reason why _I_ don't deserve to be beaten, why I _shouldn't_ be hated!" I hollered.

I knew that this wasn't the best time to be doing that, but I was angry, and not much could change that fact. Though this was most likely the first time I've ever seen the light make and "angered" face back at me. And most certainly have I never seen him answer back. "Because!" he started, standing firmly on his feet, "It won't work!" he shouted now. "What won't work!" I was louder.

"You loving me!"

The boy shut my mouth right up. This was something that I needed to hear, even if it did hurt me inside. "You said you loved me," he spoke again, tone a bit softer. "A-and a man can't love someone, unless he first loves himself!"

Daggers may cause cuts, but words can be engraved and forever imbedded into your mind if used correctly. Dear light is a master with words today, and did they ever take me down. I was completely astonished at how well they fit the situation, and my face showed it.

My Hikari's face didn't differ from mine; I guess he was just as shocked from his vocabulary as I was. Though then the familiar face of fear crossed over his expression. He must of thought I was going to hurt him, beat him for talking back like that. I wanted to confirm that I wasn't going to do as he thought, but I was still face-frozen.

The boy's fifteen seconds of courage was gone now; his foot stepped behind him, and then the other. I didn't want him to run away just yet. But when I reached a hand out, he gasped sharply, and took off up the stairs, watching him disappear.

As my knees gave in, I sunk down in the recliner behind me, and thought. That was certainly a show to think through. What did I do to make him say that? Of course I was glad to see the light stick up for himself, though he seemed a bit on the angry side.

Maybe I should go talk to him, but not yet though. He might be blowing off some steam, and I don't really want another outburst like that. It might call out the monster, if the words are too strong for my heart to handle.

* * *

><p>TAFG: and another one is done, WHOOHOO!<p>

Yami: Yes, and thank you so very much not keeping me up till 2am :D

TAFG: welcome buddy boy, and on other notices, remember when i said after this chapter i would have a delay in gettin gthe other chapters uploaded? well, thise one was suppossed to be longer, but i thought i'd just split it in two like i always do :P so after the next chapter (21), i have to do some planing, so be paitent with me. Bye!

Yami: *starts singing* OH rubber ducky your so fine, rubber ducky im so lucky you are mine

TAFG: ... okay, back in the melenium puzzle ya go buddy boy.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	21. Chapter 21

(Ryou's POV. Ch. 21)

My heart can't handle any more of this feeling that is caused by the demons touches. The blood in my veins felt tickled with, and my stomach was aching with this warm, guilty sensation. Though my shivers and goose bumps make me seem could, in which case I kind of was on the outside, but on the inside… I can't see riddance of this warmth.

I almost wished it was fifty degrees below zero in my room, where I sit in the corner, curled up and resting my chin upon my arms. Though no wishes of mine have been granted lately, so i wasn't expecting anything to happen.

Oh, wait, I guess I _was_ waiting for punishment to come. It's not like I can't see where this game is going. Obviously the devil intended to bring hell again. Why else would he get so close to me? Just to lie there and pretend that he never hits me, cuts me, and_ breaks_ me?

Maybe.

I didn't forget about how frustrated the demon was for nearly doing so. Slapping his face like that… why? It fixes nothing. You should not cry over spilled milk; clean it up and don't do it again. It was a bit irksome to see a person get so upset over something minor. My life is a complete disaster, and you think I hate myself for that? I may _blame_ myself for how terrible it is, but it's no reason to hate over.

That's probably why I blew up in his face a while ago. I knew he said he loved me, wanted to change, and promised to protect me, but… it's just too unbelievable of a concept for my mind to wrap around. I guess the feeling of being beaten daily is set in my routine like clockwork; my body was just expecting to be tortured, and if the slightest hint of it is exposed to me, its instant tears and words of mercy.

I couldn't believe his promise because my mind tells me not to. Always listen to your heart, my mother used to say. But my heart was so slaughtered and ripped apart, there was nothing much to listen to. And without one, my mind did the thinking from now on, and it told me to be afraid and fear the demon that causes this terror and tribulation.

And here it comes. I can hear the footsteps lurking about, and it's only up to time till the devil reaches me. How many tears do regular humans cry? I really wanted to know, because with the amount that I'm capable of, I'm starting to wonder when I will run out, and cry no more. I must have and endless supply of tears. I sure hope my blood not be the same. Honestly Hell seems like a better place to me right now. The true devil would be much nicer and kinder than the fake that haunts me.

The steps echo outside, one clack shortly after another, until they ceased. Now hands fumbled with the door knob, and the unlocked barrier was creaked open. I hid my tear-streamed face into the little ball I was formed in, bracing tighter and shivering harder.

It was an upset sigh from the monster that gripped my lungs, and followed footsteps stopped my breathing process entirely. Like a shadow, he towered over my trembling body, making me feel the size of a nit. He was way too close already, and him crouching down to my height didn't help. 'God, please hear my begging, just this once. Don't let the devil hurt me anymore, don't let him confuse me.' Sincerely, a rejected worshiper.

I should have added "Don't let him speak to me" to the plea. The demons voice scared me more than his presence. "Light… please don't think I'm here to beat you. You did nothing wrong to earn it. Can you talk to me?" I wanted sob my eyes dry; but no matter what he said he wouldn't do, I can't suppress the tears of confusion that surges in my mind. Even with a tone so honey coated, it still is painful.

A sob escaped my sore throat and he spoke, "And don't cry either. Dear Hikari, there is no reason to act like this. It hurts me too-" "Hurts _you_!" I barked, snapping my face out from hiding, revealing the river that flowed endlessly upon my rosy colored cheeks. "Well I'm sorry to hear that!" he backed away a few inches as I continued "I'm sorry that you have to see what a mess I you made of me, I'm sorry for acting like any humane person should when abused for so long, I'm sorry for crying and begging for mercy for over 2,555 days of my life, and I'm _especially_ sorry that I don't know how else to react in front of you!"

I sucked in a large amount of oxygen before collapsing in my hands and knees, almost chocking over the screamed-and-sobbed-raw muscles in my throat. I couldn't see a thing through the blur in my eyes, and my entire face was soaked flesh. I was so far gone in a trance with anger, confusion, and tears that I didn't notice the warm hands of the demon snake onto my shoulders, until he said something.

"It's ok, light," his tone was shaky too, "It's ok. You don't have to be sorry, alright? You've got every right to act this way, it's fine." He stopped as if waiting for an answer, but swollen where my vocal chords at the moment. "I just don't want you to act like this… and I want to fix this mess, but you gotta trust me, ok?"

I sniffed loudly before I had the bravery to lift my atrocious face to meet his. "I-I… j-just don't-t know-w how else t-to live…" I shuttered and sobbed. "I know," he verified as fingers began stoking my tangled locks. "And it seems hopeless because the monster doesn't know how to love, right?" I snuffled and nodded in agreement. "But you have to understand that I'm not the demon I was anymore. I'm Bakura, your Yami, your other half. Bakura can love tenderly, unlike the beast you know." He let his words settle in before speaking more. "Can you, Ryou, my Hiakri, give Bakura another chance?"

His eyes begged for a reply, but not like the intimidating deep-violet that I usually see. A soft lavender shade was in its place. Was the devil really… gone now? Is that demon no longer here to cause the unwelcoming touches?

It must be a yes. From my dark's touch, I felt almost comfort and… protection? I'd forgotten what being protected and cared for felt like, but maybe, just maybe, my shattered heart gave a single beat of approval. Mother knows best, doesn't she? Guess I should listen to her, huh?

I shook my head yes, and my Yami's face was unfrozen. "Oh, thank you." He sighed in relief, taking me into a bear hug. I was a tad socked at the sudden warmth that engulfed me, but… I didn't feel scared by it.

I felt _protected_ by it.

I lightly hugged back, digging my face into his shoulder/chest, wanting the care, needing the emotion of security. I cred again; I guess I'll never run out of those tears. But this time they were shed under the condition of joy and thanks. The Lord heard my prayers and sent the devil elsewhere.

Thank you God,

Thank you for giving Bakura a chance at love, and a change of heart.

* * *

><p>Yami: awwwwwwwwww!<p>

TAFG: I know, i know, i'm so evil for making this a really emotional chapter.

Yami: I DONT CARE HOW EVIL YOU ARE! I JUST DONT GET HOW YOURE NOT CRYING!

TAFG: Ohhh, i was tearing up, dont you worry, but it takes ALOT to makeme cry. Big reason why i'm not is because i was really mad about how i'vebeen writing lately, and this chapter turned out... well, perfect in my eyes. So, please R&R if you either cried or died from reading (xD)

Yami: Where did my rubber ducky go?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	22. Chapter 22

(Bakura's POV. Ch. 22)

Thirty-two and a half hours. It's been that long since promise accepted from the child. A big leap into the race that morning was, and not in the wrong direction this time. Though as big as a step it was, not much has changed between the boy and I. Things such as mental and physicals abuse doesn't go away that easily, I should know. It takes time, lots of it too. I'm just trying to make the clock go faster.

Speaking of time, shouldn't my Hikari be home by now? I haven't exactly spoken or seen him since yesterday. I assumed he was at school, but the kid usually arrives back around the beginning of the fifteenth hour. It was the sixteenth now. What keeps the boy? I hope he isn't hurt, or in trouble for that matter. Maybe I should go looking…

I thought this while looking up over at the microwave clock from where I sit at the dining room table. Well, I'll give him 120 more seconds; it's not _quite_ the sixteenth anyway. I turned my head back to the small note pad that lie before me, going back into my thoughts. Honestly it's not like _all_ I do is linger around as a shadow, stalking the everyday life of an innocent child. I _did_ _say_ that was creepy, right?

Time: as much as I may have of it, all else to do is just think. So yes, sometimes it's nice to write my thoughts down for a change, which I was currently doing. As I continued drawing the letters of rhyme, seconds passed by. Three fourths of a minute is gone. I can't help but glance my eyes to those green numbers.

3:59 P.M.

And still counting.

If you were the guardian of a Hikari, of anybody, would you not want to protect them? Worry at the least? He's just a kid; a kid who has nearly _died_ of insanity and a broken heart, all thanks to me.

Thirty-two seconds.

I guess the guilt I have _from_ _hurting_ this boy, is outweighed by the worry I have _for loving_ the light.

Twenty-five.

Worry must outweigh time too; I had to investigate, no matter the original plan.

I gave a silent sigh and flipped the tablet's cover closed, slipping it back into my coat's left pocket. I closed my eyes to hide any emotion, and stood from the chair. Though as I pushed the seat in, the front door was opened and slammed shut.

My eyelids burst open and stared back at the light, who appeared rushed as he hurriedly slumped his case onto the floor. "Ryou." I said somewhat surprised and relived. The boy wasn't so similar. He froze instantly and faced me, eyes wider than moments ago. I wasn't sure if I just scared him, or still terrorized the child; it's hard to tell the difference with this one.

"You're late getting home." I said questionably. The light gasped. Yup; still terrorized. "I-I'm sorry, I just, s-school held me up a-and…" A smile couldn't be held back by the child's voice. He's so convinced that everything he does is considered for a punishment. I know change is hard, especially in this particular case, but it's next to impossible to get this kid t believe me.

"It's ok, light." I confirmed before he could speak again. "I already told you this," I went on as walking towards where my other half stand staring. "You don't have to say sorry and you didn't do anything wrong. Can you understand that?" His eyes where still soft and sorrowful. I tried to ignore the gleam, waiting for a sign of reply. "I'm sor…I-I mean…yes, I-I'll try." He gave a small nod in double assurance. My grin extended a bit. "Good." I sighed.

… If I had a nickel for every single time i was a part of an awkward silence, I could probably buy myself the rights to Kaiba Corporation. Well, you know, if it would have happened just about a million times, then it would be a definite possibility.

"So, do you want… to eat, dinner, now?" asked the smaller boy, thank the Gods. "Um, well, no, I'm fine. Unless you're hungry now." "No, that's ok. I-I'll cook later." The boy made no eye contact with me. I could see this was a little uncomforting to him, so I backed up a bit. "Alright then."

And I left with that.

I hope that –well, whatever _that_ really was– went well. It's better than other talks I've held with the light and maybe the longest too. I can't really tell you much about a normal conversation. It's not exactly something I remember easily. Or _want_ to remember.

My thoughts where drowned out by the slamming of a… book, possibly? I looked over my shoulder to see my Hikari, sitting at the table, in the same seat that he always does to study. I made a confused face; how much does one need to study in a week? Usually I would have no interest in the teen's school work, but I did just realize that I hadn't anything else to do. Ah, irony _never_ fails to show its qualities, now does it?

Hesitantly, I began to edge towards the boy, silent as air could ever be. Once behind the kid, and still out of his sight range, I stretched my neck to see if I could make out the subject at hand. What lay in front the light was a large book and an equal sized notepad. From the appearance of the official-looking pages, there where numbers and letters, shapes, symbols, and anything else you could think of. Most of it was completely familiar to me. The sentences looked like algebraic problems, and most likely where. Now _this_ I remember quite well.

Though here my Hikari does not have anything written in his booklet. That was a bit strange. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit plainly. Again, the boy jumped several feet. Note to self: identify that you are present before speaking with your Hikari. Things are a lot less awkward that way.

The albino looked up at me after flinching, gasping lightly. "Oh, um, I-I'm just doing, my homework…" he voice trailed off as he slowly turned his attention back to the objects before him. "Are you trying to solve algebraic equations?" I questioned with interest.

There was a short silence before he spoke again. "U-um… if by that you mean math, then yes." Oh, alright, that's good; now I know the proper term. "Why don't you have anything written down yet?" My questions seem like they're almost embarrassing the light; he sunk a few inches before replying. "They're just… a little, confusing…" his voice was five notches quieter than moments ago.

"Well… here, I can help you." I declared as pulling out the neighboring chair and sat down. Though I think I may have passed the barrier that time. The boy stiffened and leant an inch or two to his right. I acknowledged this and did the same, giving the light the personal space he so deserved.

Taking my eyes of the startled child, I scanned the pages more thoroughly. I never knew a memory of mine could be one of joy, and not fire.

"Oh, I know this," I stated cheerfully. "It's about circles, right?" I glanced back to the boy for an answer. His expression was flustered and couldn't look me in the eye. "Y-yes, I believe so." The boy's tone is still quiet and jittery. "So, what are you confused on?" my eyes softened with curiosity. They must have appeared intimidating to my light. Or I was to close. Either was an acceptable answer to why he seemed to be frozen stiff.

"Do you understand this at all?" his pale face flushed pink. Why is this so uncomfortable for him am I doing something wrong? All the reply I gained was the albino hanging his head and barely shaking it in disagreement. I was a bit shocked though; this subject wasn't any difficult for me, so why was my other half so lost? You would think two of the same people would be alike. But everyone _is_ different, I suppose.

"Oh… well, look here," I ordered as digging my hand into my coat pocket for a pen. Once one was found, I pushed the notebook over so that the boy could see at a better angle. "I think this is how it goes." I stated, as drawing a non-perfect circle vertically across the sheet. "You need to find the circumference, correct?" I asked the light, reassuring I knew what I was doing. He snapped out of his trance and stuttered, "Oh, um yes, I-I think so."

"Ok, well, to do that you have to find the diameter, which is the line that goes through the circle, like this." I did as described to the large O on the paper, and after doing so, looked at the boy for a sign of understanding. He nodded yes. "And then after that, you have to multiply the diameter by 3.14. Do you get now?" again, I glanced to my Hikari for approval. His brows where cringed. "But, the diameter isn't a number, how can I multiply it?" I looked at the shape and mentally face-palmed myself. 'Forgot the numbers…' I thought to myself.

I positioned my pen to point at the line I drew. "Well the diameter is the length of the circle; the line represents how long it is, like a ruler." My eyes kept drawing back and forth between the light and the paper; I had to make sure he was listening. "So say that the diameter was six inches long. Then you would just multiply six times 3.14." I leant back in the chair and let the boy soak in the information. His eyebrows where now smoothly straightened, but an odd glint shone in his eyes. "Ok. I think I get it now… though what's this mean?" the boy asked as pointing a finger to one of the many O's in the book. I erected my back to get a better view.

The light's nail was a millimeter away from an uncompleted line inside the shape. "Oh, that's a radius. It's half of what the diameter is." I answered. Though I saw confusion in the lights face, and decided to explain. "So say the radius was two feet. Add two together and you get four, which is your diameter. So then you'd just multiply that." My eyes automatically drifted to my lights face, who seemed to be in wonderment at the moment. "Ok… Thank you." The boy said as gripping a nearby pencil and getting down to work.

I bit the inside of my lip and leant back again, watching my light do as taught. It's been a long time since anyone said those two words to me, and I sure didn't expect them to come from a person who is petrified of my existence… or _was_.

I am completely unaware if the light is still scared of how close I am or not, but he seems fine. To be honest, I didn't want to go anywhere; I liked what the feeling of helping someone gave me, like I was needed and important. And here I thought I was just a half, never able to find the other missing part. I guess I have a little math problem of my own to solve. Though I've got the answer sitting right next to me; In other words… I think I found the radius to my diameter.

* * *

><p>Yami: aw, that's cute...<p>

TAFG: ya get it?

Yami: yup... i do have to say that was pretty clever too... never exspected it.

TAFG: eh, it was alright... at least it ended the way i wanted it to. and i know it wasn't the most exciting chapter in this story, but it's kinda like... the calm before the storm... if that gives a hint away, it really doesn't, trust me, because what i have planned is... i won't say because i'm soooo not a spiler person... have fun guessing what happens next ;3

Yami: i found my rubber ducky! HAPPY EASTER, BTW!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	23. Chapter 23

(Ch. 23 Bakura's POV.)

Turns out that my Hikari needed no further help, and I guess that means he was learning what he needed to learn… though I didn't like it very much. It was like finishing a puzzle; it was fun to do so, but when you're done, you're not really sure what to do next.

That's how I felt at the moment, trying to eat supper and think what my next step was at the same time. I have to say though; the boy makes a fine dinner. The juicy taste of fried chicken, sprinkled with oregano, and topped with spicy hot sauce... well, ok, I added the hot sauce, but it's still yummy. It'd be a lot yummier without the heavy dose of awkwardness that floated between the light and I as we ate in silence. It was like saying something was forbidden, and trust me, it's not the most pleasant feeling one should have.

Though it's not like I was surprised about it. Last time we dinned together, I slapped the boy for talking back. And chained him with hand cuffs. And locked him in a closet. Yes, I know, not the best actions of mine. And as a cause for them, the kid refused to even look at me, I doing the complete opposite. I wanted to talk more and build a bridge of trust, but it didn't happen.

Actually, he wasn't even moving, just sitting like a perfect child would. His plate was cleared completely. That's strange; why waste time and sit there if done eating? It's not the first time I've seen him act like this. "Why do you do that?" I asked. The boy snapped his trance-ridden face at me, looking a bit astonished to hear something other than silence. "D-do what?" his quiet voice squeaked. "Sit there. Aren't you done eating?" his face seemed to lose color, turning pure white.

Now what did I do? He was fine with me earlier, what's with the sudden drop in communication? "I-I'm sorry, I–" his cracky tone was caught. My guess of why was because I told him not to say those two words. Though I didn't think a simple order like that would cause his eyes to widen like that… to much fear for my liking.

"I… I just think that it's polite to wait till everyone is finished eating… before one would leave the table…" he mumbled with his head hanging, either in shame or fear, neither one necessary. Though that _was_ an unexpected reply, and at first, I wasn't sure how to respond to it. I almost had a giggle escape, but that might offend my Hikari's belief.

Best thing to do was show respect; _that's_ how you get it for yourself. "That's ok, you can leave. I see that sitting here is making you uncomfortable." The light blushed a bit at how obvious it was to read his feelings, but he brushed it off. "T-thank you…" the boy said, hesitantly picking up his platter and standing up from his seat.

I mentally hit myself in the face; what the crap did I do that for! I didn't want the boy to leave, gods I'm retarded. Oh well, it's already seconds into the past, no use in ordering the light to return. Instead, I will have some more of this crispy heaven. Though as I went back to chomping my way through the tangy meat, the sound of wood hitting wood and a yelp both rang in my ears, a crash echoing soon afterwards.

I shot up from the seat, knowing that scream anywhere. "Ryou!" my voice croaked as I ran to the fallen boy. Kneeling down on a knee, I –a bit too harshly– gripped onto his right shoulder. He flinched at this, but I failed to care. "Are you alright?" my question was rushed and I stared with deep concern.

But In those green eyes of my light, I only saw terrorization cloud up over the real answer. I was too close for any means of comfort, really feeling the fear that radiated from where my hand lay on the child's shoulder. It was scary to see he still remembers what I stole and now had control over. He was too young… I wish I could give it back…

My stare softened as I gently lifted my hand away, backing up from the boy's face. The clouds blew away as I did so. "Yes," said the light, "I-I'm fine, I just tripped on the chair…" his stare turned to look behind him at the over-turned seat that lay on its side, much like the boy in front of me. The plate was as good as gone though; shattered into pieces across the oak floor. "Can you get up?" I asked the albino rather softly. "Yea, I think so…" the light shifted slowly into a sit, then having a boney arm reach and grab into the counter top for support. I mimicked his movements, in case he needed more assistance.

Once the teen was on both feet, he wobbled for a moment; I watched. The light sighed quietly and took a step forward with the left foot, and then the right– he collapsed. Well, almost did; I caught him within milliseconds after he yelped again, holding him under the shoulder with one hand and by the waist with the other. As I did this, my Hikari's jacket was shifted, revealing his under shirt. My eyes widened.

I know that sounds like a very unreasonable detail to explain, but honestly, it's just a little guilt-sinking to see all the blood-tipped cuts in the fabric of the light's shirt. I made those cut marks, the blood stains… why does this boy wear a piece of bad memory? Why doesn't he do the _humane_ thing and change his top instead of carry around a token of torture…?

"What is this?" I asked harshly, gripping onto the tarnished shirt with the hand I once held him with. The boy didn't see what I meant though; only _felt_. He panicked and shoved me away from my hold, stumbling backwards on his injured ankle. Again his orbs stared back into mine, still obliviously petrified by my touch, though not my voice. "No! I wasn't going to, it's just, your shirt… it's all torn…"

My Hikari lowered his raised fore arms that he sought would protect him from the harm that would not come. The boy's eyes lowered in their height, now understanding that I wouldn't hurt him. "Why don't you change clothes?" I questioned, confusion showing in my worried face. The light didn't reply, only stared back with this expression that I couldn't place. He dropped his head after moments. "Ryou… answer me please." Whatever the reason for his odd behavior, it was getting irritable, and my tone showed it.

"Ryou, _speak!_" I hollered, clenching my fists and turning them white. Though the anger that flashed in my eyes, where replaced with a glaze of regret. Next thing I knew, my dear light was on his knees, supported by his trembling hands. I stepped and stared back in awe; this wasn't what I expected to happen. This wasn't what I _wanted_ to happen, either.

And certainly not that begging of the child. "Please don't-t! I… I a-apologize…" Oh dear _Ra_, he's found another way to say sorry. "Don't… don't make me remember… _please_." The teen's voice was cracky and sobbish, body shaking and shivering and not a tear was shed. It was a burden of mine, that I can't recall, that causes my Hikari to act this way. I know I've scared this boy with memory to the breaking point, but right now I need to know what I did. There will be no secrets between us now; there will be no lies that separate us.

Gently, I knelt down in front of my smaller reflection, placing my hands into his shoulders. "Light… i know I have put many bad memories upon you, but now I forget what I've done." His skin was tense and frozen underneath my fingers. I hope I don't cause tears to be flown under my words though. "Please tell me why you don't want to remember… I wish not to have untold things between us anymore."

To none of my triumph, the child's flesh grew with shivers; I'd wait here all night if it meant talking, holding, _anything_ to do with my little light. "You… just… no, I can't, please! The smell, the smoke… everything burned…" "_What burned_?" I clutched his arms tighter, seconds of silence passing. "_Everything_… toys and furniture, books a-and clothes…so many burns… so much _fire_."

The boy yelped as I engulfed him into my arms, feeling his hot tears melt into my shirt. Yes, it wasn't just the machine that I've turned to ashes, but everything else my light has ever once owned. That includes spirit, hope, and innocence. One too many times I have introduced flame to this child. One too many scars have been the result. This light doesn't change because he has not anything else to change into; I stole it all, everything this boy has known and believed in.

All but his tears.

Not another thing was said that night as my smaller half cried his way into sleep, and I drifted into a deep thought. 'I've stripped him of everything,' I told myself. 'Even the clothes on his back. But where I come from, cloth is a token of friendship. So maybe the things that I have burned will stay within the ashes of pain and suffering. Dear Hikari let me spindle a new fabric from a fire of, not misery, but care and affection.'

Once the sobbing eyes of my light shed no more tears, I only cradled him closer. His frail structure was no longer cold like it was before. It was warm and accepting… _Accepting._

'Thank you, Ryou.'

* * *

><p>TAFG: OK, well that's finallt done with! Sorry i would have finnished this this morning, BUT i had to watch the ten commandment movie at church, and btw, is where i got the idea on how to end this chapter :3<p>

Yami: I HATED THE MOVIE! all the egyptinas DIED! -_-

TAFG: Yea, just wait till the sequal...

Yami: the what?

TAFG: Nothing, nevermind, i said nothing...

Yami: hmmmm...

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by kazuki Takahashi.**


	24. Chapter 24

(Ch. 24 Ryou POV.)

Sure, I can be one of those boys who love to shop till they drop; though there are exceptions where I do just want to drop _dead_. Like right now, in the main entrance to Domino City Mall. Why I am here, and with my _Yami_ for that matter_,_ is preferably the reason why dropping to death sounds really good to me.

You might think I'd be all like, "Yay! I'm no longer going to endure the horrors of domestic abuse!" Mhm, yea, not likely; after it goes on for nearly a decade, it's kind of hard to get used to a change in life style. I know my dark and I made this promise, but… I don't know if I fully agree with it yet.

Of course, it sounds crazy _not_ to accept. Though I _have_ been cornered out of my beliefs for the past several years, so again, change is difficult, even if for the better. But I never really expected it to go so quickly; I mean _seriously_, just yesterday I had a normal conversation with this man. It's like he was a different person, and maybe he was. I just didn't know if I could trust him yet.

"Alright," said the older, turning around to face myself. "Where do you wanna go first?" It was indeed a different person; his tone was too cheery for the demon I knew. Though I knew he meant "where do I want to go shopping", I couldn't help but have astonishment cross over my face.

My other half failed to notice, and went on waiting for a reply. Though all i could speak of was another question. "Bakura, why are we here?" the man stared back in a similar way than I; saying his name wasn't something I do too often, let alone going out on a shopping spree with him.

"Well, I thought we might as well buy you a new wardrobe, since you don't have one at the moment." He answered matter-o-factly. …Who is this man, and what has he done with my Yami?

"But, I have no money." I said, still not completely aware of the situation. Though it doesn't seem to be a problem; the older reaches a hand inside is coat pocket, and after a moment, pulled it out, revealing a huge wad of cash. "Now c'mon," he stated, grabbing my wrist, "it'll be fun."

Then before I knew it, I was being pulled across the food court, through crowds of people, and into an enormous big-name clothing store; Kohl's, I think it was. Once entered, my arm was freed, and the man's pace slowed to a standstill, looking this way and that. Without saying anything, he eagerly rushed deeper into the market place, assuming that I was following. Which I did, not seeming how else to get out of this situation.

Though due to the wonderful bruise on my ankle, walking was not something joyful and easy to do. Especially with the fast pace my Yami had set; you'd think he was a kid in a candy store, wanting that new flavor of gum everybody was talking about.

After making several quick turns, the man disappeared into a maze of clothes racks, I trying my best to keep up. What a very odd maze, I must say. Most of the garments where an ugly rainbow of black, grey, and brown. I tried to spot things of my interest, just kind of staring in multiple directions as Mr. Joyous-shopper over there wandered the rows of merchandise.

All meaning of the word "variety" was ripped to shreds; everywhere I turned my head, it was skulls and crossbones printed on shirts, baggy pants and shredded jeans. I guess the desire for my age division was a lot different that I remember.

"Here!" came the excited–yes I did say _excited_ –voice of my dark half. My head snapped into the direction of where it came from, and soon he emerged from the high isles. "What about this?" the man asked, holding out a white-based t-shirt, with a black gothic cross angled at the shoulder, and a pattern of delicate swirls raining down from the shape.

At first I wasn't sure what to think or say; of course it wasn't my first choice of style, more like my tenth, but how was I to say no? It's not like I get treated so nicely every day. Instead, I slightly shrugged my shoulder, like saying I didn't care too much. My Yami's small grin had worn away and now stared blankly. "You don't like it." he said, sounding bummed.

Again, I was at a loss for words, staring elsewhere than at the man's eyes. Though his where busy staring me down, and for some reason, it was very uncomfortable. It was an awkward moment, and thank the Lord it only lasted for so long. "Here, follow me." he commanded, running back into the maze. I did as said, but instead went at my own pace; I'd like my ankle to _heal_, thank you very much.

I made my way out by the sound of hangers rustling to find the older; searching through the clearance rack, hurriedly and eager like. Not satisfied by it, he moved on to the next rack, and I couldn't help but have a smile speak through my lips. It's a little amusing to see him like this; all normal.

"Here we go," I heard him cheer with joy, and around the bend he came with–_gasp!_–a shirt with actual color! It wasn't the slightest bit ugly either; a horizontal blue-and-white-striped t-shirt. Nice and simple- guess that's my style. "Do you like this one?" the man questioned, snapping me out from my trance. With a small grin, I nodded yes.

This might be the first time _ever_ that I've seen my Yami smile with real happiness; not that demented one that belongs to the devil. That monster was long gone and now I had a… _guardian_ I guess you could say.

We both exchanged smiles and–call me crazy–but I think that I felt a little pinch of magic in the air.

* * *

><p>Yami: Grrr, short chapterrr!<p>

TAFG: yes, i know, but i WAS sick and throwing up today, AND i had to re-write this chapter bcause crap happnes -_-

Yami: i know, i was there... but grrrrrrz, i want to read more-!

TAFG: *put's duct tape over yami's mouth* As i was saying, i KNOW i have not updated this in a whilem because of the reasons listed above, and i HATE re-writing things, so i was very de-motivated for this chapter... but now i am very motivated, and this was going to a be a very long chapter, but i decided to cut it short becaue i am soooo very tired. Please saty tuned! ^^

Yami: *rips duct tape off mouth* OWWWWCH! Ahhhhowww, that hurrrrt! huh, please R&R! -_-*

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi!**


	25. Chapter 25

(Ch. 25 Ryou's POV.)

Well… I sure didn't expect half of what happened in the last few hours to _actually happen_.

So let me give you the 411; you might want to sit down for this.

After coming out from Kohl's with a total amount of six shirts and four pants –I still trying to keep up with my Yami's energy– it was a wild ride, in my book. Though I was shopped out, my dark insisted we stay; he seemed fascinated by everything and everywhere we went.

Take the nearby shoe store for example; I swear he tried on every single pair that fit his size. And the baby shoes… he couldn't get over how cute they were. I have to admit though, they are pretty adorable looking.

And shiny things; that was a big interest to my Yami. As exiting the store with a nice pair of blue sneakers for myself, the older spotted the Jewelry department. He was like a moth, nearly pressing his face up against the glass that protected the jewels. Especially with gold and diamonds– that seemed to be a favorite of his.

After my dark was satisfied that he'd seen every gem there was to admire, lunch time had rolled around, and so we headed to the food court. It's not every day you see a man so astonished by all the different smell's in a room; it's a little hysterical to watch. Though I finally had to make a decision to calm my grumbling stomach.

As we ate our meals from McDonalds, I had to listen to my dark rant about the over-usage of lipstick that one of the cashier ladies back at Kohl's had applied. Finding out that this man has a humorous side to him; I cracked a few smiles here and there as he complained.

Once we finished eating, we went back out to stroll around the rest of the mall. Passing the toy store, that my Yami had to stop and stare at for a moment, we ended up at the electronics department. Personally, I don't like such things as video games, though I kind of decided to just let my other half have fun with it. He did buy me a whole new wardrobe, so I guess this was my way of thanking him.

We'd spent almost a half an hour there until my dark had grown bored with it, and moved on to the next shop that struck his interest. Again, we walked by the toy store, and again, I had to pull him away from his trance. Though he soon found another thing to stare in awe at; which was the curlier fountain that lies in the heart of the mall. He caught sight of a little girl throwing a nickel into the waters, and almost instantly afterwards, fished a quarter out from his coat pocket. "Here," he said, handing me the change. "Make a wish."

For a moment I stared in amazement; I didn't think he knew that's what the girl was doing, asking for a wish. Though his polite grin told me to go with it. And so I did. The quarter made the sound of a small bell as I flipped it into the wavy waters of the fountain, landing with a light plop. Now i did make a wish, and I could tell you what it is… but then it wouldn't come true now would it?

And so then, after exploring many other stores and such, we –for the third time– passed the toy shop. This time I finally took grief upon my Yami and let him enter the place. Though the way he acted was a bit different from when we visited the other stores; you'd think he never had a childhood.

At the first step he took, his entire face lit up. After taking everything in, my dark was off on an adventure. He wandered the isles like they held a magnificent legend to be told, or something of that matter. I kind of just stood of to the side, keeping an eye on him in case he did anything stupid. Though you can't judge a guy for liking toys to be stupid; I just never expected it to be _this_ guy.

But never the less, there he was, pressing all of the "try me" buttons on every toy that had them. I grinned throughout the whole time we were there; he seemed to like the ones that light up or make sound the best. Playing with those little bouncy balls that light up when bounced, or hitting the keys on a mini plastic guitar. Though I had to laugh when he found a jack-in-the-box, and it scared him so badly, that he jumped a few feet.

AND SO, now my little story comes to present time, in the music shop. It was a small store, but it was relaxing to walk around and stare at the instruments that hang on the walls. My dark was taking a breather as well, looking at CD's while I admired a very beautiful saxophone. Even though I don't play a wind, I still liked all that the world of music had to offer.

As I walked idly down the shop, recalling all the different sounds each musical device made, I came to a standstill. At the front of the store, there was an extravagant upright piano, red-stained oak by the looks of it. Very similar to the one I used to own.

I approached the piano, wanting a closer view. It was the same brand and style too. "It's free to play." Said a female voice. I glanced up to the direction it came from, staring back at an employee, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "If you want." she spoke again, nodding to the instrument and then back at me. "Oh, thank you." I replied. She gave a smile and went back to her doing.

My eyes traveled to the keys. I laid my hand on them, getting a feel for it. I know that sound geeky, but music is different for everyone, and that's just my way of getting used to new things.

I sat down on the matching bench provided, set my hands to the correct keys, and began. I got chills, the good kind, when I heard that sweet serenity of rhythm flow like a peaceful river. A river that runs from the core of my heart. Guess I'm really listening to my heart instead of the music.

Though as much as I enjoy playing, I did cut the song short because of my lack in memory. So I simply sat back and stared at the keys for a second or two, until my name was joyfully called. My head spun towards the caller; it was Mr. Mont Lee, my band instructor. "I thought I heard a similar tune." He said with a pleasant grin. "Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I trust you've been practicing hard?" questioned the man. I nodded yes. He chuckled for a moment, and then replied, "No surprise. This is your father, I assume?" I twisted my head like an owl and saw my dark standing behind me; he must've sneaked up while I was playing, and just I didn't notice it.

My eyes where a bit pleading, not knowing what to say. "N-no, I'm his guardian." Answered my Yami, upon seeing my confusion; talk about literally. "May I ask who you are?" he questioned the teacher. "I'm Michael Mont Lee," he replied, reaching a hand out to my other half. "Ryou's band instructor."

They shook hands, to my relief, and went on talking. "I have to say, he's a very gifted child when it comes to music," he complemented, making me blush. "Though it's a shame he's been ill for past school concerts–" "Concert?" interrupted my dark.

Busted.

For a moment, the older musician was speechless, but soon found his voice. "The Christmas concert. It happens yearly, but Ryou hasn't made them due to being sick." I bit my lip and tried not to look at my Yami's face as the man spoke. Though that popular awkward silence came about, and I really didn't have much of a choice but to stare at my shoes.

"Well, look at the time." stated Mr. Mont Lee, staring down at his wrist watch. "I best be get going. Have a nice afternoon you two." He waved his goodbye, and hurried from the store.

Hey, I can still feel his intimidating stare. And of course, I still have those pleading eyes. "Would you mind explaining what that man was talking about?" said my dark, crossing his arms. At a loss for words, I simply gave a smile, hopping to distract the matter.

"Ryou," he groaned, rubbing his temples with his hand. "I said I wanted no secrets. No means no." my Yami let his hand fall and stared at me with little patience. My heart was pumping with embarrassment; I didn't want to ruin his joyful mood, but it's not a pleasant answer. Nor a pleasant memory.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "What time did he say it was? Maybe we outta get going, don't you think?" I improvised, standing from my seat, and walking out the entrance. "_Ryou._" He said sternly, following behind. I tried to ignore him, though failed at doing so; he caught up to me, and grabbed my shoulder, spinning myself around to face him.

My other half's expression was serious, but not exactly mad. "Can you please tell me?" his tone was surprisingly soft; I hadn't expected it to be. I took a deep breath and did my best to keep myself straight. "When I was eleven, I had my first school concert. I didn't tell you because I was scared you wouldn't let me go. And when you found out I wasn't home that night, you beat me… cut me…" my voice trailed off as the scenes rolled their way into my mind. I shook my head, not waning them there. "So I just pretended I was sick to avoid getting hurt."

"Yes." Spoke the older, "You can go."

I lifted my face and stared at his. He was smiling too. About a million tons were removed from my shoulders right then. "But, not until we stop at one more place." He stated with a smile, grabbing my wrist and pulling me off my feet.

But I didn't care how bad my ankle hurt.

My wish came true.

* * *

><p>TAFG: OK... THAT was one of my favorite chapter to write xD ok, well yami still laughin over in the corner from the jack in the box thing, so i'm just gonna say, WOOT! 25 chapter done with! thank you all for staying around for this long! hugs to you all! please R&amp;R!<p>

Yami: haha... it made him jump.. heheehaa, where's my rubber ducky!

TAFG: -_- way to ruin things, yami...

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	26. Chapter 26

(Ch. 26 Ryou's POV.)

You'd think a quiet evening in December would be relaxing? I mean, really, I know I'm known for my frantic side, but today the butterflies aren't so easy-going.

I took a deep breath, exhaling silently as looking back at my reflection in the mirror; staring back was a pink-flushed face, hair tamed, and clothed in a red golf-styled shirt, tucked neatly into my dress pants. The last time I remember wearing such clothing was for Easter, back when I was only a few years over a toddler.

I had to smile though, recalling the such life I yearned to live again. That life comes again today. Tonight. Whatever. Not like it mattered too much anymore to me.

"Ryou, are you finished yet? It's almost time to leave for the concert!" shouted Bakura from the kitchen. "Almost done." I replied just as loud, studying myself one last time, seeing if I had missed any flaws. "Ryou–" he half whined, getting impatient. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Satisfied with my appearance, I exited the bathroom, almost immediately reaching the kitchen.

The man looked up at me from where he stood waiting. I pressed my lips together, staring down at my dress shoes, letting my dark view over the new clothes. We meant eyes, having the awkward moment continue for seconds longer.

"Rock and Roll." He said bluntly, waving his car keys and heading for the door.

It was already dark outside. The stars where camouflaged behind the colors of bright Domino City lights, making the windshield above my face a reflected canvas of the outer scenery. It was an added bonus to how comfortable I, for once, was sitting in the old pick-up truck, driven by my dark obviously.

Assuming he knew his way around, I admired the city's lights; buildings and apartments are draped with the rainbow strands of Christmas. Decorations sat at every door step and plug-in candles dimly gleamed from windowsills.

Already, I have that joyful feeling that only this holiday can give, bells ringing thought my mind. I don't even notice my fingers are following the way of the imagined music, though Bakura must have. "Why do you do that?" he asked with great curiosity. I spun my head to face the man "Do what?" I questioned back, even though I knew what he meant.

"Tap your fingers. You do that a lot while studying." My Yami kept his eyes on the road, but glanced over to me once in a while. I shrugged a shoulder, though knowing he couldn't see, I spoke. "I don't know. Guess it's just a habit."

The man sighed, seeming lost in his mind. "Your feet too. You tap those while sitting down, I've noticed." He thought out loud, not taking his eyes from the lane. I would have told him why I do that, but I'd just figured it out myself; I'm a pianist, I tap my fingers every week, counting the rests by doing the same with my feet.

A small grin molded from my pink lips, too deep in a trance to see the lights surrounding the car fade into a plain white. "This is the place, right?" asked the driver, brows slightly cringed. I was snapped out of thought and glanced outside the windows, staring about. "Yes," I confirmed, "This is it."

Butterflies attacked my stomach while Bakura found a parking space. Once one was found, the man pulled the keys from the ignition, and sat back in his seat. I looked at him and he look at me. "If I see a woman with way too much lipstick, I'm goanna–" "Oh Geez…" my sudden smile faded into a light giggle, mouth covered by my hand to hide it.

"Well, what's so funny? I'm serious, it's like they _live_ to be noticed, and the color just gives me a head ache." He said matter-o-factly. "And nail polish! What in the world does _that_ gain you? Damaged finger nails? –No thank you." I laughed more and my dark chuckled along with me. We exchanged smiles once my giggles had subsided.

"Better now?" he asked with a grin. For a seconds I wasn't sure what he meant, but then it hit me; He knew I was nervous. What else the reason for making such jokes? Laughter be the best medicine for all, correct? "Yes," I said "Thank you."

Our eye contact was lost, and then the man spoke again. "So. Shall we go?" I nodded my head, agreeing with his plan. "Then on we shall go!" my Yami announced with joy, motioning to open the car door, I doing the same. Though before slamming the door shut, he went on rambling once more, "Oh and don't get me started on eye liner…"

The temperature had changed immensely, now inside the crowded hallways of my school. It must have been ten degrees warmer for myself though; the unfamiliar feeling of being surrounded by a huge swarm of people was, shall I say, _intense_, in some cases. It's a big jump from the normal amount of isolation that I've lived of for years. Again, proving the point change is difficult.

But what's really difficult is getting through this crowd; I could barely make my way to auditorium without losing the grip of my Yami's hand, who followed shortly behind in the sea of well-dressed people.

Thankfully, as I neared the auditorium entrance, the sea cleared up and I could make out the right direction. Though, irony strikes again once I entered the enormous room to see a bee hive of humans, swarming this way and that to either find a seat or communicate with another.

After taking just steps into the hive, my eyes wandered about in awe. I didn't think there'd be so many people. My cheeks flushed to the shade of my shirt, knowing I'd have to perform in front of every single one of them. The butterflies must really not like me today. I tried to ignore them, shaking my head from all the nervous thoughts, getting back to the present time.

"Bakura," I said shakily. The man was pulled from is trance of awe and brought back to earth as well. "I have to go back stage now, but the show won't start for a few more minutes. I guess you can go find a seat." The man looked back with understanding expression. I gave a reassuring nod, and started for the stage, but didn't get more than a step before I was yanked back.

My neck turned back at the source; which was my other half's hand. I stared at out interlocked hands, just now remembering that we were indeed holding them. My stare slowly meant the older's. Both our faces where that of surprise. "Yes?" I questioned, thinking Bakura had wanted to say something.

Though he only gazed back with a partly open mouth, stuck for words. "Good luck." He finally stuttered out, eyes almost fixed. I gave another nod before slipping my hand from his, and headed towards my destination.

I absolutely love how everywhere I go anymore is a room filled with people. But I mustn't complain too much; backstage was in a lot better condition that the rest of the building. Only thing I wouldn't mind changing is all the random measures from multiple wind or brass instruments going off all at one time. Especially when a trumpet blows a high F flat right behind your head, making you squeal rather loudly.

This happened to me, but as I made a sharp 180 turn to face the player, i squeal once more, but in delight. "Yugi!" my voice shrieked as taking my smirking best friend into a large hug. We parted from the timely hug, though still latched onto each other's shoulders, smiling and giggling.

"I heard you were sick with the flu, are you alright?" I asked high happy. "Forget the flu– what are you doing here? And all dressed up too!" the boy exclaimed with the slightest hint of worry. I was going to blurt everything all out at once, but I figured people would start to ask questions, so I motioned for Yugi to walk back a few steps for more privacy. And with a smile I proudly answered, "He _let_ me come tonight."

My friend's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You mean…!" he couldn't even finish the sentence, the boy was so surprised. So I finished it for him. "Yes," I nodded with my biggest smile ever. "Bakura let me come. He's here too." Yugi's face was like a five year old being told he was going to Disney land. "But I thought he…what?" we both giggled out his confusion.

So I figured I should probably explain things a bit better. "He's changed, Yugi. A lot. I mean seriously, he hasn't done anything to me except be nice. He bought me a whole new wardrobe, and even help's me with math." My voice wondered off, maybe feeling a tear coming. "I'm sorry," I apologized, whipping the incoming tears away. "I'm just so, happy."

Yugi's eyes gleamed with a type of wonder I couldn't correctly place. Though I wasn't quite sure how he ended up to be the one crying.

(Bakura's POV.)

Interesting? Yes, very much. I mean literally, I'd never of thought this was such a big event for school. There had to be at least 500 people here. Or at least it _appeared _like 500. Who's knows from where I stand; it's hard to see much way in the back. Of course, I hadn't made much an effort to find a good place to sit, so I kind of just wandered my way to a wall, on which I currently leant a shoulder to.

But it was a good viewing point. I could see the whole room, the whole stage. Though I couldn't spot my Ryou. Two other performances have already come and gone, and no light to be noticed. But I did notice the other groups where different in height. Do they go by age divisions or something? I'm not sure how these things really work.

The whispering audience and my thoughts was silenced by the announcements of a familiar face; that man I saw while shopping with my Hikari. Again, I wasn't making clear sense what the man was saying, though I tried my best to give full attention.

After he was done, the curtains pulled, revealing an older-looking crowd, though still young at the same time. My eyes went on a frenzy looking for my light. It didn't take long when the music had begun. At first, all I heard was a softly faded pattern of that machine my Hikari plays. It was calming at mind, but yet chilling to the skin. My stare was locked on the boy who played the delicate sounds. He looked like an angel.

Other instruments faded into the lovely tune, sounding similar but yet so different. It was so perfectly balanced, an equal flow designed in the most extravagant way to give the listener two emotions at once.

Serenity and fear. Love and hate. Mercy and torture.

Light and Darkness.

Soon I became completely deaf to all other possible sounds, and my mind mute with thought as I just stood and let the vibrations of two half's carry we off to a place of into the place where only dreams are real.

Because there is no nightmare to this dream I am dreaming.

"I'm dead serious, it's like, _how_ do you memorize a total of five songs, it's naturally impossible!" I complained as me and Ryou had arrived home from the _out_-_freaking_-_standing_ concert that blew my mind all the way to Neptune… freaking _NEPTUNE_. I would have gone to Pluto, but I don't think that's a planet anymore…

Anyway.

"It's not that big a deal." The smaller said, walking further into the kitchen. "_Yes_, _It is_." I confirmed, nearly shouting. "How many other people do you know that can play that well, and not mess up one, single, time?" I gave him the "you know I'm right" stare.

With his brows bunched in question and the smile on his face, I assumed he had no answer. "See?" I pointed a finger at my light's expression. He dropped his head and laughed silently, I chuckling along. "But seriously," I started, stepping in front of the boy, "You did very well tonight." My voice was quiet and true, meaning a lot in that one sentence.

Ryou must have known that, or else he wouldn't have engulfed me into a sudden hug.

My face stared down at my Hikari's white head, in definite shock that he of all people would just, out of the blue, give me a hug. He shook and shivered too, making me freeze in tension. "T-thank you, Bakura." My light spoke, arms still wrapped around myself. "I know it's not your favorite thing to go to big event like that, but it made me really happy that you came."

The child said that rather speedy; if I didn't know better, I'd think he was crying. Though it didn't seem because he was in pain, but because he was… well, just needing to cry. I knew we both had taken a huge step forward on the game board in the past few weeks, like a new hand of cards were given out. And with a whole new hand, comes a whole new game itself. I'm just glad this game decided to take a turn for the better…

Hm.

I must still be a child, acting like this was some sort of game. But in all honesty, this life didn't feel like a game at all. Rather it felt like… _life_. For maybe the first time in a long time, I felt human inside. Not some pawn to be discarded when not needed, not a creature of shadows and fire, but _human_.

Slowly but surely, my arms made their way to give a hug back. "You're welcome." I said warmly.

If you remember me mentioning that when light and darkness become one, it's something indescribable? I was right.

Hugs are magical.

* * *

><p>OD: Hey hey, i re-uploading this chapter because first time i up-load it, it turned out as CARP! So, now the ending is a little better, due to my re-energized self. Ok well i have my BFF over for a sleepover, and shes like "IM TAKING A POWER NAP!" so yea i gtg now :P<p>

Yami: Don't forget to R&R!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	27. Chapter 27

(Ch. 27 Bakura's POV.)

Alright, it's official.

I can't get enough of this kid's smile.

…well, it's true! Try seeing a child cry 24/7 for years with no end. Trust me; you will get tired of it and want to see a happy face once and a while. And who ever doesn't like smiles is messed up in the head. Just saying.

Sure I've had the light show off a grin here and there, but now I'm making it my personal mission to get a good smile out of him. Is it weird? Yup, but I don't give crack about it, so just keep walking buddy.

"So, can you tell me now?" asked Ryou, for about the billionth time. About what you ask? Well to hopefully make him smile, that's what. "Nope." I responded, eyes locked on the road in front of me. The child gave a silent sigh and slumped down into the passenger seat.

Yes, I'm literally driving this kid to get a single smile out of him. Though I am acting upon memory, so I hadn't got much a clue where to go, but I was way to motivated to let that block my path. Hasn't love made you do things that are odd and questionable? If not, you haven't lived.

"How about now?" came my Hikari's voice once more. "Still no." I chirped, my current grin becoming larger by the second. The boy kept his curious stare. "I though you didn't want to have any secrets between us?" he said like it was a fact. I chuckled at the remark though; very clever thing to say, I admit. "There's a difference between secrets and surprises, dear Ryou." I hummed.

"Besides we're almost there." I made a relaxed turn from a four way, fingers tingling with excitement. As I continued to cruse down the city road, my eyes glanced over to the light, wanting to see if he'd have a reaction. I was somewhat correct. His neck stretched to gaze out the windshield, brows slightly cringing in confusion. "Bakura?" the boy spoke, "Where are you taking me?" his voice appeared to be a combination of excitement and concern.

How funny it was. Though I guess I should be nice and tell the child already, huh? "Oh, just to your smile, that's all." I smirked heavily with a gleam in my eyes, politely glaring to the light. He slowly turned his head forwards, still searching for a clue.

Though only till I made a left into a parking lot did he pick up on the idea. "Wait, you're taking me…" Ryou spoke franticly, almost jumping from his seat. I laughed at his excitement, trying to find a place to park. It didn't take long to do so, and once the vehicle had completely stopped, the boy was already opening the car door. He rushed from his seat, and within milliseconds was out in the fresh air. I shortly followed behind him.

The Boy's face was glowing with happiness as he stared off into the huge ice rink that lies in the heart of Domino City. Ryou was now up against the linked fence that outlines the entire rink, finger curled tightly around the diamond-shaped wires. Eventually, he pulled himself away from his trance, and glanced in my direction. "You, you, you're taking me ice skating?" exclaimed the child, eyes shimmering with hope and joy.

And that smile. Told you I'd take him to it.

"C'mon," I started with a grin, "Let's go get some skates."

Now I know what you're thinking; if I don't have the first idea about ice skating, then how the heck am I supposed to enjoy this without making myself look like a total fool? The answer is simple. I'm a shadow, and I think I'll leave it to you to figure out the rest.

So after renting two pairs of skates, and my Hikari having to help me to tie the laces, it was slippery ice and time for me to learn something new. I don't get how Ryou does this so easily; like going backwards, how do you do that! It's kind of funny though; me being a grown man and looking like a clumsy kid, balancing myself with my arms.

Hilarious.

"So am I doing it right?" I questioned the teen that faces me, staring down at my bladed shoes. "You're getting the hang of It." encouraged the light. "Try making a C-step with your feet instead of walking." "Well that's not how you're doing it," I protested. "You're swerving on your feet." "That's because I'm going backwards." He explained. I groaned with impatience. "Well I'm going forwards, so it's not helping much."

"Oh for heaven's sake…" the boy whined, sliding over besides me and taking my hand. "Here," he said, motioning towards his feet. "Like this." I watched closely at my Hikari's skates, making an invisible C-like pattern as he moved them. After the short tutorial, he looked back up at me. I gave an understanding nod, and gazed down up on my own skates. I attempted to copy Ryou's actions, though it didn't work too well.

But I kept trying. Little by little, I eventually learned the basic technique, not needing the assistance of my light. "This is kind of fun." I stated, gliding faster on the ice, shortly being followed by the boy. I overheard him giggle in agreement.

My lips smirked at the feeling of being weightless; it's like gravity just evaporated into thin air. "Look at me, I'm flying!" I nearly shouted, raising my arms as if they we're wings. You think I'm joking? No, I really felt like I was flying. I can see why my Hikari enjoys this so much. It's probably one of the only times he's been able to feel as free as a bird.

Though I did slow down my pace after a minute or so; it felt awesome to just glide across solid ground. Gravity was no obstacle today!

I was snapped from my gaze when I sensed Ryou coming up next to me. "Pretty cool, huh?" he said with a grin and eyes a bright as the stars. I was about to reply, but a loud burst of pop music suddenly echoed from the raised speakers that towered above the rink, making both me and my light jump.

It was catchy tune though; I didn't even notice I was nodding my head to the beat until I meant my Hikari's face, which stared at me like I had three heads. I simply gave a very obnoxious smile back and continued moving to the sound of the song. The boy just laughed at my childish acts, which was kind of my goal anyway, so I didn't complain about it.

After moments, I got the wonderful idea to have my little light join in. To the boy's surprise, I took his hands into mine. "C'mon," I said relaxingly, "Dance with me."

I began to swerve my skates backwards, like Ryou had done before, still keeping to the steady rhythm that played. The smiling albino began to match the set pace I had, both of us speeding past other skaters. I don't think either one of us cared if we got strange looks, but instead let the music conduct our feet to its rhythm.

Soon, the song picked up its beat, and we curved around the bend, imitating each other's movements, hands still interlocked. We were almost the same height as our legs stretched in multiple directions, maintaining balance as we made the turn. Once the turn was made, our legs gradually became semi-straight, now gliding in slow, easy circles, both of us giggling laughing the entire time.

And smiling.

We can't forget that, now can we?

Being weightless tires you out, I must say. My feet ache like crap, but it was well worth getting to sit under a bare willow tree near the coast of the Pacific Ocean with my smaller half, watching the orange disk melt into the deep blue waters. You could even see some starts peak from the ocean colored sky.

"So how many stars do you think there are?" I bluntly asked Ryou, who is currently leaned up against my shoulder. The boy shifted his head to look up at myself. "Well, there's billions of them, maybe even more," he said, "Why do you ask?" I kept my gaze upon the sparkly black abyss, not able to stop staring in awe. "Just wondering." My tone came as a bit of a whisper.

Not to sound mean, but I kind of forgot that my Hikari was present with me. It's like, how can you _not_ just want to sit and stare at all of those little shiny spheres? They're so beautiful.

"I think I'd be cool if you could make picture out of stars." I commented. Ryou giggled for some odd reason. "You mean like a constellation?" he said with a grin. "What are those?" I asked curiously, looking down upon the younger. "They're like, images in the stars that people have discovered over time. Like the big dipper. It's supposed to be a picture of a frying pan, or something like that."

Again, I sat back in amazement. That's an interesting fact. Who would go out of their way to find a single picture in this cluster of sparkling dots? Me, that's who. "So, if you could make a constellation, what would it be of?" I curiously asked my light. He was silent for a moment, but then hummed in thought. "I don't know," he replied. "A dove would be cool."

"What about you?" the boy questioned me back. I remained quiet for a moment, still amused by the night sky. "A smile." I answered plain and simple. "A smile?" Ryou repeated. "Yea," I confirmed, "Because yours shines like the stars do."

The teen's cheeks flushed a light red as I gave a smile of my own. After a second or so, he turn his head towards his shoes, grinning and flushing into a deeper shade of red. I could almost feel his skin warm up, and I couldn't help but silently chuckle to myself. Guess he doesn't receive too many complements like that very often.

Though then something tickled my cheek. I thought it was just an itch, but it didn't go away so easily. So I quickly wacked myself in the face, completely ruining the moment, and making my light jump a few feet. I stared back my hand to see if it were a bug or something, but I could barely see past this, fuzzy light, two inched from my nose.

My eyes focused on the object, as saw that it was indeed a floating yellow colored wisp of light. I blinked, thinking I was just going delusional for a moment, but it remained in my sight. It looked like a freaking _star_, a _freaking star_ for Ra's sake! Why am I losing my mind now!

"Whoa…" breathed my Hikari in astonishment. My head slightly turned to see him staring back at the light too. 'Oh thank the Gods,' I though in my head. Then the small wisp started to drift towards Ryou, both of us watching it in interest. Once it got so close to him, the child held his hand out as if wanting to catch the small light.

And to my complete and utter disbelief, did the little sphere actually _crawl_ onto his palm. My smaller half giggled as the Whatever the Heck You Wanna Call It moved gracefully around in the albino's clutch. "I've never seen one of these in December before," said _my_ light, gazing at the yellow dot like it was a gem of some sort. "Seen what? Is it a star?" I franticly asked, getting very uncomfortable with this mystery globe of wonders floating around in the boy's hand.

The smaller looked up at me, and began to laugh. "No silly," he confirmed after maintaining his laughter. "It's a firefly." My Hikari held his hand up closer to my face, but the only thing I saw was the glowing bulb of yellow. "All I see is a light." I said, a little disappointed.

The child's smile faded away and looked back at the flickering dot. "Here," he said after a matter of seconds. "Give me your hand." I did as instructed and held out my open hand. My light brought his own hand up to mine, letting the critter cross over onto my palm. "Ah! It tickles!" I exclaimed, having the boy giggle at my new mood.

After a moment or two, the yellow gleam faded away and there was no more light. As my eyes became fixed within the dark atmosphere, there was a small skeletal figure lying upon my skin. My jaw dropped slightly, feeling dumb I thought it was a star. "Do you see it now?" asked the albino, peaking over my arm. "Yea," I breathed. "It looks like an insect." "Mhm." My light confirmed.

Though the little bug flickered its own light back on, and began to fly away. "No, come back…" I reached my arm out to grab it, but was restricted by Ryou's grasp. "It's ok, Bakura," he said calmly. I glanced over to him, seeing a type of concern in his eyes. "Sometimes you need to let the light break away." For a second I wasn't sure what he meant, but I kind of just stared back in understandance anyway.

My Hikari yawned deeply seconds afterwards. "I'm getting sleepy." He said, eyelids drearily drifting. "Me too," I agreed. "I guess we should be heading home…" I would have finished my sentence, but then saw little light had already fallen asleep. I smirked and then yawned myself, grown tired myself.

I raised my left arm and held the smaller closer, snuggling to gain warmth in the cool night. It was comforting and sleep luring, but I didn't care much. For I knew my dear light wouldn't break away from me like the firefly.

He'll still be here, waiting with a smile.

* * *

><p>OK: ok... i cried at the smile thing, yea, im that forever alone guys xD<p>

Yami: Aww, it's ok *hugs* so ami I.

OK: Lolz, anyway, thank you for reading, and i hope u people found the ending romantic... cus wow i sure did xD i was litteraly crying! Well Please R&R if you have not already, and if you have, please do so again.

Yami: Never mind! i still have my rubber ducky :D

OK: Wow... way to ruin a moment... YUGI, YAMI DUMPED YOU FOR A RUBBER DUCKY!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	28. Chapter 28

I've had just about enough of lights for one night. And, what do ya know; I get the wonderful awakening of the sun, rising just above the coast line. It was a pretty sight, don't get me wrong, just not a pretty wake up call.

But none the less, my eyes were irritably opened and blinded by the rays. I groaned at the unpleasantness, shifting slightly to liven up my numb limbs. Blinking a couple times, I activated all possible senses. The still blood in my shoulders soon became unfrozen, and I felt a heavy weight resting upon the left. Lazily, I rolled my head over to see what it was.

Of course the weight was Ryou's peaceful head, leant at an angle. His face was solemn and soft like a peach would be. I chuckled a bit, and then nudged him with my shoulder by the slightest amount. "Light," I yawned/groaned, "wake up." After another little shoulder shove, the boy awakened and hazily fluttered his eye lids. Once he gained sight, his expression was confused, probably not knowing where he currently is. "We fell asleep," I announced bluntly, looking off into wonderland. "Mhm…" Ryou hummed as an answer, still half sleeping.

"What time is it?" he asked while looking my way. I huffed, clearing my throat, and gazed out to the sun, studying it for a moment. Then I replied a bit mockingly, "7:30 a.m., December 12th, 2007."

Suddenly I felt a huge sense of coldness hit my gut, like the warmth of the sunrays had turned into beams of ice. My head turned to stare at Ryou. His face was nearly the color of his hair. I got scared, only by so much though. "Is something wrong, Ryou?" I asked, maintaining my worry. Though his frozen face didn't budge. "No," the boy began, tone emotionless.

Almost _dead_-like.

Then he spoke again. "It's just… can you take me somewhere?"

I would probably say that it was a bit _odd_ for me to be driving my dear light out of city boundaries. I mean, it was a whole new different atmosphere; thick trees and woods outlined the bare road, seeing a farm house once and a while.

Though it wasn't just the surroundings that seemed off, but also my Hikari. He'd barely spoken a word, minus the whole direction giver act he's got going on. It's like he wasn't _him_ anymore, and not in the good sense.

Like he went back to being that scared little boy again. Now why this was, I have no idea. Maybe it was just something he had on his mind? I wish Ryou would tell me things like that; it makes me feel as if he has no faith in me.

"Here," my light spoke, voice still a bit deathly. "Make a right." I glanced to where he stared, and indeed saw a way to turn. As making the bend, an old white-bricked building was brought into view. My brows cringed together, thinking I've seen it somewhere before. Though I've never been outside the city.

Hmm.

I drove slowly upon the gravel road, having the rocks crunch underneath the tires. It only added more creepiness onto this place. This area was so heavy-gutting I almost heard my heart echo in my ears. Maybe it was another heartbeat. Wouldn't be surprised if that was true. You could almost feel a wave of… I don't know, _energy_ pulling you towards your own fate. Whatever it was, it tugged at my chest, making things very uncomforting for myself.

So I simply brushed the feeling off my shoulder, and tried to appear a lot less creeped than I already am. "You can park over here." My Hikari pointed out a patch of gravel that was off to the side of the rocky road. I slightly turned to said place, stopping the truck with a small squeal. A second later, Ryou had already opened the door and was in the process of exiting.

Someone's in a hurry.

I decided to follow him.

Though as I reached for the handle, I was stopped by the call of my name. "Bakura," came my lights shaky voice. I glanced to the teen, who was already standing outside. "Would it be alright if you, waited here?" The question came as a surprise at first, I a little saddened that Ryou didn't want me to go, well, where ever the heck he was going. "It's just something I need to do on my own." The boy continued.

His eyes where serious and heavily glazed with plead. "Yea." I nodded with understanding; obviously this was a personal matter he had to deal with, so I just figured I be best not to hold him back. "Thank you." Breathed the smaller. I watched the boy trail off to a dirt path, leading him over a small grass hill, and didn't stop till his waving hair had disappeared from sight.

I sighed, slouching into my seat, already becoming bored all to my lonesome. My eyes stayed locked upon the hill, hoping my light would soon return. Part of me wanted to go after him. Another sigh escaped from my nose. I knew I should be giving the boy more freedom; though I still had this sense –especially at this moment– that I needed to just invade his world a little bit.

I sunk deep into thought. Oddly enough, I was still scared that my inner greed would come out again, and hurt dear Ryou. Yes, I'd improved greatly since those days so long gone, but my love had not changed. Love can be an obsession, and that's where greed comes into play. Every time my Hikari is apart from me, I feel hollow… incomplete, even. And the reason I bring that up is because I've felt incomplete for seven years, minus the past few months.

_Stay away from me! let me go! Please stop!_

All of the above are similar pleads that the old, broken Ryou would cry in vain for days on end, weather I was present with him or not. Weather it was a nightmare or real life.

Especially that last one; _Stop!_ A simple rejection that's been said to me too many times, and as simple as it is, how it ate at my heart over time.

Not being wanted by others; that's where obsession is created. You long for something to fill the empty pit in your gut, and once you find the littlest piece of mass that can fill that space, you have this lust for it. Though what I didn't quite understand was, why Ryou? Why was this boy, my other half, the one to hold that special place in my heart? The answer never really did come to me.

My eyes flashed wide as I almost jumped a foot from my seat.

Had I just heard…what I think i did?

A soft whisper echoed in my ear, fading away suddenly. It lacked a particular phrase, but dear Ra, did it alert my senses. I listened to silence, thinking there was to be more said. Though after moments, I settled back down, thinking it must have just been the wind.

But there it came again, only as a different saying and person. I twisted my neck and upper body to glance confusedly out the back window. No one was there.

Now my heart pounded and I broke out into the smallest sweat; is this in my head or am I really hearing voices again?

My questions soon became solved.

This terrible scream rang throughout my ear drums, piercing them so badly, I was forced to clasp my hands to the sides of my head, blocking the ear-splitting screeches. I thought this would help, though it only made the sound muffled and echoed even more so than it already did.

With my eyelids tightly closed, I dropped a hand to find the door handle. My fingers immediately curled around the handle, and I harshly pushed the exit open.

I nearly dashed from where I sat, feeling vanquished and haunted. Though, thankfully, the scream had frayed from my mind, and I remembered to breath. The only sound to be easily heard was that of my breath, actually. My ears now uncovered, the area had raised to a new level of silence; so quiet and peaceful.

It was far from peaceful, though.

My arm felt like they were draped with silk and the back of my neck was crawling with spiders. For me to experience something like this was almost terrifying; not knowing what's going on.

That triggers the emotion of panic.

Panic did I; Ryou has still not returned, and there is no telling if he was also hearing things like I was. Or I was just going nuts. Either way, I needed to know my light was safe.

My eyes trailed to the dirt path my Hikari had followed over the hill, and my feet gradually made their way over to the trail. I hoped he's alright, or else I'll be left empty hearted.

(Ryou's POV.)

_Amane "Lucy" Bakura_

_1995-2000, December 12__th_

I read that small, almost meaningless phrase over and over again in my head. I couldn't believe that those letters carved into a round-topped piece of granite, marked the eternal resting place of my joyful little sister.

_Amane Bakura._

Though I admit, it was a beautiful slab of stone, like the young girl that inhabited it. The surface was a little rough from weather erosion, but the letters stayed clear and sharp. The color was a light gray, obviously faded from the many summer suns.

_Amane Bakura._

And At the bed of the stone, which is bordered by a ring of soil and earth, lies a flourished red rose, the breeze blowing at the outer petals on this rather warm December day. I grinned at the sight of it, getting the sudden courage to speak.

"Amane, Bakura," I announced proudly. "I finally learned how to pronounce your name right… but I still like Lucy better…" my voice trailed off, eyes in a trance of memory. Good memory, though.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in the past few years. Things happened after you had gone." One of my fingers began to twirl a blade of grass. "But they're all better now."

My eyes stayed fixed on the flower as I continued talking. "Mama liked the roses, by the way… just like I said she would. And I'm sure dad would have liked them, too." There was a pause. "I hope you're having fun up in your new home, laughing like you used too with me and Mama. I miss both of you guys, Dad also… even though I don't know where he is…"

I smiled then. "But I'm not alone anymore… I have a really good friend to stay with me, and he's really nice. I don't feel as empty as I did, knowing that I have someone with me now…"

I could have gone on for hours catching up with my little sister. There was so much I wanted to tell her, how things have changed since she passed, telling her my tales and stories. Though some may not have ended happily, I was still just glad I could speak with a lost friend.

Before the past few months, I've been so empty-hearted inside, forgetting the feeling of friendship; one of many things lost on December 4th, 2000. Even the days that followed after that where just heart crushing. I was confused and lost for years. But now I've got my own courage back, my own smile, and my own _life_.

And what was life without friendship?

Something I hope never to know again.

(Bakura's POV.)

Somebody must have put the creepy track in repeat today.

A layer if invisible silk wrapped its way around my very soul, and I was getting a lot of wired vibes from these odd rock-like things that were placed in rows that lied away from the path I walked on. Every so often, there would be a whisper, not an ear-splitting shriek, but just random babbles by random voices. This was heavily distracting though; keeping me from spotting Ryou, wherever he was in this Gods forsaken land.

My steps were fast-paced as I franticly glanced left and right about the rows of stones, all of them shaped oddly. A lot of them are round-toped, though some where shaped as animals or figures. Though the ones I found the most particularly deformed where the ones molded as lower case T's.

Public art these days, huh?

Though deep down, I knew this place was more than just land of carved stone. It seemed like there where people here, watching within the shadows, as ironic as that may seem. That may explain the voices.

And the voices would be the reason why my skin grew with goose bumps. But now the babbles made clear words, as one passed by my ear, "_Foolloww meeee…_"

_Hey, _

_I hear dead people._

So I decided to listen, seeing that the silky feeling only grew stronger if I refused to do so. I slowed down my pace as the wind picked up, still very uneasy with all this paranormal activity. "_Thisss waayyy…_" the childish voice came again. The age couldn't have been over five years; the pitch was higher and a little joyful at that.

Though never mind how old or young the voice was; now it felt as if my feet where metal, being dragged towards a magnet of some sort. Scary? No, not really. It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened. I remembered when I used to recall these emotions and event normal. But that was a long time ago, a time forgotten and lost.

Though my pounding heart was put to an easy beat as I spotted a familiar hair color flowing in the wind, knowing that it only belonged to my Hikari, named Ryou. He sat before a smallish grey rock, hugging his knees to his chest as the breeze tugged at his locks, staring peacefully at the object. The child's voice rang again, "_Ovver therre,_"

'Yea, yea, I see him.' I thought back at the voice, as I started to half jog my way through the field. I stopped and began to slowly walk when I became only feet away from my light; he still looked like he was in a trance, a deathly one.

I wasn't exactly sure how to approach him as still as he was, and that's why I was quite relieved when the boy spoke up. "Hey, Bakura." He greeted lazily, not bothering to look back at me. I nearly flinched when he did so, now hearing a regular human voice instead of a spirit.

"Hi," I said upon realizing I was now with a _living_ person. After a moment of silence between the two of us, I huffed and sat down next the boy. "So," I began, "What you looking at?" I questioned with curiosity. My light smiled and laughed for a second. "Sorry." He bluntly apologized. I rolled my eyes. "_For what_, are you sorry for?" I joked, tone sarcastic.

The boy smiled and stared at his shoes, showing some type of emotion for once today. "For taking so long… I was just saying hi to somebody…" his voice trailed off, bright green orbs doing the same. I followed to where they lead; which was the stone slab we both sat in front of. Dumbly, I noticed that there where words carved into the granite texture. _Amane "Lucy" Bakura_ is what they spelled.

A name? Why would there be a name engraved onto…

Then I mentally slapped myself in the face –Of course! This is a burial ground, a grave yard! That explains the ghostly atmosphere and the creepiness of it all! Just call me Mr. Know-it-all, why don't you?

Though I couldn't help but question the familiar name: Bakura. This was Ryou's family name, though after he was left with none, i took the liberty of addressing myself as this title. Don't ask why because I don't _know_ why, to be honest. But that's not the point.

The point was, who is this Amane girl and why was Ryou mourning for her? "Is this a relative of yours?" I asked the silent boy. The question came to him as a surprise, but soon found his mind. "Y-yea… she's my little sister…"

I hummed in interest. "That's funny." I stated, leaning back on my arms to gaze up at the gray clouds. "What's funny?" the boy asked with a smile, looking my way. "Oh, nothing," my eyes stayed locked upon the sky. "I just never really imaged you to be a big brother. It must be why you're so mature and caring all the time,"

The boy flushed a light coat of pink as my eyes drifted from the sky to his face. "With a big, happy family… That'd be cool…" my mind dozed off for a moment, imagining what a family was, how they acted, what they did together…

Though I guessed this wasn't the best place to be fantasizing at the moment; the voice cam again, though it sounded a little more stern that usual.

"_Doon't forrgett…" _the childish tone said. Though having enough of its annoying presence, I decided to sit up. "If you don't mind, I think we should be heading home soon," I said to my Hikari. "It looks like it's about to storm." I gazed back towards the clouded sky, as did Ryou. "Yea, that's fine with me." he agreed.

Both of us moved from the ground to our feet within seconds, Ryou waving shyly back at the grave before we both made out way to the dirt path. Though I thought walking in silence was okay till the voice spoke yet again.

"_Don't foorgett themm, don't lose themm…_"

Again, I tried to ignore the echo, but still it followed me on. The voices, even way back when, never made lots of sense till now. It may have scared me a little. "Are you, okay Bakura?" my light asked. I was relived of my trance, and I stared back at the boy's curious face. "Uh, yea, I'm fine." I spoke shakily and softly, the teen noticing as my eyes traveled to the dirt path.

My gaze was interrupted by something interlocking within my fingers. The smooth skin of my Hikari's hand ran against my own, giving me a sudden burst of surprise. As we continued to walk, he leant his head closer to my shoulder, maybe hearing how my now filled heart that beat for dear Ryou.

I thanked him inside my head, even though he didn't do much. But yet he did.

I laughed. The voices must be stupid.

For how could I forget the person that stole my once empty heart?

* * *

><p>OD: Hi hi everyone! sorry this took forever to get done; there where a lot of ways this could have ended, but it took me a while to find the right words :P<p>

Yugi: HI PEOPLE! i'm filling in for Yami because he has a concusion ^^

OD: Yup... don't ask guys, just, don't ask...

OD: Anyway, please R&R! i know this was a little hard to follow, but oh well! Bye for now!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned By Kazuki Takahashi.**


	29. Chapter 29

(Ch. 29 Ryou's POV.)

Ahh; the day before Christmas break. How I used to fear it so.

Of course, the only reason I really feared Christmas was because of Bakura. Two weeks of endless torture takes a toll on you. Immensely.

But this year is different, and honestly I can't wait for the holiday to come around. Though with the final day, come the final tests of the semester. I'd done pretty well so far, but now I'm in math and my heart pumps so hard you'd think my rib could snap any second.

I kept my hands folded neatly upon my desk, but I glanced from the corner of my eye, watching as Miss Sugaku passed the graded papers out. Though I must have gotten a lot of strange stares; I'm not the best at hiding things, am I? Then, finally, Miss Sugaku placed a paper onto my desk, face down. She bent down so I could hear her whisper, "What's ten times ten?" though before I could even answer, she simply gave a grin and moved on to the next person.

I soon found out what the teacher meant.

Written in red pen at the top of my test was a big, fat one-hundred percent.

My heart has stopped, causing me to gasp so sharply, the surrounding kid's had turned their heads my way. My eyes flashed with embarrassment, and I steadily placed my A plus paper on my lap, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

After the dismissal bell had rung, I meant up with Yugi, who is currently packing his bags. I, of course, went on babbling about my perfect paper. "I really thought I'd bomb it though," I said anxiously. "Like seriously, I didn't know half this stuff three weeks ago, and now I get a one-hundred percent? Do you see this Yugi, do you _see_ the numbers!" I held up the sheet to my friends face with two hands.

He mockishly rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Only you, Ryou, would get so excited over a test like this." I smiled, knowing it was true. "And I'm goanna hang it on the fridge, and every time I go to use it, I'll see it; right there, on the door!" The boy laughed again. "Bakura too, huh?" he said with a smile.

It took me a second to register his question. I'd forgotten of my Yami during my excitement, though now I was a little calmer thinking of him. My Yami was probably the main reason I had received the grade I did. He's been helping me study, even after tutoring hours where over. I guess he'd be glad to see my grade too. "Yea." I replied, only louder than a whisper though.

"So how'd you do?" I asked Yugi, as we both walked down the hallway to exit school. "Eh, I did ok. I aced Algebra and science, but I need work on literature; only got an eighty-two." He silently sighed, but still grinned, as did I. "Alright then. Happy Hanukkah, by the way." I said, waving goodbye." "Thanks, Merry Christmas to you!" shouted Yugi from afar.

And we parted with that.

"Bakura!" I exclaimed with a large smile, bursting through the front door. When I entered, all the light where off and the whole area, from the kitchen to the living room, appeared gray. Though I made little about the scenery, and continued to barge inside. "Bakura, are you here?" I shouted, but still, there was no answer.

For a moment, I slowly spun around on my heels, glancing for my Yami. The only thing that did catch my sight was a yellowish light, raying from the bathroom door. With my smile widening, I almost skipped towards the light. I stopped once I got to the door way, feeling like I was on top the world. "Baku–"

My fingers went stiff and numb, letting the paper in my hands fall like a feather into the puddle of deep crimson that layers across the bathroom floor, which then consumed the falling sheet into the red abyss. Bakura's body hangs over the countertop, arms crossed and a limp hand holding a maroon-stained knife.

I feel as if I'm falling into another nightmare, and go breathless for a second, settling the horror scene into my mind. My voice cracks and I step back, not wanting to accept that that be the lifeless corpse of my dark half.

Finally my lungs are unfrozen as I shriek like hell just broke out, and in which case, it kind of did. My heart began to pound like a base drum, and I shakingly leaped towards my Yami. "Bakura!" I scream, kneeling a knee into the pool of blood, hands gripping my dark's cold body.

As my shivering fingers ran across his coat, something immediately began seeping onto my skin. I pulled a hand back, seeing the color red spread across my palm. I shrieked again, now mortified beyond my limits. "What did you _do_!" I cried, tears coming down my cheeks. No movement or response came.

I tore at my Yami's sleeves, pulling them back to see symbols of many kinds carved into his flesh, outlined in crimson. I breaths became uneven and quick as my heart beat raced sixty miles per hour, and all I thought of was being alone again. Alone forever.

With no protector.

I then ripped Bakura's trench coat off his body, revealing the main leakage; three deep cuts that stretched from the end of his rib cage to his spine, blood trickling down his jeans and onto the floor. I choked on sobbed as my head went light headed from the image; I felt like throwing up, but I didn't.

Instead I tossed his crimson soaked coat elsewhere, and shook his shoulder, screaming, "Bakura! Bakura, wake up! _Wake up,_ Bakura, _please_!"

There was still no reply.

My nails dug into my Yami's shoulder blades, shifting his body so I could see his face. The Man's eyes where orbs of silver, expression blank. His skin was turning to the color of his hair, looking and feeling like ice. "What did you do…?" I whispered, staring into his empty eyes. Lifeless was the only thing I saw.

Besides blood.

There was no inch on my Yami's Body that wasn't painted red, and there was no tear of mine that didn't dissolve into the crimson puddle. How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen? Today was so good, so great! Now I'm holding my other half's limp body with trebling hands that are stained with his blood that still flowed.

It hurt me inside, it hurt _so bad_.

This was my family;

Bakura is my family now.

My family is dying… Bakura is _dying_.

"_No._"

I am _not_ loosing another member of my family from the cause of death! I will _not_ be left alone with a corpse of lifelessness!

"I'll save you," I shuddered, wrapping my bloodied dark into my arms, "I won't let you die… not now, not ever…"

I tried to lug my Yami upstairs, though he was heavy and I shivered greatly from his ice-touched skin; how I wish this hadn't happened.

Though through pure will power, and maybe a pinch of magic, I made it to the second floor, back probably soaked with Bakura's fluids, but I could have cared less about that.

I then heaved the unconscious weight into his chamber, and once inside, placed him onto the bed. Trying to maintain my hyperventilation to a calm, I search the cluttered room for something to stop the bleeding. My glances feel upon a white t-shirt. I hurriedly plucked it from its place on the floor and began tearing it into shreds, using my teeth because I lacked arm strength.

Once the fabric was torn to my liking, I began to bandage my Yami's arms with the temporary cloth, but it did no use. Red circles bled through the fabric like it was tissue paper. This made me rise to a new level of panic. What if I couldn't save him? What if I can't stop the bleeding?

My heart jumped when I had a brilliant idea. Mindlessly, I sprinted from the room and charged towards down the steps. I nearly fell when I made the last step, but gained balance as I turned the corner and ran for the door. I burst through the entrance and skidded to a stop at the pay phone in the hallway. Shaky hands dug around in my pocket for change, praying to God that I'd have enough.

And I did.

Faster that humanly possible, I slipped the coins into the slot and dialed a phone number. I pulled at my hair, hoping, begging that I would get an answer.

The first ring went by, and then the second.

I bit lip till I tasted metallic flavoring, tears silently rolling down my face.

"…Hello?" came Yugi's voice.

For a second I was so glad to hear a response, I couldn't remember what I was going to ask. "Hello?" the boy greeted again, sounding confused. But I remained silent, my brain completely fogged with shock. My knees went weak and I collapsed, weeping and sobbing the mental pain away. "Ryou? I-is this you? What's wrong, why are you crying?" I sobbed harder into the phone, screaming "He's _dying_!"

Now there was a pause. "Who? Who's dy–" "Bakura! Bakura's _dying_, Yugi! He's dying, bleeding!" I said in between screams, holding the phone as if it where my life. "Oh God… help me… help me save him… I don't want him to die… please." I cried, letting everything I had inside fall out through my own tears.

Sometime during my sudden sobs, Yugi had agreed to come over and see what he could do. That's why I paced about in the kitchen waiting for him to arrive.

Then there was a knock on the front door. I rushed to open the entrance, and when I did, it was indeed my friend Yugi. "Where is he?" he asked franticly, eyes appearing tired and maybe even scared. Mine where worse; I didn't even want to think about where my Yami lie, in his own pool of blood…

I instead grabbed my school mate by the wrist and tugged him upstairs.

Once we reached the doorway to Bakura's room, I raced inside, though the other boy stay frozen at the entrance. "Oh my…" he breathed, obviously stunned from the blood and crimson that soaked my dark. After scarcely gazing upon my the deathly body, I gently looked back my Yugi, who is slowly inching forward. "Can you fix him?" I asked with a sore tone.

The boy took his stare off of Bakura, and turned to me. "Ryou… that's _a lot_ of blood." "I know it's a lot of blood!" I screamed, "_I'm asking_ if you can _fix_ it?" my face seemed to surprise him; never before have a raised my voice like this, not since I was a child. Yugi had a mournful expression cross his face like he was lost. "I just… I don't know how to fix this… Ryou, I'm sorry, but I just can't help you…"

"Then take my blood!" I shrieked, falling to my knees and reaching my arm out to my friend. "I know we're the same type! Please, Yugi, I know you can do this! You just have to _try_!" Again, my voice drew groggy and raw while the boy before me deepened his face with sorrow. "Please…?" I begged for the last time. Yugi's eyes shifted to Bakura, and then back at me. He sighed with a shaky breath, and nodded.

I watched impatiently as Yugi operated on Bakura's wounds. Almost two hours have passed, and this was the moment both of us where fearing. Earlier, Yugi had made a make-shift IV out of a zip-lock bag and tubing. Of course, he'd had a lot of supplies from his first aid kit that he had brought over, but it was still an edgy situation. And I must say that my friend handled it very well, considering he has probably never done anything like this before.

Though now, just after I had given blood, Yugi has to find my Yami's vein; this is a complicated thing to do when both his arms are covered in thick carvings. "May the Lord help us all…" the boy breathed, blessing himself. I didn't blame him for doing so. Honestly, I would have done the same.

The entire world seemed to have stopped when Yugi felt the battered skin, searching for the internal cannel. My heart had ceased its beat as well, minutes like hours going by as my eyes stared mournfully upon my dark half, wondering how and why this had happened.

Yugi's hands suddenly stopped, and my lungs were tied into a not. "Found it." he said, leaning away to study his work. He then stared at me for approval, like I had a clue what he was doing.

Both of us sat with deaf ears and closed mouths, staring at the body bathed in blood. The man's brows where slightly knitted together, eyelids shut. At least he showed some type of feeling, alerting me that he wasn't really dead. But I still didn't know for a fact.

"Hey, Ryou…" Yugi spoke after minutes of silence. "I think I should be going soon. It's almost supper time, and my grandpa might get worried if I'm out much longer…" "Yea, that's ok. I think I'll be fine now." I replied back, nodding in agreement.

The boy gave a uneasy grin as standing up from his spot, I watching with the same kind of smile. After packing his things, we said our goodbyes. "Yugi," I said before the boy exited the doorway. He looked back and waited for me to talk.

"Thank you." I nodded, with a real smile this time, eyes lighting up a bit. Yugi stared back in confusion for a second, but then knew what I meant. "Welcome." He said, walking away. I heard him travel down the steps and shut the front door with ease.

I then turned my attention back to Bakura, whose face grows more irritated by the minute. I shifted from where I sat on the floor to go over to the edge of the bed, folding arms to rest on the mattress. My left hand twiddled with my Yami's tender fingers, and eventually, I did interlock them together.

So many weeks ago, I remember lying in this spot, thinking I was going to die; though now it's Bakura who lays near death. His faced worried me more though. His brows and nose where cringed together, seeming as if he was having a nightmare. I really hoped this was true; if the mind works, the heart beats.

And maybe I felt a soft pulse run through his fingers. It was too small to tell, so I remained quiet as could be. Another beat came, and then one more a little afterwards. Though as my Yami's pulse came through, his expression tensed even more so. My fingers curled deeper into his, trying to settle my anxiousness down a bit.

Then suddenly, Bakura's eyes flew open, and he jerked himself up to a sit, gasping sharply.

I, from my own surprise, leaned away as I stared with tear-filled eyes at my dark. The man's face was mortified. There is no other way to explain it, it was just _mortified_. I'd never seen Bakura in such a scarce state, and because of that, tears rolled free from my confused eyes.

The man's head spun in my direction, whose expression longed for help. His lips quivered as if stuck for words, or thought for that matter. "Ryou!" he half-yelled, gripping his shivering hand to my shirt, bringing our faces close. "Did they get you?" said my Yami, tone shaky. Though when I didn't reply, his grip tightened. "Ryou, _did they get you_!" he repeated, now shouting with impatience.

But he wasn't making any sense. What did he mean by _they_?

I shook my head carefully, not sure how to react to his odd behavior. My Yami's eyes softened, letting his grip on my shirt loosen. Once he settled down, the man put a hand to his forehead, exhaling heavily. "The voices," he whispered, "They said them. Them is more than one, not just… not just one, but more!" Bakura ran his fingers through his hair, looking terrified, confused, and stunned. I stared back similarly as he continued. "They didn't mean you, I-I thought… I…" he stopped his sentence as looking my way, seeing the tears run down my flustered face.

He sighed, dropping his hand onto his lap. "I-I'm sorry, Ryou, I just…" The man paused as if figuring something out, something important. "Do you remember when I said I didn't want any secrets between us?" he looked up at me with a ponderous haze. I nodded; now he was talking in a way I somewhat understood. "Well… I haven't, exactly been keeping up with my side of the bargain." He confessed with the color returning to his eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked, voice groggy and serious.

Bakura sighed, dropping his shoulders in the process. His eyes meant mine, and he steadily raised his arm. "Forgive me, light." The palm of my Yami's hand covered my face, and I blacked out cold.

(Akefia's POV.)

My name is Akefia,

I am two years over three.

And tonight,

Is a magical one to me.

* * *

><p>Yugi: ...what the winged kurriboh just happened?<p>

OD: Hehe, DRAMA that's what :D

Yugi: Why am i a doctor?

OD: hush, i have to speak now... Ahem, HI PEOPLE! OK, so that was like, my first time writting real-hard-core drama (if you can't tell) and well... idk i think it was "ok" so to speak, but i was really upset about the middle section of this chapter... felt i could have done it better, but oh well, i'll fix it later... SO, did u get the ending? xD i KNEW that was gonna get you guy's attention (if ya know what i mean) :P and btw, the next chapter might confuse you guys a little, but i'll explain stuff... and this chapter... this chapter was confusing, but it will all be explained sooner or later :3

Yugi: Oi... oh yea, and R&R's are liked here~!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	30. Chapter 30

(Ch. 30 Akefia's POV.)

You see that; I just rhymed! "Three" and "me" both have the same ending-sound, making a rhyme. My mother had been teaching myself this for about a week now, and I was getting the hang of it greatly.

But once I started rhyming, I could not stop; it was an endless mission for me to find like-sounding words. Though, I had my determination set one on something much greater than words at the moment.

I was watching the stars.

How beautiful they all are, shinning dimly, scattered across the navy-colored night. Nearly every evening, I would do this; Stare up at the stars in complete astonishment, while sitting on top the open loft, from my house that is made of limestone. But tonight, I studied them in pure anxiousness, not having one single nerve of mine settle like usual. The main reason being was because I expected something great to happen. It drew closer, too.

It was not even every minute, but a few seconds, that I would extend my spyglass up at the endless sky, making sure my calculations were right. And after the umpteenth time, I finally assured myself to be correct.

Hurriedly, I scurried from my spot on the roof and into the shaped doorway. My tiny, dirty feet pattered down the molded staircase, a hand of mine gliding across the smooth wall to support my stumbly self. I jumped the last step, landing with a thud, yelling "Is he here yet, is he here yet?" as I ran dead-strait towards the open window, finger curled at the bottom edge. My eyes stretched as did my tippy-toes, trying my very best to see outside.

But I could not do it. I huffed as slamming my heels back down to the sandy floor, annoyed I wasn't able to simple view the outer world. My mother then chuckled with a sweet sense to it, "Are you still not tall enough from the twenty other times you've tried today, Akefia?" she smiled kindly over her shoulder from where she cooks a type of stew, or what not. It all smelled the same to me, and neither way I picky to eat.

"No." I said disappointed. "I'm not." Then suddenly I spotted a plan. My eyes lit up, excitedly walking to the area my mother would stack food supplied. Woven baskets and wooden crates held various vegetables and some meats, and very little fruits. And there was one crate in particular that happened to be the right height for me to view the night.

With both of my little hands, I pulled with all my might on the crates bordered edge. The box did budge after I got a good grip, knocking over maybe a basket or two. The noise caught the attention of my mother. She glanced to see me hulling this heavy crate, now half way across to my destination. "And what do you think you're doing?" she said, grinning at my oddness. I ignored the question, though still felt her staring at my task.

Once I got so close to the window, I stopped pulling the object, turned to the opposite side, and pushed the crate up against the wall. Whatever may have been inside shifted when I did this, though I cared little for it. I simply climbed the crate, and poked my curious head out the window. The cool air of the night hit my cheeks as the wind tugged at my hair. Outside, I saw the glow of a small town, readying to rest until the morning star rises for another day.

But I didn't want another day to go by that he was not present with me and my mother. I wanted him to be here before the sun had set on this day. It wasn't fair. He said he'd be home by now.

My entire body sank as I pulled my head back into the warmer air, face dragging a bit. "I don't see him." I said bluntly. My mother had stopped her stirring, and looked over to me, a mournful frown forming on her lips. I sat down on the crate, folding my knees to my chest. "I thought all my calculations where right though… I followed the patterns of the stars, and everything. I really thought he'd be home tonight."

I rested my chin on my knees, thinking what I might have done wrong. My mother sighed, eyes saddening. "Oh, Akefia," she wined walking over to sit down next to me. "It's not your fault. He may have been held up, due to a sand storm, maybe. Traveling across a desert takes time, and there is not estimate to how long it takes to cross." She said soothingly, snuggling me closer into her arms.

Though my expression failed to change, even if my mother's embrace was comforting and warm, it did not help my mood. "You look tired," she said softly. "Maybe you should go to sleep. We have an awful long day tomorrow."

"But I'm not sleepy!" I protested, breaking away from the hug. Though a long, draw-out yawn proved my statement wrong, I continued to revolt. "I-I have to stay awake till he gets here, or I'll miss him…" another yawn drowned out my thought, eyelids fluttering. "I-I, got to stay…awake…" I folded my elbows upon the bottom edge of the window, resting my head down and drifting farther away.

Eventually, I did fall asleep to the moon and my mother sweetly saying goodnight.

Awakening to the feeling of dust on your face is not at all something I enjoy. More or less, it left a sticky and bunched take to my skin. Though after so many mornings of that, it's almost normal for myself.

Unlike sleeping on top a wooden box. It wasn't comfortable at all, and made my back bones stiff. I knitted my brows was opening my blurry eyes. The early sun had already risen. I could see the haze of dust float though it's rays, making the rest of the area seem darkish.

Then suddenly my mother emerged from the hidden stairs that lead up to the loft. "Well I see you've finally woken up." she said, pitch smooth. It was always smooth, though. Not even her creamy-colored skin held a single wrinkle. Her hair was the same; no strand was out of place on that black head of hers, cut at chin length.

"Yea," I began with a slow, dry voice. My mother grinned politely, walking to where I sit on the crate. She sat down as she did last night, brushing my disheveled hair, her brown eyes shimmering. "Mama, I'm hungry." I whined almost plainly. Said woman started to chuckle. "I would guess so. You haven't eaten since yesterday." She said looking to the right. "I thought once you're father arrived home last night, we could all dine together. But he never did."

My face dropped when reminded of my father.

"_When the starts align like on this night, I'll be back."_

I remember him saying this to me so many moons ago. I promised myself I would follow the stars movements every evening, taking note on when the time way right. Last night was supposed to be when my father came home. But now I felt was if I had failed my promise, and I did not have pride for that at all.

My mother must have noticed this, for she changed the topic at hand. "Akefia?" she asked with a cheeky tone. My eyes drifted to meet her bright smile. "Would you like to come to the garden with me?"

At first I was a little taken back by the question. "Really?" I said with a wondering tone, picking my head up. "Why, of course." My mother assured, "I fear the fruit may be ripening, and I may be able to cook something special for your father's arrival." A smile formed upon my dark lips, eyes lightening as I nodded in agreement.

The sun is raised high above the white sky, beating down with a blistering heat wave. The soil beneath my bare feet barks as I sneak through the grape vines, focusing on my surroundings. My eyes are squinted to slits and my ears twitch to the slightest sound of enemy lines. I have my weapon– a carved drift wood knife– raised and ready to strike at any given moment.

But of course the enemy is cowardly, and run from a fight, so I quickly jumped from the row of lush green vines, crossing over to the next. I make it just in time before I could be captured. Though I still have my breath held, keeping my chest brave.

Then I hear a snap; a twig, perhaps. I pounce from the shadows, my wooden knife held high above my head. The invisible soldier before me screams in fear as he realizes his fate. My weapon sinks deep into the man's shoulder.

Soon, I yank it from his flesh, just to realize I've been surrounded. The un-seeable men snarl with their spears pointed towards myself, but I am not afraid. I take them all on, dodging every one of their tactics, beating them at their own game. And only one was left standing. It was I who had won this little but great battle. "Whoo-hoo! Victory for Kul Elna! We win, we win!" I chanted, dancing around in the dirt with fake celebration.

Behind me was my mother, who walks daintily on her feet with a basket held at her hip. She laughed as I continued to sing my victory aloud. "Did you happen to find any grapes growing while you were hiding from the soldiers?" she asked with a giggle in her voice. "No," I answered, now having my attention drawn to a butterfly, hovering above my nose.

My mother sighed longingly. "A shame that is… I planned to prepare some wine to drink. Though it seems Elna hasn't been giving a good harvest lately." Her voice went quieter as she went on walking. It always worried me to see my mother so upset, especially over this place. This garden was sacred to her and my father. Both my parents created this fine vineyard before my time. _Elna's Garden_, they called it. The name Elna is Greek for the phrase _shining light_. And because the Grapes grew best when there is most light, is how the name was given.

My mother told me the story almost every time we came here, and I would listen every time, too. "Mama?" I spoke, lifting myself from thought. She looked down upon me as we walked on. "May I go on ahead? Maybe I can find some grapes for you." My eyes pleaded, wanting to help my mother in any way possible. She grinned, closing her eyelids while giggling a bit. "Alright," she said, opening her eyes again. In return, I shot a smile before running off down the soil road. "Don't wonder too far, Akefia!" my mother shouted so I could hear her unnecessary heeding. "I know!" I hollered back.

It was only a minute or two before my throat tried and my feet became sore from running in the hot sun that I stopped and wondered around for the fruit my mother mostly desired. I began to think she was wrong about the grapes being ripe; there weren't even any in sight. Unless… unless the enemy has stolen them!

My heart leaps at this, as so do I into the vines, peaking out to see if I can spot any soldiers. I move with extreme stealth through the ongoing plants, undoing the knife from the rope secured around my thin waist that comes in use for a belt. I hold the weapon close as I hear faint rustling. I hunch myself down so cannot be seen. The noise gets louder by a notch, nearing closer towards it. I remain calm, just as any great warrior would.

Though all that bravery washes away when I come face to face with two beady red eyes, a long and sharp hiss sending chills down my arms. Though due to the shadows, I could not see the figure, and this scared me. I shrieked and threw myself from the jungle of green, running in the opposite direction I had been going. "Mama, mama!" I screamed in fright, coming tonto view with my mother who had her hands intertwined with the vines. She turned her head, though as seeing my terrified face, her eyes widened.

"Akefia?" she said in a worry, stepping towards me. I rammed into her, wrapping my arms around her waist, sobbing in fear. "Akefia, what is the matter?" my mother asked solemnly, kneeling to my eight and embracing me into her arms. "There was a monster!" I cried, "In the vines! It hissed at me, mama, it scared me!"

She began to stroke my hair soothingly, calming me down. "Oh, Akefia," began my mother, "It was probably just a little garden snake. They won't hurt you." Though her words did not help by much, and I continued to cry. "Akefia," she sighed, not happy to see her little boy in tears. I was also unhappy with myself; what kind of warrior cries? At least not a great one…

"I remember tears streaming down you face when I said I'd never let you go," my mother began to sing, soft and soothingly. "When all those shadows almost killed your light." My cries began to lessen, now hearing how her voice echoed with the warm wind. It was a beautiful combination. "I remember you said, don't leave me here alone," for when you hear a voice like my mother's you know it only means peace.

"But all that dead, and gone, and past…"

It only means love.

"Tonight."

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down."

And nothing is more safe and sound than that.

"You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now, come morning light."

"You and I'll be, safe, and, sound…"

It was like the little surrounding sounds had suddenly disappeared while my mother was singing; when she ended, all I could hear was the wind blowing on the back of my head and the rustle of the grape vine's leave's. I was stiff in her embrace, but very assured for my safety. Of course, what person would not be after that? It is always nice to know you have someone there to help you if you need it, especially with the war going on.

A few moments past before my mother broke her hold on me, now looking into my content face and brushing a stray tear away. "You need not cry, my son," she said calmly. "You will be safe as long as I am here." Again, her lovely smile returned to guarantee that. I nodded with a sniff, knowing my mother wouldn't lie about that.

"Mama?" I asked her quietly. "Can we go home now?" She laughed, "Oh really? You're going to leave those soldiers over there to steal our food?" I spun my head around to where my mother had nodded to, thought I only saw the barren path of soil. But maybe they were afraid to come out and fight, hiding within the vines.

"Those cowards!" I shouted, readying my wooden knife, "They'll be sorry they ever set foot on our land!" and with that chant, I ran into the battlefield of my own imagination, to end this war between the kingdom of Cairo and the village of Kul Elna.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p>OD: ALRIGHT, hopefully that may have cleared up some of the confusion... but it probably didn't, so let me explain...<p>

OD: refering back to chapter 29, remember when bakura was all like "remember when i said i wanted no secrets; i havent been doing so myself, though." or whatever? WELL, that meant bakura had secrets he wasn't sharin with ryou, SO NOW bakura is like... "showing" ryou his past in acient egypt, which holds ALOT of secrets, trust me. I have this rated M for many reasons guys, you just have to bare with me, ok?

Yugi: ...THAT WAS THE FREAKING HUNGER GAMES SONG! WHAT THE FUDGE?

OD: Don't sue me! Seriously, i didn't just use that song to use it, i'm using it for a reason! the next few chapter are gonna be like a puzzle; you're given little peices of it before you can see the full picture, ok? Please R&R guys, i want to make sure you're understanding this xD thankies!

Yugi: I'm not complaining, but i was just like "WHOA IT FRIGGEN FITS IT SO WELL!", ya know?

OD: Ohhh, don't get me started on that...

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

**"Safe & Sound" is sung/owned by Taylor Swift and "The Hunger Games" is owned by Suzanne Collins.**


	31. Chapter 31

(Ch. 31 Akefia's POV.)

Though there where many, and the battle lay fierce, it was I who gained victory for our village. And to go along with my victory, my mother and I did come across the food we sought to be stolen.

"Do you think daddy will be home, mama?" I asked as we walked up the hill to our house. The sun was orange, and setting just beyond the horizon, cooling the muggy air. "I do hope so. But we'll have to see." She replied. Suddenly, I was excited for the return of my father. With the pounding of my heart, I speeded up the rocky mound, yelling, "Let's go, mama, let's go!"

With all my might, I pushed open the wooden door, it letting out a loud creek like always. The darkened house was viewed as vacant, though I didn't let my first glance fool me. I scoured the single room, looking under woven blankets and such.

"Do you see him, Akefia?" my mother questioned appearing in the door way, the reed basket held at her hip. "I'm not done looking!" I shouted, getting annoyed I had not any luck. Soon my search was complete, and found nothing. There was no trace of him, not even a foot print. Now I wasn't sure what to think; to be sad that my father had not made it home or angry with him because he had lied to me. Confused with my emotions, I simply plopped down onto the straw-stuffed mattress in the middle of the floor.

My mother noticed. Once putting the basket with the other food, she came to my comfort, knowing I needed it. "I'm sure he'll be here within a short time, Akefia." Said my mother, taking me into her arms. I didn't buy it though; there wasn't much I would have listened to anyway.

My father had been gone for about a month, traveling to the kingdom of Cairo with other men from our village to fight for ourselves. Cairo, as I have been taught, is, while a great civilization in Egypt, also a city of greedy rulers who take advantage of the less fortunate; like our little town, so far away. I didn't like that they were the reason my father was gone. So many times he has traveled to that place, and so many memories I have only to share with my mother. It hurt me, and I did not like it.

"Mama, can you stop holding me please? I want to go look at the sky." I questioned with a dead tone. Said woman was still for a moment. Maybe that was not the best thing to have asked; of course, the bond between my parents is strong, and with my father being gone, she needed comfort too.

"Alright," she sighed as removing her arms from my body. "Not too long though. Supper will be soon." I stood onto my feet without another word, carrying myself with lazy feet to the hidden stairs that led to the loft, but before I had time to pull back the curtain, a booming voice hollered, _BOO_! Immediately afterwards, a large force tackled me, making me shriek in surprise. I may have heard my mother gasp as well, but it was drowned out by the honey toned laughter that I've come to know and love.

"Daddy!" I screamed with delight, squirming my way out of the man's rough arms. My eyes were lit up in excitement, staring back at that brave caramel colored face, which had eyes like faded lavender. We both shared a similar hair style; a messy grayish shade, though mine is shorter and a bit more controlled.

With the sudden adrenaline running throughout my mind, all I could say was, "You scared me!" My father chuckled with his low voice, his teeth gleaming. "Did I not tell you I would arrive with a surprise?" he said cheekily.

"Well you certainty didn't tell me anything of the sort!" came my mother's sarcastic voice, grabbing the attention of the man before me. "Really, Akuma, you gave me a heart attack…" My father then stood up with a sigh of laughter, walking to where she sits with a grin and a gleam in her brown eyes. He took my mother's gentle hand and helped her to a stand.

Then they kissed.

I always did enjoy watching that part of my father's arrival home; just a short time, less than a second it lasted, but the moment alone makes the air a little safer.

"I would never do such a horrible thing to such a beautiful woman." My father spoke, staring into my mother's eyes. "You'd miss me too much." She sighed with a smile, wrapping her arms around his body, he doing the same. It was a long minute before I had the courage to tug on my father's sleeve, wanting some attention. I had been waiting many days to show off my new skill, of course.

My parents looked down in my direction, towering over my small body. Both of them where tall compared to me, especially my father. And as a result of this, I taught myself to always keep my head high. They have always told me to do that.

Though with my voice trapped in my throat, it was hard to speak at all, let alone show my new talent. "I-I'm glad that your home dad." I said with nervous eyes. My father grinned once more, and knelt down to height, running his rough hand through my hair. "I'm glad to be back, Akefia." He softly hummed. But I didn't smile in return; he didn't notice what I wanted him to.

"_No,_" I loudly complained, "I'm _glad_ that your home _dad._" The man looked back at me with confusion, turning his head to face my mother in need of help. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "He is learning to rhyme." She confirmed.

My father then turned to face me with surprised eyes. "Oh, _really_?" he said in an amazed tone. I franticly nodded with a big smile, my hair wailing about. "What a clever young boy you're growing to be, Akefia." Commented my father with pride. I nearly ran up the wall, I was so excited to hear those words from him. "Do you think? I curiously asked. "Why of course!" the man shouted, "Words are a great way to rise up in life, my son. You just have to find what it you want to say."

Though then my smile faded and I dropped my shoulders, just now thinking of something. "But there's one problem…" I said, looking to my bare feet in disappointment. "And what would that be?" my father sarcastically questioned. I bit my lip, knowing there was not much reason in keeping it a secret. "I can't find a word that rhymes with orange." I quickly committed.

But before anything else could be said, my mother dropped her face into her hands, muffling her laughter, making my father giggle at the sudden reaction. "Akefia dear, you need not worry about that." she said with red cheeks glowing on her skin. "But I want to know, mama! It will worry me if I don't…" I gazed at the ground, sadness creeping into my voice.

Though I was pulled from my short trance by my father's hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up at him slowly, listening for the silence to end. "Akefia, I'm very certain that there is a word that rhymes with orange." His eyes seemed to lie but his smile told otherwise. Not sure of what to make of that combination, I simply asked him, "How do you know?"

The man's smile grew larger. "Because both you mother and I know you have the inelegance to figure it out."

For a moment I was speechless, unable to react. This was one of those times where there was a question that needs an answer, and to have me, a young child, have the task of finding this answer, was thrilling!

My lips formed an ear-to-ear smile, as I became antsy with all the words popping up in my head. With a hurried voice, I asked, "Mama, may I be excused? I-I really want to go see the stars now…" I glanced between the doorway to the loft and my mother, whose grin extended a bit before nodding yes.

I nearly sprinted to the doorway, but before I did, I gave my father a quick but meaningful hug. It surprised him at first, but he eventual caught on. After I broke the embrace, I left my parents, and blinded myself in my own thought for the rest of the night.

(Reg. POV.)

It wasn't till after his son disappeared from sight had Akuma let his lips rest from there smile. The man stood up and steadily moved to join his wife who sits upon the mattress, sighing as he lay down on his back.

The woman next to him stared tiredly, sensing something was not quite right. "You seem lost, Akuma. Is something the matter?" she asked sensitively. Her husband simply sighed, "Safaia, do you think I am still childish?" he asked, ignoring the previous question. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "At times, yes. Why do you ask?"

Now he remained silent for a good few moments before knowing why himself. Akuma then asked, "So do you think Akefia will be when he grows older?"

Safaia was taken back by the question. "I don't know," she said just above a whisper. "And so what if he isn't?" Akuma sighed again, his face in a bit of a worry. "I missing his child hood, it feels like. I don't want to miss something like that due to a small revolt, Safaia." The man stopped and thought for a moment. He turned to face his lover, seriousness in his face.

"What is worth saving a family if there is no time to be a family?"

This though bothered both the adults, too much for comfort. This financial way between Cairo and Kul Elna had gotten worse. At first, it was simply a struggle of food supplies and subjects of that sort. A group of men, including Akuma, had traveled to Cairo to deal with this matter, but things did not go over well. Soon, Akuma was gone from a few days to somewhere around three weeks at a time.

It was hard on both parents; as their child grew older, and Akuma traveling between the two towns, Safaia was left to raise Akefia alone. This would also be true if something where to happen to Akuma during his travels. Then their family would be truly separated. It was a possibility that feared everyone, but it was also a risk that had to be made, in order for freedom to rise.

The man closed his eyelid's, getting a headache from the stress. His wife rested a smooth hand to his forehead, trying to relieve her lover's pain. "Maybe Akefia could figure all this out after he finds a word that rhymes with orange." The woman joked.

Akuma chuckled. "He'll be a miracle child if he can do all that."

But he already knew that wasn't going to happen, for he'd only seen dreams come true, and never a miracle.

* * *

><p>OD: Hey Guys... um, may i just say that I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER xD it turned out badly, just the wa i wrote made me feel like i FAILED, and i know i did :(<p>

Yugi: it's wasn't bad, it was pretty good

OD: Oh, go away... it was terrible, and i wanted this chapter to be meaningful, a litte astleast :( huh... anyway, i hope i make up for it in the next chapter though! That's why i cut this one short, because 1. u guys needed and update 2. i did bad on this and need to start fresh. So please R&R, it'll make me happy again :'D

Yugi: Btw, if you couldn't tell Safaia= Akefia's mom and Akuma= his dad. That's their names MADE UP BY OKIDENSHI OF COURSE! Thanks and keep reading :3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	32. Chapter 32

(Ch. 32 Akefia's POV.)

My intelligence level must be lower than my father had assumed, for I could not think of one possible word that sounds the least bit like orange. And with my mind still in hyper drive, I couldn't help but to babble my thoughts aloud, pacing around my mother who was juicing the grapes we had picked the day before.

"Grapes don't rhyme with orange." I said bluntly, wanting to think of something other than that annoying fruit. Of course then I became curious to know what grape rhymed with. I asked my mother this. She replied, "I would guess, "shape" for that one."

I ceased my pacing, and stood frozen for a moment. "What about "apple"?" I questioned. Now my interest was growing; at least these where possible words to find. It was a lot more fun when you know how to play the game, isn't it? "Chapel rhymes, doesn't it?" my mother asked in return. "Yes, it does mama. You're good at this game." I said, walking up to her side.

She laughed, "Oh, so I'm playing a game, am I?" "Yes, you are." I explained. "It's called the rhyming game, and if you can't find at least one word that sounds like the other, you lose." My mother giggled once more. "Alright. I'll play this game, and I'll win it too." She gave me a wink afterwards. I smiled from ear to ear and began to pace around in a circle, like I had been doing earlier.

Though after so many "rounds" into this game of ours, my mother did become slightly overwhelmed; with each passing word, she lost a little concentration, being that I was fast to think of a new one. But I was curious! It's not like I can be blamed of it. That may be why I babble for so long; my thoughts simply extend to further lengths, and I wanted answers for them. But it did not seem as if my mother could keep up for much longer.

"Akefia, I wish my mind worked as fast as yours." She sighed removing her red-stained hands from the matching bucket, in which held the mashed grapes. I stopped dead in my tracks, furrowing my brows. "Why would you wish for that?" I asked with a high voice. "Because," my mother laughed as wiping the juice from her fingers with a cloth. "I grow older every day, and I haven't the mind I used to."

This time I frowned. "You are not old!" I exclaimed. "Old people don't have such smooth skin and pretty eyes. You're too wise to be old, mama." the woman chuckled with a grin, and put her now spotless, but still cold, hands on my shoulders. "Akefia, that is hoe people become wise." She said on a low tone, tapping a finger lightly on her forehead.

There was a small silence before another thought of mine interrupted it. "Mama, what rhymes with "tomato"?" as soon as the words left my mouth, my mother's eyes rolled and she laughed in grief. "Tomato!" her giggly voice hollered. "No! That's cheating! You just pronounced it differently." I protested with a grumpy attitude. "Well it rhymes!" my mother almost screamed, wailing her arms into the dusty air.

"What about "onion"?" I demanded, again walking in continuous circles. "I don't know a word that rhymes with onion." My mother sighed loudly, running slender fingers through her midnight hair, a smile still shinning upon her face.

My never ending rants did not stop until the front door creaked opened. "What's the meaning with all the shouting? I could hear it a mile away." my father sarcastically questioned as appearing in the doorway. I ceased walking and looked up at the man with surprised eyes; his sudden arrival had taken me of guard.

"Your son is the meaning of it!" my mother exclaimed, leaning a hand onto the rim of the bucket. "He drives me mad with questions, one after the other!" she motioned her hands rapidly, as if explaining the plot of the problem with them, though that bright smile still remained.

I sucked on the inside of my lip, trying not to frown as my father's eyes rolled over to where I stood. I heard his feet stumble in my direction, but instead I stared at my own feet, knowing I shouldn't have been annoying my mother like that. "And did we find a word for orange yet?" he asked suspiciously.

That hurt me a little; if anything, I should have focused on that task, instead of slacking off as I did. "No." I mumbled under my breath, not proud of my childish acts. My pride sunk deeper as the man in the doorway cautiously stepped to where I stand, staring at my soil soaked toes. I tried to appear brave in front of my father, to hold my head up high, but the situation was too intimidating for myself.

It felt like hours before he stopped his slow walk and crouched down to my level, I continuing to gaze disappointedly at the ground. "Why do you act so scared Akefia? There is no reason to fret like this." My father questioned with a hint of surprise. I shifted my neck, now meeting the man's face with my own.

Though with my breath being held as it was, I decided to come clean. "I… I thought you were mad at me." I mumbled, much quieter than before. But my father must have heard me anyways, for he chuckled in that tone of honey. I set my breath free, now knowing that no one was upset with me.

"Boy, you are an odd child," He said with a light in his eye, ruffling my knotty hair with his hand. "But you're my odd child, that's for sure." I simply smiled back at my grinning father, partly unsure of how to respond to that comment, but it made me happy anyways.

My eyes had drifted to where my mother stands, her pink lips forming the faintest smile. I then bit my own lip, almost blurting out another pointless question that I just _needed_ an answer for. "Akefia," The man before me spoke up, seeing my change in expression. "How would you like to come into town with me today?"

I gasped with excitement, holding back scream that caught in my throat. My father then chuckled like he always does, smirking at my antsy behavior. "Can I _really_?" I asked with the loudest voice I could pitch below a screech. "Of course you can, I see no reason not to." He assured me with another ruffling of my hair.

I had my hands balled into fists, wanting so bad to punch the air. I could not help but just show my tiny teeth off, smiling bigger than I thought was possible. In so long, my father and I haven't done much activity together, and I always did miss when he would take me into town, show me all the different things to be seen.

"Why do you need to go there? Isn't that where you went out to this morning?" my mother spoke in a confused tone, her brows knitted. My father had, in the midst of her question, stood to his feet and began to venture towards the woman. "I just thought I'd give you a break, and let me take Akefia off of you for a while. You know, a little men time." he smirked.

"Yea, mama, a little _men_ time." I almost hollered, purposely deepening my tone, trying to sound older than what I was. My mother laughed, covering her pure face into the palm of her hand. "Suit you selves." She answered with a drag in her eyes. I hollered in joy and scrambled for the door, impatiently shadowing my father, who was quite slow at the moment.

"Don't do anything stupid!" came my mother's voice from the house, as I was just outside. "No promises." My father yelled back, swinging the door to a close. I giggled under my breath, and I'm sure my mother did the same.

The sun had risen to the center of the whitening sky, no cloud to cover up its blistering heat. I didn't mind the temperature that much though; I was rather used to the feeling of it from being in the garden.

But town was much different from the garden. This was the heart of Kul Elna, where all the action lies, my father had told me. Though, our house being on the far outskirts of the village, I usually never was able to venture here.

That's why I was so ecstatic; my eyes glanced in every direction, seeing all the different people carrying water jugs, gunny sacks, woven baskets and such like so. Off to the sides of the busy streets, stood food carts, stacked with a rainbow of fruits and vegetables. My ears where filled with an orchestra of animal calls. The constant mocking sound of a chicken, the snort of a grumpy pig, maybe a few groans of an oxen where in the mix, but it was hard to tell. Oh, and the sweet smell of dirt! How the kicked-up dust of the ground would float up on my tanned face, leaving a smooth feeling to my cheeks. It was complete bliss to me.

But I soon paid little less attention to my surroundings, and more looking up at my father. He, of all people, stood out the most with his vibrant maroon cloak, in which flowed down to meet his ankles. The sleeves, rimmed with manila stripes, covered all but his fingertips, and underneath, he wore a plain white kilt that ended at his knees.

His mocha skin was made even darker as the sun beat down on his head, in which case was mixing with the color of the sky. My father walked tall and proud, keeping his chin up and chest out at all times.

I very much admired the last trait. He looked invincible, and I believed it to be true. I wanted to be like my father one day, strong and independent. And I started as soon as I could, too.

I took note of how the man walked, how he talked, and even how he looked. Then, I glanced down to my feet, and saw that I took little steps, unlike my father. In an instant, I extended my legs to fit the way I thought to do so. I then gulped a big breath of air, puffed out my chest, and lifted my chin to meet the sky.

I thought to be doing a good job until I heard my father laugh in my direction. "And what are you supposed to be?" he asked with a giggle. I simply replied, "I'm being you, daddy." The man roared in laughter, I feeling a small frown creep onto my lips.

"Do I really walk like that?" my father joked with a cheeky grin. My own expression never changed. "I…I guess you do..." I mumbled, knowing I did something wrong. I went back to my normal walking speed after so. "You may have to grow a little taller first, Akefia." The man thought aloud, trying to boost my spirits.

And boost my spirits, did he.

Suddenly, I felt his rough hands around my waist, picking me up, and plopping me onto his shoulders. I giggled at the feeling of being so tall. I could see almost the whole village, and over some one-story buildings.

"How's the view up there?" my father's sarcastic voice asked me. I didn't answer, for I could barely hear the question in the first place. But the view was a good one, and an interesting setting too. I studied the way the crowed moved, and the way the surroundings where built. It was an entirely different world up here, a world that I wanted to know more about.

But then a gust of warm air swooped down and blew at my face, causing me to wobble and almost topple over. My small hands then wrapped around the only support I could find; my father's head. "Akefia! I can't see!" he complained with a chuckled. I shrieked with laughter, holding on for dear life.

But even after I gained my balance, my hands stayed firm in their grasp, for I was simply having too much fun. Like children should, eh?

My father must still be a kid then.

"Go left, go left!" I shouted, directing the blind man through the crowd. "Now make a right!" but instead, I lead him to stumble over a box or whatnot. "No, your other right," I corrected with an attitude.

Eventually, I grew tired of the little "game" me and my father had going on- well okay, maybe it was after he accidently banged both our heads into a post. Sorry mama, we warned you.

But now, we were simply strolling down the edge of the dirt road, me skipping ahead of my drained father. "Akefia, I wish I had half you energy." He said a little bluntly, like it didn't matter. I stopped slipping and huffed, "Why does everyone say that to me?" I angrily asked myself.

My father sighed with a chuckle. "Because, everyone needs a little boost once in a while. Especially in these times." His voice became quieter and more serious. I stared in question; it wasn't the first time I have ever heard him speak like this, like he had a secret and couldn't share with anyone. My mother does this too, and just about every grown up I know. I never really paid much attention to it, but now… it's been more frequent than usual.

"Ah, here we are." My father said, snapping me out of my trance. I saw that he had stopped at a door, in which I could hear muffled voices inside. I followed the man, and was greeted by a chorus of drawn out "Hey's". The voices, I had soon found out, all belonged to older men, around my father's age. A little afraid by the unfamiliar people, I stayed partly hidden behind my father.

Though then, I was asked to say hello as well. I looked up to my father, but all I received was a stare, commanding me to do so. I shyly waved to the men, who nodded in greeting as well. "Akefia, why don't you go out back? I'm sure Kisara or Seto are here, too. " my father advised, nodding towards a doorway that leads outside. I, not having much else a choice, obeyed him, and made my way to the doorway.

(Reg. POV.)

"That kid of yours seems to take the life out of you, huh Akuma?" commented one of the men in the room in a sarcastic tone. This collected several chuckles from the others who sit about, though all the said man did was flatten out a scroll left lying on a large table in the middle of the room, reading it with serious eyes.

"It's quite the opposite," Replied Akuma, skimming the paper before him. "He kind of lightens you up a little." The man's face then stiffened in question. He picked up the scroll, reading it more closely this time. "This can't be real… is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," came a gruffer voice from the other end of the table. Akuma looks up at the man. It was a close friend of his, Akehenaden, a trusted leader of the village. "It seems the city of Cairo has decided to cut back our food supplies, even more than they already have." There was a collective of sighs and groans from the others.

"Bastards." Akuma hissed under his breath. "Don't they know we have children to feed? Winter approaches, and we barely have enough food already–" "That's quite clear Akuma," interrupted Akehenaden. "That's why we think it would be best to travel back to Cairo and demand our rights to be raised. It's our best shot at surviving the winter."

Akuma's face sagged while listening to his leader, and began to rub his temples in the process. "Go back?" he questioned in a sigh, dropping his arms to his side. "We just got back yesterday. We've tried trialing our demands before, and never came out being the victor. And even if we did go to trial, how long would it take? Don't you think it would best if we stay here, and look after the women and children?"

The entire room was filled with wondering eyes and whispers of opinions as the two men speaking where staring each other down. "Akuma, would you rather your family die of starvation, or would you rather try and save them from it?" Akehenaden's voice was sharp and strong towards his friend. Akuma, on the other hand, had no comeback. Of course he wanted to make sure Akefia and Safaia would be safe from harm's way, but… leaving again was not something that either him or his family wanted.

Akehenaden knew that this was why he was being so stubborn, which was unusual for Akuma. "I know you're thinking of what might happen to your family, we all are. But it's the only thing we can do right now."

Akuma frowned at the floor, lost in thought, not really having much of anything to say at the moment. "We'll leave tomorrow evening, that way we can travel during the night when it's cool outside." The other man confirmed to room. Everyone nodded, except Akuma.

(Akefia's POV.)

Another great bonus about coming into town was seeing people. People my age at least.

"Look Seto, its Akefia!" Kisara shouted, sliding off from a pile of wooden crates stack up on each other. Her short silvery hair flew about as she skipped a few feet to where I walk with a smile. We meant half way, with Seto, the oldest of us three, casually strolled behind her.

"It's been so long since we last saw you." Exclaimed the girl, who almost jumped with her shrill voice. "Yea, well I was busy helping my mother do some things in the garden, so I was pretty busy." I bragged, with a sense of pride. "Heh, you're such a liar," Said Seto, a smirk tugging at his once blank expression. "I am _not_ a liar!" I protested with the knitting of my brows. The brown-haired boy laughed again, crossing his arms. "So tell me then, what did you do that made you so _busy_?"

Now I was sure my face was turning red with rage, though then I found my cool and took a breath, lifting my chin up high, saying, "I was fighting soldiers, that's what." One of Seto's eye brows went taller than the other. "Soldiers?" he repeated in a confused voice.

Kisara then gasped and stepped back, almost screaming "Like from Cairo!" "Exactly!" I replied, with an excited smile. "Oh but there were lots of them, Kisara. They came to raid our garden, but they didn't expect me to be there!" the young girl listened closely to my tale, and maybe Seto did too.

"Was it scary to fight them all?" Kisara asked with her worried blue yes. "Not to me it wasn't," I replied, sticking my chest out in bravery. "But they probably would have scared any cowardly person, with their glowing red eyes, and their hideous yellow teeth! Ick, and even the way they smelled!" I pinched my nose shut, remembering the terrible people. Both listeners giggled, Kisara more so. I smiled in delight.

"Oh, Akefia, I have something to show you," said the young girl, taking a hold of my wrist, guiding me over to one of the crates. She let go and carful reached for an object. I tried to see what it was, but I was smaller than the other.

"Here," Kisara smiled as turning around, cradling a cloth in her hands. I watched with great curiosity as the fabric was slowly unfolded, layer by layer. In a mere few seconds, a blinding light beamed from the cloth, causing me to shield the unpleasantness with my hand. It was maybe a moment or so before the light died down before I rested my arm. Gaining sight, I saw this astonishing object, colored like ice and twinkling with beauty.

My eyes fixed themselves on the shimmering item, then gasping in pure shock. "Is that a star?" I shrieked while whaling my arms in the air, my eyes as big as an apple would be. Kisara giggled loudly at seeing me so jumpy. "No Akefia, it's not a star." She faulted. My shoulders slumped with disappointment. "Well then what is it?" I asked with a low tone.

"It's a diamond." The girl almost whispered the words, as if it were a secret no one knew about. "My own father gave it to me when he came back from Cairo yesterday. He said it belonged to a queen of Egypt." "Whoa," I breathed, studying the gem carefully.

"And where exactly did your father _find_ this diamond, Kisara?" Seto mysteriously asked with crossed arms. Said girl glared at him with her icy blue eyes. "He didn't tell me, Seto. It's none of your business anyway." She said sternly, covering the glamorous item in the cloth.

"I bet you he stole it." the arrogant boy plainly stated, climbing up on the mountain of boxes. I had had enough of my friend's attitude, and protested against him. "Why would he steal something? Her father is a nice man and would never do that kind of thing." "Yea!" Kisara added with approval.

Seto continued without his blank expression changing form. "You two are such kids; I'm not surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Both Kisara and I looked at the older boy with confusion. "What are you talking about?" I questioned with interest.

Seto sighed heavily, and turned his head to face us with little amusement in his eyes. "You know how the City of Cairo keeps cutting our food supplies, and how our fathers go off and fight for it?" The smaller of us nodded, suddenly curious into where this story if his was going. "Well, we haven't exactly been winning, you know? So what some of the men started to do was steal things from the city, food, clothes, and even gems like Kisara's even. It's like a way of saying if we don't get what we want, then we'll take it by force, in which case we are doing."

Before I had even time to let his words sink in I blurted in a burst of rage, "You're a liar! My father is no thief, and neither is anyone else in this village! You're just jealous of Kisara's diamond–" "Do you hear yourself right now? Like I'd be jealous of that; it holds no meaning to me, Akefia. Only thieves find meaning in that stuff."

"_My father is not a thief!_" I yelled, balling my hands into fists, whitening my knuckles. The boy chuckled with a cheeky smile, like he knew everything in the world. "So then tell me how you got the clothes on your back? Or maybe that telescope you always play with. Do you know where they came from, Akefia?"

I had no answer; honestly the thought had never crossed my mind, until now. "Yea, that's what I thought." Seto said, looking back the other way. My eyes became blurred with fresh tears that edged to be freed. I restrained them for as long as I could stand the burning, but a few did escape. I had had enough of his behavior. "Why would you say that? Even about your own father…?"

I got him there; Seto's face did soften by the slightest, and I took a great note of that. "Words are a great way to rise up in life. You just have to use them right… Seto, you fail at that for as big as a mouth you have." Kisara held a hand to her mouth to cover up her squeaky laughter, I smirking with an amount of pride I didn't know I had.

Seto's face cringed with anger as he jumped off the crate, landing firmly on his feet. "You think you're funny? Well take that!" the boy had quickly scrapped a handful of dirt off the ground and threw it at my face. My eyes stung so bad, I had to rub the dirt away with my already dust-coated hands. I stumbled backwards, loosing eye sight as I tripped over a flexible object; a basket, maybe woven from papyrus plants.

Needless to say, I lost my footing, knocking the basket and myself onto the ground. I wasted little time though, and hoisted myself up, eager to show Seto what I could do. I hastily drew out my wooden sword, holding it up in self-defense.

Though for some odd reason, the other two stared at me like I had three heads. "What? What did I–" a low hiss from behind my ear silenced my question, also making my skin spread with shivers. "Akefia, _don't move_…" Seto warned, cautiously setting his arms up with a horrid face. Kisara was already feet behind him.

Another hiss rang inside my head, making me jump and spin on the balls of my feet, seeing nothing but the demonic glare of a Cobra's eyes. I shrieked, seeing it bare its colossal fangs, ready to strike. My heart was pounding so fast, I was lost in a cyclone of adrenaline when I failed to hear my own name being called. I knew it wasn't one of my friends, for it was deeper in tone.

Of course who knew what I was thinking, because I sure didn't. How could I with my own fear staring me down with those hypnotic eyes?

Though thankfully, I was pushed to the ground, relived from the demons terrible glare. My hand had stopped my fall, I facing the dirt when a sharp gasp made me turn my head to see the color red though my teary eyes.

It was my father. He'd taken the bite in my place.

I was stunned from fright, and was unable to move because of so. Other men from inside started to pour out of the building to see the scene, one or two of them waving a lit torch to scare away the serpent. My father stood up slowly with the help of Seto's dad, Akehenaden, asking him if he was alright. When I saw the man struggling to get to his feet, I scurried over to his side, tugging on his wounded arm.

"Akefia! Are you hurt?" my father questioned with concerned eyes. "Your arm! It's bleeding!" I panicked, ignoring the question at hand. The man simply smiled with fake reassurance. "I'm fine, Akefia, I'm fine…" his voice trailed off, losing the grip on the other man's assistance. "Some on get this man a bandage!" Akehenaden shouted behind him with an immediate answerer received.

My small hands clutched onto my father's sleeve, worried of how badly he was bitten. White Cobras extremely Venomous, and have been known to kill. My grasped tightened as my father was treated to, thinking only for his safety.

Mama wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

><p>OK: Holy shiz cakes! 4,500 words! Dang, you guys are lucky i cut this chapter shorter than i wanted too, or else it may have taken me another week to get it posted xD<p>

Yami: Hello! I be back from my concusin injury! But i can't really feel my arm right now...

OK: hehe, the fun times i have on this site... anyway, sorry for my abcences! Schools out, and i lost my routine of things, soooo, yea... Atleast its longer than my usual chapters, so hopfully you can forgive me! Haha! Oh and btw; yesh, i know the plot may seem different than what the actual anime has (like seto and his dad :P) but i like to make my own path sometimes, but i'm still gonna stick to the original plot by much! thanks for reading and R&R!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is O=owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	33. Chapter 33

(Ch. 33 Akefia's POV.)

"Mama, Mama!" I shouted, bursting through the door to our house. "What, what is it Akefia?" My mother asked, quickly turning to where I stood. "It's daddy! He got bit by a snake!" I exclaimed. The woman gasped, looking up at my father, who walked limply through the doorway. Woops, forgot I was helping him inside…

She took hold of the man's bloodied arm, staring at the wound with a worried face. "Safaia, It's not as bad as it looks–" "Not as bad as it looks!" She shouted, cutting his sentence short. "Akuma, you're bleeding like a lamb on Passover! Come sit down this instant." My mother hurriedly led the injured man to the mattress that lies in the middle of the room, setting him down gently. "I said I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." The man cooed, obviously thinking he needed no assistance.

My mother giggled out a sigh. "Nonsense. I'm a woman; it's my job to worry… Akefia, would you be a dear and fetch me a cloth from the basket over there." She asked me gently. I looked over my shoulder to where the woman had pointed to, skipping to the said place in a hurry, quietly eavesdropping on the conversation that took place behind me.

"How did this happen?" My mother asked, undoing the soaked bandage that's tightly wrapped around my father's wound. "There's not much to tell, really." He said, shrugging the shoulder to his good arm. "Well sure there is!" I exclaimed, returning back with a fresh bandage with a confused expression across my face. I found it odd that, for what he did, wasn't considered much to tell.

My father chuckled a bit while my mother constructed the cloth onto his arm. "No, there isn't Akefia." He confirmed, slightly shaking his head. I snorted, thinking he'd gone crazy. "Well if you won't tell the story, I will!" I rambled about, explaining everything as if it where happening before my eyes. "So I'm out back playing with Kisara and Seto, and I stumble over a basket. But what we didn't know, is that there was a snake inside it, and it threatened to bite me with its beastly red eyes string me down like this!" I stopped to cross my own eyes, getting a chuckle or two from my parents. "And then, I pull out my sword, ready to rid the world of its evil presence! _However_, it was too strong for anything a warrior such as myself. But all of a sudden, daddy swoops in and saves me by taking the fiends bite to his own arm! And he didn't even shed a single tear!"

Again, the two smiled with open ears, my mother obviously trying her best to listen to the story and medicate the wound all at once. A grin formed upon my shy lips, feeling a blush come to. I liked having attention drawn to myself, especially when I had a story to be told. It's a like a world of creativity just opened up, and with those who have open ears and eyes were fascinated by it. If the tale where legend or fact, all stories hold some type of meaning to them, don't they?

Winding myself back to the present, I continued. "But thankfully, the other men there where able to help daddy a little bit–" "Wait, what other men?" My mother interrupted, though the question seemed more directed to my father, and not me. "Safaia, it was a mandatory meeting, I had to go." He replied with a frozen face, already making his way onto his feet. "And you didn't think to tell me about it?" the woman before him exclaimed, obviously frustrated. I watched with a worried face.

"I didn't want you get worried!" my father protested, getting more irritated by the minute. "Why would I be worried? It's not the first time you've had meetings before, why was this time different?" She asked with a tone I could not place. Though, the area fell quiet to my amped ears. It was almost deathly.

Then I saw my mother's eyes widen, still no answerer given by my father, who I couldn't see the face of. She then said, "You're leaving again, aren't you?" her voice was as fragile as my gasp was silent. But… he just got back, w-why is he leaving so soon?

"Safaia, it's only to help save this village from starvation thought the winter. Cairo has cut off our supplies by too far for survival."

_This isn't fair!_

"Akuma, think of what you're leaving behind, walking to even! If you leave now, you might not make it back before winter arrives; you could starve out there!"

_Why is everyone fighting?_

"All I'm trying to do is save this village from dying!"

_Stop yelling like this!_

"I would rather _die_ with my family whole, than live without a missing part!"

A loud crack made me jump out of my skin. My mother then angrily stormed away from the stunned looking man, who watched her with a hand held steadily to his reddened cheek. She sat down on a stool across the room, with a stern glare upon her face. Though when one lives in such a small space, across the room can feel like the other end of the world to a person.

It was a scary thought. My mother always keeps herself level headed and calm, but this time, it seemed as if she just exploded from inner anger. I wondered if it were from just the thought of the unknown happening, or simply death itself. Either way, it frightened me.

My father's sight shifted to where I stood, and stared at me with longing eyes. Without a word to be said, he nudged his head back, signaling me to go upstairs for a while. I hesitated for a moment before nodding yes and scampering up the staircase.

(Reg. POV.)

Akuma knew he was on thin ice with his lover. Little does she ever react the way she did, and when does pick a fight, it's never like what has just happened. He made the decision to talk to Safaia, in hope to resolve their problems.

It felt like he was walking across ten deserts and up the tallest mountain just to take a few steps towards the woman. Akuma knew it was well worth it. Moments like hours passed before he finally made it to her side. He stared at his beautiful bride, admiring how the moonlight made her creamy skin glow like a star.

"You look beautiful when the moon shines on you." He complimented, tone like honey. Safaia crossed her arms and turned her face away. The man's face showed sympathy and defeat, all in one. Women are so complicated… but, to astonishing to be ignored.

Akuma smirked, snaking his arms around his lover, softly caressing her cheek with his own. "Your skin so soft…" the man began humming a tune, a melody kept sacred to them. No lyrics where sang, no music, just humming. Akuma found that when words didn't work, none should be spoken. A simple noise or action was enough for one to feel comfort, and, _dare it be said_, love.

Little by little, Safaia eased her tense muscles, and leaned back into her husband's touch. It felt warm and inviting, his honey coated voice. She closed her eyes, and began to hum along. Her sound was high, but so perfectly pitched, that both their voices sounded like they belonged together in one full harmony.

Their lips meant, silently ending the quiet melody. It was a soft and gentile kiss, but its meaning was immeasurable to the human eye. After they parted, the two looked into one another's eyes in the way only true lovers could.

Safaia noticed the pinkish hand mark on Akuma's face, and circled the mark with her thumb, feeling regretful. "I'm sorry I hit you." She apologized, her deep blue eyes shimmering. The man chuckled, removing her hand and intertwining it with his own. "I would have slapped myself as well." He said.

The woman frowned again, and Akuma knew why. "I know you don't want me to leave, but there isn't much other choice we have. If it were just you, me, and Akefia, I would gladly stay and do what I can, but this is the entire village of Kul Elna at stake. Not just us."

Sadly, it was the truth, and I mighty painful one at that. They were not the only family who suffered at the hands of the greater wealthy. Compared to other civilizations, Ku; Elna was at the bottom of the food chain, scraping at the bottom of the barrel for scraps of money, food, clothes, you name it.

It was because of the wealthy that the poor are forced to steal. Yes, another truth at hurts. Akuma did steal on his voyages, and so did others that traveled alongside him. It was a burden he must carry on his shoulders every day. He showed no pride for it at all.

"Akuma," Safaia said gently. "I think there's someone else you need to talk to."

Said man grinned sadly. He also knew his son wouldn't take him leaving so soon to well

(Akefia's POV.)

The stars always seem to be my little addiction. Well, maybe addiction wasn't the right word, but just the thought of them gave me a sixth sense, it seemed. And just seeing them, all scattered about in the deep blue sky, shinning so brightly… breathtaking.

They were also a calming atmosphere to what I had just experienced. I rather just forgot about it though, not wanting to think of anything hatful at the moment. How could you when you had _that_ to look up at every night? I wonder…

"Hey, Akefia." I turned to head, seeing my father appear from the staircase. "Hello." I greeted with a smile. He sat down next to me, leaning against the wall behind us. For a moment we both simply gazed up, studying the sky and is beauty. "It's a very pretty night tonight, don't you think?" the man asked, looking my way. I nodded, not really in the mood for taking my eyes of the sparkling canvass.

"Daddy?" I asked, a sudden thought coming to mind. He stared at me with listening ears. "Do you think mama's scared?" My father knitted his brows, thinking for a minute. He shifted his gaze towards his feet, I still awaiting an answer. He then looked up at me and asked "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just think that when people get scarred they get mad because they don't know what to do about it."

My father smiled at me. "Akefia," he hummed, wrapping his strong arm around me. "Stop growing up." Well that was a funny thing to say. "Why don't you want me to grow up?" I curiously asked, a tiny bit confused. My father smiled, leaning his head back on the alabaster stone wall, gazing his eyes up at the sky. "I didn't mean it like that, I just… I just think it's funny how wise you are for such a young age."

I grinned with respect, thinking what he said was a compliment. My lips thinned out though, noticing something. "But…daddy," he looked down at me, "I… I'm scared too… scared hat you won't come back this time."

My father chuckled under his breath, closing his eyes for the longest time. When he opened them, they appeared bright and cunning. I stared back, almost hypnotized by their lavender color. "Akefia," He paused to clasp on of my hand into his. "No matter what happens to us," his fingers fumbled with mine until out pinkies where interlocked. "I promise I'll always be by your side."

And there it was that I saw something similar to a star flicker in my father's eyes. The grip between our two fingers stayed firm and solid, making some kind of connection I didn't understand, or really ever wanted too. I found that it was the mystery of things that left them so interesting and beautiful.

"_And_," my father's joyful voice rang about, "I _also_ promise, that the next time we see each other, I'll have a word that Rhymes with orange for you." He smirked and I giggled with excitement. "Not unless I get it first!" I exclaimed.

Though somehow I don't really think I'll ever find that secret word that rhymes with orange.

After all, why ask the question you don't want to know the answer too?

* * *

><p>Yami: Well... yea, that was a cute chapter. I'm not drama filled by it, but saddened by it, just... plain happy. That made me feel good, reading it...*smiles politly*<p>

OD: OMFG, I MADE A RELIGIOUS JOKE O_O! don't kill me people who know what passover is! I just thought of it and was like "ehhh, sure why not" but then i posted it and was like "what did i do!" heheh, sorry people who take offense to that, i mean none in anyway! Plus, i thought i might add that the ten commandments movie was the inspiration for me to do akefia's/bakura's past into this story, so i get alot of what i write in this Arc from that movie. on a different note... wow, this chapter made me realize things i didn't know about myself xD um, didn't really mean for it to be as deep as it got, but uh, yea... i think it wrote this good, just please R&R to tell me what you think needs improving! Plus, when i get reveiws, i get inspired, so... reveiws guys to keep this story alive! :3

Yami: I miss my daddy :(

OD: Oh! That reminds me! Next chapter... *evil smile*

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by kKzuki Takahashi**


	34. Chapter 34

(Ch. 34 Akefia's POV.)

The next day seemed to drag on, which in some cases, it was better that way. That night my father was leaving for Cairo, and of course, the more time we had to spend with him, the better. Then again, that's just delaying the moment neither one of us wanted to come.

It was late at night; the sun had sunken into the sky, letting the stars shine like they do. The moon was rising to new heights, serving as a guide for my father and the other men. I hoped it served them well.

We said out good-byes, me and my mother, watching the bravest man I knew wonder off into the night.

That was three days ago.

As of now, it was mid-day, the sky appearing as clear as water over Elna's Garden. I was accompanied by Kisara and Seto, whose fathers were also traveling with mine.

This morning, our mothers went off to the Nile to fetch some water, leaving Seto to babysit us for a while, since he was older and more mature. Whatever _that_ meant.

"Wow Akefia, your parents take good care of this place." Kisara chirped, admiring the tall grape vines that grew for yards on end. "Thanks," I said, skipping in the soil, "It's one of their favorite places in the whole world." Kisara giggled at me. "Why's that?" she asked. "I don't know." I curiously replied. "They never told me why."

I would have carried out the conversation, thought I was becoming more and more hypnotized while I stared upon my feet. The way they danced upon the dirt, the sound that they made, was so simple, it was outstandingly interesting.

Kisara laughed again. "Akefia, what are you doing?" she asked, thinking oddly of my actions. "I'm practicing." I answered. "For what?" she questioned with a giggle. I stopped my skipping feet, facing the girl while gaining balance. "For the celebration!" I exclaimed, shooting my arms up in the air.

"What's there to celebrate?" Seto's asked with an irked tone. I firmly placed my hands to my hips, and said, "When our _fathers_ come home, of course."

For a moment, nothing was said, just wondering eyes between Kisara and Seto. "You know," I cheerfully started to explain. "When we win this time."

Seto's brows knitted with question. "What makes you think we're going to win? We haven't been exactly doing so." I rolled my eyes at his remark. "Why are you so negative? Have hope in them for once!" I ranted, making my way over to where the older boy stood. "Don't you wanna _stay_ by their side?" I asked with all seriousness.

Again, the atmosphere became quiet and still for a minute. "Besides," I started, "When they do come back, victory or not, that's still a reason to celebrate!" Before I knew it, I had taken hold to one of Kisara's and Seto's hands.

"We'll dance and sing, all night long!" I giggled, as did Kisara, when I started to skip around in a circle.

"This is how we'll dance when, when they come home!" I may have even seen Seto sneak a smile or two in there.

"This is what will be, our victory!"

(Reg. POV.)

Safaia was could see the Village of Kul Elna, in where she was traveling back from the Nile. The two other women with her had headed back long before she. Of course Safaia did not mind this, for it was a nice time for simply slowing down and seeing all that there was to see. But she had to return to her child, knowing he could not be on his own for long.

The woman walked silently upon the dirt ridden ground with a water jug held at her side, when she absent mindedly looked off into the distance. She took a double glance, thinking her eyes were fooling her.

Though they weren't.

In the distance, mixed with the heat waves, there was something coming closer towards where she stood.

Familiar faces…

Safaia took off in a B line, seeing it was the men from their village. She didn't even ask herself why they arrived so soon, only being gone for three days. No, the hopeful woman simply kept on charging toward the crowd, not noticing it was smaller than when they left.

She jogged to a stop, the water sloshing around in its container. An older man, who seemed to be leading the group, slowly raised his head, revealing dreary, red eyes. Nothing was said as Safaia scanned the people, not able to spot her lover.

The woman's eyes widened at this. Her breath became shaky as well. "Is this… everybody?" Safaia asked, heart begging to pound. "We…where ambushed," The tired man sighed, and placed a red cloak into her hands that she had not taken notice till now. "I'm sorry… he fought bravely."

The water jug had dropped, shattering into shards of nothing.

Just like the widow's heart.

(Akefia POV.)

Seto and Kisara had long since left, having their mothers come take them home. They had said my own mother was running behind, and would be shortly returning. I was fine with that, though. My mother would leave me home alone at times, like if she'd suddenly decide to go to town or the garden. She would never be gone long, either, so it made little difference to me.

Being completely truthful, I rather wanted to be alone at the moment. The sun was setting slowly into the mango colored horizon, and what a beautiful sight I thought of it. I mean, it's like the scene was so powerful, it blocked out all other sounds. Or maybe it was just I being hypnotized. Either way, it's still breath taking.

How does something so wonderful, _feel_ so wonderful at the same time?

A question best not to be answered. Oh well. Not like I would spend much time pondering when I had _that_ to gaze at.

Maybe a minute or so passed before I faintly overheard the door to our house open and slam shut. I smiled while looking behind my shoulder and scamper onto my dirty feet. I should probably wash them later…

Anyway, before I can gain any sense of balance from typically running down the stairs, I shout, "Mama!" not even seeing if it was truly her, though I had a hunch I was.

Then again…

It did not appear as the joyful woman I knew.

"Mama…?" I asked, voice much quieter that it was the first time.

Nothing. Nothing but a chill going up my back.

That was until, what felt like hours, pass by that my mother turned her head to the side. Her lips where parted, as if wanting to say something. Something important. "H-Hello…Akefia…"

My heart had stopped.

That's not my mother.

That's not how she talks.

Not at all.

"Mama…are you ok?" I asked, unsure as if I where dreaming or not.

She inhaled sharply, exhaling in shudders. "Yes," my mother said softly, easily making her way deeper into the house. I watched with steady eyes.

Though as I did, I slowly began to see her blank face cringe. It seemed as if she where slowly being stabbed, and the pain grew more unbearable with each passing inch, until there was simply no reason to stand.

"…_No._"

My mother fell to the ground, collapsing like a puppet with no strings. "Mama!" I shrieked, so very lost and confused. I ran to her aid, not even knowing how I could help. By instinct, I simply clutched onto her shoulders, trying to give her the comfort she had always given me, when I would cry too.

Though she turned me away, muttering nonsense about nothing. I almost felt tears come to my eyes. Why won't my mother let me help her? I backed away, dreadfully studying the shivering body before me. She held something in her arms, I could tell by the way they were secured around her sides.

_Secure_.

Nothing felt secure at the moment. Even I, having no clue why, knew something was terribly wrong to cause my mother to act this way. It was scary, seeing somebody do something they never do.

So… maybe my mother needs to do something she always does.

Hope. I felt hope right then, having the best idea any one could have. I scampered away, only for a minute to find what I needed. In a few seconds, I returned to my mother, who didn't seem to notice my short absence. Once I was about three feet away from her, my steps became short and slow, knowing to take great caution.

I took a deep breath before I had the courage to kneel down next to my mother, whose sobs grow louder as I lean in closer. My own eyes begin to sting with fresh tears, though I somehow kept them from escaping. I knew my father was not present at the moment, so I guess I had to strengthen up, and become the man.

Though my hands are shaky and appear weak, I manage to pry my mother's away from whatever she held. With my free hand, I handle a hand-held harp into her slender fingers, making my mother's cries silence. She turns her head at the contact, eyes red and watery, looking confused. I take little notice, having my hands be busy at work. I strum a few strings, guiding my mother's fingers with my own, playing our lullaby.

"I remember tears streaming down your face… when I said I'd never let you go…"

I tried my very best to play and sing at the same time.

"When all those shadows… almost killed your light,"

But I found my own voice to be shaky.

"I-I remember, you said… don't leave me here, alone."

I didn't know why, and I didn't know how… but it's like I said.

"But all that's dead, and gone, and past…"

It's better off you don't ask the question you don't want to know the answer to.

"Tonight."

And there was the security, my mother's fragile voice, singing along with mine. Her once dead hands, danced gracefully upon the stings, strumming the melody I've known since very young.

"Just close your eyes…the sun is going down…"

How pretty the moon shines upon us, being the only source of light.

"You'll be alright…no one can hurt you now…"

Right Mama. That's why I'm singing this with you.

"Come morning light…"

Because not matter what happens to us.

"You and I'll be…"

I promise to be by your side.

"Safe…and…sound…"

My mother's eyes had returned to their sparkling blue color, and that beautiful smile was back too. I grinned, knowing I'd fixed whatever had been the problem. I would have asked, though the music… is so tiring… I grew very sleepy.

My mother cradled me in her arms, stroking my mattered hair till I fell into slumber. Thought before my eyes drifted shut, I saw the familiar manila stripes woven into the red fabric of what I thought belong to my father.

Total darkness. That's the only thing my sleepy eyes saw when I was awoken due to my mother's sudden movement. I groaned, very irritated that I was awake and not enjoying the comfort that her warm skin had to offer.

Though it felt colder than usual. "Mama?" I moaned, sitting up on her lap. "What's wrong…?" After I finished rubbing my eyes open, the moonlight gleaming upon my mother's face revealed her frozen stiff face.

I then learned it was possible to feel fear and curiosity at the same time.

"Mama–" I was then shushed with a finger held gently to my lips. The woman's eyes staggered from left to right, seeming to gaze out the open windows. "Stay here," my mother said quickly, swiftly setting me on the ground and getting to her feet. She tip toed over to the door, cracking it open with a short creak, peaking her head outside.

I watched, slowly standing up and walking towards my mother, who seems to be frozen. All except her hand, in which was firmly grasped to the doors frame, now steadily fell to her side, finger tips brushing against the wall like it was silk.

Now why was she acting like this? I've never seen her so stunned, not unless…

My father had returned!

That had to be it! Why else would my mother stand so dazed? Only a big surprise like so left her speechless, I knew that for a fact.

"Let me see!" I squeaked, rushing to the woman's side. She suddenly gasped, turning on the balls of her feet to kneel to my height, slamming the door shut in the process. "No! You mustn't look outside!"

_Don't you dare look outside your window, darling… _

Her hands held my shoulders tightly, and that caught me off my guard. "But I–" Again, my mother shushed me, making my ears perk up. "Akefia, I need you stay quiet for me, okay?" she whispered, tone cracky. I nodded yes. "Come," she said, taking a strong grasp on my hand and leading me over to the other end of the room.

_Everything's on fire…_

I tried to keep up with her quick feet, almost stumbling over my own. My mother swiftly knelt down in front of a chest that I'd always been told never to open. I watched her open this forbidden item like it was the last sunset, until a chant of some kind caught my attention. "What was that?" I questioned loudly, thought only received a hiss from my mother.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on…_

"_Be quiet_! They might hear us." She hissed, guiding me to rest up against the wall. I starred strangely at the woman, wanting to know who _they_ are. But I guessed it was best to keep my mouth shut, considering my mother's behavior.

Instead, I studied the woman as she pulled out a bow and arrow; along wither an arrow quiver, in which she slung around her shoulder. My mother's movements where quick and panicky, as if she had no time left.

Finally, she crawled over to where I sit, silent and curious. Her lips where parted, as if wanting to speak, before she sighed deeply, maybe settling herself. "Akefia," she said, smiling a smile I didn't believe in. "Mama has to go somewhere, and she's going to leave you here by yourself."

Why was she talking like that? I'm not a baby anymore. "If somebody come here, and it's not me, I want you to run, as far as you can, okay?" her eyes where wide and worried, making mine seem confused. My mother sighed, beginning to pet my hair like she always does.

"I know you don't understand, but that's not what I'm asking of you. I only need you to be the brave little man I know you are. Can you do that for me?"

_Hold on, to this, lullaby…_

I saw read the question through her eyes. I've never seen such an emotion before. The only thing I could manage was a simple nod of my head. My mother smiled with relief, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Don't leave this spot, alright?" I nodded again, still half asleep.

And with that, I watched my mother scamper across the room and out the door, leaving me in with the shadows of the night.

(Reg. POV.)

Safaia's eyes may have been open, but they certainly weren't seeing much more than inches in front of her. How could she when she was walking into the most horrid scene known to humanity?

The woman had seen the glow of a fire from her household, and as she walked further into the heart of Kul Elna, hearing the chants of men, soldiers who dare cross over their small territory to cause destruction!

Normally, the thought of battle sickened Safaia. It sickened her even more so to know that she had left her child behind because of it. But what was one to do? Safaia knew that if she stayed with Akefia, there was less chance for survival. If she left to fight with the other women, then maybe there was more of a chance.

It sounds funny doesn't it? Only one person added onto a group of people? It sounds like little difference, just one.

Though if there are few who are strong, then one may be the ultimate token to victory.

And mighty strong was this village. Even when several men are gone, the people who remained where more than capable of defending themselves…

_Even when the music's, gone…_

Akuma.

The good God knows Safaia didn't forget who had taken her beloved husband; those soldiers, who now attacked their village, demanding to take everything else that she holds dear to her broken heart.

She wouldn't allow it.

Mama bear had been angered, and she wanted revenge.

Safaia blindly readied her arrow, letting her boiling blood take over all thought of reason. She pulled back on the string, aiming before a target was even sighted.

But no.

She had already had a target.

Those people who take everything away from her.

Those people who show no mercy.

Those people who kill their own kind.

Enough was enough.

The deep orange light that lit up the city now shimmered against Safaia's enraged face, and as her fingers slipped freed the string, she let out a cry of pride, and pain.

She had now entered the battle field.

_Gone…_

(Akefia's POV.)

It was hard to sleep with all the noises outside. I hear shouting, things being knocked over maybe. It was beyond my intention to what was happening, but that didn't stop my curiosity. It extended to new heights, and I couldn't keep my eyes closed because of it. Whatever it was, I had to have a look.

_Just close your eyes…_

Especially from what I could see reflecting outside the window. It looked as if the sun was rising, announcing to the world that morning had arrived. I'd never seen it rise before, and now I had the opportunity to do so.

I bit my lip in denial.

I know my mother said to stay put, but this was something I _needed_ to see.

Though then I thought of her eyes, how serious and worried they were. Maybe I should listen, but… I'm just so darn curious! Didn't she also say to be the brave little man that I was? Well then I see not why I can't move from where I sit so content.

Making my final decision in disobeying my mother's commands, I quickly make my way to the door, opening it about half way. As I poke my head outside, my breath is taken away. Just across the horizon of Kul Elna, radiates this stunning halo, shinning like the sun's rays. But even I knew that it really wasn't the sun rising. So what could this mysterious glow be? Well, this was a question I really wanted to know the answer to.

So me and my quick little feet traveled down to the village that I so loved to find the answer I desired. A few pebbles and such rolled down the hill due how fast I was going, thinking of all the different possibilities to what that glow could have been. My first guess was a bonfire, though then with all the excitement, I had gotten a little creative.

I imagined it of being a star, maybe. It certainly gleamed like one would. A star, falling from the heavens. What curiosity does to a person…

As I drew closer and closer, I came up to a smaller house, tip toeing around the wall. My head sneaked around the bend, seeing something that confused the life out of me. A few people, young and old, ran westward. I stared at them funny. Why where they all running away? They looked like something had scared them. Did it have something to do with that glow?

It was then, out of the corner of my eyes, that I could see a reddish light slowly shadow across the deserted road.

_The sun is going down…_

I tuned around, eyes stunned and arms cold. Though how quickly they armed up once I saw the lit torches held high.

Solders of Cairo.

They were attacking us.

It all made sense now, why my mother had out her bow and arrow, so she could defend the village. Why I was not allowed to look outside. She must have thought the intrusion would scare me. Ha! This is all but part of the game, though! I see reason to be scared. I am a brave man after all, and this was just the time to prove it!

Getting over ecstatic, I swiftly pulled out the wooden knife that stayed secure between the rope and my waist. I held it close to my face, slowly inching forward. I bet those silly soldiers came here fight with the men of this town, but here now here, now are they? I smiled at their stupidity, and charged with a fierce battle cry.

My bare feet pounded against the ground, and I was sure that that would get the attention of the soldiers. But I must have blended in too well, for I wasn't even looked at me until I slashed one right in his side with my knife. The large man hissed at the large scrape forming upon his skin, and spun to face where I was. He shouted an unfamiliar word at me, and attempted to throw a punch. I dodged it just in time to hear someone holler from the distance, "Get away from him!"

Both me and the man turned in the direction of the voice, only difference was that seconds later the man was hit in the face by a flying rock. He fell over, holding his face in agony. My head spun around to see the launcher of the rock.

It was Seto.

"Akefia!" he exclaimed, running up in front of me. "What are you doing out here? You need to get inside, now!" And before I knew it, the older boy had already led me into a short alley way. His eyes resembled that of my mothers, in how they looked to terrorized.

I didn't like that look. "Don't push me Seto!" I whined, shoving his hands off my shoulders. "I'm just trying to help fight against the soldiers!" The boy shook his head in disagreement. "No, Akefia, you're too young to fight. Not even I can help. This is something that our parents have to take care of–" "Seto, half of our parents aren't even _here_ right now, so how do you expect us to win if we don't have all the help we need?" I screamed in question. I didn't like how everyone took this so seriously, and neither did I like how I was being kept from it all.

Games where supposed to be fun, not sad!

After Seto didn't reply, I simply turned by back to him and stormed out the other way. "Akefia, wait!" he commanded, catching up with me. I kept a forward face as he talked, trying to ignore him as best as I could. "You need to understand that this isn't some game! This place is becoming more dangerous by the second, and if we don't hide now, we won't ever be safe again!"

"Stop talking to me!" I screamed in his face. "All I want is to play along with everyone else, okay! So just go hide in your own house–!"

Before the other even had time to react to my outburst, both of our attentions where drawn behind us.

Time seemed to stop for everything else, except those flames that consumed a two story building. My wide eyes began to water, from not only the intense heat that flushed over my face, but from pure shock and confusion. All my ears where filled with as the skull splitting screech echoed from Seto's open mouth. The boy's cheeks flooded with fresh tears, streaming down his terrorized face.

I didn't know what to think… I didn't know what to feel… what's going on…!

"_My house_!" Seto screamed, racing towards the burning building, getting as close as he could without being burned himself.

My feet stayed planted on their place. I hadn't moved a single muscle, I hadn't taken my eyes off the scene.

I felt as if I could do nothing. Like I was nothing. I had nothing to say. And there was nothing to feel.

Or maybe I just felt everything all at once, and didn't know how to react. Like every emotion known to man was all jumbled up in my head, but just I didn't know which mood to express.

I was so overwhelmed, that I never even took notice to a soldier who was attempting to throw his spear at me. Thankfully, his action was ceased by an arrow, in which struck him in his torso. The man collapsed on the spot.

"Akefia!" a female voice called. Again, I simply stared at the limp body before me, once thinking of how that could have been me. "Akefia!" A pair of rough hands grabbed onto my stiff shoulders, spinning me around to stare back at my mother. "What are you doing out here! I told you to stay inside!" She exclaimed, voice high and sobbish. Her eyes where worse than I remembered. They weren't terrorized, not at all.

They were Petrified.

I stuttered out an apology, letting the tears fall. I knew my mother was mad with me, but I didn't know that I would be so ashamed, let alone petrified myself. "Shhh, Akefia, it's okay." She cooed, embracing me into her arms, her hand shaking so badly as it stoked my untamed hair.

_You'll be alright…_

Then there was shouting. My mother pushed me off her, looking past and over my shoulder. "There's more…" the woman whispered, standing to her feet, and pulling up with her. "Stay behind me!" She commanded. I obeyed, holding onto her blue and white striped robe, burying my face into the fabric to hide my tears.

My ears ached with all the unpleasant sounds.

Those yells and screams, coming from both sided of the battle field.

That dreaded strum of a bow and the flight an arrow.

This roaring of the mighty flames.

"There's too many of them…"

I gazed up at my mother, who I thought had said what I thought I heard. Her bow was rested, and she starred off into the distance. Before long, the woman had scooped me up into her arms. She ran as fast as she could while carrying me. My fingers curled on her shoulders so slightly I thought I might of ripped the fabric.

But with the sight I saw, my body went numb anyways.

Families being torn apart by the hands of soldiers, men and women fighting against the armed enemy with anything they could find, such as pots, rope, or simply rocks. There were tears on every face, and every face was twisted with hatred. I saw homes go up in flame with the glow I thought to be something so wonderful.

This was nothing wonderful…

This was something that could never be summed up into words. Only one.

_Insanity_.

I buried my face into the crook of my mother's neck. My eyes couldn't take this… and neither could my mind. My head pounded against my skull in a way that only tears could make feel better. I cried and cried, practically screaming for the pain to go away.

My curiosity of things died long ago. I didn't care why this was happening anymore. I just wanted it to stop… make it all just _stop!_

_No one can hurt you now…_

I felt my mother's steps slow, and com to a stop. She turned in multiple directions before a gruff voice called, "Get that one, over there!" Afterwards, about a dozen "Yes sirs" answered back to the command. The woman holding me gasped so sharply, I thought she was hit or something, but she soon picked her pace back up, faster than last time.

My mother's breath was heavy, and I felt so much sorrow for her. Why was this happening to us… aren't we the good guys?

I told myself to shut up. That's a question best not be answered.

In a short time, my mother had stopped her running, and stood franticly about. "It's a dead end…" she panicked.

I heard many nasty chuckles ring about the air, making the woman holding me gasp once again. "Looks like you're all out of places to run." A cocky male voice said. I wanted to go up to him and punch him in the face just for saying that. "Leave us alone! We have nothing you want!" my mother commanded, voice string yet shaky.

The man laughed like he was the king of the world. "You'd think that, wouldn't you…"

_Come morning light…_

Before I knew it, I was lying on my back, the arms of my mother still latched onto me. I waited for her to get up, but that never happened.

I then heard something slap something else. It happened two more times, and the woman still didn't budge. "Mama…?"

She didn't answer.

I was about to speak again, but I felt something warm drip over my neck and chest.

"Mama…Mama, why are you crying?"

The sound came three more times, and still no reply.

"She's not giving in sir," a younger voice said firmly. A groan of exhaustion rang about the air. "Give me that!" the cocky voice from before commanded.

The sound came again, and my mother cried out this time.

Where those men… those men were hitting her!

Another slap, another cry.

My mother's arms grew weaker and weaker, her body slowly collapsing on top of mine. I tried to help pushing on her shoulders to keep her up, but I knew that she wouldn't last for much longer.

But then slaps had stopped. The only thing I heard was footsteps and the soft pants of my mother. All the weight on top of me was removed, and I could breathe again. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" the gruff voice said. I rubbed my teary eyes, sitting up to see what was happening.

All I saw was the shivering frame of my mother's body, her back bleeding. The wounds were so large, she looked like she'd been mauled by a bear. And with how these men have been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if they really were bears.

"Well let's see if you can take this!"

The man stomped on her neck, making the woman scream for mercy.

I screamed with her.

_You and I'll be…_

That was my mother who tried to protect me from such pain and agony…

So why can't I try and protect her…?

_Safe…_

My scream was cut short by a sudden cough. I coughed again, smelling this awful stench that now floated through the air. My eyes began to water up, feeling like there were on fire.

It was_ smoke_.

_And…_

I chocked on the excess, having my hands support me. I could barely see the images in front of me… they were all disappearing before my very eyes.

All I saw was that glow of the fire,

Before my eyes, drifted shut.

_Sound…_

It's a real wonder how I'm awake. What I awoke to though, is more like a nightmare than reality.

Every object in sight was outlined in red, meaning every object was turned to ashes.

How did I know?

I smelled it.

I felt it.

All of it… it's all just black, cold, ashes now. Nothing left.

But yet I still found the strength to shift my aching body up to a sit, letting left over tears fall down my heated face. The wind was so cold though. For everything just being set aflame… how quickly it cools down.

Too cold to be alone though.

This type of chill was the one you rather get when you know you're not alone. You just don't know who you're with.

Then there it was.

The glow.

It gleamed around the corner of the wall I lay next to. I crawled over to the bend, and then used it to get onto my feet, almost falling over the first time; I'd never been so jelly-legged in my entire life.

As I made the bend, my dreary eyes looked down upon a very long stair case. My brows knitted together. I didn't ever think I've seen this place before… strange.

My curiosity got the best of me, and I began to travel down the stairs, staying extremely close to the wall. As I ventured further down, I noticed that the lighting would change every so often, being regularly lit, and then all of a sudden, there would be this blinding light that lasted for only a few moments.

It got worse as I roamed closer towards the bottom. The light became so unbearable, I once or twice had to shield my eyes with my hand to keep from seeing double.

After the third time, I could see the bottom of the stair case. My eyes perked up, and my feet almost skipped the rest of the way down.

Though when my feet touched the floor, I wanted to close my eyes, and cry.

Rows of cages the size of a small houses where filled with people from Kul Elna, every single one of them screaming something to the soldiers who guarded them in their cells.

My mind went in circles, seeing the gruesome actions and hearing this dirty language, seeing all us people. Men, women, and children…

I felt left out. Like I didn't belong outside a cell of my own. Like my family was gone…

"Where's my mother?" I cried out to no one in particular. Of course, a few villagers recognized me, being the only one of them free. "Hey, it's Akefia!" a man shouted. More heads turned in my direction, and before long, I had a million people telling me the same thing: Run.

I shook my head, tears flooding my face. I didn't want to run, though. I wanted my mother. I wanted my father… where's my family? I ran from cage to cage, searching with blurry eyes from that smile I love that that laugh I know.

But where was one to find such happy things in a place like this…?

I started to panic.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"It's Akefia!"

"Run, Akefia, run!"

"Where's my family!"

"Get away from here, Akefia!"

I was about ready to rip my hair out. Couldn't these people tell all I wanted was to play with them too?

"Akefia!"

I went frozen at the familiar voice.

My mother's voice.

"Mama! Mama where are you?"

My eyes dashed in every direction, searching for her in the crowd of people.

"Here, I'm over here!"

And there it was I saw her midnight hair shifting though the other villagers to get to where I was awaiting her. Her shaky hands meant mine, and we engulfed each other in the biggest hug I ever experienced. And as soon as that connection was made, I started to bawl my little eyes out like the night would never end.

"Shhh, Shhh, Akefia, you're alright now, you don't need to cry…"

I didn't listen to her at all. I simply kept sobbing into her shoulder while she stroked my hair, rubbed my back, doing all she could think of to calm me down.

The blinding light didn't help much either.

It came again, thought his time much more powerful and I could have sworn I head everybody scream like they were going to die.

It was then that I heard my mother's lullaby.

"Just close your eyes… you'll be alright…"

Why are you crying, too?

"Mama, you're forgetting the words…" I sniffed, rubbing my watery eyes with my dirty hands. The woman grinned at my comment. Her face looked to beaten. Ashes where smudged all over face, cuts and scratches bleeding into the mix. And yet she still knew how to smile.

"Akefia," my mother shuttered. "I need you to promise me something, okay?"

I nodded unsurely, a bit lost by what she meant exactly.

"Can you promise me that… you won't become of those men, who kill their own kind?"

I stared at her, not having much of a clue to what she just asked. But it seemed important to her, so I nodded in agreement.

She sighed in relief, grinning as if the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. "That's good to hear," my mother said, brushing her fingers upon my cheek. She looked so relaxed all of a sudden. It worried me.

There was a loud creak, a sound like rusted metal being moved. The woman looked behind her shoulder, and turned back to face me.

"Akefia… Mama, has to go now, okay?"

…_Go_?

Everyone in the cell started to scream and shout.

"But… where are you going?" I asked, feeling as if my heart just sunk.

My mother simply smiled, her fingers falling by ever so little.

"Mama…._Mama_!" I screamed, accidently getting the attention of one of the guards.

My breaths became quick and uneven, knowing nothing but bad things were going to happen.

"Goodbye, Akefia." My mother said with a single tear rolling down her dirtied yet beautiful face. "I love you."

Before I had even a change to react, I was roughly pushed against the wall behind me. I yelped at the force, having immediate pain spread throughout my back. Later on, the man had gotten me into a head lock, but this time I refused to be held back.

I kicked and screamed, wriggling my arms around like a worm. "Stop it, you little twit!" he commanded, but all the response he gained from me was a chomp on the thumb. He released me immediately.

I saw that the cell my mother had been in was already emptied, but that made little difference to me. I sprinted around the cage, running out into the open. I saw an opening to the right of me, and ran faster than I could have possibly imagined.

As I made the bend, time stopped. My feet froze. And so did my heart.

Seeing my mother's smiling and crying face, go up in flames.

How does… something I know to be so wonderful… turn into something… so dreadful?

A question best not be answered.

* * *

><p>OD: Hehe... al lmy reveiws are gonna kill me now ^^<p>

Yami: but... no... no... that... WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHY DID DID THAT HAPPEN? *Cries into my shoulder*

OD: *pats head* it's a question best not be answered, dear yami. So anyway... this chapter was over 6,000 words long guys... you're welcome ^^ haha, but no seriously, thank you all for your support! This took me four days to finnish and all i had to do to was just read your guys past reveiws to keep me going, so i owe all my thanks to you people! On a different note, HOLY SHIZ CAKES! What kinda devil am i? xD i didn't shed once single tear while writing this, i just had this big fat smile on my face like i knew everything in the world! Yea, but im crying now cuz i just realized what i did to a five year old life... but you all knew it was gonna have to happen sooner or later...Oh! btw, I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA PUT THAT SONG TO GOOD USE! xD don't you think it fit's so well? Haha, well if you people are wondering the song is called "safe & sound" by Taylor Swift. Well anyways, i HOPE this chapter at least got you sniffling and tearing up... if not, you better re-read it, just to make sure x3 please R&R! Free cookies to those who do!

**IMPORTIANT NOTE: **Yea, remember back in chapter 14 where bakura was saying how he promised somthing to someone? Hehe... yea, that was his mom. Don't beleive me? Go back 20 chapters and read 14 :P

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Safe & Sound is sung/owned by Taylor Swift.**


	35. Chapter 35

(Ch. 35. Akefia's POV.)

…everything's… blurry… and… dark…

The… scuffling of feet… and me… in a spot light… I can't move my arms… or feet… _so stiff_…

"You… Child."

I flinched… suddenly…_ahh!_

That voice… it hurts my… ears… my skin grows with, goosebumps…shivering…

"…What is your name and age?"

…It's a man's… voice, I can tell… I can't speak though… my throat hurts… too much…screaming…

"_Speak, boy!_"

I jumped… Though my head, stayed sunken…

"A…Akefia…I…I'm f…five."

… No… I'm not, Akefia… he doesn't, speak like that…

This boy… his voice, it… spoke out of… fear… no faith.

Mumbles…

"Five? That's a little young, don't you think?"

"Who cares, Isis? We have smaller _men_ out there."

I don't see them… they must be, in the shadows around me… one sounds younger… female, though.

"I'm well aware of that, Kalim, but he's still just a child…"

"Look, if you are so worried about this, we'll simply keep him captivated till he proves ready to work. Lives are always being taken out there, so he'll be good back up if we run low."

…What…?

I… don't understand this…

…silence.

"Good. Then it's decided."

…my mind… my eyes… my eyes are closing…!

"His heart is too heavy for freedom, but also too light for death. My scale tells me so." The male voice stated.

What… _what_…?

"The… necklace sees it to be, that he'll be a fine slave."

...Who are these people… my… head, hurts…!

I have, to close my eyes… but if I do…

"At least for a while."

…I see that smile… crying… burning…

The chime of rustling chains… was the last thing I heard, before… blacking out.

Relief to my ears…

It was not that scream… my scream…

o.O.o

It's cold now, where I am…wherever I am.

All I know is that it's small and that I can't move too well. I'm too numb anyways. It's so cold…

My body shakes against the unfortunate temperature. But it's not that unfortunate. To me at least.

At least it's not that… that… that warmth.

No…

I see it right now. Happening before my eyes. The fire. The yells. Or I did. My eyes are currently open. I see darkness. I feel nothing but my aching bones.

It's a better feeling, though… than that nightmare.

The only difference was… I just… don't care.

I barely moved. I barely ate… yes. I was given food too. Someone came by every day. It would only be once though. Every day.

A piece of bread. Scraps of fruit. And a sly comment from the deliverer.

I never did say anything back. I might have wanted to. But I didn't.

Instead, I made good use of this time I had.

I wrote. Wrote everything. Everything I saw. Saw I what I wrote. A circle. A circle here. Some lines… there's the sun.

Yea.

I drew my wishes. I want to see it again. That glowing light… no… not that glowing light… light that hurt me. Burned them.

That's why I grew to the darkness. It was cold. No light. No warmth. No nightmare. Simple rules to this game. The game of life. It was an odd game. With odd people. Not like the ones I knew… they are different. Their life is different. Not like the ones I see… who are behind bars.

Look. There they are. The bars to a cell. I'm in one. There's more. People. Now prisoners. They Whine and cry. They are my lullaby.

If I could sleep.

I can't. I close my eyes, I go back to reality. This nightmare I'm in. I see the smile. I hear the laugh.

But then it's gone. Gone when they start crying. Crying and smiling. Crying and laughing. Happy and sad. Why? It makes me cry. I frown. I shout. I'm sad. Not both… it's confusing… I'm curious!

I can't be curious. I will never get answers. And…

I will never wake up, will I?

Possibly.

Games can change. Drastically.

o.O.o

It felt like years since I last hear the rusty creak of a metal door.

I lifted my head with curiosity. Maybe I'll get an answer to why.

Dry footsteps came into my cell. A figure of a man appeared. I saw three other blackened heads behind him.

"Guards." The man's voice boomed in my sensitive ears. It was then I realized it was the same man from back then.

"Seize the boy."

Two yes sirs where given in reply, and it wasn't seconds before their strong fingers grasped my forearms, pulling me onto my feet.

I shivered at their cold touch, silently crying out. My nerves where spiraling out of control as I tried to think of the last time someone actually touched me.

"So he has grown. Not by much though." This voice was female. It was familiar too. Maybe belonged to that woman.

"It matters little. Look here." I saw the man's arm reach for the wall, brushing his, what I thought was fingers, against the stone. I couldn't tell from how dim the lighting was. "Drawings… he's quite the little artist… the boy should make a fine scribe."

My brows merged together at the comment, watching the man more intensely. Scribe? What did that mean…?

They had me curious.

Then the woman spoke up. "We'll have to see what his other strengths are before we place him anywhere, though."

"I'm well aware of that. I merely thought I'd bring the offer up, since you seem so worried for a slave." The man seemed to have been scowling at the other figure with his sly voice. It irked me, to know a person speaks in such a manner.

"Bring the boy forth." The man motioned his hand at the guards, whose grip on my forearms tightened by a large amount. I gritted my teeth as the feeling in my legs was completely dead, having to have complete support from the men who might cut my circulation off.

It hurt, being a slave. I saw the words written in every one of their sad eyes as we passed the rows of prisoners, reaching out to the guards like they were the hand of Yahweh. Some stared with pity towards me, for the men strangling me where not at all pleased with my jelly legs; kicking my shins and ankles, shouting "_Move!_" like I where some animal.

I shed the tears of confusion as a result. But surely no one would notice.

o.O.o

My arms were given free, though my eyes became scorched by the sun, beating down upon my stiff face. Several moans and groans where floating through the dry air, soft sobs even. It was all too familiar to me by now, though. I'd gotten used to the cries after hearing them nonstop.

Though now, they were given by children. All around, group together, where kids, probably none over the age of twelve. Every single one was rubbing their eyes, including me, because of the intense heat, and the ground being so soft, yet burning our bare toes.

Just standing up was torture.

Not to mention listening.

A man began to speak, though I my ears were so full of our mourning, that I thought to be dreaming it up.

But soon, the moans where silenced, and eyes where squinted up at the man who talked upon a large wooden platform.

"Young children. I am Shada, and you, are now working slaves."

Scared mumbles ran about the crowd. I listened with curiosity.

"As of today, all of you will be assigned a station, and will serve under the Pharaoh's hand."

At that moment I really didn't care how bad my eyes hurt from the sun. I simply let them stretch to a height I didn't know possible under hat nasty word.

"_Pharaoh._"

Suddenly my eyes began rapidly looking in every direction, seeing the stories I was told when so young.

I found myself in the city of Cairo.

It was like the breathe of life was knocked from my lungs, leaving me in a sickening trance. Weights where placed onto my shoulders as well, and my weak frame could not bear any of it. I was sent to the ground with a loss for footing, bumping into the legs of another. I took little notice to whom it was until I heard the voice.

"A… Akefia!"

My entire body flinched as my faded purple eyes meant that of Seto. My mouth gaped open at the one familiar sight among all that wasn't. I scurried to my feet, trying to maintain my glee. "Seto! Is that you? Wow, you grew a lot!"

Though my loud voice was silenced by the taller's finger held to my lips, and that's when I truly looked into his eyes. They were totally drained of their once icy blue color, and placed with a soul ripping shade of gray.

My heart skipped a beat as Seto spoke in a tone rather sharp. "Calm yourself, Akefia. We are not free to talk anymore." I couldn't believe my ears. "What do you mean? I can talk just fine–" The brown haired boy cut me off with not words, but with a cold stare. My brows knitted as my lips began to quiver.

"Seto–"

This time it was a stinging slap on the mouth to both me and the other boy that silenced our conversation. I was knocked to my knees while Seto merely cringed and turned the other way. Though we both did yelp, for it was probably the first time someone had done that to us. Not even my own… they would never do something like that to me.

"A perfect example to what would happen if one were to speak if not spoken to." I raised my head with a twisted frown upon the man who just spoke. "And a lesson I hope to never use again." this time, he looked off into the crowd of children, who stared back in fear.

But I must say, the next few things to happen where was far worse than fear.

Seto slowly turned to face the man, standing strait and proud. I listened closely, thinking he was going to tell this low life off, like he used to joke around with me and Kisara.

It was when Seto bowed to the man before him that my jaw dropped. "I apologize for miss behaving. Please, I ask for your forgiveness, and I'll see it won't occur again."

I shook my head in complete and utter disbelief.

"Very well, young man." The Egyptian spoke as the boy I once thought to be an enemy to Cairo stood straight again. The man looked to where I still lay in the sand. "And you, boy, should learn from him." He said, resting a hand onto Seto's shoulder, who didn't even care so much to even glance at me.

All the sorrow in my heart was put into tears. Part of me became ashamed for crying on this terrible land that I was taught to hate, and made the matter even worse.

"Come, child." Said the man, taking Seto beyond the crowd, watching them disappear from my sight.

But it was then I realized that that boy I was just talking to was not the same from when I was a small child.

And neither was I.

o.O.o

That day was the beginning of many for me. From then on, I spent most of my days outside, getting used to the new level of heat. I never did see those grey eyes again, and I guess it was for the better. Though I would rather not be reminded of this nightmare, and how it's so different from my dreams.

But it mattered little to me. Just because of those eyes, I could no longer feel the freedom that nature had to offer. There was no rich soil for me to dance upon, nor was there any joyful laughter. In my cell, I had grown to the cries, and being kept in a dim lit room, it only felt natural for the atmosphere to become so dark. Though when you're out in the open with tons of light, it feels awkward to be so… silent.

It disgusted me; knowing I could not speak aloud my rights. Or that dreaded sound… I hear it all day. The quick lash, and a grunt or a scream afterwards. Only once did I turn my head due to curiosity, but I never looked back. What was the point in doing so? After many months, I did stop wondering about this thought. For if there is no answer to a question, then there was no question in the first place. Rule number two. Learn it. Live it.

I can't say I loved it. Today especially. The crack that sounded like thunder and a cry as loud as lightning. The grip I had on the chisel in my hand was strong, building with anger. It was a terrible feeling. Anger. I felt sunken and beaten, bottled up and locked down, all by the one emotion.

But it couldn't have been my fault. The people of forsaken city where all to blame for it, even Cairo itself was holding a sin like no other! Everything about this place was retched; the residences, their actions, the words spoken, and the way things operate.

I could not take the cries so loud in my ears, and freed the chisel from its place, having it plummet to the ground. The sounds became muffled by my fingers, in which blocked my ears from any more harm. It was barely successful, for I could make out the voice of a man, speaking to me. "Young boy, you be alreet?"

The hand on my shoulder was what really made me jump back, and see to whom spoke. It was an elder man, for sure with his cloud-like hair, glowing against the bright sun. His eyes where sagging into his already dreary face, in which was so black his skin resembled that of charcoals. At first, I was scared by the unfamiliar appearance, and squinted at the tall figure before me.

"You be deaf, boy?" the man asked, tone very deep and hinted with an accent. He looked to be West Indian. "N-no." I stuttered, very unsure about him. "I'm alright." The man nodded with a grunt and looked to the ground. "'Ere boy," he said, bending down to pick up the fallen chisel. "You work good. Be punished for slackin' be no good." I was then handed the tool, taking it with extreme caution.

I watched the man go back to painting upon the alabaster, until a loud crack had caused my head to turn in its direction. One single glimpse I saw, and immediately looked back to the wall with a traumatized face. It was worse than the first time, and I felt more than just anger too. I was completely scarred out of my wits. Not knowing how to control this fear, I simply let my hands shake and wobble as I carved the stone.

"Ah, I see now." The same booming voice said. I franticly looked towards the man next to me. "You be frightened of de whip."

For a moment I remembered to breathe, and exhaled so heavily I felt more weight appear onto my shoulders. "Y-yes." I admitted, practically digging my nails into the stone before me to support my shaking frame, hearing that dreaded weapon go off every time I blinked. "Young boy. You must pay no attention to de sound. You tink of it too much, it gets into you head. Rather a soothing melody than de cries of slaves, boy. It be bringin' good thoughts to you mind."

As I listened to the man speak directly into my ear, the crack faded. I heard my breath only, before I recalled the tune I've known since a small child. After a few moments, the man had removed his hand from my shoulder, and went on his way, as I did too.

But I do admit that the sobs and moans never dies completely. I guess they just mixed into what was that of mourning, and song.

It was all part of my grand lullaby.

Or rather my grand dream.

* * *

><p>OD: Well... about time you guys got an update, huh? I hope this makes up for a "longer-than-usual" abscence, because i was at church camp all last week... so yea, blame that not me xD and pesky little writers block too...but that was all cured about yesterday. I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided to just give ya guys somthing to satisfy your hungry souls...whatever sols read this knocked up shit anyway xD<p>

Yami: ...

OD: What?

Yami: idk, i feel like you should say sothing about last chapter.

OD: ehh... how'd i do on the transfering? i thought i did well :3 Oh, and another thing! Akefia is now around the age of seven, if u hadn't noticed, and in the nect few chapters, his age will change a but drasticly, shall i say. just a heads up! thank you all for reading this freaking far! 35 chapters! I never thought i'd make it to chapter two xD

Yami: This is a big thanks for her reveiwers also. Without you guys, Oki wouldn't be as far as she is. SO REVEIW WOULD YA!

Me: They're reveiwing, yami, pipe down ^^

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	36. Chapter 36

(Chapter 36. Akefia's POV.)

The hot days never really where much different I suppose. There was still the same sounds; the whip, the moans and cries. It was all there, like always. Though the only difference is what I hadn't heard before. Like the simple rustle of a paint brush upon the alabaster, or perhaps the creak of the ropes, using to haul slab after slab of stone. Even the chirp of an insect could be faintly pointed out. The little things, you know?

Whatever would get my mind off of that dreaded whip, and I most favored the few times that it would not occur. I also learned that if that loud crack is not around, neither are the guards. How'd I know this?

Well, the man had told me.

Oddly enough, we always did seem to end up working together, or somewhat close. And when the chance came around, we would go about chattering, though only when the guards not be about. Don't forget I took a hard slap to the face for talking, and I certainly don't want a whip there any time soon.

"Ai, you be excellin' quickly, boy." The man said, seeing my semi-finished paint job for the hieroglyphics I had carved in previous days. "Thank you," I somewhat breathed, not really happy I was helping to construct the very city is hate.

But then curiosity took all that anger away, just for the moment. "Excuse me," I suddenly asked the older. He looked up at me. "I just… never asked for your name." I stuttered, feeling a bit awkward for asking. The man simply went on continuing his own carvings. My mouth dropped open to ask again, but then I had finally received an answer.

"I Dunno. I never remember it."

Curiosity and confusion have a funny way of intertwining sometimes. "What do you mean, "you don't remember"?" I asked, obviously flustered that a man may not recall his very own name. "I mean what I be sayin'." The man responded, wagging is finger at me. "I only called slave 'ere. De man I once was is no more. Dat be why I dunno who I be."

For a good minute, I simply stared in awe, eyes squinted and all. AS I think about it, that was a very true statement. Neither could I remember the last time someone addressed me as…

"What 'bout you, boy?" said the man, pulling me from my trance. "You havin' a name?"

My throat became dry before I stuttered, "A…Akefia." I let out a large breath after so, relieved I still remembered. The man chuckled at my facial expression. "You be glad you remember?" he asked quite sarcastically.

"Yes." I admitted with a meek smile. The older laughed again, saying "You jus' gotta keep dem eyes open, young boy, and you will remember."

And with that, my lips died down from their small grin, feeling a sudden coldness shiver up my spine. "Actually… my eyes are closed," I shakily said, not meeting the man eyes.

Apparently, this confused him. "What you mean my dat, boy?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. "It's just… like I'm dreaming." My eyes wandered about the decorated wall before me. "I mean, I can feel and hear everything like it would be real, but… I can't imagine that I'd really be here. I do remember falling asleep before… I came here, so… it only makes sense… I must be dreaming."

I stared blankly in front of myself, seeing the hieroglyphics while letting the words I had just spoken flow through my ears. Of course. I _am_ dreaming. It's beyond my comprehension that something like this would actually, and can actually happen to a human, a boy. To Akefia.

This kind of torture and pain and emotions that have been introduced to me. It's all in my head, all just a simple nightmare. That's why when my eyes do close… I see the previous events in this terrible dream. Repeating, and threatening to happen all over again again.

"What a world is it," the man suddenly spoke. "When a boy does not know if his eyes be open or not?"

o.O.o

If you don't think I really pondered upon what the man had said, you really need to get to know me better.

Of course, my mind was in a race throughout the entire rest of the day. Even when back in my own cell, the constant cries from other prisoners where drowned out from my own ears so I could think straight. And to this moment, i still don't take notice to the little sounds, like I would. Not even the whip could do any good to bring me from thought.

I still did my work as regular to avoid getting struck though. Huh. What did that man even mean? _In what a world is it that a boy does not know if his eyes are open or not?_ Whatever it meant, it was annoying the heck out of me. I really wanted to just let the topic fall of my shoulders, but my brain wished otherwise.

Though, that dreaded cracking noise came about again, and snapped me out of my trance. After flinching a good six inches, I quietly began to mutter a tune to keep the wack of the whip from entering my ears.

It was only moments before I noticed something wasn't right. The song I hummed… and all the other noises around me.

I raised my head, looking to the left of me, hoping to see…

A piece of my lullaby. Was missing.

How different a lullaby can be with that one, little, note?

o.O.o

My life from that day forth was much different as well. I have no knowledge of where that nameless man went, or what became of him. I just never saw him again.

And so my thoughts where then kept inside my mind. And I guess that's the answer to why it grows so… twisted. To think I'm dreaming all of this now… to believe my mind could imagine all of this cruelty.

Impossible.

Though dreams are kind of made for the impossible to happen.

(Reg. POV.)

Tekuta never liked this; watching prisoners build a great dynasty that they didn't even belong to. The thought was sickening.

Though it's not just sickening. No, it's just down right wrong. Although, the queen of Egypt knew the city had to continue its construction in _some way_, but where slaves really the right answer? It would not affect the woman as much if they were paid workers, given homes, and treated with respect, rather than was is the reality of that dream. Ra, even the men carrying her throne where hollered at by other Egyptian guards.

It brings a solemn emotion to Tekuta's blue eyes, in which appear glassy as they scan across the land. The sound of whips being stricken against the skin of the slave's stings her ears, and shouts of demands from the guards who monitored the process. Like all the heart was being taken from them.

The woman sighed, fearing history would repeat itself.

Thought as if the gods where trying to lift Tekuta's emotions, a pesky little bug of some sort flew up and buzzed right in her face. She flinched, and immediately tried to shoo the insect away. Laughing slightly afterwards, the woman looked up as the bug hovered off into the sky, which lead to a sight quite uncommon.

There was a very young boy working among the scribes.

Tekuta was dazed for a minute. That kid couldn't possibly over the age of ten! Why have a child _that young_ out here, where death is so common and uncared for? In fact, the boy didn't seem so well. He constantly tugged at the collar of his tattered clothing, and his arms seemed to be restricted whenever he reached for higher places when painting the carvings upon the alabaster walls. The boy's face was rather cringed and seemed as if he couldn't breathe too well.

"Guards," She quickly called to the men below her throne. "Yes, my queen?" a younger voice answered back, kneeling before royalty. Tekuta pointed up to where the child worked, "I request that that boy be brought to my chambers." The man looked at the queen with a hint of shock, but did as he was told. "Right away!"

The woman nodded to the guard, and gazed back to the boy, and smiled ever so slightly.

Perhaps how Akefia's mother used to.

(Akefia's POV.)

I have… _absolutely_ no idea right now.

The only thing I'm quite aware of is that there are three ladies dressed in white, telling me to keep still as they… measure me… I assume that's what they're doing. They whisper nothings to each other, seeming like they didn't want to me to overhear them as they worked.

I could have cared less about what they chattered about, though. Why? Well for one, _I'm inside the palace walls._ Or at least that's where I guessed I was, for I had recalled a lot of prisoners talking about the beauty it holds. And, being in the four years I've been here, this makes my nightmare seem like a dream of enchantment.

Gold sparkled everywhere I turned, and exquisite merchandise furnished the entire room. Hieroglyphics, so bright and eye popping rained from wall to wall like a show of legends. I had almost forgotten of the women until they started tugging at my clothing, and undressed me. My tanned face flushed when I'd been left completely exposed for maybe a second or so before the women went on their marry way to dress me up into, from what I felt was a loincloth skirt, colored in a very deep shade of purple.

After the ladies had finished, the ring of delightful laughter filled the air. I glanced up in its direction to see another woman, clothed in a blue and white-striped cloak, her blackened hair pulled back into a ponytail. The only thing a little odd about her was the jagged golden bangs that rained at the sides of her face. She smiled, too. "That will be all, ladies." Her smooth voice said to the three women, who bowed politely before exiting the room. I felt my skin stiffen. She must be royalty, or something to have been bowed to.

Said woman turned her gaze to where I stood, on a rather small and round platform, making myself taller that I really was. "Do you feel better now?" She asked with a cheerful grin, leaving me quite confused. "I… don't understand." the woman giggled, slightly looking away for a moment. "I had seen you earlier today, and noticed how you pulled at your clothing. So I decided to give you better fit garments to work in." she simply replied, like it was a normal thing to do.

I left a very scared expression on my face, totally unaware of how to react to this woman. I mean, no one, not even the nameless man, had ever talked to me like… _that_. "But… why, would you do that?" I questioned. The woman's grin grew as she sighed silently while looking to the ground. "Well, where I come from, fabric can be used as a symbol of friendship."

This time, I was speechless. Did this woman even live in Cairo? The place that I held the most hatred towards?

Though she eventually did see through my confusion, and went on explaining. "Since the heartstrings between royalty and slaves isn't so great a bond… I figured, why not?"

…I am so dreaming right now. There just can't possibly be a person _this nice_ in this terrible city…. Or at least, in my imagination.

I opened my mouth to actually _thank_ the kind woman, because the truth was I did have a hard time when I was working, so it only seemed human to say my thanks. But as I was about to speak, a deep booming voice echoed from the doorway. "Tekuta!" hollered the voice, and soon I saw the person it belonged to. A slightly older man entered the chamber, cloaked in an extravagant purple robe that was outlined in gold, and a head dress that looked official and king like. I stared at him in great wonder.

"Yes?" the woman questioned in return, turning to face the man. He almost grinned as he walked towards her, taking one of her slender hands. "I was wondering where you went off to… who is this?" all of a sudden, the small smile on his face was wiped away as the man had _just_ taken notice that I was present.

For a moment our eyes had meant and… I couldn't help but to squint suspiciously at him. For some odd reason, something was just off about that man. If only I knew what.

"He- he's a scribe," The woman stuttered, suddenly becoming unsure. I watched with curiosity. "A slave?" the man asked, sounding a little displeased. "Why is he in here?" the woman was left with an open mouth, but nothing was ever spoken aloud for quite a while. "He was struggling so hard out there Aknamkanon, I had to bring him in," she whined, trying to make the man see through her eyes.

Though he simply rubbed his eyes with a rough hand as shifting his feet in another direction, rather frustrated as the woman eyes became pleading. "Tekuta, you know it isn't good to bring slaves inside the palace."

I almost winced when I heard how surprisingly soft the man's voice was. Honestly, i expected him to raise his voice, even hit her, maybe. It happens so often anymore… you get the picture.

"If I hadn't brought him in, the boy very well might have _died_." The woman was actually the one to start yelled. Short of. "I highly doubt that, Tekuta." The man replied, very un-amused by her tone. "And I highly think that's a lie. The heat is intense out there, and you know that, the boy may have gotten heatstroke, and who would be there to help him? Hm?"

Where have I seen this before…?

"Workers are dying out there every day, Tekuta, it's not something that can be helped." The man's voice was low but stern at the same time.

The woman's face, however, slowly faded into a look of disbelief. "The strong make many, the starving make few. But the dead make none." she stated, just as stern as he had been speaking. The man's eyes were suddenly glassy looking. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "A wise man once said."

And with that, the woman turned to her right with angry eyes as she exited the room with her head held high. I didn't really know why, but I watched with great interest as she left with such, power. It was quite intriguing to my interest.

"Guards!" the man shouted at the two armed men standing to the left of me, catching their attention quite suddenly. "Take this boy back to his station at once." And like always, the men said their yes sir's, and hurried their way over to where I stood, roughly leading me out of the lovely room.

I hesitated a bit more than I usually did when I looked back behind myself, barely seeing that brave woman walking down the enormous hallway. Something was just so… _real_ about her compared to the others.

But soon, due to my lack of cooperation, the guards started to kick the back of my legs, nudging me to move faster than I wanted to. I sighed. Even the most lively things in a dream seem to far-fetched.

o.O.o

Still being escorted (if that's what you wanna call it) by the same guards as before, I actually got to see a side of slavery I'd never seen before.

The mud pits.

Just the simple name of the job seems so devilish. I can barely keep my eyes open, looking at all these tired souls, stomping their way through grime and muck to conduct bricks for building. And I thought the use of whips was bad to where I was normally at. This was an orchestra of cracks and cries, different pitches and tunes that ripped your ears to shreds in every tormenting way possible.

As if this wasn't enough; the aromas where nauseating, and the heat fried every inch of my exposed skin, not to mention the poor slaves who went through it day in and day out. Of course, I am located much more in shaded areas, but here; it's all in the scorching sun.

I shuttered, skin becoming extremely uncomforting in this terrible new place. With a shaky breath, I closed my eyes and hummed the soothing tune that always calms my senses, how sensitive they are in this fake world.

So sensitive… that I hear an echo of my melody. My eyes opened, suspiciously looking around me. It was gone. Hm. I must have been out in the sun too long. Ignoring the echo, my eye lids drifted shut once more as I continued to hum silently as I was doing before.

This time I actually flinched when I heard the supposed echo. Not only did it have the familiar tune, but it also was a familiar _voice_.

"_Move_, you runt!" shouted one of the guards behind me. I grimaced, wanting forever more to simply find out where and what this was. My eyes became wider and wider as they searched the disastrous area, intensively listening to that melody.

My brain was just as quick, coming up with questions that probably didn't have an answer; _who could possibly know that lullaby?_ That song so safe and sound?

"What are you, made out of bricks!" another one of the guards shouted from behind, this time knocking me to the ground. I hissed, having some of the sand splash up into my eyes, causing them to sting. I rubbed them, trying to relieve the pain, slowly regaining my vision as well... seeing… seeing…

_Impossibility._

"_Dad!_" I practically screamed with every amount of oxygen in my lungs, having my heart pound as I immediately scurried onto my feet, so shocked in disbelief that I nearly stumble over the ground while running as fast as my bare feet could carry me, my eyes forever locked on that man. My own father.

I called his name countless times, for we had an extremely long distance between us. But that didn't stop me from getting anywhere, even the guards that tried to catch up with me. I didn't care if I got whipped anymore, what the consequences where, dream or no dream, this was my _father_.

"_Dad!_"

(Reg. POV.)

Akuma had heard the voice almost too well for it to be a simple hallucination. With a very dreary and beaten look to his face, the slave looked up from the mush of muck he's been stomping on all day, seeing a definite sight for his sore eyes.

"Dad!"

This time Akuma was already making his way out of the pit, to which the guards did not like on bit. But that didn't stop him. He knew that quirky yet childish voice any day. This was his _son_.

"_Akefia!_" the man shouted, now running on his wobbly legs with a smile he hasn't shown in probably four, very lonesome years.

(Akefia's POV.)

And there it was. The best hug I'd ever received. It seemed so powerful, so emotionally real, that I even failed to keep myself standing. Along with my father, who hung onto me for dear life, fell to our knees. As I felt the familiar warm, caramel skin and its great level of protection, I just upped cried my eyes out. That wonderful feeling of a hand stoking my mattered hair came along; calming me like it always used to, and apparently still does.

"Oh, Akefia, I thought I'd never see you again," my fathers honeyed voice said, pulling back to face me. I, being the kid that I am, was ashamed to let my father see me cry. "Look at you… you've grown so much." he half laughed, having a tight hold on my shoulders. I continued to sob, having absolutely no idea what to say right now. It's not like I planned for this, much less ever thinking of the possibility of seeing the man I looked up to most.

"Dad," I half spoke, half cried. Said man looked at me with that smile I grew up with. That I never forgot, and… I shook my head, letting a new batch of tears rain down my face. "Don't ever let me go!" I nearly screamed, wrapping my shivering arms around my father's warm body. It was like all the emotions a human could feel where flooding into my mind, and I couldn't make out which one to express.

"Akefia. It's alright, you can cry. There's no shame in it."

They only way I could really describe this was like… a dream come true.

"I'm here, now. I'm by your side, okay?"

Or at least I thought it was until I was literally ripped from my father's grasp by four hands, and then slapped hard in the face, causing me to yelp at a high pitch.

My name was shouted by my father, who I failed to take notice of, for all my now blurred vision could make out was a tall man, dressed in all white, much like the other guards who pinned my arms down to the ground. I barely made a struggle due to the intense pounding in my head, and that the man standing before me was also speaking. "Now then, you little wretch," he began with a sly voice. "Let's teach you a lesson!"

That crack.

I've heard it go off so many times… but I never guessed that it one day could be inflicted on me.

And straight across the eye, no less.

My lungs wailed out a scream, possibly louder than the strike of the whip, and probably stung my throat just as bad as the deathly weapon had cut my face. I rolled over to my side, hands now cradling my throbbing face in terrible agony, still letting out an ear-splitting screech that not even I could bare. Soon, I felt the warm blood ooze out from the cracks of my fingers, and smear across my tear ridden face.

This was no bad dream. It was simple hell.

"Son of a bitch!"

I suddenly removed my hands from their place among hearing the enraged voice that belonged to my father. The honey tone was gone though. Actually, I didn't quite believe that the man I saw, that had just thrown a nasty punch towards the guard who whipped me, was indeed my father. But yet it was.

The look in his eyes, though. It was terrifying. "Don't you lay another finger on my son!" he yelled, looking ready to throw another fist at anybody who dared test his statement. As scary as he may have sounded, he was still just one man. There were guards, trying to tame my father by pinning him to the ground, and probably doing what they had done to me.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the thought of my father experiencing that, _horrid _pain! I couldn't bear the images. "_Stop!_" I screamed, my voice becoming hoarse. "Don't hurt him! _Please_!" My limbs trembled as I tried to make my way to where my father was being dog piled, though was unfortunately pulled back into a forearm lock by two other guards.

The men now have my father held down to the sandy ground, his face twisted with hatred and shame all in one expression. The guard who had whipped me came towards him.

I started _bawling_.

"No! Stop! Stop it all, please! I'm begging, don't hurt him! _Please, please!"_ I prayed to Yahweh, Ra, _whatever god may there be_, to end this, this, this _insanity_!

My limbs flailed all over the place, trying to kick or struggle my way out of this mess, this stupid, _stupid _mess!

But yet my cries must not be considered merciful enough to have gotten a simple question, as simple plea answered.

My eyes stung with tears and grains of sand, making them a devilish pink while I experienced my father get beaten and slain by the instrument of my entire lullaby. My voice finally cracked with the loudest, most drawn out _no_ my throat could possibly handle. It was really the only way I could drown out that terrible crack of pain being inflicted onto my father's caramel back.

But never the less… nothing could even erase the scene that finally opened my closed eyes.

The simple sight of my father crying and smiling.

And _dying_.

And from the pure shock of that scene, erupted a sudden strength inside my very existence I didn't even know could be possible. In a dream. Not a nightmare.

Someway, somehow, i frees myself from the guards, and just full-on rammed into the man with the whip. The tackle was so strong, I even knocked him to the ground, and with the split second of shock he had from it, I tore the whip's handle from his damn dirty hands, and held the weapon high in the sky.

This of course, scarred the guards who were pinning my bleeding father, and they backed away with the terrified look in their eyes that min used to hold. I almost laughed. How quickly a game can change.

But…

The whip's handle slipped from my now limp fingers as my knees plummeted to the ground, and next to my injured father, I began to cry once more. I held his head in my lap, brushing away the tears I never thought he had in him. This was the man I looked up to. The man I followed. The man I one day wanted to be….

My eyelids drifted to a tight shut, letting my tears fall like my aching heart into a fiery pit of merciless misery.

That was until the head in my hand suddenly shifted. My eyes flashed open, seeing the half lidded ones of my fathers. My breath was caught when I saw those lavender eyes open up and his friendly smile return. I cried harder as a hand steadily reached up to clasp my cheek, soft and soothingly. I leaned into the touch, feeling just a tiny bit of safeness.

"P… porrid-dge." Was all my father's worn and creaky voice could say. My brows furrowed together. "W-what?" I stuttered, confused and oddly scared by the unnoticeable tone that he spoke in.

"Porridge." He repeated, more fluently this time, eyes floating off in their own world. "It… it rhymes… it rhymes with orange, Akefia." He laughed with a smile, with glistening tears slightly leaking from the corners of his eyes, mouth opened like he wanted to add more, but…

He just laughed. Laughed with that honey tone that I've known since birth. And with his last and final breath. He only cried.

My fingers grew numb as I stared back into grey, lifeless eyes. Empty of laughter, and full of tears.

My eyes widened when I felt the heart beat… the heart beat in my lullaby… beat no more.

That's when my lullaby came crashing into an ensemble of pure anger and plain _insanity_.

With a roar of hatred, my hand quickly grasped onto the whip I had dropped earlier, and I turned around to face the guards, thrashing the weapon in any direction I pleased. "_Why?_" I screamed with a broken voice. "Why would you kill a man! Wh-what has he ever done so wrong on to deserve the price of death!"

My face was a wreck with blood and tears as I lashed the whip not ever hitting anyone but the air itself. "Give _one good answer_ to _why_, _in a sensual kingdom_, would you _kill your own kind_? _Huh_?" I exclaimed with watery eyes among the crowd of guards and slaves, practically begging for just one answer to sooth my throbbing head.

The entire city seemed to grow silent.

I shook my head in complete and utter disbelief. "_Then you shouldn't have done it in the first place!_" falling onto my knees, lips formed in the most sadistic of ways and eyes burning with question. My head dropped, and from then on I simply cried. The whip in my hand plummeted onto the ground, I disgusted with the fact I even picked the wretched thing up.

I think I must have fainted somewhere along the lines of that moment. I don't ever remember being pushed or dragged away to my cell. They were probably too scared to do so. Wouldn't you be scared if you saw a nightmare become reality?

o.O.o

I was petrified by the fact that it _was_ reality. I mean, there, there's just no way a person could _dream_ up such a pain inducing event like that! I-it's just utterly impossible…!

But wasn't dreams made for the impossible to happen…?

My body thrashed about my cell, my fist hitting the walls for escape of this brutal cage, I screaming shrills of nonsense, channeling this unknown emotion in the only way my child mind knew how. By having a complete temper tantrum.

My head ached while my puffy eyes cried endless rivers of tears, still mixing into the inferno cut that gashed across my dirt coated face. It hurt. It hurt really bad. But I couldn't help it. I didn't know any better, what else I could do but to just cry and whine and hit the walls with all the useless power I had.

Soon I was completely drained. The kicks and punches had ceased and my legs gave way. I slowly slid myself to the floor, almost digging my fingers into the cracks of the wall, longing for some type of comfort, a sign of protection. But there was nothing that could compare to being cuddled in the arms of someone you trust and look up to…

Tears continued to leak from my screwed shut eyes, asking only one thing to none of the people who cared to listen.

"Why…?"

My little voice was so cracked. The word was nothing but a broken question with no reasonable answer. But I still asked. Why? Why did this happen? I just want to know… is it too much to ask? Too much to get a simple reply…?

Apparently so.

I curled in on myself, edging my body into the wall like it should just somehow grow arms and comfort me. Listen to that… I'm going crazy. My minds so confused and cluttered with unanswered questions, it's not making any sense.

I had covered my ears with my hands as I sobbed even harder, not wanting to hear those worthless cries that didn't even appeal to the likes of those who could help me…

But there was no reason to help me. Nobody ever has before, so why would they start now?

That's it then… I'm just goanna rot away like my collapsed mind. Perfect sense… absolutely _perfect_.

Then why didn't it feel that way? My eye twitched. Another answerless question. More tears came. I screamed this time.

But not loud enough not to hear a devilish laugh echo through the cell. I gasped sharply at the sound of hearing laughter rather than sobs.

"Well, well, what do we have here," a very sly and deep tone rang about. I raised my head from my hand and stared through hazed eyes. I blinked a few time. "Another lost soul, on the line between reality and insanity, Hm?" My reddened eyes widened. It was a white cobra. Talking to me. The eyes where slanted on a menacing angle and were as red as the dried blood on my sickening face.

The muscles above its eyes cringed together. "Oh come now, dear boy, don't look at me like that. I only want to help you." I starred at the serpent with terror, shaking so hard I thought my skin would fall off my arms. "…Wh-why w-would you d-do that-t?" my voice shook.

The snake slithered its way across the floor, gazing it's sight downward, like it was thinking. "You ask quite a lot of questions, don't you?" my brows knitted together. Lost for words, I simply nodded my head. The thing seems to have chuckled, if that where possible. "But yet you never do get answers," The serpent stopped and froze solid, slowly rolling its eyes over in my direction. "Tell me, boy. How much would you give to get answers?"

"W-who a-are you?" I asked with a quiet voice. The snake smiled, bearing it's fangs white nicely. "The answer to all your questions." It answered back with a smile so poisoning it dripped with venom. My eyes focused.

Now I was curious.

"T-to what?" i shyly questioned. "To _everything!_" the cobra hissed, getting extremely close to my face, it's red eyes glowing mad. I curled tighter into a ball, shivering harder as I closed my eyes shut. "Oh come boy, don't go closing your eyes," the snake cooed, slithering backwards. "It does no good now. You know you're awake and living in the real world. Open your eyes, stop and accept. That's something you can do without strength."

I looked into those eyes with horror and amazement. This _can't_ be happening. "I-I'm talking, t-to a _snake_," I shivered, mind slowly imploding on itself. "I'm talking, to a _snake_! That-that's impossible, I-I'm going insane!" my body fell to the floor as I shrieked the truth, breath becoming uneven and choppy.

"I'm glad you've realized that." said the snake, "I was beginning to think you'd never admit it." I stared the snake, eyes bulging and arms shaking. "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

The cobra snickered, "Because then I have the power to help you."

And now i'm interested.

"…help me?"

"Why, yes," the serpent quirked, eyes flashing. "In this terrible, _terrible_, game called of life, where the poor little slave can't live without being assisted by something… special, let's call it, defeat those pesky sinners."

My brows knitted again. What did he mean by _game_? "D… defeat?" I questioned, my mind barely gripping onto the fact that I was talking with a lizard for god's sake. "Of course, my dear boy." the snake smiled slyly, slithering its way to where I sit so frozen. "That feeling you have? It's called _vengeance_, and the only way to settle it is to bring pain to those who have hurt you… _scarred_ you."

He expression on my face was unsure. But the snake went on explaining. "Just think about it, though. Raining anarchy down upon this dreaded city that has caused you nothing but pain and suffering! Letting them know that the mistakes they've made call for great consequences! And you, my dear boy… you _are_ that consequence."

I shut my eyes, not able to take the words flowing through my ears. But it really didn't help much, not at all, for I saw everything. All that fire, all the blood, the screams, and tears… it all happened because of this city.

A peaceful grin played out upon my lips.

I had an answer to why I would want revenge.

It was Cairo. Everything happened because of them. So it only made sense. It made perfect, _perfect_, sense. I can see it now. Asking me why, why I would spread ciaos. I would simply say the name of this despicable kingdom, and it would still make as much sense. But they didn't have a reason. None of them had an answer to why they made my life such a living hell. Perfect sense…

My eyes fluttered open, staring back into the glowing ones of the white cobra, who smiled just the same. "Is there a price for this special gift?" I asked a little seriously. The snake chuckled, "What a smart boy you are." It slithered away from me once again, sighting the floor like it had before. After a moment of nothing, it's head rolled to face me, eyes deep and haunting. "Give me half your heart, and I'll grant you the power only a true god could bare."

My grin only extended. The images of what I could do to the guilty citizens of this cruel city where endlessly flowing through my mind, barely hearing the words the cobra was saying to me. The eyes of the snake sharpened as I agreed to his offer.

"Your eyes may be open dear boy…" the cobra stated with a deep tone, slithering its way to where I sit so content. "But I must say it'll be a pleasure waking you up!"

The last thing I saw was the bared fangs of the white serpent, striking the gash upon my eye.

Ouch.

That was definitely going to leave a scar.

o.O.o

(Reg. POV.)

The sun had long since set, and now the night moves slowly along the hands of time as Kalim and his top class soldiers moved through the long hallways of the slave chambers. Why? Well apparently one of the guards got scared because he heard a creepy noise from inside the cell hall. What a wimp.

But it was still under strict law that he, being the head warden of the slaves, must investigate all problems, even by the silliest circumstances.

"Please sir, you must believe me, t-there is no other humane sound like so that our mortal ears have ever encountered!" Plead the elderly guard, shaking by Kalim side as he strolled to the cells. "Quiet, you! I'll leave that up to my own eyes and ears to testify." The warden harshly warned after endless minutes of hearing the man's explanations of how terrible the situation all was.

Though as he made the turn to enter one of the many cell halls, his eyes open wider than they normally ever would. How could you if you saw that every one of the cell doors where unlocked and emptied?

Kalim face wavered from shocked to angry in a snap. "How did this happen!" he growled while taking hold of the elders shirt, who was more terrified than anything. "I-I-I-I don't know, sir, please!" the man pleaded, his oxygen slowly being cut off.

The warden hissed and released his grasp, shoving the older guard to the floor, and then turned to face the other soldiers. "I want this entire place searched over until we find every last one of those ruthless slaves! Now go!" Kalim ordered the men, quickly leading them down the hallway. However, one of the younger guards had slowed down his pace as something caught his attention.

It was a cell, in which the door remained closed. And with all the other doors being open, this particular cell stuck out like a sore thumb. With growing curiosity, the young man undid the lock and opened the cell door. He proceeded inside the enclosure with careful eyes.

Not careful enough.

The vision of said soldier was blinded by a light, and burned by the heat of what seemed to be a quick flash of fire. His eyes where scorched and he screamed out in agony, already curled onto the floor. With blurring vision, the last thing the poor guard had seen was little feet emerge from the casted shadow inside the cell, along with a childish giggle echoing in his deafening ears.

Black out.

o.O.o

It had been nearly two maybe three hours, and no prisoner was to be spotted. This left Kalim and the other guards dumbfounded as they began to double, even triple search the kingdom, but to no prevail.

The investigation continued where it had started; back inside the slaves chambers, living by the expression, follow your footsteps.

"Sir!" a guard had suddenly called, catching the attention of a worried Kalim, who began walking to where the caller was. "Look here," the man handled the lock on one of the cell doors, showing it to the warden, who became confused at the deformed shape. "The lock's been completely destroyed," The man noted aloud, "Like it was melted off."

Kalim eased himself to his feet, slowly scanning the rows of cell doors. Hi eyes became glassy. "They've all been destroyed." he breathed, almost astonished that this had even happened. How he hoped that this occurrence was all just in his head, a simple bad dream.

The warden swiftly turned around when he had heard his name shouted from the other end of the hall. "One of our soldiers has been injured!" a guard shouted while helping another carry a younger man in their arms. Kalim rushed to them as they'd carefully sat the injured man down on the floor, still supporting him since he was in a daze.

Oh, but how horrid he looked. The guard's entire face seemed like he had held a torch to it, leaving the skin to wrinkle up and peel scraps of tissue. His eyes barely opened. Kalim asked him, "How did this happen?"

The younger heaved in a large breathe, and hesitated to say much, making the area fall dead silent. When the hurt man opened his swollen lips, you could think everyone gasped. "A… child." his voice was hoarse, "It… came out of, nowhere. Hidden in the shadows… and that devilish laugh–"

Before the guard was given a chance to end his sentence, the described laugh was echoed around them, having some of the soldiers clutching their spears in warning while other simply gazed about the hallway, looking for the owner to such a childlike voice.

"Just like that one." the injured guard breathed with a small grin. Kalim looked terrified into the man's greying eyes, soon becoming angered that he didn't know what was going on.

And with that anger, he stood up and shouted to his men, "We will find this child, slave, _whatever it may be_, if it means searching the entire land of Egypt! Now go–"But the order was cut short when the line of torches hung among both sides of the hallway wall where suddenly deflamed, leaving the Egyptians stranded in total darkness. Well, almost total.

A small orange glow shone in the opposite direction that Kalim was facing, causing him to turn around, heart ponding like a drum. His eyes nearly popped from his head when he saw nothing more than a lit candle, dully flickering in the darkness. It looked as if someone was holding it…

A face seemed to be floating directly being the candle, but the only thing you could make out was the cheeky grin upon young lips. Nothing else was apparent; shadows casted upon the eyes and nose. It was rather haunting.

"Catch me if you can." The young voice echoed, giggling as the flame on the candle headed out the entryway and into the main hall. Kalim pushed aside his shocked expression and instead ordered his guards to follow the light.

As the men rummaged through the darkened halls, the flickering flame grew smaller and small. With very twist and turn they made, the large crowds of soldiers dwindled into small groups, splitting up to take hold of the escaping child.

But to no prevail.

o.O.o

The child was too smart for their own minds. The minds he so wanted to destroy, like they did to his own mind. His own heart and life. Destroy everything. Just like this city did.

He giggled again, his bare feet pitter pattering as he stalked through the halls, the only light to be seen was that of the candle. The boy had used that exacting tool to free the other slaves, chained up like dogs. How they escaped so quickly, he didn't know, nor did he really care. The only thing he really cared about was… spreading chaos.

The child's grin extended.

The feeling was so grand as the boy rushed through the halls, seeing the stories of Egyptian past carved and painted upon the walls. How he would enjoy seeing them crumble to bits.

The bot stopped abruptly, slowly turning his gaze to the left.

It was a doorway. And a big one at that.

The child stared up at the arch, eyes shining as he hummed his laughter, and entered the room.

o.O.o

It felt like they'd been running in circles. Every wall looked the same to Kalim, even though he'd passed through them almost every day of his life. But that all does change once the lights go out.

Quite often had they heard the little giggle and seen a glimpse of the candles flame, but only to turn around and realize it was no longer there.

Kalim lead his guards with a grimace upon his face, very disgusted that the fact he was being fooled by a mere child. Or so he thinks.

For what little kid would have the mind to free a chunk of the slaves and then start testing the capabilities of the Egyptians? The answer is simple. There is no child. He may look innocent enough to be one, but in reality…

That innocent little child died long ago.

o.O.o

The boy was very curious.

When he had entered the room, only lit by two blazers, he had discovered a large platform at the top of a stacked stair case, taking up most of floor area. The ceiling was high, and decorated with extravagant hieroglyphics, and sparkles of gold eliminating from the blazers flame.

He'd destroy that too, when he got the chance.

But now wasn't the right time to go completely nuts yet. No, this was a game after all. If the child made an attack now, it wouldn't be as fun as building up to the moment.

He reached the top of the stair case. His teeth glistened off of the candles fire.

And plus, the boy may have just found something worth keeping.

o.O.o

And just when hope seemed to be lost, one of the soldiers spotted the flickering flame from the entrance that the boy had entered.

But they didn't know that he had entered. It was just a wild guess.

With a quiet voice, Kalim motioned for them to go inside the room.

Kalim was peaked around the entryway, and say the boy standing upon the staircase.

His eyes widened. "Stop right there!" he shouted, ramming right on inside the large chamber.

The boy casually turned his neck around to face the man, who just kept on walking to where he stood, a smile growing upon his young face. He turned his head back around, lavender eyes sparkling upon the brown leather book seated upon a pedestal.

"Don't you touch that book!" Kalim exclaimed, getting closer to the boy.

"My name is unknown,"

The warden's face grimaced. "I know you hear me, boy!"

"For I am all alone,"

This time, Kalim simply pulled out his dagger and raced up the steps, having enough of this child's nonsense. The guards came shortly after him.

"None of you heard my plea,"

They yelled for their leader to stop his actions, but it was too late now.

"So now,"

Kalim nearly screamed as he drove his dagger into the child's skull. The boy turned around to face the attacker

"This city is dead to me!"

The candles flame was the last sight any of those men had seen before being burned alive, their own cries of pain and mercy being the last sound either of them would hear while the gods collected their dying souls.

The boy smiled.

His lullaby lives on.

* * *

><p>OD: *Waves* hey guys... i bet ya'll really wanna hurt me for not updating in a while, don't you? Well please don't! Whaaa, i't's a super long chapter, so i hope it made up for my absence! Hehe... on a different note... whoa, alot happened in this chapter. Like ALOT. You got akefia's dad dying, Tekuta coming along (you;ll se who she is in later chapters if you dont already know), akefia going insane (shall i say), and then the little mistery bit at the end. My first time with mystery, so i hope it turned out okay...<p>

OD: And to answer som possible questions... no, akefia's father was not in kul elna's slaughter, that was oly his mother. Remember how he got ambushed when he was traveling to Cairo? He surrendered, and was then put as a slave. So that what happened with thim...

OD: the talking snake... i'm not gonna say to much about him. You should be able to put peices together from the show ;P

OD: Who's tekuta? Hehe, you'll find out...

OD: what book was akefia staring at? The Millennium Spell Book. Why? You'll find out :P

OD: ...what? If i didn't give you guys any cliffs, you wouldn't com back and read this. I gotta keep ya hooked somehow... well thanks for reading, and please reveiw ^^

**And for Crazy-Queen's... You'll have to read and see when i'll go back to ryou and bakura. But let me just say the pay off is a good one :3**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is Owned By Kazuki Takahashi.**


	37. Chapter 37

(Ch. 37. Akefia's POV.)

The grains of sand felt like needles to my bare and blistered feet, in which passed at the clumsiest of states. Underneath the suns heat, I panted like a wild animal, lost in this land of nothing but sand and illusions. My eyes where dried to the point of redness and uneven vision, the scenery bouncing two and fro, making the pounding that coursed through my head that much more unbearable. I struggled to keep my head up with the unsettling imagery, my neck sore and burnt from walking in this high temperature. As a result, sweat coated my body, making a sickening aroma fill my nostrils.

The only thing I currently possessed was the clothes around my waist, and something I don't really know much about, or why I had it in the first place.

Lazily secured by my slippery arms, is a book. Like I said, why I carried it, I couldn't tell you. The only thing I was certain about was that I had escaped that hell hole of a terrible life, and the only logical thing my mind thought to do, was run away.

How I escape? I don't know. It's all kind of a blur to me right now. I haven't exactly had any water or food in the last few days, so it's no wonder why.

But that didn't stop me from getting away from that devilish city. I was free, and that's all that mattered to me. All I cared about was going back to reality, and getting away from nightmares, dreams, that dreaded place.

I'll get them… one day. I'm not done with this game… I just started playing too. What fun would it be, if one does not gain the full experience anyway…?

My raged breath huffed out a low yelp, as something hard tripped me, i falling hands first onto the prickly sand. After a moment, I tried lifting myself up, but to avail. My limbs had fallen weak, as had my eyelids, in which fluttered to a close.

o.O.o

When I awoke that night, I was still dead in terms of sleepiness. I guess I'd simply grown too tired to sleep, if that makes any sense at all.

Or maybe it had all been inner instinct.

How many times I remember being curled up in that cell, simply staring at the ceiling. My eyes would gaze up at the cracks, pretending they were stars. What a difference pretending is, when you have the real thing in front of you.

It was better than those years so long ago, though. All of them seemed to be brighter, bigger even. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was a precisely different scenery from when I was a child. This was a whole new clutter of constellations…

My brows cringed together, gathering enough curiosity to actually sit up. I tilted my head back a little, lips slightly parted.

Except… for that star. That one looks way to familiar.

I gazed to the other side for the sky. And that one… and… those other four stars as well.

And before I knew it, I was standing firmly on my feet, that mysterious book held on one hand as my head jerked in numerous directions. Memories flooded my crystal glazed eyes of night like this.

_How beautiful they all are, shinning dimly, scattered across the navy-colored night._

I soon found myself being drawn forward as my feet began to stagger, becoming more constant by the second.

_Nearly every evening, I would do this; Stare up at the stars in complete astonishment, while sitting on top the open loft, from my house that is made of limestone._

My steps gradually eased themselves into a slow jog, then a run, and so forth, eyes always gazing towards the night sky. The cool air whipped through my hair as I proceeded further and faster into my memories.

_But tonight, I studied them in pure anxiousness, not having one single nerve of mine settle like usual._

The ground beneath my feet suddenly felt softer and more noticeable than when I was traveling earlier in the day. Is it strange enough that my heart beats so fast now?

_The main reason being was because I expected something great to happen._

And how oddly fast enough the beat can stop in such a short amount of time.

_It drew closer, too._

Every muscle in my body was tense as my eyes began to sting with what might have been incoming tears, but why where never shed if that was the case.

After releasing my captive breath in a cold shutter, my body settled itself. Actually, I was quite brought down by what I saw. It wasn't at all what I wanted to see. I was just so enchanted by the even sky a few moment ago though. How can just a simple disturbing sight of something once so beautiful unsettle a person so much?

All that's left of this place… why is it so terrible?

Or is this all there ever was… of my home sweet home?

* * *

><p>OD: Okay, i dont care if this is a real short chapter, the last few you guys have gotten have been like over 7,000 words, so i wouldn't be complaining. But, there is reson why it so short: i hit a wall in the last chapter. I had no clue where to go from where i left of last chapter, and it's taken me all week to figure out how to get this arc where i want it to go. And i just figured it out about this afternoon, and plus you guys needed and update.<p>

Yami: And if you remember way back in the early chapters, they where only about 600-2,000 words, so you guys should have known this was coming :P

OD: That leads me to explain this next part: I can write way better short chaps than i can long. Plus, the shorter they are, the more often i can update. And school is starting soon. So. Yea. I'll be going back to shorter chapters, but i'll update more often than i have bacause of that. So i hope you guys are okay with that. And, this is where things start to get interesting with akefia, since you guys can probably guess he's "bad" now, especialy the next chapter, which might be uploaded tomorrow if i get bored enough ._.

Yami: Yea, her best friend is outta town, so shes bored... but that means more writting time for her, so it's good for you guys... Please R&R *gives thumbs up and smiles with a kitty face*

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	38. Chapter 38

(Ch. 38 Akefia's POV.)

Here's an odd question.

Does the sound of silence have a bigger effect on a person rather than any noise at all?

It's like back when I was in Cario, with all those noises going off at once. Then all of a sudden, that bird chirping, or that slave groaning, disappears from the grand orchestra. It would always grab my attention for some reason. Especially when the sounds never returned to their places.

That day when I didn't see the nameless man at my side, where he always was. It was a different experience from that day forth.

Like it is here, in the village of Kul Elna. This is certainly not my home. I didn't grow up in such a quiet town. There was always noise, always something.

Now there is nothing. Not just a little sound missing, but the whole musical of my village was torn apart and burned into ashes.

Completely empty.

That's a good definition to what exact emotion my mind's trying to portray to me. I have no emotion left. That's the good thing though. Emotions get in the way of character. I'm just a pawn. Pawns never get a say in what they want, destiny decides that for them. It's only makes sense.

Because there's truly nothing left here.

Nothing left here to burn.

o.O.o

A couple more hours have passed by now. The starry night fades into blue, and once that dreadful colored sun rises, it'll be a purest white. That's why I'm currently seated inside probably the only standing building in the whole village, only lit up by a single candle. I can't stand to see that rising star, the only star I despise for its existence. I won't go into too much of why.

I'd rather continue my exploration of reading this fine book. This is actually the first time I've ever seen one so close before, having most of the reading material we had was either clay tablets or scrolls. I knew they existed in foreign lands, but never in all of Egypt.

So as you can imagine, I was quite curious.

It actually looked like an instruction manual to be honest. At least, that what the pictures tell me. But they change each page or so, like they're moving onto a different subject. One looks like it deals with turning rocks into food.

My brows cringed together, studying the page again. After another moment or two, I placed the book on my lap, cradling the edges with my hands. This can't be real, though. Changing rocks into food, that's impossible!

But I have to admit… it's an interesting subject.

Carefully turning the page, I see more images, thought this time explaining the dangers hypnotism, and also how to use it wisely. I laughed. Yup, this is definitely from Cairo. Only those idiots would believe in something so childish and…

I can't really explain to you what turning the next page felt like… a jump scare, a micro burst… something like that. Re-reading a chapter from an old book. That kind of emotion, I guess.

A cold sweat mixed with the nausea of nostalgia poured down my neck, breath heavy and eyes staring down at that golden eye. I've seen that before, when I was a scribe. I remember drawing it a lot. The… the eye of Horus, I believe it was called.

I kneeled back down to read the hieroglyphs that titled the strange page. Of course, I'd only learned so many words of the Egyptian language, so this was a bit of a jigsaw puzzle for me. Sadly, the only word I could make out was "Items", but the others were completely oblivious to me. Oh well, moving on I guess.

The next page was just as intriguing as the last one.

Seven "Items" I guess you could say, since that word was imprinted next to every one of them, where drawn out in exquisite gold coloring. And when I say exquisite, I mean that I felt like I was being pulled into the pages of the book, they were so creepy yet so beautiful.

Maybe it was because that eye was on each item, or maybe I was just mysteriously attracted to them, I have no idea. All I knew is that they'd absolutely spark up the nothing I own.

Not saying I could ever go out and find them though. Those items look like they're next to impossible to get anyway, like not even the richest man in the entire world could gain them into his greedy hands, much less to say for a boy who has nothing, knows nothing, and feels nothing.

After moments of studying the page, I had rested a dirty hand to my dizzy head, lying down on my back. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this; reading this book. I can just feel the stupidity of it sinking into my pores, infecting my brain until it becomes like the citizens of Cairo.

But then again, I was the one who stole it in the first place.

I guess that means I'm just as stupid as they are.

…

Why is it that everything I do and am up till this point has to do with that damn city! I want nothing to do with it, but yet all that I think about is Cairo, Cairo, _Cairo_! I want it out of my life and out of head!

Unable to control myself, I'd let out a loud grunt while launching an angry fist towards the ground.

My eyes widened with horror as the candle's flame suddenly exploded, the fire trailing behind my hand. I gasped at the sight, my eyes immediately burning up while they watched the flame evaporate as I whipped my hand behind me.

Body shaking, I fumbled on my feet until I meant the wall, terrified eyes staring at the now calm flame that swayed back and forth.

What the hell just happened…?

Did I… did I do that? No, I couldn't of, it's not possible to control fire… it must be that wretched book! Yes, yes, all the information I read, it's just getting to my head.

And that's when the real answer just suddenly popped into my head; seeing that little flame of the candle glow brighter, and then dimmer again every shaky breath I took.

A grin snaked it way onto my chapped lips.

…I wasn't dumb. I was just insane. Two totally different things.

And that's why I have an advantage against Cairo; they're just a city full of stupid people, and I'm the consequence for their stupidity. Their irony. Their sin.

Their beliefs.

Compared to them… I am a god; punishing their ways and mistakes with power and might! I have to be insane, be able to do these things… it only makes sense, it's only logic, the rules of life and this game I've set myself in.

The ruler, the king of this game of gods and kings and power.

Truly, I will be just that.

A king.

A king of what, though?

We'll just have to work on that.

* * *

><p>OD: *Eat's taco* all my readersreveiwers hate me now.

Yami: Why's that?

OD: Because I haven't updated in 1,000,000,000 weeks.

Yami: Oh...

OD: Mhm... well anyway, i would like to apologize for my abcences. School started about two weeks ago for me, and some shithappened with my life, and i had another case of block-wall sindrome when it came to this chapter, but, i should be updating (don't quote me on this) every week, and if i don't, it means that it's either a longer chapter, or i had stuff going on with school. I'm in that grade where i get a whole lot of projects to do, so... yea. blamce school and not me. And... i was also writing another fanfic, called CodeName Killer, and i got like, 5 chapters done within 3 days, and now it's complete. So i had that going on too, and i knew some of you who have followed/read this fic also read/follow CodeName Killer, so... I love all of you who are still reading this and who have reveiwed, it means so much to me. Please reveiw and tell me stuff. Gives me so much motivation. Free taco's on my 40th chapter mark :')

Yami: P.S, Oki has a tumblr now! For quick updates about what will be happening with her fanfiction's, you can always follow her! She's got the same alias as on here, so be an awesome person and follow her! *kitty face*

Yami: P.S.S, tomorrow is Ryou/Bakura/Akefia's birthday... just saying.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	39. Chapter 39

(Ch. 39 Akefia's POV.)

I've heard of magician and mages before; plenty of legends of them, and how powerful they were compared to the average human. Yet it's not that interesting, when you really want to think about it. If all there is to being magician is simply learning spells, than that means anyone could do it with the right teacher.

That's why God's are so much more feared; not just anyone becomes immortal so easily.

And now I see the reason why it's so damn difficult.

Due to my curiosity and newly founded ability to tame the element of flame, per say, you can guess that I had taken some time to see if the book had any tactics on how to actually control it.

No such luck.

I mean, yea, there were many sections just devoted to the use of fire, but no matter how many times I tried, it simply seems that I couldn't grasp onto the idea of it.

To be honest, there were many moments where I just sat down, pondering whether this was just a whole waste of time. Maybe this book was simply all there was to the minds of Cairo, rubbing off on me, making me delusional to my own wellbeing. Then again, didn't I say I'd already lost my sanity a while back? Doesn't that apply to anything now?

What about giving up half of my heart?

I'm sure that's not something a _sane_ person would do.

All the facts add up… but yet don't.

I groaned, running my skinny tan finger thought my mattered locks of hair. There's gotta be another element missing in this problem, something I overlooked.

Let's retrace our steps here…

The Kingdom known as Cairo is the cause for many tragic events, and it is because of those events that I've been indulged into so much suffering. Over years, hatred implanted itself into my core, growing little by little until the one fatal day I quite frankly exploded. Out of my own grief and confusion, I gave a half my heart to a snake, promising me one day I would bring down those who have taken away my sanity the way they had brought down my village; In short, I represented the sins of Cairo.

…wait…

If all I really am anymore is to simply cause that city destruction and mayhem in the best what possible, then I might as well do my job well, hm?

Still lost?

Well, how many of you would agree that the best types of sins are the ones that slowly eat away at your core until there's nothing but a rotten old corpse of sorrow? Yes?

Then it's an easy answer: I wait until the time is right to make my full blow on Cairo, play games with their minds, appearing out of the corner of their eyes, eventually building my way up to the top, just so they can fall six feet below.

I chuckled in the silence that is now my lullaby.

What shall I do first, hm?

Suddenly, I'm feeling quite hungry.

Perfect.

o.O.o

I know eating back when I was a slave wasn't too common, but here I've gone probably close to about four days now without much of a lizard and a few insects digesting in my belly… yes, it's disgusting, but four days, come on, I had to do something; and if you think I could have waited it out you are dead wrong. One of the most painful things about being locked up in a cell is the harsh hunger and starvation you faced _daily_.

So now's my chance to return the favor.

Night fades across the once cloudless sky and litters the canvas with early stars, flickering along with the yellow glow that Cairo's evening lights have to offer.

My feet feel much dirtier than usual as I scamper within the walls of the outer city, feeling the disgust just merge between my toes while I manage my way through a maze of busy streets and thing alleyways, making sure to keep the hood of my tanned cloak just over my eyes. It was a little big for now, but it's probably better than a sin stays secret to the eyes of the barer.

Now you may be asking, how did I wind up here? Well, turns out that book wasn't totally useless. Upon the back pages, a map of Egypt and Cairo where imprinted, hence how I got here in the first place.

Though to be completely fair, I was still as lost as could be. I had little time to glance at the map and locate where I was exactly, and this actually scarred me more than I wanted to admit. I felt out of place, unbalanced in this odd world; remember how I was isolated in a deserted village?

What time does to a person.

Moment that thought crossed my mind, I poked my head around the corner of an alley, eye popping from my skull upon seeing a bounty full of fruits and vegetables, meats and fish, all of these things pilled on either side of the street. My stomach grumbled under the smells, I holding a hand to my whining belly, telling myself to focus.

Eyes set on the closest stand, I waited until the seller had turned his back, and once he did, I quickly eased myself under the long table, making sure to be hidden within its shadows incase the man had decided to come back.

Seeing that he was occupied by something else at the moment, I decided it was evidently safe for the time being. I reached a hand up from underneath the table, groping it around until I felt something that resembled the shape of food. My fingers brushed up against what I assumed was an orange, thought to my luck, some stranger called out, making me jump with panic, banging my head against the table.

This caught the storekeeper attention. "Hey, you! Get outta here!" The man bellowed upon my sight. Though, without much of any reasoning, my hands quickly gathered up all of the eatable things they could carry. The storekeeper came barreling my way as I sprinted around the corner, heart pounding while I made my escape of Cairo, dodging residents and racing through streets and in between houses.

My feet had never felt as light before as they carried me across the dessert, far from the outskirts of Cairo. It was the best feeling ever; taking something. I can't quite explain it, but, there was just this sudden rush of adrenaline once I had dashed off, with the belongings of Cairo in my dirty hands.

I wanted it. I _craved_ that so-described feeling. Having that city in my hands.

It sounds silly. But it's the truth.

Taking back what was never mine.

Though that's what they had done to me in the first place.

I'm just returning the favor.

* * *

><p>OD: Okay, that turned out alot better than i thought it would... Uh, yea, i know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever *tugs collar of shirt* but give me credit, guys. I had an extreme case of "Brick-Wall Syndrome", and it's the worst stage of writer's block imagineable, and having that said, now that i have this chapter done, alot more dramaaction/insanity will start to happen, eh, either next chapter of the chapter after that... so thanks for waiting. Free taco's next chapter ^^

Yami: *eats orange* stole this from Akefia... Please R&R!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	40. Chapter 40

(Ch. 40 Akefia's POV.)

Weeks. Months. Years.

I never really noticed how long it had been. Certainty a great amount, I assumed it would be. I mean, take a look at all this glittering gold littered about underneath my body.

So beautiful.

I don't know how much I have, nor do I care. All I know is that, once I started I couldn't stop, always running back and forth between this waste land of a town and that great civilization entitled Cairo.

Up until a short while ago, I've usually been straight forward on taking food from the markets during late hours, but that was different. Eatables are only good for so long, you know. And once they're all gone and digested, I feel hollow again. I needed more, something permanent that will last me until I see the end of Cairo.

And what was this fins substitute that would fill that empty hole? Well, one of the most valuable things known to mankind.

_Gold. _

I first saw it when doing one of my latter night voyages; my feet silently slamming against the ground as I dashed through the puzzle-like buildings of Cairo, holding a bountiful amount of food as the voice of a suspecting villager echoed far behind me.

My heart pounded, for never before have I ever been so deep into the territory. Gladly, there had not been too many people around to notice my sneaking around, so I thought to be a safe escape.

Apparently I was misguided on that thought.

As I made a sharp turn around a main corner, and by out of nowhere, there were armed guards, seemingly ready to lunge at me.

Eyes wide and shock out of the way, I stumbled back on my jittery feet, and made use of the open space behind me. I hoped to lose them out of speed, but to no such luck. It seems they know the walls of this city inside and out, as they should.

The only problem is, is that i haven't much of a clue to where I'm at.

After minutes like seconds, my heart comes to a stop with my feet as I stare helplessly upon a dead end. And I can hear the shouts of soldiers coming my way.

I quickly spin around, hoping I'll be able to go back, but to no use.

I'm already surrounded.

My hands clutch tightly onto the items in my grasp while those shaky eyes of mine dart around for any sign of weapon, or escape, something that would be of use to me.

My gaze fell upon a lit blazer, not too far from where I stand. My heart leaps, remembering of the few times I'd supposedly been able to control the element of fire.

Though before I could even think of a strategy, the flame of the blazer had gone out, instantly making the area dark as the night sky.

I then noticed I hadn't been breathing the whole time.

_No oxygen means no fire._

I was left frozen as my eyes adjusted, thinking I'd be dammed if I be killed by a bunch of low life scum, when I heard one of the guards ask "Where'd he go?"

I cringed my eyes together as I watched the men glance around the area, as if searching for myself.

But I was right here, as plain as day…

My breath kicked in shock as I studied my arms.

My entire body, from head to toe, was the shade of midnight black.

Almost _shadow _like.

Without questioning my odd appearance, I simply took it as it was, and found this to be a good chance to get away while the guards ventured for a sign of my existence.

I tip toed myself past the men, and eventually freed myself from the dead end, finally making an assumption that I was safe for escape.

I took off in a sprint, staying hidden within the shadows of the night, thinking in which direction I should go. I decide to make a left, for that'd take me to a main street that eventually leads to the outskirts of the town.

Though my choice could not have been so wrong.

As I leaped from my camouflage in the shadows, the coat of darkness upon my body peeled away as I made my way into the lighted road. My original skin felt as if someone where ripping the flesh off, until it becomes bare to the bone.

The agony was so terrible, I'd let out a wail of pain as I gripped onto my arms, in which returned to its original state.

My scream must have alerted that of the guards, because another few had come after me again.

I grunted, fairly angry that I'd been yet again caught the attention of others, when I should have been as invisible as possible.

All of a sudden, I'd received the greatest idea anyone could have ever had.

Invisibility.

If the previous guards from before weren't able to see me simply because a light had gone out, and by some odd turmoil's, I'd been able to blend into the casted shadow, then maybe I can do it again!

Idea ready and set, I'd already made the motion to turn, but something had caught my eye.

One of the men, one that I swear looks so familiar, was leading the group towards my direction. Dangling around his neck, lightly secured by a leather chain, was a beautiful, beautiful, golden ring.

My arms grew chills, and a cold sweat poured from the back of my neck, eyes focused on the bright relic as it bounced from the man's neck.

Why do… why do I feel so drawn to it?

I don't understand… I've seen gold countless times, but…

That eye…. that _cursed eye_ upon the item.

I've seen it… before…

"_No._"

I snapped.

My feet raced towards the man who possessed the pendant, all my sudden anger building up within my raised fist. I launched a sharp hook towards the guard, and his expression went blank for the split second he'd seen the flames of a nearby torch wack him across his tanned face.

His long black hair caught fire as he collapsed to the street, hands cradling the burning slash upon his skin.

A wicked smile played across my twisted lips, eyes wide and twitchy as I watched the man bleed.

The few other soldiers had stopped within their tracks, standing in horror as my blood-shot eyes threatened to strike.

And I did.

Bending the flames of the lit torches to my will, I whipped the other men, burning them, cutting them, showing no mercy.

I laughed so hard, my sides began to ache, enjoying the sight, knowing that their sins where being put to the test by the one soul who has survived them all.

"_How does it feel_?" I asked with a giggly tone. "To know that all you're fighting for is for nothing! Knowing you might not wake up alive!"

I slashed them once more, gaining a few extra cries to accelerate my motivation, chuckling when I heard no answers.

Oh the irony…

"That's the difference between me and this city," I breathed, ripping that glamorous item from the unconscious man's neck.

"You don't know what it feels like… you haven't ever gone through an experience so traumatizing…"

My fingers traced the ring, the touch making me shiver under its hypnotizing presence, my eyes fixing at its exquisite beauty and shape.

"Though I do…" I commented, doubting any of them where still awake or alive. "I've even got the scars to prove it."

With a low chuckle, I smirked out of pure amusement as I glared upon the bloodied bodies lying still and deaf.

"And they _really hurt_, too."

* * *

><p>OD: *throws confetti* 40th chapter! Horrah! Free tacco's for you awesome reader! Thanks for staying this long! Anyway, yea, not too exciting... but, meh, i'm a busy girl right now. School's harder than it needs to be, i've got my own drama, and i'm writing in the tense of a teen phsyco path. THAT'S HARD, belive meeee...anyway, i PROMISE i has good chapter next! I promise! Kinda cut this one in half though, cuz you people needed an update...<p>

Yami: Little Spoiler to keep your attention: Something bad happens to somone next chapterrrr! Not telling you who! :P

OD: Meh... well have fun with ya tacco's. Imma out for now! Bye~!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


	41. Chapter 41

(Ch. 41 Akefia's POV.)

As time passed, that pile of gold slowly became a mountain, filled with not only that, but a rainbow of jewels and precious stones as well. Crates of food stacked tautly upon each other, containing the ripest of fruits and rarest of meats. Fabric from all across Egypt mounted upon the floor, serving little to no purpose to me but that of the satisfaction of it once belonging to a sinful peasant of Cairo.

All this treasure… and not but once piece served as an interest to me.

This… golden pendant. It should have been nothing more than another implement stolen for my pleasure. Yet it kept grabbing my attention. Was it the design? I do tend to attract to odd things such like so. I've seen weirder before. It can't be that then.

Perhaps it's the color? Hm, that's no good either. I doubt gold can be different shades.

Whatever it was. This item was different compared to the rest, even if there was nothing to compare. That I know of, at least.

Never the less, I couldn't put it down. Too often do I take time out of every day to simply cradle the pendant. The color faintly gleams against the dimmed lighting, I gingerly running my fingers across the surface.

"What is it about you?" I whisper softly to the item, as if it would say anything back. "You're nothing more, and nothing less to me. So why are more than what you're supposed to be?"

Moments passed, and silence refilled the air. Nothing came to mind. I huffed lightly as I shifted myself to lie down on my stomach, the pendant held up just above my head. My eyes became mesmerized by the five spikes that dangled like chimes so delicately upon its ring like structure. Placed in the center was a triangular sheet of gold, and a hypnotic eye molded upon the surface.

I let the item hand from my grasp, studying it deeply as it spun at a slow speed from its leather tether. My lazy eyes rolled, soon stopping as they caught an unusual sight. Through the opening of the ring, I could see only that of the spell book I had first taken from Cairo. Only thing is that, the book had a similar molded eye, like that if the pendant. I titled my head, making both of the eyes align with each other. They looked completely identical, as if it where two half's of a face.

"…_Look…"_

Before I'd known it, I was already on my feet, scampering over to the spell book, dragging the ring along with me. After placing the item down gently with a small clink, my other hand was already searching for the book. I picked it up, studying the eye mounted on the cover, and then back at the one on the ring.

'Why am I even doing this?' I thought to myself as I eased the cover open. My twinkling eyes scanned across the pages, fingers gingerly turning each page.

"…_Further.."_

As moments passed by, though, I soon skipped a page or so, then two, then four, feeling as if I was only wasting time while glancing at these otherwise useless instructions. A nervous sweat began collecting on the back of my neck, eyes squinting with a sense of familiarity, continuously glancing back and forth between the eye of the ring and the pages of the book… until I found its match.

My mouth parted, half paralyzed in shock as I stared back at seven golden eyes, all an identical match to the one on the cover of the book. The atmosphere around me became still and haunting as I traced a hand across the items illustrated on the paper. It felt like a hand was reaching back out at me.

"…_There…"_

I blinked, a shaky hand turning the next page as my heart began to pound just a little harder. Though, there was nothing to turn to. I had only ended up at the end of the book.

That's strange… you would think such, beautiful items would get some more explaining than what was given. I flipped back a page, studying it carefully. This particular page does seem a lot thicker than the others…

Without much of a thought, I'd already been digging around for a small knife tucked away in a small pouch that secured around my waist. Once in my grasp, I placed the blade at the edge of the page, steadily slicing the material in half, eyes locked in an intense state; I didn't want to take any chances that I might damage any useful knowledge.

My entire body stiffened as the blade had reached its end. Setting the knife aside, I separated the two pages from each other, gently setting them down in their place.

A little puff of dust erupted from the page, causing me to cough upon the excess. Regaining my breath, I brushed off the grime and dirt that was caked over the paper, in which appeared as if someone had plastered them together. As my hand waved across the pages surface, a few loose leaf papers detached from their flattened chamber, and fell effortlessly onto my lap.

My blank yet curious eyes stared at the papers for a moment, a chill running down my neck as the book in my hands eased itself from my limp fingers. After so, I began examining the papers, one hand holding it with care, and the other dusting the bits of residue away with gingerly fingers.

As I hit the original surface of the paper its self, a picture of a man, a family in the style of hieroglyphics. There were a total of four humans, seeming like a family portrait if anything. Each figure contained a small paragraph written next to them, my guess telling their age, height, name… only odd thing was that that the human drawings each had a red X crossing them out.

My eyes squinted at the figures.

Why do they look so… familiar?

_Whispers._

I hastily placed the square shaped paper onto the book to avoid losing it, and picked another one from the pile of many similar papers. With a little less care, my fingers dusted the plaster off, revealing yet another set of figures, red X's crossed through their bodies as well.

I know those faces…

_Cries._

My brows knitted. I picked up another paper, dusted it off, saw two red X's and two familiar faces. Again, picked up a paged, saw the faces and the X's, tossed it aside, and grabbed another one. More red X's, more faces, another paper, another X, another face, my expression messed with a colleague of familiarity, the unknown, and somehow anger.

_Screams._

At this time I'd most likely gone through a few dozen cards, seeing nothing but red X's and faces, faces that I somehow knew. There was only one face I could not place, however. A brown haired boy, crossed out with two older beings, like all the pages have been so far.

Something about those eyes. They seemed out of place.

Finding myself stuck upon the on this un-placeable face, I tossed it with the other discovered paged, and plucked another from the dwindling pile. My fingers brushed the plaster off, eyes focused at gathering every little detail of the following figures that would soon appear upon the square page.

What I saw was the _exactly_ the same as the last card.

A Family of three, as perfect as could be.

I recognized the faces…

A Pair of lovers stood side by side, while this curious little boy tagged behind them. He listened to his father laughter, and admired the smile on his mother's divine lips. The child was so happy and ignorant to the rest of mankind.

Little did this child know how fucked his life would be after he saw the red X's, only crossing out only _two_ of the three figures.

And what a hansom idea grew from his sick and tainted mind, from those same red X's, a well.

"…_kill them…"_

o.O.o

That sweet rush that you get, when you're half asleep and half awake; I have that. I have it real bad shit insane right now, and I'll tell you, I couldn't feel more _alive_ because of it.

Feet bare and burnt wit soot, I'd already managed to set fire to at least a quarter of Cairo. I don't know how I got here, but what I did know is that I didn't care. I simply did as I pleased, though still kept my mission close at hand.

What my mission exactly is, well, it's only a matter of time till the last grain in the hour glass falls, and my feet touch the inside floors of the palace.

In the meantime, I felt it was necessary to do a little destruction to the innocents. They burn me, I burn, them, it's simple logic really. They just weren't too familiar with how the rules of this game work.

Shame. It's no fun if there's no fight.

Then again, that all famous saying, no pain, no game comes into the playing field. So I guess it evens out the board either way.

(Reg. POV.)

Though from high up in the palace walls, the great pharaoh could still make out the buttery color of flame dancing in the kingdom's streets, eyes sore at the scene. Of course, this had been going on for a while, the godly man had only thought the colors to be that of the setting sun, not a sudden attack.

Or at least he'd hoped it was an attack.

War was not something the Pharaoh, nor the kingdom, could handle just yet.

The lavishly carved doors that lead to the roofed balcony on which the king stood burst open, heavy breathing following behind.

"My king," the guard panted, using the metal handles to stay on his feet.

Said man turned and faced the other. He looked him in the eyes, worriedly.

"There's an intruder inside the palace."

(Akefia POV.)

There's such a joy to the unknown that I never knew about, and probably never will. Take for instance, how I broke inside the great walls of this castle. I'm completely blind as to how I managed that.

Or why the soldiers would _dare_ handle a whip in their hands at my simple sight. Don't they remember it? How do you not remember killing one of your own kind?

Hm, that's fine with me. Maybe they'll remember their own deaths _better_.

A Laugh that I'm deaf to bounces off the alabaster walls, echoing just as loud as the crack of the whip when i strike it upon the soldiers back. Red slashes stain their crisp white uniforms, like those little red X's on those papers.

"Do you remember now?" I jitter through laughs when I strike each victim. "Does it help when you feel the scars? Does it trigger the memories of the past, yet? Hm?"

I never got any answers. I didn't need them. For once, I was completely satisfied with these guards being completely irrelevant to my questions.

Maybe it was because I already had all the answers.

That theory was proven correct.

o.O.o

I wasn't sure why I was still here; the trill of murder was probably a factor as to why. It indeed lives up to the definition of _thrilling_.

Was that why Cairo did the same thing? For the Utter enjoyment of killing? Well, even a city that holds such sin on their shoulders as Cairo would be more ethical on a purpose for actions like so.

Like a mission. They were on a mission that night. A mission for what though?

Maybe it was enjoyment.

The twitch in my eye grew rapidly along with the twisted smirk curved on my lips. The palms of my hands where open, showing off a painting of stained blood for all to see. My skin shook and shivered with its presence, like it was some sort of magical element that kept me unbeatable.

I'll admit, I almost _looked_ for soldiers, guards, whoever I found was useful for the bloodied whip trailing along my side. It wasn't that hard, after all, I could always hear their silent breathing, the pitter patter of their feet, over my bellowing chuckle.

I was deaf to my own laugh, and nothing else.

I soon picked up on the sound of feet scampering through the maze like hallways, and raced after it. My heart began to pound and my flesh tingled with excitement. Faster and faster, it came closer and closer, louder and louder, until I rounded the corner and, I saw the swaying light of a lit lantern and…

The blood on my hands suddenly became ice cold.

Like that of the grey pair of eyes, in which I stare back into.

The eyes of a lost friend.

"…Akefia?"

I flinched at the word.

…Why does it sound so… familiar?

I shook it off anyway.

"D-Do not call me that, peasant!" I barked to the brown haired man, in whose face seemed to resemble one I used to know. "You have no right to!"

The man's eyes almost took emotion to my reply, brows knitting ever so slightly. "Why would I not call you by your own name?" he asked obliviously, bits of harshness in his tone.

I stared at him with disbelief, and then grinned, "_Name_? Ha! I've been addressed as many things in my life, though 'Akefia' is not one of them, I'm afraid."

"Of course it is!" The man insisted, balling his hands into fists. "I know it's you."

I burst into laughter, the sound lurking above our heads. "H-How, could you possibly claim that you know me, know my life?" I sneered, stepping closer to the brown haired boy, glaring into his eyes with a smooth smirk placed on my lips. "If you really knew who I was, you would know better than to live in this damn city."

"Oh Ra… it's really you–"

"_Enough!_"

I lunged for the man, clawing at the collar of his uniform and grasping onto it tightly, ramming us both into the wall.

"You speak lies!" I snarled into the man's face, "There hasn't been one sensible thing that has come from your lips in the few mere moments we've spoken to each other, and I hope you know it's all just a waste of your fatal breath."

My hand clapped down firmly on the man's tunic, crushing his lungs like twigs. Light wheezing erupted from the sliver between his lips, in which snaked into the smallest grin one could make.

"As if I would dare waste my breath," he chuckled, "on scum like you."

My grip shook as I glared into the gray orbs piercing through my own eyes.

The man's smirk grew to a cheeky smile.

"Of course, I was once your type... scrapping at the bottom of the barrel, just like you–"

"_You,_" I hissed deeply, narrowing my eyes into devious slits, "_are daring a dare you should have stayed faithful too._"

The boy's eyes lit up.

"I was just as fed up as it you were," the other snapped, rather mockingly, "like all of us were. I hated our rate of survival; I hated living in the circumstances given to us, being pushed aside while the citizens of this town got the upper hand."

The man strained his neck out, learning into my own disgusted face.

"And I _especially_ hated that night."

My eyes budged out of their previous state, shivering as the cobalt color rushed back onto the emptied orbs of that of the brown haired man.

"_Seto._"

The word barely rolled off my tongue, so shaky and in shyly spoken that my fingers started to uncurl.

The frown on my face was formed out of disgust and betrayal all at the same time, while the others grin drifted to a peaceful rest.

"…why?" I questioned.

"Because," The man's voice was child-like now; his entire face was. "I couldn't beat them."

The pounding of my heart was deaf to me.

"And so… I joined them. I learned to respect their ways, know their beliefs… I showed them _respect_, and they return the favor. It's a lesson I've learned. You should try it sometime, instead of being the thief that your father was, Akefia."

"Don't _call me that_!" I growled, throwing the body I held captive to the floor with a force so hard, it might have left some brain damage, if there wasn't some already.

Brain damage to whom, you ask? I wouldn't even know.

I knelt down to the man's height, knotting a handful of his hair with my own fingers, having our faces meet again.

"You want me to show this damn city _respect_!?" I exclaimed, voice hoarse with a dab of tears moistening the corners of my eyes. "Well let's recall what respect Cairo has shown me in its time, shall we?"

"_First off,_" I emphasize, smashing the man's face clear into the stoned floor beneath us. "They _raid my home_, _burn everything in sight_ and _murder their own kind in cold blood_. _Secondly,_ I found myself _kidnapped and caged in a cell for an amount of childhood_, only later to be brutally _tortured_ and enslaved to build a civilization that only deserves _death_, and _finally_,"

I leant down next to the man's face, who bleeds from the nose, all shades of blue drained from his once colored and shining eyes, speaking as if I were watching the scene play out before my eyes, "I… was forced to watch the man I thought dead for so many years, be _whipped…_ to _death_ in his own attempt to make sure i didn't have to be struck more than _once_… when he was struck many times beyond that amount… _once_…"

The man looked through my eyes, and deep into the depths of my memory, seeing the pictures and images as I presented them, like a child does when a mother tells a bed time story.

I guessed he was retracting his statements, after all.

"Do you see the reality _now_, _Seto_? I'm respecting this city in the way it did me… by killing all that is sane and innocent, corrupting its structure until there is nothing left, but burnt and smoking ruins scarring the land scape for all eternity!"

Silence rang in my ears for the longest time, smiling at how despicably right I was. What else does this city deserve than to _die_? To bleed, and burn? It just seems so logical, so simple; I couldn't help but laugh aloud, echoing in the extended hallways of the palace walls.

"You're crazy." The man breathed in a whisper, interrupting my round of giggled and laughs.

"Crazy, but oh so correct, dear preist. Is that what you are now? A puppet to praise the folk lore and fairy tales of this City? Well, here's a message to that _God_ you call Pharaoh,"

In one swift movement, my free hand swipes the delicate golden rod that had been tucked into the man's belt, and placed the pointed edge to his cheek, pressing down so slightly, it barely made a mark.

You didn't think I wouldn't notice that haunting _eye_ molded at the center, _did you_? It's so very attractive to my attention; it's hard to miss, you know.

"That there's a new God, a new _King_, ready to avenge his fallen family of Thieves, and starting the clock on this new era of games." I purred softly and steadily, eye lids fluttering in their demon-like charm.

I snickered, mouth parted and eyes glazed. "On second thought," I said, trailing the pointed edge of the golden rod down the man's face. "You don't need to tell him that, I… I forgot about my little _mission_…"

"Mission?" the other questioned, brows knitting that the statement, but eyes deepening in fear.

"Oh, of course," I hummed, the blood stains on my hands suddenly becoming warm again as my own veins buzzed with heat as well, enjoying the line of red that seeped down the man's face while the rod broke layer after layer of skin.

"See I, came across some… _secret files_, let's call them, and each file contained pictures of certain families, and, all the little figures where crossed out, in pretty red X's, marking weather they were killed off or not, and… I see _one_ little boy, who I just can't name for the life of me, crossed off as well, and just now I start thinking to myself… that boy looks a lot like _you_, huh _Seto_?"

Said man's eyes widened in a scarce, making a certain nerve of mine snap in two, creating a charge of excitement I could barely contain flow from every corner of my body.

"Well then," I giggled, raising the spear-ended object high above my head,

"Let set those records straight!"

A screech of laughter and pain filled the halls as I plunged my arm down, piercing that flesh so _pure_ and _uncut_.

I did it again. He shouted in agony. I hooted in a bundle of laughter. Over and over, the stabbing never stopped, it never ended, and I never _wanted_ it to. I liked it, I loved how his screams slowly faded in its volume while my own laughs only increased as I went on, and on, and on.

After no more than minutes, I had carvings, and slashes of all kinds imprinted onto the priests half dead corpse, scattered with read X's, so many X's and designs. His blood smelled so sweet and rich. The fumes intoxicated my mind, like that of an alcoholic drink, only ten times _better_.

"That's right… feel all that pain they had to go through, you're fellow neighbors and family endured on that night you so hated… die their death, and maybe that way, you'll remember it a bit better…"

"_Like I do."_

My throat was sore and ravished, my arms grew tired, and my hands where stained beyond wash when I had finished the stabbings.

I shook with used energy, breathing in laughs and giggled and I crawled to the other side of the wall, eyes locked upon the scathed corpse lying in a pool of its own blood. I imitated its position. I wanted to feel their deaths too, just for a moment, just to know what it was like for them that night…

I began sobbing.

_"Akefia," _

Tears rained down my dirtied face, creating clear lines on a layer of suit and Ra knows what the hell else I had smudged there.

_"I need you to promise me something, okay?"_

My lips where cemented between a frown and a smile, feeling full of emptiness, and a craving nothing more than something to fill me up. This fills me up. This mix of emotions, I knew it did. Yet I didn't know how, up until now.

It was _never_ about _respect_…

_"Can you promise me that… you won't become of those men,"_

It was all about _love_.

And I was greedy for this love of mine, this rush, and this murder I had committed.

It all comes with a price, though. It's so simple…

You have to _break_ something.

"… _Who kill their own kind?"_

In order to _do_ something.

_I'm so sorry,_

_I'm so sorry, for breaking you._

"…_it's okay…"_

* * *

><p>OD: I don't care if this was a two month wait, this chapter is probably one of the best things i've written in a while, in my opinion.<p>

Yami: you're still going to get hate reveiws for killing Seto.

OD: Then let the haters hate! i am proud of this chapter, and it is longer than what i do usually do for myself (about 4,000 words i think this was) so hopefully that made some people happy... ANYWAY i am EXTEMELY SORRY for my absence, oh my gosh, i hope that late of an update will NEVER happen again, AND HAVING THAT SAID, for those of you who are afraid i abandoned this fic, here is my word to you: I WILL NEVER, EVER ABANDON ANY OF MY FICS UNLESS I TOTALY HAVE TO. BROKEN WILL BE FINNISHED NO MATTER WHAT, SO DONT GET SCARRED IF I DONT UPDATE FOR A WHILE, OKAY? Good. Now, i retract what i said about making short chapters, because it seems like all you guys want me to do is go back to ryou and bakura, which i will do, SO i have decided that i'm just going to cram as much as this egypt arch i have planned into as little chapters as i can... that means long chapters, but little updating... i think it's going to be better this way though, okay guys? i promise i'll try and update when i can, my life is just really hectic right now, okay? Things are going on that i don't have a grasp of yet, and i'm trying to get through them without harm... i think that's all for now.

Yami: As for what happened in this chapter, all will be explained in chapter 42, but for a short smmary Akefia found out it was all planned by the pharaoh and such to raid his village, Seto fucking died (and okai hopes she did well with his character and that he wasn't too ooc), and Akefia's bitching over the fact that he broke his promise to his mother by murdering seto...and we still have more people to kill in this fic, damn it Oki, you need to therapy or somthing.

OD: I am just doing what i feel needs to be written, mkay? Alright, well ttyl fanfiction reader of mine! Please R&R! I really need it right now ._. I LOVE YOU ALL~!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.**


	42. Chapter 42

(Ch. 42. Reg. POV.)

There is nothing better than holding your own new born baby, thought Tekuta. She was sure of that. She couldn't stop staring at him, her son. He was so beautiful. The child's eyelids where set to a peaceful rest, his precious lips soft and smooth, just as they should be. The mother smiled upon her child, caressing the back of the baby's hand in soothing circles.

Yes. Absolutely nothing better, than this.

Or at least that's what Tekuta wanted to believe.

Her husband, on the other hand, was nearly neglecting them. Well, neglecting being used vaguely, but certainty uninterested.

The warm smile on Tekuta's face faded when she looked up at him. His face was stiff, eyes glossed over with thought, gazing off into the distance.

A gust of wind blew by before she worked up the courage to break him from his trance. "Is something on your mind, dear?"

The man blinked himself back into reality.

"Oh," he mumbled as erecting his back from where he sit, turning to face his lover. "Nothing critical, no… why do you ask?"

For a good few moments, his wife stared blankly into his lavender eyes, as if saying she knew he was lying.

Tekuta faced her new born child once again. She did not grin or smile this time.

"I just… wanted to know what could have kept you so thought provoken to forget about your son–"

"I did not _forget,_ Tekuta, I was only…"

And then there was the split second occurrence, in which the two had made perfect eye contact. It was one of the few moments one could look at another directly, and only by the sheer gleam in their eyes, does an arrow hit you dead center in the heart.

This usually _sunk_ the heart, as well

It certainly did, in this situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tekuta broke the eye contact, and looked longingly upon her child. Steadily, she stood to her feet, and walked across the floor of the boat her and her husband had been sailing on for the entire evening. She sat down upon the ledge of the boat and snuggled her baby close.

The pharaoh could have sworn on his own name he heard the slightest snicker from the rowers, officially changing his mood from thoughtful, to frustration, to guilt, all in under a minute. The man rested his chin on the palm of his hand, staring intently at his lover. After so long of watching her raven-black hair sway with the current of the winds, his sunken heart told him to at least go over and settle things with her.

Sighing silently, the man rose from his throne with a creek, and made his way down towards his wife.

The only hard part was, when he reached Tekuta's side, kneeling down and having to face his first son wasn't one of the easiest things to accomplish for the Pharaoh.

He couldn't explain it, nor wanted to admit the fact even thinking about his son was… a pain for the King.

The man held his breath when he kneeled next to his lover's side.

There he was. His son, the prince of Egypt. Sleeping in a cocoon of elegant silk, fit for a future king such as himself. The baby's bangs, in whose where obviously inherited from his mother, bounced in the salty yet weak wind, making his plump face seem all the more whole.

Unlike his mother's.

When the Pharaoh laid sight on Tekuta, her face seemed wrecked. Circles under her sapphire eyes, skin almost pale and slightly wrinkled, and hair all frizzed up.

He probably wasn't all that different in comparison, either. The past few months had been quite a struggle.

And not in the way you'd necessarily think, either.

"I was only thinking," the king abruptly began, "...of Cairo… and the recent break-in's… is all."

After the word's where said, Tekuta's let out a shaky sigh, her hands tightening ever so slight around her child.

"I do not wish to speak of it, Aknamkanon." She sternly answered.

Said man could agree completely, though sadly couldn't do much about it. It's no one's desire to ponder on such things like the recent murder of a young preist, or the burning wreck several sections of the kingdom has faced within the last few months.

Though he was King, and has decided enough was enough, knowing that the rest of his people demanded an act to be made considering these events.

Of course, Aknamkanon had prepared for such a threat in earlier time, though the essence of time and its unpredictability had interrupted those plans…

Two of the seven Millennium Items had been stolen.

Not only was that a monumental problem, but also the fact that the Pharaoh had little to no idea who he was up against.

The King was stumped for a solution to this growing problem, had been for quite a while. He had always thought that he'd fixed this problem whilst creating the items; instead of making out for war, having fathers and sons leave their loved ones, everything and everything that consisted of violence would then be resolved with the power of the Millennium Items.

It seemed like the perfect plan at the time.

Tough without the whole set, it seemed like a waste of time… and lives.

The godly man swatted that memory away as if it were a fly.

"May I hold him?" the Pharaoh asked with a soft tone.

His wife blinked for a moment, and then gently handled the new born into her lover's arms.

The King chuckled with a grand smile on his face. This was the first time he was able to hold his heir to the throne.

"He's perfect" he half laughed.

Tekuta smiled for the first time today. "I would hope he would be… he came from the perfect father."

Aknamkanon was silent, though his grin somewhat fell flat.

The Queen almost rolled her eyes, knowing he had obviously taken compliment the wrong way.

"I said the perfect father, not the perfect Pharaoh." She clarified.

The King huffed to himself. "I understand that, I, ah…"

There was only the sound of still water as Tekuta analyzed her husband's face, which lay thoughtful once again.

"… Isis tells me he'll be a great ruler. I simply laughed at that, for I couldn't imagine someone greater than that of yourself… or a greater heart, either."

Silence still reigned over the two.

Tekuta sighed, cupping the Kings face with concern. "I understand you're worried, Aknamkanon. Though you cannot simply blame the things you have done in your past for any failure that could occur in our sons own future as King. I just, couldn't stand for it… for you to put that guilt on your shoulders…"

Aknamkanon looked deep into his wife's eyes, which were over glazed with seriousness. The King nodded contently, steadily removing Tekuta's hand from his cheek. "You love me too much."

The Queen grinned. "It is because of one's love that one worries." She said light-heartedly.

After smiling back at her, the King turned his attention to the setting sun, as added with a gleam in his eye, "As I do love this kingdom."

Tekuta looked in the same way, though her face became motely horrified as she caught a glimpse of the rising Nile waters.

A life to give and a life to take were all the Gods had in store for Cairo that day.

o.O.o

(Akefia's POV.)

I was not at all happy to be dragging myself the mile and a half it took to get from Elna to the Nile. The sand, baked to a high degree, barked at me as I trialed underneath the blazing sun. I was as hungry as any given animal after not eating for a number of days, and not to mention that I also risked my hydration level too.

For whatever reason, I had grown weary of traveling back and forth between here and Cairo for my own food supply, that and that I also was under a larger suspicion ever since my last visit, so it made thing more complicated to get around, I decided to try a different routine.

Not so long ago I had visited the Nile, and figured, 'why not catch my own dinner to eat?' So, with a little supplied I had proudly taken as mine, I set up a fish net.

So now I'm going to see how that plan worked out.

Upon my arrival, which couldn't have come sooner, I eased myself down the bank of the Nile to where I had my trap set up. The cool waters between my toes felt smooth as I took notice of the fresh soil and mud that had come from the flooding of the Nile. Hm. Hope that didn't effect too much of the sea life I had wished to catch.

Over thinking that, I knelt down in the clay-like substance that caked the entire bank, and checked every square inch of the netting, until I came across a large blue object.

I made a face at it; it didn't look like any fish or sea life I'd ever seen before. With my curiosity at high, I decided to take a closer look.

I eased myself into the waters and made my way over to the object. Stopping only a foot or so away from it, I noticed that it wasn't a fish or anything of the nature for that matter.

My eyebrows knitted together, oddly curious and somewhat puzzled by this foreign thing. I reached for it, touching it slightly; the blue part was fabric, though something inside was quite firm, rather solid. Now both my arms had grasped onto it to flip over and reveal…

… It was a woman's face.

* * *

><p>OD: Okay So 1. HI IM NOT DEAD 2. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE... MORE THAN 6 MONTHS OH MAI GAWD I FEEL SO BAD TTT-TTT<p>

Yami: *pets head* its okay bb, everyone has that period of time.

OD: huh, well i still feel bad... plus this isn't a very long chpater, which i wnated it to be, but alskjdlaskd you people where eriously on your death bead because i hadn't updated, so i was like "no i need to save my reveiwers askldhlask!"

So... i do have some news/ reasons why it been so long... One is that i've been "enrolled" into a student assistance program at school; which is like counceling n stuff, so... thats been depressing, the least to say. Two, Karate has kept me skeptical; i got my instructors rank about a month ago, and iv'e been stressed about that. Three... i got my heart broken... yay. fun time... Four, school fucking hates me and wont stop giving me project after project to complete... huh. So, i am deeply sorry. I'm trying my best, i really am guys. Hang in there! I'm not giving up on this story yet! Please R&R... i need it :(

Yami: She also is aorry if this chapter was... well lamely writen... the nest one IS going to be longer and stuff like that... now excuse us as she heads off to bed... she's had along day.

OD: *yawns* I love you all and i shall dream of reveiws in the morning 333

**Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by Kazuki Takahashi**


End file.
